


Crash And Burn

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Horror, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Time Loop, hunter!Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin是这个世界里的Hunter，父亲的失踪让他来到这个城市。他准备伪装成为平民中的一员，在这里安顿下来。他是在这时候遇上Arthur Pendragon的。这个金发蓝眼的校园风云人物似乎对他有着特别的兴趣。但是也许他应该更关注自己的脖子？不过有什么好担心的呢？Merlin Emrys的出现不就是注定了要救他的么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

　　有时候，我们以为，初次的相见注定是命运轨迹交汇的起点。但我们从不知道，当起点交汇的那一刻到来，我们却无法感到庆幸。  
　　 ——题记  
楔子  
　　白色的墙壁，米色的地砖和隐约倒映出人影的不锈钢桌椅是校园食堂永恒不变的风景。面对着空地的墙面上用玻璃打开了巨大的落地窗，午间的光线就像是廉价的白炽灯，没有预兆地射进眼里，让人忍不住要避开视线。  
　　已经是午饭的时间，原本空旷的大厅在特定的时间点开始了新一天的忙碌。喧闹嘈杂的人群，嬉笑打闹的少男少女似乎永远不会因为身边一直是同样的伙伴而感到厌倦。今天，昨天，前天，他们从来没有分开，但是话题像是踊跃不断的泉水，尽管他们知道明天，后天，还有很久之后，他们都会在一起。  
　　用手撑着下巴的清瘦少年也坐在人群当中，墨色的发丝，墨色的外套。苍白的皮肤和蓝色的眸子是身上仅有的不同色彩。他坐在那里，静静地望着窗外，身边空无一人。  
　　坐在其他桌上的男女们偶尔会传来蔑视的笑声和不合时宜的指指点点，但是，少年依旧安静，白皙修长的手指托着消瘦的下巴，脸上甚至没有露出尴尬的表情。他坐在那里，身上漾着浅白的光晕，面前是还没有动过的蔬菜三明治和装在玻璃杯里的牛奶。  
　　很快，窸窣的嘈杂被门口冲进来的一行人打破，拥有着坚实臂膀的少年们互相撞击着手肘和肩胛，统一的红色运动装显示了他们橄榄球员的身份。他们大声笑闹着，眼中是毫不遮掩的不可一世。他们用手掌做出投球的姿势，摇晃着的躯体肆无忌惮地碰撞每一个路过的身影。  
　　然后，他们直接走向了清瘦少年所在的桌子。  
　　几乎是在某个顶着棕色短发的球员将他粗壮的手臂锤向餐桌发出巨响的那一刻，黑发少年才像是终于意识到了身边有其他生物体的存在般地放下了托着下巴的手臂。他如梦初醒地侧过头收回望向窗外的视线，眼里都是迷茫。  
　　“你占用了我们的桌子，小子！”棕发的球员转而将两只手都撑在了桌上，圆睁的眼眶像是可以把眼珠挤出来。  
　　黑发的少年有些发愣地望着面前的食物，似乎并没有因为球员的恐吓而有所反应。他微微皱了下眉才抬起头来，目光却并没有指向站在他身边火冒三丈的壮实少年。  
　　他抬起头，漂亮的蓝色眸子里像是萦绕着空山雨后的雾气。他呆呆地坐在那里，视线落在Arthur身上，像是迷途的天使。  
　　Arthur一直以为，如果世间真的有天使，那么他一定拥有着白皙得近乎透明的皮肤，深如凝墨的头发和湛蓝如同海洋的眼睛。他不必说话，但是坚强和勇敢就写在脸上；他无须触碰，然而善良和温柔就溢在身上。他会拥有一双可以洞穿世界的眼睛，眼神时而跳动如同粼粼的湖光，时而平静如同静谧的深潭，但是大多数时候，他的眼里什么都没有，只有满溢着的浓密的雾气。  
　　黑发少年的目光落在了自从进入食堂就没有发出声音的金发少年的脸上，在视线触碰到那双同样深蓝的眼眸的时候，他眼里的雾气缓缓地散开，像是幽深的秘境向世人现出了他难寻的入口。他的脸上慢慢恢复了神采，像是久行夜路的人看到了光。然后，他站起身，端起还没有动过的食物走向了垃圾桶。  
　　于是再没有人多费空闲去注意那个黑色外套下有着些许晃动的身影，大笑着的球员们很快找到了自己习惯的座位坐下，继续起了他们一成不变的生活。  
　　也没有人注意到，那个坐在首位的金发少年，沉默地凝视着刚刚被赶走的背影。他的目光紧紧锁住那人瘦削的肩膀和纤细的手臂，看着他将没有碰过的食物一口气倒进垃圾桶，然后走出食堂的大门。从头至尾，没有再多看他一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

　　弥漫着陈旧腐朽气息的黑暗空间里，蓄积着危险的气味。昏黄的月亮正好被飘过的乌云遮挡，夜色就更加浓重。一辆黑色的二手车停在看来已经破旧不堪的老屋之前，因为年久失修而发出沉重的喘息声。车门发出嘎吱的响声被打开，车内纤细的腿脚伸出踩在地上，站在车旁的是一个瘦高的少年。少年穿着黑色的衬衫和牛仔裤，他定定地盯着眼前的屋子，过了一会儿才走到车后，打开了后备箱。  
　　熟练地转动着放置在车里的保险箱密码，少年拿起后备箱里的帆布包看向箱子里的物品。事实上，任何一个正常人看到这些物品的时候都应该惊诧得半天合不拢嘴，但是少年只是眨了眨眼睛，开始挑选自己可能需要的东西。他拿出的是一把霰弹枪，几盒盐弹，铁质匕首，一把铁锹，瓶装盐和汽油。在把这些东西依次装进包里之后，他像是为了确定似的摸了一下牛仔裤的荷包，在确保自己没有忘记打火机之后盖上了后备箱，握着霰弹枪朝老屋迈开了步子。  
　　陈旧的木门在他身后吱呀关上，将紧握在手里的霰弹枪上好膛之后作出防备的姿势，他的身体慢慢向屋子更深处行进。屋子里暗得看不见一丝光线，少年纯黑的头发很快就淹没在了屋子的黑暗里。他甚至没有带上手电筒。如果这时候能有其他人存在，那么他就可以发现这屋里唯一清晰可见的，就是少年眼中闪耀的金芒。  
　　明明看起来是清瘦得似乎弱不禁风的样子，少年的动作却显得娴熟而老练，敏捷的反应力和惊人的身体的协调能力让此时的他看起来更像是个经受多年训练的老兵。少年在确定周围没有危险之后终于稍微放下了手中的枪支，开始着力寻找起什么来。他站在屋子中央闭上了眼睛，似乎是在集中自己的注意力，很快他就将眼睛张开然后跑向了隔壁的房间。  
　　房间的正中摆着的是一张布满灰尘的沙发，显然已经很久没有被使用过。少年皱了皱眉头，眼中金芒更盛，沙发就像被一股极大的力量推动了一样移开，露出了地上一个不怎么特别的砖块。但是尽管如此少年的嘴角还是挑起了满意的笑容，他俯身敲了敲砖面，接着从包里拿出匕首将方砖挑开——这里是地下室的入口。站直身体之后捡起枪支，少年甩了甩搭在额前的乱发，再次换上了谨慎的表情。  
　　脚步在通向地下的楼梯上发出吱呀的响声，簌簌的灰尘不断落到地板上，密闭空间里传来的腐尸的气味让他不自觉地屏住了呼吸，端着霰弹枪的手臂也下意识地遮到了鼻子前。他走到地下室的深端，终于看见了自己此行的目的——一具女尸。  
　　这可不是一具普通的女尸。少年在心中补充着，视线开始在女尸周边游移。被放在石台上的尸体已经腐朽得很厉害了，石台周围还有些古怪的绿色植物，不得不承认就算是植物在这时候看起来也无比诡异。这是一个死了的女巫的尸体，但是显然，她的灵魂还在世间不安份地闹事。  
　　少年挑了挑眉毛，从鼻子里哼出一口气，便将手伸进包中拿早就准备好的盐和汽油。还好不用挖坟……少年悻悻地想着，脑中浮现起自己用魔法挖坟的时候，泥土溅了一身的样子。室内的气温却突然降下来，少年的动作一滞，慢慢哈出一口白气。他猛地端起本已放下的霰弹枪，开始在周围搜寻可能的危险。但是……什么都没有。不敢大意，他缓缓将帆布包放下，一只手仍旧维持着端枪的姿势，另一只手却开始向尸体撒盐。  
　　他的脚步在尸体身侧移动，金色的眼睛来回扫视着房间里的各个角落。没有……什么都没有……但是气温不对！多年狩猎的经验告诉他，鬼魂已经来到了这个房间里，只是他还没有看见。  
　　突然！！！瞬间出现在眼前的恐怖身影占满了整个视线，挂着残破布料浑身散发着死亡气息的女人站在离他不到一尺的地方，脸上是和尸体一样的颜色。少年后退一步，猛地扣动扳机。在盐弹撞击到鬼魂身上的一刻，鬼魂像是被打散的烟雾般消失在了空气里。  
　　目光凝视在房间里的同时，脚下却像是突然被什么东西抓住了！来不及看清，原本还在脚下安静的藤蔓就已经缠到了腰间！泛着妖异绿光的藤蔓飞速地生长着包裹住他的身躯，柔韧的长茎上甚至还长出了尖刺刺入他的皮肤。霰弹枪还在手中却因被捆绑而无法使用，这时候完全成了增加疼痛的工具。锐利的痛觉很快传遍全身，少年猛地抽气遏制住了喉咙里快要爆发的叫声。  
　　更为让人担心的是，藤蔓已经快要蔓延到肩膀了，也就是说，如果再不采取行动，尖刺就会扎破自己的喉咙！少年猛一定神，口中飞快地吐出一段咒语，原本疯狂生长的藤蔓竟然降低了速度！抓住短暂的空隙，他定睛望向尸体念出了更为繁复的咒语，尸体上瞬间腾起的绿色火焰燃至半空，散发出刺鼻的焦臭。少年皱起眉头，看到围绕在身边的植物霎时腐烂下去，黏腻的液体顺着衣领滑进胸口，身体突然就浸满了腐尸的臭味。  
　　“噢……天哪……”少年低头望向身上古怪的墨绿色液体，不耐烦地撅起了嘴唇。“每次都这样……”像是完全不用在意身侧的火苗，他捡起被扔在地上的帆布包走出了老旧的木屋。  
xxoo  
　　鲜红色的法拉利停在了闪耀着霓虹灯的酒吧门口，车门被打开的同时就有成对的男女吵吵闹闹地跳下了车。他们像是毫无顾忌地走向了站在门口检查人员，然后大笑着跑进去把解释的事情留给最后从车上下来的金发少年。  
　　衣着鲜艳的少男少女们在进入酒吧之后显得更加肆无忌惮起来，浩浩荡荡的一队人直冲VIP专座，然后大声笑闹着找服务生送来酒水。有新来的服务生想要向西装革履的经理汇报，却被经理随意地挥手给拦住了。他们是不用理会这些明显没有达到年龄的年轻人的，因为这个酒吧属于Camelot公司，他们都是Pendragon家的财产而已。  
　　金发的少年也很快加入了同伴们的队伍，但是与他疯闹着的伙伴们不同，他自从坐到座位上后就怔怔地盯着一个方向不说话。没有人注意到他的异常，因为这个帅气的富家子弟虽然是他们的朋友却从来都与他们保持着一定的距离。他会带他们出来玩，为他们结账，却从来不会真的跟他们疯闹在一起。谁能想象得到Pendragon家的独子跟平民家的孩子一起玩？这是他的朋友们共同的想法。  
　　于是，金发的少年也不是很在乎。他的目光没有从吧台边的身影上离开——那是他们今天在学校食堂碰到的转学生。白天明明看起来一副好学生的架势，晚上竟然就跑来喝酒了？金发少年挑了挑眉毛，觉得有些不可思议。然后他站起身朝吧台走去，他的视线聚焦在那头黑发上。  
xxoo  
　　“Vodka7。”黑发少年坐在冒着蓝光的吧台边念出了自己最喜欢的酒名，静静等待着调酒师端上酒杯的同时在他面前晃了晃自己的伪造驾照——那上面的他可已经有25岁了。  
　　盛酒的透明玻璃酒杯和餐巾一起被递到他的面前，少年却没有反应。  
　　脑部突然出现的尖利刺痛让他无法承受，视线中一闪而过的鲜红色跑车和金发蓝眼的少年根本无法看清，他猛地捂住额头，听见少男少女们放肆的大笑和沉默着的金发少年专注的眼神……  
　　“先生！”耳边的喊声打破了脑中闪现的画面，黑发少年抬起头，看见调酒师站在他面前用不解的眼光看着他。“您还好吧，先生？”  
　　“我没事……”他皱起眉头，半阖上眼皮想要捕捉到刚才没来得及看清的景象。  
　　“嘿！”耳边的声音又一次打断了他的思绪。  
　　“我说了我没事！”少年不耐烦地提高了音量，抬起头却看见说话的并不是调酒师——他已经离开了——站在他面前的，是白天在食堂见到的男人。不，他几乎没有多花时间去确认就已经认出来了，是刚刚出现在了脑中画面里的那个男人。


	3. Chapter 3

　　柔软的金发和碧蓝色的双眸，白皙精致的脸庞在吧台上亮蓝灯光照映下凸显出光影，身材姣好的少年站在面前，就在脑中刚刚出现了关于他的幻象之后。  
　　黑发的少年皱眉，紧闭的嘴唇让他脸上的线条更为分明。  
　　“如果你不介意……”金发少年没有因为礼貌的话语而减缓坐在他身边的速度，那句话或许更像是个摆设。“Arthur.”  
　　黑发少年看着他的整套动作挑了一边的眉毛然后翻了下眼皮，鼻子里喷出一声轻笑，转过头抬起杯子。  
　　Arthur挑起眉毛勾出一抹轻笑，“哈！看来我们找到了一座冰山。”  
　　“你的朋友们，”突兀的话语突然蹦出黑发少年的嘴唇，Arthur露出不解的眼神望着他。少年轻轻抿了一口杯中的酒才继续说道：“知道他们不可一世的队长有这样的嗜好吗？”  
　　Arthur的脸部明显僵住了，嘴角渐渐蔓延开的寒霜扩展到整个脸庞。  
　　黑发少年昂起头，一口灌下了杯中的伏特加——显然是喝烈酒的老手了。他穿着黑色的衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，白皙纤瘦的手臂撑在吧台上映着蓝光，身体就显得更加美丽。Arthur看着他随着昂头而露出的脖子，光滑的下颚连接着修长的脖颈划出柔和的线条，喉结因为吞咽而移动，衬衫的顶扣并没有合上所以露出了少年雕刻般的锁骨……Arthur低下头抿住嘴唇，最终还是站起了身。  
　　“有空打给我。”他凑到少年黑发掩映下的耳垂边说道，身体遮住右手在少年臂下塞过名片的动作，Arthur迈开步子回到了朋友们身边。  
　　刚入口的时的柔软平滑已经过去，突然冲起来的辛辣在舌头上肆掠，黑发少男垂下眸子去看被塞在手臂下方的纸片——昂贵的纸张上印着漂亮的花体字  
Arthur Pendragon  
和下方的一串电话号码，除此之外没有任何多余的信息。果然符合这个自大狂的风格。  
　　少年几乎是理所应当地这样想着，丝毫没有感到自己的想法中古怪的熟络。  
　　他用两只手指夹起名片，然后翻过面将它压到杯底，起身离开。  
Xxoo  
　　下雨天的早晨，空气总是潮湿且泛着袭人的凉意。学校的早晨不能被称之为清净。  
　　清晨就呼啸着警笛聚集在校园大楼底下的警车把校园的安逸一扫而空，原本是学生们行进时的难得注意到的普通小道此时因为被围上了黄色的警戒线而显得危险而神秘，那块被无数脚印践踏过的空地也被取上了“犯罪现场”这样充满电视意味的称呼。  
　　人群总是抵挡不住诱惑，于是明明是平时不屑一顾的景色在这时候就变得尤其受欢迎。黑发少年站在层层围观的人群之外，用他深蓝色的眼睛注视着楼顶的边沿。  
　　昨晚，学校发生了一起事故——有一个学生坠楼了。尸体是被清晨打扫卫生的员工发现的，警方暂时还没有确认死者的身份。再加上昨晚的大雨，现场便很难留下原本可以被称之为证据的痕迹。  
　　并不同于那些指指点点着的观众，黑发少年很快就迈着步子离开了。校园里面总是会发生这样或者是那样的死亡事故，有那些因为某个微不足道的理由就忧郁轻生的青年男女，还有些莫名其妙就悲伤寂寞的富家子弟，而这些都跟他无关。少年从来不会考虑那些令人匪夷所思的“生与死”的问题，他甚至不明白这些同龄人为什么要以青春期作为借口来故作深沉地思忖一些根本没有意义的“人生观”。  
　　抱着课本走进教室，教室里稀稀拉拉的没有几个人。几乎是在老师搬着教学器材走进来之后，学生们才慌慌张张地背着书包赶进来找到自己的座位。  
　　这是一节物理课。或许是因为雨后阴郁的空气，也或许是一大早就被警弄糟的心情，无论是老师还是学生都显得有些心不在焉。黑发少年的桌子在教室的左边，他用右手撑着下巴望向窗外，从半掩的窗户透过来的凉风就扑在他脸上。  
　　一切都很安静，被雨水打湿的树叶和地面像是被清洗了一遍而显现出更为浓重的色彩。空气里漂浮着熟悉的泥土气息，少年半眯上眼睛，目光失去了焦距。楼下突然出现的一群人多多少少收回了少年的目光，他低下头看见人群当中的一个拥有金发的身影此时已经换上了橄榄球服，原本就高挑健硕的身段配上宽肩的队长服看起来就显得尤为帅气。周围是笑闹着的队员们，正值青春年少的同伴互相撞击肩膀表示友好，青年们噙着欢快的笑容向体育场移动，没有人注意到楼上认真地注视着他们的身影。  
　　黑发少年收回视线，突然觉得有些不对劲。讲台上的老师仍旧有一句没一句地照本宣科，教室里的学生也都忙于自己的事情。他可以看见有个棕发的男生趴在桌上睡觉，一个红发的女生低头摆弄着手机，一切看起来都很自然……却又有什么地方不对。到底是哪里出了问题？少年皱起眉头，突然感到了一股难以言明的窒息。有什么地方不对劲，他却说不出问题到底在哪里。  
　　脑部突然传来的尖锐刺痛让少年紧紧捂住了额头，他闭上眼睛将头埋到桌子底下试图减轻这种剧烈的痛楚，喉咙里甚至泻出了轻微的呻吟。  
　　“铃——”忽然传到耳中的急促的铃声让少年猛地抽气，身体随之直起，他看见了自己摊开的数学书和叠放在桌上的手臂。视线的轻微朦胧和大脑恍惚的眩晕感提醒着他自己刚刚睡醒的事实。  
　　周围是匆忙收拾东西赶出教室的学生。少年慌张地抬头看向身侧寻找着刚刚看到的那对男女——没有。教室里没有红发的女生和那个棕发的男生！他猛地站起身望向窗外，体育场上并没有训练的运动员。  
　　少年垂首捂住额头，右手不耐烦地翻动着桌上的教材，在确定它是数学书后狠狠地把它摔到了一边。什么时候睡着的？他深吸一口气，放下了扶住额头的左手，发现自己完全找不到头绪。现在还是上午，少年像是突然想起了什么似地翻动着书页找到了夹在书中的纸张，是一张课程表。  
　　尽管他从来不会记错事情——就连他自己都知道他有着不用魔法就可以过目不忘的能力——他还是习惯于像平常人那样把重要的事情写在纸上以免自己忘记。但是在他将视线锁定到纸张上那行字的时候他还是怔住了。物理课在今天下午。  
　　是的，这就是他觉得不对劲的地方。几乎每一所高中的橄榄球队训练都会被安排在下午，自己明明是刚离开犯罪现场进了教室，为什么会看到Arthur和橄榄球队的队员？  
　　少年叹了口气抱起自己的物品向教室外走去，他必须得冷静下来，这种幻觉并不是第一次了——事实上昨晚在酒吧的时候他就看到了Arthur进入酒吧的全过程——而那根本就是不可能的！他怎么可以坐在室内看见一个室外的人？可是那辆红色跑车（他昨晚走出酒吧的时候刻意查看了，停车场里确实有那辆跑车，他甚至在酒吧外面潜伏了两个钟头就是为了确认那辆车属于Arthur。事实证明后来Arthur和他的朋友们在离开酒吧之后果然上了那辆车而且和自己幻象中的车牌号相符）看起来那么真实，还有Arthur和他的朋友们走进酒吧，他甚至看见了Arthur坐在朋友们当中盯着他的后背的样子——对，他甚至看见了自己的背影。  
　　而就在刚才，他又一次出现了这种幻觉。只不过这一次的影像更加真实……不！不只是影像！他感觉自己就在那个景象当中……他是那个画面的一部分……或许更像是……他曾经历过这些……  
　　该死的！到底是怎么回事！  
　　砰的一声，少年越来越快的步伐终于使他在这个瞬间撞到了一个厚实的胸膛。面前的人发出吃痛地低吟，少年才抬起头看见了面前捂着胸口咳嗽的金发男人，心里突然就出现了一股说不清的怒火。  
　　手中的书被全数撞到地上，因为是自己撞到别人所以没办法发怒，他就只好跪到地上捡起那些看起来无比愚蠢的教科书。  
　　“看来有人心情不太好啊。”Arthur抱起手臂俯视着跪在地上的少年，语气里都是笑意。就算不抬头去看也知道他露出了自己标志性的王子表情，少年就紧紧咬住嘴唇按捺住想要还口的冲动。  
　　再次把书抱到胸前，少年站起身准备越过面前的金发青年。  
　　“等等！”金发青年在背后叫住了他。  
　　“我们认识吗？”少年翻了个白眼，语气里满是不耐烦。  
　　“Merlin，right？”Arthur走到他身前看着他的眼睛，“Merlin Emrys.”  
　　

 

 

　　  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　雨停之后的下午，金色的阳光刺破云彩照耀在青绿色的草坪上，仍旧沾着水滴的草株在遇到红霞之下的光晕之后洋溢出温暖的馨香。  
　　Merlin坐在偌大草场边的观众席，被斜阳划割开来的交界线上。他眯起眼睛，暖黄的光线就洒在他浓密的睫毛上，像是镀上了一层金色。瞳孔深处倒映出来的是夕阳的色彩，少年将双臂放在膝盖上，嘴角擒着淡淡的笑容，远远看去，美好恍若天神。  
　　在训练场上奔跑着投球的少年不自觉地就停下了脚步，他侧过头望着观众席的方向，目光突然就变得迷茫而幽远。阳光染红了他的金发，明蓝的眸子里透出浅绿的色彩。他怔怔地站在那里，像是出了神。  
　　“嗨！”金发少年边用手背擦掉额头上的汗水边跑向了看台，以至于他到了看台这边的时候就只有弯着腰扶着膝盖喘粗气了。  
　　少年揉了揉额角的黑发，挑着眉毛没有回答。  
　　“今天晚上……有什么……”Arthur又狠狠地喘了几口气才挺直了腰板说道，“你今晚有什么安排吗？”  
　　“安排？”Merlin撅起嘴巴，像是仔细思索了点什么。接着他慎重地点了点头，“今晚的行程挺满的。”  
　　在听到这样回答之后的Arthur几乎是立刻张开了嘴巴表示不满，但是他很快就挑起了嘴角说道：“Huh，那你特地像个女孩子一样来看我训练又是为什么？别告诉我你只是来欣赏风景。”  
　　Merlin的笑容更深了，他晃了晃脑袋，像是无法遏制地发出了咯咯的笑声。原本就可以称之为漂亮的大眼睛此时因为笑意在眼角挤出了细细的褶皱，嘴唇咧开的样子更可以说是让人抵抗不了的可爱。“Pendragon同学，你难道没有听说过什么叫‘逃课’吗？”  
　　留下一脸不甘的橄榄球队长，Merlin满意地提起放在身边的黑色书包走下了看台。  
xxoo  
　　空气中漂浮着猛烈撞击的摇滚乐声和浸溢着的啤酒香味，昏暗的光线，老旧的陈设，这一切就组成了德克萨斯老街区最为热闹的酒吧ROUNDHOUSE。挥舞着赤裸臂膀的男人们高举酒瓶嘶吼着他们并不太懂的摇滚歌曲，浓妆的老板娘就穿梭在人群当中大喇喇地喊着不许赊账。  
　　突然出现在门口穿着时尚的青年男女们打破了酒吧里原本的喧嚣。也就是在推开门将铃铛撞响的那一刻，还穿着白色运动装的Arthur就开始后悔了。  
　　店里所有人的目光都在这一刻聚焦到门口零散地站立着的年轻人们身上，抬高到一半的抓着酒瓶的手定到空中，肥胖的男人们别扭地转过脖子挑起了眉毛。  
　　摇滚乐仍旧肆无忌惮地狂响，酒吧里却没有一个人出声。将手撑在木桌上的戴着棒球帽的老Jack撅着嘴抿了一口啤酒，或许是这个场景中唯一的动静。  
　　Arthur抿了抿嘴唇，有些不自觉地将手插进裤袋。就算在平日里如何趾高气昂，在这样的店里突然就失去了习以为常的勇气。  
　　相比较于越来越不自然的Arthur，他的同伴们却在此时显得无所谓得多。  
　　“嗷——”从身后猛然跳出来的矮个子尖着嗓子喊了一声，他背对着Arthur站在前面，双手高举做出诡异的姿势，“AC\DC-Back in Black！Right？”  
　　Arthur张大了嘴看着这个队里个子最小的定位发球员跳到明显可以分为两拨人的中间，故意做出熟络的样子，突然就产生了想要退出去的冲动。这个矮个子男孩叫Tom，在队里也是最不起眼的角色。但是，在Tom站出来抖动起他那可笑的屁股的时候，他的同伴们好像也就都找到了灵感般地走上前来扭动起了腰肢。不可思议的是，店里的客人们几乎是不约而同地挑了挑眉毛，然后猛地回过头进入了他们到来之前的状态。  
　　店里的气氛又恢复到了“正常”的状态。  
　　Arthur张大眼睛看着眼前瞬间变化的局势，就突然感到身后的Gwaine也上前几步撞了撞他的肩膀，投来了无奈的笑容。  
　　Arthur苦笑着摇头走到了空闲的桌椅边坐下，同伴们也就陆续聚拢过来。  
　　“Make yourself at home！Sunshine！”不远处忙得抽不过身的老板娘象征性地对着Arthur叫唤了一声便匆匆忙忙地冲进了里屋。朋友们东倒西歪地坐在身边，本来只是想尝试一下不同于自家酒吧的Arthur将伙伴们带到了这么个听说很有名的地方，因为地址是老街区，所以竟然有人把自己整成了古怪的朋克打扮。想象中的场景与现在应该说是完全不同。以为无论怎么样，酒吧的格局都该是差不多的Arthur现在才算是见识到了什么叫“特别”。他从来没有想过这样破旧的桌椅还可以摆在店里。  
　　就在Arthur把他所有的注意力都放在了对这间酒吧的装潢的惊诧上的时候，突然出现在桌边的黑色牛仔裤让他抬起了头。  
　　“几位需要点什么？”猛地抬起头，忽然撞进眼里的熟悉脸孔让Arthur吓了一跳。  
　　“M……”还没有来得及叫出口的名字被少年警示的眼神堵在了喉咙里，“Margarita.（鸡尾酒名：玛格丽特）”Arthur换了一大口气才说道。  
　　面前人的眼睛里立刻露出了难以掩饰的笑意。他挑起眉毛，像是明白了什么地点了点头。“老板娘！这一桌的客人要Margarita。”黑发少年转过头对着里屋的方向大喊道。  
　　“What？！”老板娘从腐朽的木门里面探出头来，“Who the hell is that？”  
　　“那是一种鸡尾酒，Madam.”少年挑起唇角，笑容就显得更加肆意。  
　　“我们没有那种玩意！”老板娘粗声粗气地扔下这句话就把头收回了木门内，但是她突然又探出脑袋来望向了Arthur的方向，“你们还没成年吧，年轻人。给他们上冰柠檬水，Keith！”说完了这句话，她才真正放下心似地进入了屋内。  
　　于是黑发少年低下头，煞有介事地在记事簿上写起了什么。  
　　“Keith，huh？”Arthur挑了眉毛问道。  
　　少年眯起眼睛抿住嘴唇露出了一个大大的笑容，“None of your bussiness，sir.”  
　　“Hey！”Arthur身边的同伴突然喊出声，像是对Merlin发出了警告。  
　　“It's okay，”金发少年立刻伸出手拦住了准备探前的身体，“Take it easy，man.”  
　　同伴明显露出了不解的表情，他的眼光在Arthur和Merlin之间来回了几遍，便只是瞪了Merlin几眼。  
　　“六个人，六杯冰柠檬水对吗？”Merlin把记事簿往胸前一抱就自顾自地说完离开了。Arthur注视着他的背影，看他在走向吧台的途中顺手带过了几个空酒瓶，细瘦的身躯在壮汉们之间穿梭的时候居然有人后退为他让出空间，不仅没有丝毫柔弱的感觉，甚至可以说是他用弥漫在周身的气势逼退了这些人。少年苍白清秀的面容没有让他在这样的空间里显得如何怪异，他熟门熟路地清理着桌面，做的明明都是些再普通不过的工作，可那种感觉……就像是……他就是属于这里的。这样的想法很怪，真的！Arthur歪过脑袋看着少年黑衬衫之下的背脊，下身几乎要灼烧起来。  
　　朋友们已经玩得越来越疯了。Arthur坐在卡座里看着他的伙伴们站在狭窄的空间里肆意扭动身躯，突然就好奇于在没有酒精的情况下他们也能够维持的这种亢奋的来源。酒吧的另一边，同样疯狂的一群男女看着大约二十来岁的样子，他们很快就被这边的青少年们吸引，他们之中的几个甚至开始和Arthur带来的女性们搭讪。  
　　Arthur没有再注意他的朋友们，他回过头，看见不远处端着酒杯的Merlin也正望着Arthur朋友们的方向，他似乎还皱着眉头。顺着Merlin的视线望过去，Arthur看见Vivian正在厉声拒绝着那些试图跟她搭讪的成年男子们。哈！算他们走运，见识到了Vivian的刁钻。本来是再平常不过的场景，Arthur已经习以为常了，但是Merlin的表情就越来越难看。刚想走过去跟他搭话的Arthur就突然听见了Vivian的尖叫。  
　　朋友们很快围聚过去，Arthur也打消了跟Merlin搭话的念头，第一个冲到了Vivian身边。  
　　留着莫西干头的成年男子与Arthur有着差不多的身高，他紧紧抓住Vivian的手腕，Vivian的尖叫声就变得更加响亮起来。  
　　“Let her go.”Arthur沉声说道。  
　　成年男子慢悠悠地把视线移到Arthur身上，脸上露出了不怀好意的笑容。  
　　“放手！！放手！！”显然是感觉到了男子突然加重的力道，Vivian开始更为剧烈地挣扎起来。  
　　“我再说一次。LET HER GO.”Arthur放慢了语速，眼神变得更加慑人。  
　　成年男子这次直接发出了嚣张的笑声，他身后的同伴们也随着他笑起来。Arthur的同伴们便也都上前一步以示威吓。  
　　成年男子突然把Vivian的手甩到一边，侧过身面向Arthur，显然不准备示弱。  
　　Arthur更加上前一步，缩短了两人之间的距离。两方都是剑拔弩张的架势，明明是一触即发的气味，面前的男人却被突然抓住他右手的女人打断。  
　　不知是从什么时候冒出来的女人抓着成年男子的手腕，将他拉到身后。成年男子的脸上马上就战意全无。女人随即拍了拍他的肩膀，站到Arthur面前，“我的朋友喝多了点，真不好意思，希望你和你的朋友们接受我的道歉。”  
　　Arthur皱起眉头看向女人和她身边气势全无的伙伴，尽管不解但也还是点了点头。  
　　女人很快露出了友善的笑容，然后招呼着她的伙伴们离开了。他们离开之后，Arthur的伙伴们立刻爆发出了胜利的欢呼。他们围聚到Arthur身边，青年们用拳头触碰Arthur的肩膀以示支持。  
　　Arthur回过头，目光很快就穿过人群锁定了Merlin的脸庞。他像是炫耀似的挑了挑嘴角，却看见了Merlin越发紧皱的眉头。  
　　“Arthur，你脸上怎么流血了？”站在身侧最近的Vivian突然说道。她伸出手碰了碰金发青年的脸颊，脸部微弱的刺痛让Arthur皱了皱眉。他抬起手背磨蹭了下脸颊，细长的伤口就发出更加尖利的刺痛。  
　　“谁知道呢，小伤不要紧。”Arthur随即回答着，目光再次回到人群中，却只能看见Merlin愤怒的背影。


	5. Chapter 5

　　尽管是炎炎的夏日，到了夜晚却还是有足以让人发颤的凉风侵袭。从酒吧出来已经是晚上十点，本来应该是夜生活刚刚开始的时间，可是他们才坐下不到一小时老板娘就冲到他们桌边开始赶他们回家。  
　　相比较于对这种有人催着回家的情况感到新奇的Arthur，其他人就都显得有些意兴阑珊。由于各自的住址都在不同的方向，大家就决定让Arthur送他们到大家来时集合的地点再各自拦车回家。   
　　当人群都已散去，独自坐在车里的Arthur就关上冷气打开了车窗。把车里浑浊的空气排出窗外，狭小的空间里总算也传斥起了清新一点的气体。  
　　Arthur深吸一口气，将车子驶进僻静的小道。每天一成不变的玩乐和看起来永无止境的酒精让他麻痹，让他以为生活就这样下去也没有什么不对。但是今晚不一样，或许是ROUNDHOUSE里的陈设太过简陋，或许是他们的食物太过粗糙，也或许是冰柠檬水的作用，此时的Arthur无比的清醒，清醒到看得见自己生活中每一个堕落腐朽的瞬间和永远无法融入友人的圈子的怪癖。他坐在驾驶座上，手肘撑着车窗的边沿，左手的手背无意识地按压着颧骨，脑子里装满了一个人的背影。  
　　Merlin当时给他的感觉是愤怒的——他不知道自己怎么会有这样的想法，怎么会只是看到一个背影就猜测出对方的心情，但是他就是知道——尽管后来再帮他们端来食物的Merlin看起来并没有任何异常的情绪。  
　　马路上的行人越来越少，周边也几乎已经看不见别的车辆了。Arthur再次拐入一个转角，突然就被出现在前车玻璃上的身影吓了一跳！  
　　轰隆的巨响震荡着Arthur的耳膜，不知从哪里来的短发男人就这样出现在了他的车上！Arthur猛地踩住刹车，车身就跟着尖利的叫声滑出老远。蹲在汽车前盖上的男人却并没有受到影响，他的身体弯曲成了一个近乎诡异的姿势，像是可以吸附在车玻璃上一样地将手掌紧贴着，竟然没有因为这个急刹车而晃动。Arthur怔怔地看着男人脸上逐渐狰狞的笑容，突然被击碎玻璃伸到面前的手吓了一跳。无数尖利的碎片扑面而来，他本能地捂住脸，却感觉到那只手牢牢抓住了自己的衣领！短发的男人猛地将他从车玻璃上破碎的洞口拉出，头部就不可避免地撞到了洞口的边缘。男人将他的整个身体从车里拖出来，Arthur的脸上身上就出现了数十条沁着血液的伤口。  
　　像是受到了鲜血的刺激，男人的面孔变得扭曲而兴奋，Arthur抬起剧痛的头部，突然就看见了自己完全没有料到的情况。攥住他的衣领的男人的口中瞬间生长出来的尖利的獠牙猛然胀满了他的口腔，粘稠的唾液顺着牙尖落下滴到了沥青路面上。  
　　Arthur被男人提着衣领举在半空中，用力蹬着腿部却还是无法接触地面。喉咙传来的绝望而痛苦的窒息让他恐惧，迅速扩大的瞳孔里绽放着惊惧的色彩。背后忽然的凉风和钝痛让Arthur注意到了男人不可思议的速度！几乎不到一秒的时间，男人就将他按到了墙上。  
　　“Help……”越来越无力的身体只能够维持小声喊出这句话的力量，Arthur紧紧握着男人的手，也渐渐开始失去力道。  
　　眼前的男人像是终于忍耐不住渴望地探出脖子，他口中的獠牙在短短的时间里变得狭长而锋利，牙尖还没有接触到脖颈就已经可以感觉到令人战栗的寒意。Arthur更加猛烈的挣扎并没有阻碍男人的动作，那一刻，绝望像是浸满了周身的空气一般地压抑着他的每一根神经。他还不想死，可是他没有办法。然而下一秒，原本还强势得不可侵犯的男人瞬间失去了头颅！从他身后伸出来的长刀在男人脖颈间划过，冷湿腥臭的红色液体突然就溅了Arthur一脸。脖子上的力道猛地松开，Arthur摔倒地上，看着男人的头颅在地上滚了老远。也是这一刻，他才认出了这就是刚才在酒吧里跟他差点打起来的莫西干头。  
　　穿过仍旧直立着的死者的身体，Arthur看见了站在尸体身后的纤瘦身影。黑色的衬衫和牛仔裤尚显得宽松，白皙手臂连接着的是泛着银光的长刀。刀刃上隐隐含着猩红的线条，粘稠的红色液体顺着刀尖滴落，月光之下，地面上积起的小滩血液就泛起了鲜亮的光辉。  
　　摔落在地上的金发少年开始了剧烈的咳嗽，他的身体蜷缩成一团，猛然冲进咽喉的空气让他来不及露出惊恐的表情。  
　　身着黑衬衫的少年回身走到他自己的二手车旁，从后背箱里拿出了一个巨大的袋子和一瓶矿泉水。他的脸上倒是没有什么表情，像是刚刚的一切血腥都没有发生过。拿好东西的Merlin走到Arthur身边蹲下，递出了矿泉水瓶，“嘴里要是有血的话就漱漱口吐出来，别吞下去了。”  
　　缓过气来没多久就听到这种古怪的言论的Arthur这才意识到嘴里可能含着某个死人的血，前一秒还颤颤巍巍的手在意识恢复之后的一刻猛地抓住了Merlin递过来的水瓶。  
　　Merlin发出一声轻笑，转过身摊开了另一只手中的袋子，Arthur看着他把那个大得可以装下一个人的袋子拖到尸体旁边，终于明白了这个袋子的功用。他瞠目结舌地看着Merlin用那双看起来一折就会断的手臂扩张开袋口，然后一鼓作气地套住了失去了头颅的尸体。接着他走到不远处那个头颅掉落的地方，几乎是毫不犹豫地就抓住了那颗头的头发提起来把它甩进了袋子……就好像……就好像那根本不是一颗人头！  
　　“你要在地上坐到什么时候，上车。”完全没有带上疑问语气的疑问句和随之附加的命令口吻，Arthur真的很怀疑这跟他在学校见到的是不是一个人。  
　　一身黑衣的少年吃力地将装着尸体的袋子拖到汽车的后备箱里，用力关上盖子之后拍了拍手。Arthur则是神神情恍惚地摇晃着身体走到二手车的副驾驶上坐下。这使他几乎完全没注意到车外的破旧和车里的舒适这种完全不正常状况和自己白色运动衫上乌红色的血迹。  
　　Merlin很快也坐到了车上，他回头看了一眼Arthur，手中的动作就无意识地停下了。像是已经失去了理智的少年的脸上满是呆滞的表情，平日里耀眼得炫目的金发在此时被染上了死者的血液，暗红的液体顺着发线落下来滴到那张精致得近乎完美的侧脸上。浅蓝色的眸子被月光照得发亮，额头上不知是什么时候添上的伤口留下腥红的液体从鼻梁滑落下来，绽放着艳丽的色彩。  
　　Merlin皱了皱眉头，在踏上油门的同时念出了一个简单的咒语。果然，仅仅是这一个声音就足以拉回Arthur的思绪，他慌张地用视线抓住Merlin此时面对着他的侧脸，“你杀了人！”他的气息随着这句话的出口变得急促，“你刚刚杀了一个人！”  
　　飞速驾驶着汽车行进的少年没有回答，流畅的脸部线条让他看起来那么认真，像是个正在完成试卷的考生。  
　　“你杀了一个人！你把他的头砍下来了！而你就准备一走了之？”Arthur猛地抓住了Merlin握在方向盘上的手臂，力量之大让少年忍不住要皱眉。  
　　“我没有杀人。”黑色的发丝杂乱地落到额头上，夜晚的深蓝眸子看起来像是变得纯黑，“我杀的是只吸血鬼。”  
　　“你说什么？！”Arthur张大眼睛，几乎要大笑起来。“哈！你当我是傻子吗？吸血鬼？！”  
　　Merlin再次紧紧抿住了嘴唇，眉角也皱起来。  
　　“这个世上根本没有吸血鬼！”Arthur像是在提醒自己一样大喊着，手中的力道更甚，“你要去自首！你必须去自首！我们这是要去哪？快停车！”他转过头看向车窗外的马路，这才发现汽车已经行驶到了他完全不认识的路段上。“你要带我去哪？！”  
　　“听着，”Merlin呼出长长的一口气，皱着眉头瞟了一眼已经被抓红的手臂，然后才慢吞吞地说道，“如果你再不冷静下来，我就什么都没办法告诉你。”他适当减缓了车速，让自己可以不那么专注于路况，他侧过头望向Arthur的眼睛，轻轻抽出了被握住的手臂。  
　　在听到他的话后，Arthur渐渐感觉到了面前人递进眼底的视线，他微微低下头，深吸了几口气才显得稍微平静了一点。“所以说……那个莫西干头的獠牙……他是个吸血鬼，所以才有獠牙的，对吧？”Arthur抬起他不怎么确定的眼皮望向已经回过了头专心驾驶的Merlin。  
　　“总算想起来了？”Merlin戏谑地挑了挑眉毛，并没有继续下去。  
　　“你让我吐出含在嘴里的血……不是因为那是死人的血……而是因为那是……”Arthur的身体突然绷紧，音调猛地提高，“我会变成吸血鬼吗？！！”  
　　Merlin撅乐撅嘴，似乎想了些什么才说道：“不清楚，看你有没有因为太过紧张而吞下那血了。”  
　　“万一……"Arthur的音量又提高了几度，“万一吞了呢？”  
　　“那就会。”Merlin用力点头说道。  
　　得到了肯定答案之后的Arthur紧紧抿住了嘴唇，样子突然就变得尤为可爱。  
　　“放心吧，要是确定你变成吸血鬼了，我就像刚才砍那个莫西干头一样把你的头砍下来！”Merlin用无比认真的语气说着，好像完全没有商讨的余地。  
　　Arthur的表情更加紧张了，看着他一副吓到不行了的样子，Merlin终于放弃了继续逗弄他的想法，笑声突然从口中泻出来，他微微摇了摇头，继续说道：“你刚刚在酒吧里遇到的那伙人是住在附近的一群吸血鬼，那个女人应该是他们的头目。她的名字叫Kaura，就在她站在你面前的时候，她用小刀划破了你的脸。吸血鬼对血液很敏感，只要一滴血就可以让他们永远记住你。你已经被他们记录在案了，以后无论你逃到哪里，他们都可以找到你。”  
　　“那……”Arthur的语气已经弱下去了，“那我们现在该怎么办？我们这是要逃到哪去？”  
　　Merlin突然惊诧地转过头盯着他的脸问道，“什么怎么办？当然是把你交到他们手上了！”  
　　“你……你说什么？！”Arthur的身体慢慢后退，最后终于抵在了车门上，“我们这是要……去找他们？你要把我交出去？可是你才是杀了他们同伴的人！”  
　　“对啊！就是因为我才是杀了他们同伴的人才更要把你交给他们啊。”Merlin并不看他，而是继续说道，“你在酒吧里惹了他们那群人之后我就知道他们肯定会找你的麻烦，他们不会用太多人手对付你这么个人类，那个莫西干头的脾气一直很不好，而且我跟他又有点私怨。所以你离开酒吧之后我就一直跟着你，想着趁他攻击你的时候把他给解决掉。你看，”Merlin摊开一只手的手掌对着Arthur，“如果吸血鬼的同伴们发现他们的伙伴出来之后就没回去，用不了多久就会猜到他出事了。如果他们查得够仔细，要发现我也不是那么困难。所以我得找个替罪羊来让他们出气，你是莫西干头今晚的目标，他要是没回去那群人第一个怀疑的就是你，我就做一回好人，把你送到他们手上，省掉调查的麻烦，是吧？”  
　　Arthur试图偷偷用手打开车门，却发现开锁的插梢根本不存在。  
　　“别想着逃跑哦，"Merlin轻笑起来，眼角出现的细密笑纹此时让Arthur那么的不寒而栗。他从来没想过第一次被自己误认为是天使的人竟然有如此邪恶的表情。  
　　汽车并没有行驶多久就停了下来，前方是密布着的灌木丛。Merlin拉手刹的时候发出的响声算不上尖利却足以把Arthur吓得一颤。他打开车门走到车后，打开后备箱像是拿出了什么才走到Arthur这边帮他打开了车门，让Arthur下车。  
　　“来，拿着这个。”Merlin将手里提着的一壶汽油递到Arthur面前，同时将另一只手牵着的裹尸袋的袋口系好放到他手中，然后说道，“你提着这两样东西一直向前走，不要太快也不要太慢，就按照平时习惯的速度来。走了一段路之后就能看见一幢房子，到了房子跟前就敲门，很简单，对吧？”  
　　Arthur皱起鼻子听着Merlin一口气讲完的话，有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。他全部的注意力都放在了自己右手紧握着的布袋子上，然后他看见了Merlin手中握着的银色手枪。他故意将手枪举到胸前，左手一动，枪支就因上好了膛而发出了清脆的响声。  
　　“不要停下，不要回头，也不要试图逃跑，否则，”他并不需要说完，只是挥一挥那把漂亮的手枪就能说明一切。  
　　紧紧握住手中的油壶，Arthur突然萌生出了用它打爆面前这个一脸坏笑的男孩的头的想法。但是，男孩很快向后退了几步用枪指向他说道：“走吧。”  
　　没有别的选择了……Arthur咬紧牙关，迈出了步子。心脏在胸腔里跳动的响声几乎可以震聋他的耳朵，腿部不自觉的颤动和手中油壶越来越明显的重量让他变得清醒，额头上尖利的痛觉这时候才被意识到。他突然想起了自己的父亲，那个严厉得失去了笑容的男人，一年都回不了几次家，但每次见面都没话好说的男人……他想起了自己的姐姐，一头光可鉴人的黑发是那样的美丽，她很受男孩子们欢迎，但是自己从来都在嘲笑她。想到她每次因为自己的嘲讽而生气地撅起嘴巴的样子，Arthur突然就很怀念她的笑容和那些听不太懂的吉他演奏。手中的尸体很重，他试着停住脚步，马上就听见了脚跟后的泥土被子弹打得飞溅的响声。他闭上眼睛，继续向前走去，他走得那样专注，以至于完全没有注意到站在车边对他举起手臂，眼中闪着金光的少年怀揣着银刀用极快的速度向屋子的后方跑去。  
　　这是Arthur在人生中走过的最长的一段路，他在这条路上想到了太多太多的人和太多太多的事情。他想到了自己在上个赛季带领队伍得到的胜利，想到了人生得到的第一份生日礼物，想到了十六岁之后父亲送给自己的第一辆车，想到了Morgana把自己心爱的吉他递到他手上教他弹奏，想到了Lance和Gwaine在一起的日子，甚至想到了那个因为家境困难而跑到自己面前说愿意到他家里帮忙打扫的女生……她叫什么来着？Gwen，对，就是Guinevere。中途他也尝试过停下，可是每当他的脚步出现一个小小的延迟，脚跟后的泥土就会渐到裤脚上，耳中也会出现巨大的枪响。  
　　他终于走到了门口，身体因为承受着另一具躯体的重量而疲惫不堪，他满头大汗地站在那里，胸口传来紧握的窒息。那是一扇稍微有些老旧的铁门，他松开袋口将右手举到门前，悬在空中犹豫着要不要敲响它。好在，这次车边的那个人没有再开枪催促他，是的，我需要一点时间，请给我一点时间。颤动的手指终于紧握成拳，Arthur像是下定了决心地把手伸向前，决心用力扣下去！  
　　突然！门被打开了！Arthur几乎要倒吸一口凉气，却发现站在门口的是笑得一脸灿烂的Merlin。  
　　“呼……刚刚好。”他叹了口气，“还以为你不来了呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　站在门口不断喘气的少年用一只手扶住门框，脸颊滑落的汗水勾勒着棱角分明的颧骨和白皙精致的面容，粉红的嘴唇微微张开，嘴角挑起简单的笑意。对面的金发少年怔怔地站定，眼眶扩张双唇紧闭，浅蓝的眼眸像是可以沁出水来。  
　　Merlin抬了抬眉毛，弯腰接过一脸惊诧的少年手中的汽油壶，“你要是怕就别进来了。”他转过身走进屋内，左手扶上了被插在柜子里的刀柄，“你可要想清楚了。”Merlin回过头望向Arthur，手臂猛地发力拔出了那把银刀，就有一个人头形状的东西从柜子的方向滚出来——不！！那就是个人头！！包裹着黑色长发的，满嘴尖利獠牙的，混合着半凝固的血液和唾液的……吸血鬼头……  
　　Arthur觉得自己可能会把心脏吐出来……少年颤颤巍巍地迈开步子踏进屋里，这才注意到屋里诡异的惨状。屋里总共大约有七具尸体，墙上钉着的地上躺着的，或许还有没看见的……因为每一具都是头身分离的样子，所以实在是难以计算。每一颗头颅上都爆出了沾满唾液的獠牙和脸部狰狞的表情，如果不是亲眼所见，Arthur或许永远不会相信世界上会存在吸血鬼这样的生物。  
　　身后突然传来了沙沙的摩擦声，Arthur猛地回头，看见是Merlin在把裹尸袋往屋子里拖动。那个纤瘦的身躯此时像是用尽了全力地将布袋拖到了屋子的一角，接着他拿起放在手边的油壶打开，淋向了屋子里的尸体。  
　　“你要毁尸灭迹？”Arthur大喊道。  
　　Merlin像是被他的声音吓了一跳似地回过头，张大的眼睛持续了一会才恢复了正常的大小，“你想怎么样呢，少爷？！”  
　　Arthur无话可说了。他撅着嘴巴站在那里，想了好久才意识到他们正在探讨的是怎么处理吸血鬼的尸体。”  
　　“你要是再不出来，我就把你跟这些吸血鬼一起烧了。”不知道什么时候已经站在了门口的Merlin挑着眉毛对站在屋子正中的Arthur说道。  
　　Arthur握了握拳头，终于还是提起速度跑向门外。  
　　坐在车里之后Merlin还停留了一下以确保屋子被烧得彻底，汽车引擎再度响起后不久，他们就回到了来时的黑暗的公路上。  
　　Arthur从上车以来就没有说话，Merlin也就专心地开车。  
　　“我们现在去哪？”大约过了半个小时Arthur才终于收回了望向窗外的视线回过头。窗外的风很凉爽，原本流着汗的Merlin现在看起来也已经干燥起来。Arthur看着他伸开双腿坐在驾驶座里，样子闲适得像是刚刚经历的是郊游而不是一场屠杀。  
　　“医院。”城镇的灯光终于出现在了视线以内，少年的回答简捷明了。  
　　“你受伤了？”Arthur皱起眉头，准备开始他对面前人伤口的搜寻。  
　　“没有。”  
　　“那为什么？……”  
　　“受伤的是你。”Merlin很快打断了他的话然后侧过头，“或许你没有注意到，你的额头上有个很大的伤口。”  
　　听到他的话的Arthur猛地转头望向后视镜里的自己，额头上破裂的一大道伤口简直可以被称之为触目惊心。“天哪！这是什么时候出现的？”现在他有点明白先前额头上的尖利刺痛的来源了。  
　　“那得问你。”Merlin的声音里有明显的笑意。Arthur回过头，就看见黑发少年柔软的唇瓣因为笑容而张开，眼角出现了细微的笑纹。  
xxoo  
　　“我想你得做个小手术了。”穿着白色大褂的大夫站在面前，Arthur抬起头看向纯白的天花板和炫目的白炽灯，鼻子里都是医院讨厌的药水味。“很奇怪，你的伤口看起来很严重，但是失血并不多。”医生在打完麻醉针之后加上了一句。  
　　“这样很奇怪？”Arthur问道。  
　　“是有点。但是或许是因为你很幸运。”医生咯咯地笑着走开了，有一件事却突然冲进了Arthur的大脑。  
Xxoo  
　　“Merlin！”眼睛在张开的那一刻聚焦在了一个黑色的身影上，Arthur摇晃着脑袋驱赶睡意，右手猛地前伸捉住了病床边那人的手腕，“Merlin！”  
　　“你冷静点。”床边的黑发少年皱了皱眉头，把他的手指掰开。“有什么话就说。”  
　　“我突然想起来！！“Arthur尽力勾起脖子望向Merlin，眼中是难掩的惊慌。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我的车！！我的车……”说完这句话之后，金发少年的头颅便用力地倒在了柔软的枕头里，不醒人事了。  
　　床边的少年挑了挑眉毛，不能自已地笑起来，“Prat.”  
　　在Arthur进行手术的时间里，Merlin当然没有闲着。事实上在带Arthur去找那些吸血鬼之前他就用魔法清理好了车祸现场的血迹和散落一地的车玻璃，只是当时那个金发少年还在一脸恍惚，所以完全没注意到Merlin眼里不住闪动的金光。也就是在上车之后，他才意识到了Arthur额头上的伤口不会给他充裕的时间，于是用咒语止住了血，少年也被他的声音拉回现实。停在路边上了锁的法拉利并没有那么容易被偷，唯一的问题是Merlin无法向他解释车子完好无损的状况，所以他只有凭着印象中车玻璃破损的形状再原封不动地打出来。看来小少爷有一笔钱要花了。想到这里Merlin就忍不住咯咯地笑出了声。真期待他看见自己的成果的表情。  
xxoo  
　　“谢谢，教练。我会尽力参加一周之后的训练。”Arthur转过身准备离开运动场，午后的阳光就像金粉一样洒下来浸满了他的身体。  
　　伙伴们趁着他离场的时间跑过来打招呼，年轻矫健的孩子们聚在一起。  
　　“Wow，nice battle scar.”手术之后在医院里住了一天，今天是周三，橄榄球队要提前训练的日子。少年们围聚在Arthur身边，目光无意识地停留在了他额头上狰狞的伤疤上。  
　　　金发队长的脸上露出灿烂的笑容，张开双臂摇头。  
　　　“Boys！”教练的声音很快传过来，队员们就向他挥手，提起步子继续跑步。  
　　　“Arthur，”随着响起的叫声回过头，Gwaine就在满头大汗地跑过来，站在了身后不远的地方。  
　　　“Buddy.”Arthur回身跟他击掌。  
　　　“听说了吗？Darren死了。”Gwaine抬起手臂擦掉额头上的汗水，说话的同时瞟了一眼当头的烈日。  
　　　“Darren？你说的是我想的那个吗？”Arthur想要皱起眉头，可是额头上的刺痛感阻止了他。  
　　　“Darren Backer，”Gwaine顿了一下，“上个月在……”  
　　　“在台球室里那个。”Arthur的脑中很快出现了上个月在台球室里的那场打斗。那个男人就是个自大的混蛋。  
　　　“对。”Gwaine挑了挑眉毛。  
　　　“什么时候的事情？”  
　　　“昨晚。”教练开始在远处叫他的名字，显然是看不惯他耽误训练跟Arthur聊天的样子。“虽然那种人多死几个也无所谓，”Gwaine抬起手臂朝着教练的方向用力挥动起来，脸上是突然挂起来的灿烂笑容，“但是最近学校跳楼死亡的人多得有些不正常了，不是吗。”  
　　　虽然早已习惯眼前的友人用各种夸张的方式来无视教练的警告，Arthur还是被他刻意得惊人的笑脸弄得有些哭笑不得。“又是跳楼的？”  
　　　“是的，”教练沙哑却尖利的嘶吼声穿过半个运动场之后威力也减了大半，Gwaine就干脆回过头继续望向Arthur，“又是清扫工在早晨发现的，我只是好奇他那种人在晚上不去酒吧之类的地方，跑到学校里来自杀干什么。”  
　　　“自杀？”Arthur偏过头，“你怎么就知道是自杀？”  
　　　“嘿！忘了什么重要的事了吧？”Gwaine大笑着拍了拍Arthur的手臂，“我爸是警察，嗯？”  
　　　“哦！是的。”Arthur笑着摇头。  
　　　“周一早上被发现的那个，本来也以为是他杀，结果做了实验，发现距离是符合自杀情况。”Gwaine沉下嗓子，表情开始变得严肃起来，“你知道吗，不管是自杀还是他杀，最近这些出事的人都有一个共同特征。”  
　　　“什么？”Arthur抬了抬眉角，准备听他说完。  
　　　“他们都是金发。”Gwaine犹豫了一下，像是还是下定了决心才说，“你也看到了，学校里不停地出事，你也已经……”  
　　　狂放的笑声突然打断了他的的言论，Arthur按住了Gwaine的肩膀，另一只手抚住笑得发疼的肚子，“我知道你又开始那种古怪的侦探情结了，但是，我这个伤，跟他们？”Arthur摊开手掌，“根本不是一回事。”  
　　　另一边，教练似乎终于无法忍受队员对他的态度，挺着肥硕的肚皮往他们的方向跑。  
　　　“你真的该回去训练了，朋友。”Arthur笑着拍了拍Gwaine的肩膀，“不然我真的很怀疑你今晚还能不能把你的屁股挪到床上。”  
　　　“你……自己小心点，好吗？”望着教练越来越接近的身影，Gwaine的表情多少还是出现了一点不安，他用最后的机会向Arthur挑了挑眉毛，就倒吸着凉气朝跑道另一边跑去。  
　　　Arthur笑着摇了摇头，对运动场上再次出现的追逐战习以为常。微微昂起头，把右手抬到眉角瞄了一眼毒辣的焦阳，Arthur把左手伸进裤子口袋掏出一张折好的纸展开，嘴角就出现了一抹难解的笑容。  
Xxoo  
　　　下课的铃声尖锐地响起，教室里汹涌的人潮突然就都聚集到了门口。  
　　　Merlin站起身面无表情地收拾着桌上的书本，抬起头，看到了倚在门口一脸笑意的青年。教室里的人都在往外走，原本就拥挤的教室门因为被他堵了一半而显得更加难以通过。学生们都尽量避开他的身体从门的另一边离开，很多人也因此露出了烦闷的表情。然而站在那里一脸傻笑的青年似乎完全不在乎自己造成的尴尬局面，他朝Merlin抬起一边的眉毛，嘴角的笑意更加张狂。  
　　　“噢……Prat……”Merlin几乎是咬牙切齿地低语着，手上的动作就更加不紧不慢起来。  
　　　在教室被清空的速度减慢了一半的情况下，Merlin尽量让自己缓慢得让人难以置信的动作显得不那么夸张。在那个金发白痴的注视下一直低着头的Merlin在意识到教室里的人终于都离开之后，看到他挪着步子走进了教室。要知道，如果他可以早点进行这个动作，教室里的人就可以用正常的速度离开，Merlin也就不用把原本就不多的书本翻来覆去的收拾了。  
　　　脚步声逐渐接近，直到一双一看就价格不菲的鞋子出现在Merlin的视野里。  
　　　“嗨！”金发少年把双手插进裤子口袋。  
　　　“啪”地一声，Merlin把最后一本书甩到整齐地放在桌面的书堆上，然后抱起它们转身离开。疾步走出教室的Merlin似乎完全不准备理会身后那个一直追赶的身影。因为是一天的最后一节课，所有离开教室了的学生都提起速度赶向校门，学校里那些拉帮结派的朋友们就聚成一团计划着他们刚刚开始的夜生活。如果不是橄榄球运动员们今天要加长训练，Arthur的生活也不会例外。  
　　　不断拒绝着冲到面前发出各种邀请的男女，Arthur的眼神紧紧锁着身着黑色T-恤的少年的背影，直到尾随他进入了校门之外一家不远的快餐店。  
　　　“你得告诉我这一切都是怎么回事！”在黑发少年排队等待的时候Arthur凑近他耳边压低声音说道。  
　　　黑发少年抬起头，眼睛聚焦在柜台后的点餐牌上，神情专注。  
　　　“嘿！别装作听不见！你不可能摆脱我的！”金发少年提高了音量，立刻就引起了店铺里的几道注目的眼光。Arthur不自觉地抿了抿嘴唇，暂时停止了追问。  
　　　“我要一份鲜蔬沙拉，谢谢。”终于轮到Merlin的时候，少年趴在柜台上，浅蓝色的眸子里满是笑意。  
　　　柜台前服务员的视线在撞击到少年灿烂如同阳光的笑容的那一刻出现了一丝恍惚，Arthur就站在后面猛地朝天上翻了一个白眼。  
　　　“你要不要点什么？”Merlin突然回过头，Arthur就只好迅速收敛表情，从嘴角挤出“培根芝士汉堡”的名称。  
　　　身前的Merlin立刻嗤笑了一声，拿出钞票付了两个人的账之后才端着食物托盘走到靠窗的位置坐下。  
　　　快餐店靠近街道的墙面是由玻璃制造的，Merlin坐在那里，落幕的夕阳就斜斜地照在他脸上。今天他穿的是一件纯黑的V领T-恤。金色的阳光和艳红的晚霞散落在他突起的颧骨和浓密的睫毛上，修长的脖子和领口之下白皙的皮肤在黑色的映衬下就显得更加精致。隐隐露出的锁骨随着他呼吸时胸口而现出细小的起伏，Merlin将手肘放在桌面，细瘦的袖筒让他的胳膊看着尤为纤弱起来。  
　　　Arthur站在桌边看得出神，Merlin突然对过来的视线和眼里的闪耀着的金色光点让他的心跳猛地一颤。  
　　　“不坐下么？”Merlin翘起的嘴唇些许地开合就足以能让他想到更多的事情，Arthur移动着快要僵硬的腿脚走到桌边坐下，抿住的嘴唇让他的脸部线条显得坚硬。  
　　　修长白皙的手指握住塑料叉，简单翻动了一下食物就不再管它。少年侧目望向街道，脸部就被光芒浸满。  
　　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　“我是个猎人。”Merlin没有回头，他的眼睛没有焦距地望着来往的车辆，突然吐出的言语恍若梦呓。  
　　“你是什么？”还在犹豫要不要把汉堡整个咬进嘴里的Arthur抬起头，神情里都是惊讶。  
　　“我猎杀超自然生物，吸血鬼，狼人，食尸鬼，还有一堆你想象不到的东西。”总算回过头对上Arthur视线的Merlin靠到椅背上，金灿灿的睫毛随着眼皮颤动。  
　　“你不是在开玩笑对吧……噢！你当然不是在开玩笑……”Arthur干脆放下汉堡捂住了头。“你……你是从什么时候……你怎么会……”他摇了摇头，“那些东西真的存在？”  
　　“我的父亲就是猎人，从小我就受到训练。那些东西都是真的，杀人小丑，丑娃什么的，大脚怪是不存在的，如果这能让你安慰点。”Merlin偏过头，语气冷静得让人瞠目。  
　　“WOW……”Arthur怔怔地张开嘴，“等等……你说从小……你该不会一直都是……”  
　　“是的。”Merlin眨了眨眼睛，“如果你想问的是我是不是像士兵一样长大的话。”  
　　“你怎么能……你爸怎么能……”他像是找不到合适的语言一样停顿下来。好吧，事实上就是他一直都没找到合适的语言来进行这番对话。“那些吸血鬼……”  
　　“嗯？”似乎Merlin这次没办法猜出他要问的问题了，于是只是挑起了眉毛。  
　　“他们是真的怕十字架……大蒜……木桩什么的？……”  
　　第一次，Merlin露出了无奈的表情，要知道他与Arthur的交往在之前一直都显得游刃有余。“吸血鬼并不惧怕大蒜，十字架也没有作用，木桩就是个笑话。要说他们的特征真的跟传说有相符的一点，就是他们惧怕阳光。再者，如果要杀死他们，就只有斩首这一个办法。”  
　　“所以这就是你把他们的头都砍下来了的原因？”Arthur想要大声问出来，却在说到头这个字的时候意识到了他们正处在公共场合而压低了音量。  
　　“是的。”Merlin点了点头，将视线移到装着柠檬水的玻璃杯上。  
　　“你说他们惧怕阳光……那你为什么不在白天去找他们？不是应该更容易对付一些……”  
　　Merlin放下刚刚抿了一口的水杯，目光突然就变得尖锐起来。“我想这个问题你应该是最清楚的那个，不是吗。”  
　　“我？……”Arthur抬了抬眉毛，突然回想起了前天夜晚Merlin愤怒的背影。“呃……”恍然意识到Merlin当晚愤怒的理由的年轻人瞬间咧开嘴露出了无比灿烂的笑容之后举起汉堡咬了一大口。  
　　对这样的Arthur束手无策的黑发少年翻起眼皮呼了口气，昂起头将脸对向窗外。  
　　突然露出来的白皙下颚毫无遮掩的呈现在Arthur面前，优雅的线条蔓延至清晰的锁骨，快要烧红脸的Arthur就猛地低下了头。  
　　“对最近学校里的这些事，你有什么看法吗？”终于结束了手中汉堡短暂的生涯的Arthur抬起头问道。  
　　Merlin不说话，他面前的沙拉几乎没怎么动过。事实上，在一刻钟之前，在Arthur看见他嚼了一口盘子里的菜叶子之后就再没看见他继续。  
　　“你不吃吗？”Arthur伸了伸手指。  
　　“嗯？”显然是刚刚回过神的Merlin睁开那双漾着水波的眼睛望过来。“我能有什么看法，学校里的富家子弟们无聊罢了。”  
　　Arthur显然没料到自己会得到这样的回答，他探过身子凑近Merlin，尽量压低了嗓音说道：“听着，这事儿绝对不普通。死者里面有我认识的人，而就我对他的印象看来，他绝对不是个会自杀的人。”  
　　“哦。”  
　　“哦？”Arthur张开嘴，“就这样？”  
　　Merlin垂下脑袋笑笑，眼角就出现了细微的褶皱，“你还想怎么样？”  
　　“我是说……如果这是超自然现象……你不该……”  
　　“自杀是超自然现象？”挑起一边眉毛的Merlin擒着微笑问道。  
　　“不是！我的意思是……”  
　　“富家子弟要自杀，你还要费心帮他们想借口。真看不出来你是这么热心的人。”Merlin嘴角的笑意更甚，漂亮的眸子里的水纹就跟着漾开。像是突然想到了什么，Merlin将脸上的笑意尽数收起，把双臂叠起放在桌上，“你额头上的疤……”  
　　“这个？”Arthur抬起视线轻笑了一声，“以后会留下来。”  
　　“不会消失了吗？”  
　　“不会了。”  
　　黑发少年突然紧紧皱起眉头，原本撑在桌上的左手猛地按住眉角，他像是正经受着难以形容的痛苦般地低下头，空闲的右手紧紧握住桌子的边缘，表情难过得像是下一刻就会死去。  
　　“你怎么了？”Arthur探过身扶住他的双臂，“发生什么事了？”  
　　“不……”在他猛地张开双眼的一刹，Arthur看见少年眼中几近骇人的猩红。他似乎用尽全力压制住了喉咙里的痛呼，粗重的喘息声就随之而出。  
Xxoo  
　　凌晨两点三十分。  
　　“我们到底在这里干什么？”少年的金发在黑夜的浸染下变成一种更为黯淡的墨金，白底红边的运动衫被夜晚的湿气侵得发凉。  
　　“我说过了，散步。”相比较之下，黑发的少年就更加适应这样的环境。他像是个天生的暗夜精灵，只有在夜晚才能绽放出清冷的光芒。  
　　前方窸窣的脚步声让黑发少年停住步子，他迅速靠向墙角，伸出右臂格挡在了身边少年的胸前。胡乱扫射着手电光束的保安人员从不远处经过，知道他离开，黑发少年才放松了紧绷的身体舒了口气。  
　　“对的，散步。”少年的声音明显变得尖利起来。  
　　回过头看向身后的Arthur，Merlin用不耐烦的眼角斜觑这个从快餐店离开之后就一直跟着他不放的年轻人。明明可以用更加强硬的手段甩掉他，自己心底里的某个声音又有点不愿意那么做。懒得想理由的Merlin决定干脆不去理他，就当是遛狗好了。可是现在唯一的问题就是，他不会像狗那样一有机会就自娱自乐，他一有机会就跟自己说话。遏制住内心强烈的想要把他变成一只拉布拉多犬的欲望，Merlin只是选择了用眼神制止这个啰嗦个不停的家伙。  
　　“我们在找什么？独自游荡在校园里一脸忧郁的学生？”  
　　对于身边人莫名的兴奋感完全不能理解的黑发少年几乎是用尽力气挤出了一个大大的笑容地回过头，“能闭上你的嘴吗，殿下？”  
　　金发少年很快意识到了Merlin的冷嘲而识趣地住嘴，显然不满于他的态度却又抑制不住好奇的心情让这个在平日里被娇惯到天上去的王子撅起了嘴巴。  
　　按照记忆中的路线走到那栋已经发生了两起案件的建筑旁，Merlin仔细检查了玻璃门上的电子锁，发现一切都完好无损。他转身走朝建筑的另一个方向走去，终于在一个墙角站定，靠在石砖墙面的同时抬起手腕看了看表。  
　　两点五十五分。  
　　根据警方的记录，两个死者的死亡时间都在两点三十到三点三十之间，接下来要做的事就是等待了。  
　　“你现在这又是干什么？”好不容易安静下来的那个人的声音再次响起。是的，他还在呢，刚刚那么安静，Merlin都要产生自己已经把他甩了的幻觉了。  
　　“门是锁着的，你是认为有什么人会在今晚跳楼吗？”  
　　仍旧没有回答的Merlin集中精力把视线聚焦在了那栋建筑的楼顶。夜晚的学校很暗，寥寥的几盏路灯也只能够勉强维持让人类不至摔跤的光线。如果旁边没有别人，Merlin就能用魔法来看了，只不过现在这个金发白痴正直直地盯着他，让他看见自己的眼睛变成金色的样子，还不如告诉他奥巴马其实是白种人。  
　　楼顶上突然有了动静。虽然难以看清但是借着月光还是能够隐约辨认出围栏边晃动着的人影。Merlin直起身子，看见人影跃到了空中。飞身向前跑去，迅速下落的身影在跃身后不久竟然发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫。并不要一会儿，身影就猛地撞击在地面上消失，似乎从来不曾存在过。刚刚赶到坠楼地点的Merlin怔怔地看着身影消失的地方，眼中金芒闪动似乎是要寻找什么，却在Arthur追过来的一刻停止。  
　　“你看见了吗？你看见了吗？！”金发被汗水浸湿的Arthur紧紧握住Merlin的手腕大叫道。  
　　被手腕上传来的力道握得生疼的Merlin皱了皱眉头，却并没有把少年的手甩开。  
　　“告诉我你看见了！刚刚是有个人……”颤动着的嗓音和上下滑动的喉结让满头大汗的少年看起来无比惊慌。Merlin摇了摇头，眼中的神色黯淡下来。“看见什么？”  
　　“你……你明明就看见了！你看见有个人跳下来了才跑过来的！”Arthur猛地摇晃起他的手臂，气息变得更加紊乱了。  
　　“我什么都没有看见，你还是早点回家吧。”用力甩开紧握在腕上的手掌，Merlin回过身皱起眉头。  
　　事情或许比他想象得还要复杂，刚刚出现的，分明就是死亡残影。那是第一个跳楼者。虽然没有看得太清楚，但是那个人显然不是自愿跳下来的。他的动作……更像是被什么人带着一起往下跳的，这也是跳楼距离吻合的原因。  
　　头部突然出现的眩晕感让Merlin站住脚步，捂住额头。不管怎么样……他现在需要睡眠。


	8. Chapter 8

　　顺着带有纯白色台阶和暗红扶手的楼梯走上去，从刷着石灰的墙面旁走开，在校园的阳光照射进来的地方，身穿黑色T-恤的瘦高男孩正被三个学生围在中央。直直面对着瘦高少年的显然是三人之中的首脑，顶着棕红的头发的年轻人并没有黑发少年那么高挑，可是那壮实的身板也不可小觑。站在黑发少年两边的也是身材健硕的运动员类型，他们并不说话，只是轻笑着望向这个纤瘦得似乎一推就会倒的好学生。  
　　棕红头发的年轻人不知道在说些什么，但是只需要看看那一脸嚣张的表情就可以判断并不是什么好听的话。黑发少年起先只是轻笑，后来便侧过头去，阳光便写在他半边脸上。  
　　Arthur远远地站在楼梯角看着，事实上，那三个都是橄榄球队的队员，可是不知道是出于什么样的心情，Arthur不想过去，或许是想看看Merlin会怎么对付这些欺负他的人？  
　　棕红色头发的青年开始推搡黑发少年的肩膀，尽管他的态度越来越挑衅，对方却完全不准备回应。身着黑衣的少年站在那里，神情闲适得像是在与友人善意地聊天。也许是这样单方面的反应太过无趣，三人的小组织很快就失去了兴致般地离开了。黑发少年便更加若无其事地朝他原本想要的方向走去。  
　　另一边的Arthur赶紧提着步子跟上去，直到追上Merlin拐进的那个墙角。双手突然被紧紧地钳住，还没有看清对方的样貌就被按死在墙面，脸颊被贴在冰凉的石灰上，眉骨被撞得生疼。  
　　“嘿，你这是干什么？”眼角的余光瞟到了身后浓密的黑发，Arthur并不需要多做猜测就能想出这样对他的人是谁。  
　　“这个问题或许应该由我来问你？”熟悉的嗓音响起，手中的钳制似乎也有些放松，刚想转身，身体就被更加用力地撞到墙上，这次疼的是颧骨。“你叫那些人来烦我的？”  
　　“我？”Arthur张大眼睛，“没有！”  
　　身后的少年沉默了一会，以为终于可以被放开的Arthur被猛地转过了身摔在了墙上。“听着，你知道了我的事情，这并不代表你就可以用那些呆子来对我做什么测试什么的，这是最后一次，你明白了？”  
　　突然在视线中放大的面容完完整整地映在Arthur的眼里，细小到每一根睫毛，眼瞳中的每一个晶体，嘴唇上浅浅的裂痕，黑发少年的脸被一寸一寸地刻进Arthur眼里，惊艳得像是一生都不会忘记。  
　　金发少年怔怔地点头，深色的瞳孔扩散开来，满脸都是迷茫。  
　　Merlin皱皱眉头，按住Arthur胸口的手掌有一瞬间的松动。黑暗夜空之下，站在楼顶的金发少年一脸恍惚地走到天台的边缘，举起了双手，从他腋下伸出的一双泛着青灰色的手臂紧紧抱住他。少年回过头，有些不解地看了看身后死灰色的面庞，那是个女性，一个差不多十六七岁的少女。她甚至穿着他们学校的校服！她的头颅从右边破开，脑浆和血液顺着发迹留下来，脑腔的内容物在头颅上的洞口若隐若现。少女将男子带到天台边缘站好，然后猛地跃身跳了下去。也就是在脚尖离开地面的那一刻，金发少年才像是终于恢复了意识，他惊恐地看着不断接近的地面，甚至没办法顾及身后滴着鲜血的女鬼。  
　　“Merlin！"突然出现的声音打破了脑中的幻像，Arthur站在面前一脸担忧，双手轻轻握住他的手臂。“你是不是不舒服？要不要去医院？”  
　　“不用了。”Merlin挣开他的手，转身朝建筑外走去。  
　　“等等！”呼唤声随之而来，不用回头就知道，Arthur跟在了身后。  
xxoo  
　　“Merlin！我记得你还有课吧。”  
　　当Arthur这样说的时候，Merlin已经坐在了电子阅览室的电脑桌前。  
　　“你到底在干嘛？”Arthur的表情有些不耐烦。  
　　细长的手指在键盘上敲击出周一的早间新闻。一个金发碧眼的男孩的脸庞出现在屏幕的左上角，James Brown。Merlin的视线迅速扫过新闻报道，再将这个名字输入搜索引擎。并不是如何特别的孩子。参加过几次科技知识竞赛，得过团体赛的三等奖。游泳比赛只拿到后面的名次。从穿着上看，家境倒还不错。  
　　“这是第一个死者吧？你在查他？”  
　　随着键盘敲击的脆响，另一个金发少年出现在了屏幕上。  
　　“Darren！Darren Backer！第二个死者！”Arthur将左手撑在Merlin的椅背上，另一只手指着电脑，身体前倾得几乎要把胸口贴在Merlin脸上。Merlin抬起头瞟了一眼大喊大叫的Arthur，荧幕上蓝色的光映在他脸上，蓝色的眼睛就反射出明亮的光芒。  
　　Darren Backer，学校的篮球队队长，比赛上的成绩还不错。除此之外甚至根本没有多余的信息。  
　　这样根本查不出他想要的东西。  
　　Merlin最后瞟了Arthur一眼，终于还是敲击起了键盘。很快，屏幕上就出现了两张表格。  
　　“这看起来真像官方文件。”Arthur望着屏幕，脸上露出了欣喜的笑容。他回头望向Merlin，黑发少年正一脸严肃地盯着那两份文件，丝毫没有回应他的意思。“这就是官方文件，对吧？Merlin！这是合法的吗？！”  
　　黑发少年收回放在键盘上的双手，将手肘撑在桌上，十指交叉靠在唇边，神情专注得像是考场上的学生。  
　　“哇噢，太不可思议了。”Arthur边说边伸手想要滑动鼠标转轮，刺痛和脆响就随之而至。“嗷！”他猛地回头看向拍了自己的Merlin，对方却像是完全没有觉得不妥似的继续对屏幕信息的扫描。  
　　键盘的敲击声再次响起，屏幕上的所有文件都被关闭。Merlin站起身，二话不说就转身离开。  
　　“嘿！你查出了什么？！”  
　　几乎是用上了自己最快的速度，Merlin冲到校门外转进街角，打开了停在墙角的汽车后备箱。  
　　马路上突然传来紧急刹车的嘶鸣，Merlin抬起头，穿着宽大的运动衫的金发少年就慌慌张张地跟停在身前的汽车挥了挥手，从马路对面跑过来。继续低下头在车里抓起几样自己需要的东西放进帆布包，Merlin啪地关上车盖走到刚刚赶过马路的Arthur面前，疾步掠过他走进了学校。  
　　“嘿！等等！”  
　　再次来到那栋建筑楼下，Merlin四下望了望，警方显然只是用黄色警戒带进行了小范围的封锁，他就干脆跨过警戒带走进大门，径直走上了楼梯。  
　　“Merlin！”终于从后面跟上来的Arthur猛地抓住了他的手腕，却看见了Merlin手中的黑色砖块状物体。“这是什么？”  
　　其实如果看得仔细，就会发现那并不是什么砖块，事实上，它看起来更像是个老式收音机。黑色的机身上方，闪动着一排红色的小灯。而这个罕见而独特的……“仪器”在两人顺着楼梯向上走的途中竟然开始了疯狂的鸣叫。而Merlin在仪器开始发出嘶嘶声之后就停下脚步，转而在那层楼里来回走动起来。  
　　“哈！咱们的蝙蝠侠开始使用他的高科技了？”Arthur挑起眉毛，语气里满满的都是嘲弄。Merlin却并没有要回应的意思，他在这个空旷的教室里来回走动，时不时弯下腰在地上寻找什么，扬起的衣角就露出了美丽的腰线。像是终于确定了什么，他走出教室，冲向了天台。  
　　被转瞬的美景迷得有些恍惚的Arthur呆呆地看着从身边经过的身影，没有立刻追上去。  
　　爬上天台之后的Merlin并没有急于移动脚步，他定定地站在那里向四周张望了几分钟才继续向前，走到了幻象中的男孩跳下楼的地方。  
　　由于是老式建筑，这栋楼的天台并没有栏杆，甚至可以说，根本就只有一级极矮的阶梯一样的台子围在空地周围，要上去完全不用费什么力气。显然，如果那些受害者都是为鬼魂所制，那么操控他们上这个台阶绝不是什么难事。  
　　Merlin站到台子上低下头向楼下看去，虽然不是很高的楼层，轻微的恐高仍旧让他感觉到了眩晕。  
　　“Merlin！”身后突然传来的声音把他吓了一跳，身体的重心有那么一刻的倾斜，但是很快，他就再次站稳。“你要干什么？！快点下来！”回过头，Arthur站在天台门口，梳得整齐的金发被突然掠过的风吹到眼前，遮挡住了那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，他不耐烦地甩甩头，双手前伸，像是要告诉Merlin一切都会没事。他的表情是那样谨慎，像个一心要保护自己的玻璃娃娃的孩子。他没有急于走上前，然而缓慢移动的脚步还是渐渐靠近了天台的边缘。  
　　“Merlin，下来。”Arthur仰起头，金色的光线照进他的眼里，发出熠熠的光彩，他向前伸出左手，语言短促却坚定。Merlin低下头，挺拔的少年站在面前，时而经过的风带起了他的衣角和发梢，他就这么站在那里，满脸都是专注的神情。小心翼翼地前伸的左手在距离自己手心不远的地方，散发着隐隐的热度，指尖有一瞬间的颤动，似乎是想要与那热度连接。  
　　“Prat.”黑发少年猛然露出的笑容让那个孩子的大脑产生了短暂的空白，左手突然接收到的痛觉唤醒了他的感官，怔怔地看着被拍掉的左手，黑发少年一脸笑意的从身边走过，Arthur站在原地，久久没有动作，直到身后铁门的声音响起，才如梦初醒地回过头，目光无意识地注视着那扇已经找不到人影的门栏。  
Xxoo  
　　慌张地从建筑楼上走下来的Merlin猛地靠在大门的墙边，随之而来的是大口大口的喘息。被烧得发烫的面颊在颧骨的部位晕开绯红的色调，少年撅起嘴眨了眨眼睛，接着又猛地摇了摇头才继续往前走去。  
　　事情和他想象中并没有太大的出入，就在刚才，他发现在建筑里EMF疯狂鸣叫起来的楼层和天台上死者们跳楼的地方都可以找到些微的黑色粘稠液体。而那样的东西，从来不是什么好的预兆。多半会是一个鬼魂，而且，很有可能极为凶猛。昨晚……噢不……今天凌晨看到的那个死亡残影告诉他，每一个死者的死亡时间都在凌晨三点，第一个在周一，第二个在周三。如果他没有想错，就在他猎杀吸血鬼的那个晚上，他要是来了学校，一样会看见今天看见的那个死亡残影，只不过出现的影像可能就是第一个死者的了。  
　　Merlin站住脚步眨了眨眼睛，突然意识到了一件更为严重的事情。无论是什么制造了这些案件，如果不被阻止，按照规律，它今晚就该再杀一个人。在走廊上出现的幻像突然冲进脑中，那个陌生的金发少年，对，他就是今晚鬼魂的目标！可是他到底是谁？鬼魂选中他的理由又是什么……他需要知道这些死者的共同点！金发，良好的家境……这样根本不够！那么那个女孩呢？那个站在死者身后的，头破血流的女孩……他需要知道她是谁！  
　　一天之内第二次冲进电子阅览室，却被告知因为出现了技术故障，电子阅览室停止使用！简直不可思议！万般无奈的Merlin转而冲进图书馆。  
　　“你是这个学校的学生对吧？”  
　　“是的，先生。”  
　　“你刚刚说你要干什么来着？”  
　　“我需要在学校里发生的事故的年历，先生。”  
　　“然后用来……”  
　　“我在写一篇论文，关于加强校园安全建设的。”Merlin咧开嘴，脸上满满的都是甜腻的笑容。  
　　推下老花镜片仔细打量了Merlin几眼的管理员终于还是在这笑容里确认了自己的想法，转身朝里走去。“跟我来。”  
　　跟随着老人的脚步走到图书馆更加靠近中心的书架旁，被老人叫来帮忙的女学生善意地为他爬上书架的最高层取出一盒盒布满灰尘的纸箱递下来，Merlin接过了看起来永无止境的资料箱，突然觉得额头上的青筋旁若无人地狂跳起来。  
　　“呼……”刚刚呼出一口气就差点被灰尘呛到的少年有些无奈地坐在了桌椅旁，“好极了。”  
　　“啊，对了。”准备离开的老人从书架的另一边探过头，“记得看完之后放回去。”  
　　尽力把嘴唇抿到最薄并延展开一个微笑，Merlin用眯得几乎看不见的眼睛望向老人然后点了点头。  
xxoo  
　　事实上，等到Merlin从图书馆出来，就已经是下午了。当炽烈刺目的光线穿透玻璃窗照进他的眼球，他就不得不下意识地抬手挡住眼睛。Merlin在心中狠狠地咒骂了几句那些该死的文件！这才在移动脚步的同时开始整理思绪。  
　　符合他推测的案例确实存在，十年前，有一个名字叫做Angel Hill的女学生在那栋楼跳楼自杀了。但是学校的资料显示，那个女生是因为学习压力过大而选择死亡的，跟复仇，跟金发，完全没有关系。不过这也有可能是因为学校不愿意把丑闻记录在案，至少说一个学生是为学业自杀会比为情自杀要好听些。但是，这也就意味着他这半天的搜寻几乎是没有意义的。没有查清楚理由不说，学校的资料里当然也不会显示那女生最后被埋在了哪里——前提是她并没有被火化的话——他得到的所有东西，就是一个名字。  
　　好吧，聊胜于无。至少……他找到了一个名字。在走廊上提起速度的Merlin突然意识到身边的学生在路过他的时候都有些下意识地闪避，如果他将视线对向那些人的眼睛，他们还会避开他的目光。微微皱起眉头，Merlin闭上了干涩的眼睛。  
　　“嘿！”按捏着鼻梁的手指被突然出现的声音吓得收回来，Merlin睁开眼，看见了站在面前一脸傻笑的Arthur。  
　　天哪……又怎么了！抱怨的语句还没有出口，眼皮就率先翻动起来。  
　　“别！别对我露出那个表情。我有重要的事情要告诉你。”金发少年咧开嘴露出两排洁白的牙齿，面庞之上熠熠的神采像是得到了糖果的孩子。“那些跳楼事件，绝对不是偶然，对吧？”  
　　“以前也有人在那栋楼上跳过。”  
　　“比你先一步想到！”猛地拍击手掌的Arthur发出了更加开心的笑声，“所以，我四处打听了一下，听到了一些有趣的事情。”  
　　Merlin挑起一边的眉毛看向他，等待他要说的话。  
　　Arthur把脸凑向Merlin，左臂就已经搭在了他的右肩上。他压低了嗓音：“十年前，有一个叫Angel Hill的女生也在那里跳楼了。”  
　　Merlin猛地偏过头，想要拉开自己和Arthur的脸的距离，身体却没有退开。“这我已经知道了。”  
　　“图书馆，是吧？”从Arthur嘴中蹿出的热气喷到Merlin的脖子上，“图书馆可不能告诉你我知道的事情。”他又呵呵地笑了几声才继续道：“知道为什么最近跳楼的都是些金发的家伙吗？其实，那个女生原来在我们学校读书，因为相貌平平，所以几乎没什么人注意到她。但是，”Arthur抬起头挑了挑眉毛，“当时有那么个家伙，喜欢上她了，还跟她交往了一段时间。可是后来，他们还是分手了。你猜猜看那人的头发是什么颜色？”  
　　Arthur张大了眼睛等待Merlin的回答，却只得到了眯起眼睛回望过来的鄙夷表情。  
　　“金色！”于是最终，他还是自己说出了答案。收回搭在Merlin肩上的手臂，金发少年摊开掌心，像是准备得到一点赞扬。  
　　“好吧……你这个人真无趣。”在良久的等待之后还是没有得到回音的少年无力地垂下双手，“你准备怎么办？”  
　　“什么怎么办？”  
　　“这件事……说不定是什么复仇鬼魂什么的！不是你该管的事吗？！”  
　　把身体的重心移到一只脚上站定的Merlin抱起双臂看向Arthur，金发少年满脸的情急之色似乎显得有些过头了。  
　　“嘿！”Arthur猛地靠近抓住了他的右臂，“你别想撇下我一个人去处理！”  
　　“呼……可是我没想……”  
　　“我不信。”  
　　“那你到底想怎么样？”Merlin皱着眉头看了一眼紧紧锁在自己右臂上的手腕，语气低沉平静。  
　　“听着，我打听到了一件事。那两个跳楼身亡了的，他们在死亡前一天的下午，就没人再找到过他们。”  
　　“你是说今天也该有这么一个？”  
　　“是的。”Arthur收起了嬉笑的表情，眼神变得坚定起来。  
　　“你介意先把这只手松开吗？”Merlin将视线移过Arthur仍旧紧绷的手腕，Arthur就慌张地卸去了力道。“要找到Angel Hill被埋的地方不是简单的事，现在想要知道谁不见了也几乎不可能。等会我去找找那女孩的父母的资料，争取跟他们联系上，应该能知道她被埋葬的地点。”黑色衣衫的身影再次如同疾风般掠过，Arthur愣愣地回味着少年的言语。埋葬的地点？知道那干什么？


	9. Chapter 9

　　“嘿！什么事花了这么久？”在Merlin关上车门的那一刻，站在车前的Arthur就走上前来。  
　　“问问题，需要耐心。”Merlin歪过脑袋眨了眨眼睛，把帆布包甩上肩膀。  
　　Arthur皱起眉头望着他，过了一会儿才伸出手直接抓住了他的手腕，“没时间了，保安正在锁门，我们得快点。”  
　　身体被左手传来的力量猛地向前带，Merlin愣愣地望着距离自己不远的身影，左手手腕上的热度突然就变得如此鲜明。滑落在少年背后的斜阳在淡金色的后脑勺上染上了淡淡的红色，宽大的运动服在少年跑动的时候飞舞起来，时不时摩挲着他的指尖，身体突然就盛满了他传来的味道。  
　　“快点！”Arthur拉着他跑到建筑楼的时候保安也正往里走。于是，在保安进入建筑之后，一前一后的两个身影也随之而入。  
　　“他会从顶楼开始一层一层的检查，我们跟在他后面上去。”躲在墙角探出头确认了保安的位置之后的Arthur回过头如此对Merlin说道。  
　　下意识地点点头，左手手腕上的力道不知道什么时候已经被放开，取而代之的是被紧紧握住的右手。手心传来的几乎是滚烫的温度，Merlin甚至可以确信自己的脸在烧。身体再次被带着移动起来，不断加快的速度冲击了身侧的气流，就有微凉的风掠过脸颊，减轻了烧红的热度。  
　　他们几乎是一直跟在保安的身后以确认不会被发现。蹲在墙角的Arthur看着保安打开门检查本层的每间教室，知道自己可以休息一下了。轻轻呼出一口气，用空闲的右手抹了抹额上的汗水，突然就注意到了左手握着的柔软触感。  
　　黑发的少年蹲在自己身侧，过快的跑动让他的额角浸出了点滴的汗珠。从窗外斜射进来的夕阳照在他脸上，染出了淡淡的红晕的色彩。明蓝色的眸子被映得通透，深色的瞳孔里颤动着金色的光点。柔软丰满的嘴唇微微张开，胸膛随着呼吸起伏，下颚优美的线条透着粉红。Arthur咽了一口唾液，侧过头移开了视线。  
　　Merlin向前探过身体，从墙角看过去，这层楼的教室保安马上就要检查完了。收回视线之后的Merlin看到了把头靠在墙上喘气的Arthur。嘴角扬起淡淡的笑容的金发少年在晚霞的映照下，全身似乎都被罩上了漾开的浅红，口中的小尖牙随着他张开嘴的动作隐现，脸上滑下来的汗水释放着艳丽的味道。  
　　糟了！他看过来了……  
　　“还有两层楼，我们就能休息了。准备好了？”Arthur压低嗓音说完这话的时候呼出一口气，正好就喷在了Merlin的脖子上。  
　　“看起来是你比较撑不住。”再次挂上轻蔑的笑意，却只得到了无奈地摇头的Arthur。右手带动着随之而起的全身，一口气冲完接下来的路程。终于不用再担心保安的两个人干脆在空旷的走廊上坐下来。  
　　“你……好像很了解这栋楼？”还在调整呼吸的Merlin望着Arthur挑起一边的眉毛，嘴角突然就扬起了浅浅的笑容。  
　　“这是栋旧大楼，现在已经不用了。但是学校还是会开放里面的教室供学生自习。不过，后来学生都到这里来约会来了。”  
　　“这就好理解了。”Merlin会意地点点头，“金发小王子的爱情圣地？”  
　　“我也只来过几次……”皱起鼻子想要解释的Arthur突然顿住了语气，微微倾斜着脑袋移过视线，少年的眼里就出现了难掩的笑意，“你是在嫉妒吗？”  
　　“嫉妒？不不……”Merlin只是摇头，撅起的嘴唇重复着否定的词汇。明明是这么严肃的表情，Arthur却第一次觉得他是在说谎。“我只是在想，现在学校出了这么多事，为什么还不关闭这栋楼。毕竟，只要没有学生能进来，就不会再有人跳楼了，不是吗。”  
　　“你在转移话题。”Arthur微微收起下巴，用抬起的视线望着他，宝蓝色的眸子里冒出的光直直地射进他的眼里。  
　　“Arthur，我是认真的！”突然提高音调的Merlin让Arthur挑了挑眉毛，但他还是回答道：“这是学校的运行机制。不能引起恐慌。”  
　　“官僚……”  
　　“你刚刚叫我Arthur。”  
　　没有来得及抱怨出口的Merlin被打断，他侧过脸，看见了坐在身边低着头的Arthur，“不好意思，你说什么？”  
　　“这是你第一次叫我的名字。”抿住的唇瓣扬起的笑意在脸上蔓延，金发少年的脸上像是洋溢着太阳般的光线。  
　　Merlin彻底呆住了。  
　　斜射的夕阳渐渐散去，楼宇之内就只留下入夜的凉意和城市的灯光。  
　　“我在想，”突然出声的Arthur打断了两人持续已久的沉默，Merlin没有抬头，只是用余光确认身边人的侧脸。“如果今晚真的有学生要跳楼，那他也应该跟我们一样在锁门之前进来。既然那些已经死亡的人在死亡前一天的下午就看不见人影，也就是说那个人会在下午就来这栋楼，而且他要跟我们一样躲过检查的保安。这样费尽心思地去跳楼自杀，会不会太麻烦了？”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“嗯？”Arthur转过头看向他，“这就是你要说的？嗯？”  
　　Merlin也抬起头对上他的视线，眼中写满了不解。  
　　无奈地叹了口气，这家伙真的是……“我是说，你到现在还不准备跟我讲讲，你们那些……猎鬼的事情吗？”  
　　“哦！”他像是恍然大悟地张大了眼睛。“好吧。是这个样子的。”Merlin直起身子，换了一个姿势，“我从头开始跟你讲吧。一开始，我并不认为这里的事件跟超自然力量有关，直到那天我用EMF在这栋楼里……”  
　　“EMF？”  
　　“呃……电磁场探测器。鬼怪会引起能量的异常波动，这种信号可以用EMF探测到。”  
　　“就是那个大得可以拍死人的黑盒子？”Arthur笑起来。  
　　“你到底还要不要听？”在看到Merlin沉下来的脸色之后Arthur立刻换上了严肃的表情抬起双手，示意自己不会再打断他。  
　　“那天我在EMF有反应的教室找到了一种……呃……黑色的粘稠的液体。事实上，天台上也有。那种东西叫做Ectoplasm……”  
　　“那又是什么？！”Arthur几乎要开始翻白眼了。“好吧好吧……我不插嘴……”  
　　“这个词的意思是‘可使灵魂实体化的高浓度生物能量’，简单讲就是，如果一个鬼魂能够产生出这样的物质，它就必须足够愤怒。“  
　　Arthur会意地点头，“等等！那天晚上！昨天晚上跳下来的那个人！那是谁？”  
　　“你是说今天凌晨的那个，对吧？”  
　　Arthur用力点点头。  
　　“那是在第二个死者。”  
　　“可他不是……”  
　　“那是死亡残影，通常会出现在那些人死亡的地方，只是陷在一个轮回里的影像，不断重复着死亡的经过。危险系数就跟看恐怖片一样，”留下一点时间让Arthur消化这些信息，Merlin就继续说下去，“现在我们都知道有个叫做Angel Hill的鬼魂要在这栋楼里报仇，因为鬼魂都会受制于空间，她只能在这栋楼里活动，所以那些死者生前应该都来过这栋楼，被那个鬼魂盯上了。”  
　　Arthur垂着目光点头，眉心的褶皱渐渐延展开来。以为他在理解信息的Merlin看见他突然抬起头，被吓了一跳。“你说死者生前都来过这栋楼，然后就被鬼魂盯上了，是吧？！”  
　　“是啊。”  
　　“不知道，你有没有注意到……我也是金发？”Arthur张大眼睛望向Merlin，表情有些僵硬。  
　　“我知道啊……”  
　　“你知道？！”  
　　Merlin突然仰头笑起来，“我今天下午已经打听到Angel Hill的埋葬地点了。”  
　　“所以呢？……”  
　　“我们只要确定今晚没人出事，明天再去找到尸体，撒上盐，烧了，就没事了。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“真的。”Merlin站起身，活动了一下手脚，“现在时间还早，我们可以在楼里找找，看还有没有人。”  
　　Arthur点点头跟着他站起来，“从哪儿开始？”  
　　“就从那间找到Ectoplasm的教室开始。”  
　　借着城市在夜晚的照射进来的微弱灯光，两个年轻人就在空旷安静的建筑内来逐间检查起来。这次，由Arthur跟在后面，Merlin就站在教室门口往里望去。  
　　并没有注意到黑发少年眼里闪动的金光，Arthur专注地在视线里搜寻可以被称之为人影的阴暗处。“我还是很好奇，鬼魂要怎么控制一个人去跳楼呢？”  
　　顿住脚步，金发少年恍惚的表情和站在他身后的少女再次出现在Merlin脑中，他甩了甩头，想要抛开那些影像。“不知道。”少年低声说着，脸上的表情落寞得吓人。  
Xxoo  
　　“嘿，你有没有带……呃……手电筒之类的东西？”Arthur用手指摩擦了一下上嘴唇问道。  
　　他是对的。就算城市里的灯光可以维持基本的视线，可是时间越来越晚，街上已经没有什么还继续亮着灯的建筑了。  
　　“没有。”Merlin回过头说道。  
　　“你背着这么大个包，竟然连一只手电筒都没带？！”Arthur好像是尽力压住了怒气地说道。好吧……就算比平常人的胆量要大一点，在这样越来越黑的情况下，他的少爷脾气也该发作了。  
　　“我忘了。”Merlin挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“你忘了？你明知道我们要在夜里行动你还忘了？！”不知道是不想让谁听见，Arthur抑制住快要爆发出来的嗓音低喝道。  
　　Merlin摊开手掌耸了耸肩膀，“所以呢，你是要这样跟我吵下去还是继续找，快点找到那人快点离开？”  
　　Arthur沉默了，但是就连傻子也能看出他眼里将要喷出来的怒火。  
　　Merlin当然没有忘。他是那种明明可以用魔法点火却还是会带上打火机的人。可是Arthur不会知道，如果在Merlin用魔法在黑暗里看东西的时候，有手电筒那样的东西发出的聚集起来的光线射进了他的眼睛里，他可能会立刻变成瞎子。  
　　所以，当两个人摸着黑……哦不……在一个人摸着黑的情况下，两人检查完了所有的房间之后，Merlin的手表上的时间已经指向了两点三十。  
　　“不早了，我们上楼吧。就算现在找不到他，我们也可以在天台那里堵住他的。”Merlin回过头对呼吸已经平静了不少的Arthur说道。事实上，在整个摸黑的过程中，Arthur都没有试图来牵他的手——尽管他有几次都差点摔倒。哈！古怪的自尊心。Merlin在心里暗暗评价道。  
　　Arthur仍旧选择了默默地跟在他身后。他们在争论过了手电筒的问题之后基本上没怎么说话……不……是根本没说过话。  
　　Merlin瘪了瘪嘴，这样耍孩子气的Arthur让他感到好笑。他当然不会忘记那个星期五的中午，恍恍惚惚地坐在食堂里的时候，被那声巨响吓得灵魂回体之后他见到的第一张脸——沉着、冷静、肃穆。满头金发的少年脸上，出现了不属于他这个年龄应有的寂静表情。不需要言语，他周身散发出来的强烈的气息就足以震慑住他身边那些或比他高大，或比他强壮的队友们。  
　　“Merlin！”Arthur突然从身后叫道，“我好像看到那边有个人！”  
　　在收回散漫的视线的同时收回思绪，Merlin抬眸望向少年手指所对的方向，“你确定吗？”他什么也没有看见。  
　　“不……但是我看到有个影子晃了一下。”Arthur的声音弱了下去。  
　　“会不会是你眼花？……”Merlin还没有来得及把嘲笑的语气发挥完全就屏住了呼吸，这次，他也看到了。不同于Arthur的是，他看到的不仅仅是影子，他可以看到摇晃着身体走过去的一个男孩。  
　　不用多加思考就冲出去的身体可以感到身后的Arthur也跟了上来。Merlin飞速赶向那个少年消失在的墙角，确实能看见那个身影再次隐没在了另一个墙角。  
　　“Arthur，快点！”释放魔法让自己提起速度的Merlin开始担心Arthur会跟不上了。在发出声音之后明显靠近的脚步声让Merlin有了些微的安心，可是消失在楼梯间的身影又让他心烦起来，“Arthur，他上楼了！”  
　　用近乎疯狂的速度冲上楼梯，追逐着那个鬼魂一样的身影，直到气喘嘘嘘地两人看着他走进一间教室。  
　　“他就在那里面？”Arthur最终的热气就喷在后颈上，Merlin皱起眉头，并没有回答。推开半掩的着的屋门，教室内却并没有他们想象中的身影。两人交换了一个眼神，就相继走了进去。他们甚至各自选择了一条桌椅间留下的走道来检查，猜想着那人可能会躲藏的地点。直到行至走道尽头，两人再次抬眸，在彼此眼中找到无果的回答。  
　　猛然被关上的屋门发出的巨响让两人同时回过了头。提起脚步冲向教室唯一的出口，却发现门已经被紧紧锁住。Arthur用力转动着门把手，终于确认他们被困住了的事实。  
　　“这是怎么回事？”喘着气的Arthur没有来得及抹去额角的汗水，突然冲进眼里的刺痛让他甩了甩头发。  
　　“这是鬼禁制。我们上当了，她要把我们关在这里。”Merlin抬起头看了看没有一丝缝隙的门缘，突然就放下了一直挂在肩头的帆布包。  
　　“你在干什么？”Arthur靠在门上低头望向蹲在地上的Merlin，终于在看清了Merlin从包里抽出的黑色长枪的那一刻倒抽了一口凉气。“那是枪……对吧？”无意识地伸出手指指向正在装子弹上膛的Merlin，Arthur的嘴巴以一个惊讶的尺寸张开。  
　　“让开。”Merlin直接将枪口对向了大门——事实上，现在该是Arthur所站的地方。Arthur猛地直起身子退开，撞击耳膜的枪响就随之爆发。  
　　“哇哦……”明明就应该马上出现的大洞没有进入视野，相反，平日里不怎么坚实的教室门只是在子弹的冲击下凹陷了一点。  
　　Arthur收回视线，身着黑衣的Merlin站在离自己不远的地方，端着霰弹枪的双手白皙干练，满脸专注的神情和眼中静谧冷漠的色彩让他震颤。连续撞击着耳膜的枪响也撞击着他的心脏，聚焦在那张苍白面容上的视线带动了心弦的抖动，Arthur几乎是出神地直视着挺直腰背的少年修长的身影，直到被送进眼底的目光打断。  
　　Merlin只是望了他一眼就提步上前，在走到了门前的一刻举起枪柄。轰隆的撞击声再次把Arthur吓了一跳。Merlin已经用子弹打出了足够的枪孔，接下来要做的就是用枪柄敲击剩余的部分，制造一个足以让人通过的大洞。  
　　很难想象纤细如Merlin会做出如此……“粗野”的动作。Arthur觉得自己的心跳不合时宜地加速了，而这种加速显然不是因为紧张。  
　　“好了。”Merlin在放下枪的时候长长地呼出一口气，他回身蹲到地上，在包里又拿出了一些子弹，一部分装进枪支，另一部分被装进了他的荷包。  
　　像是突然想到了什么似地抬起头，Merlin望向Arthur，“你会用枪吗？”  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　“你会用枪吗？”  
　　好吧……他肯定是疯了……Arthur下意识地点头，“爸爸带我去打过双向飞碟。”  
　　用单手甩动枪支上膛的Merlin将手中的黑色霰弹枪递过来，“如果看见了Angel Hill，就开枪吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

　　时间像是会滴答作响的时钟，每一次指针的跳动都狠狠地敲击着耳膜。喘息、汗水、热度，这就是现在的一切。两个狂奔的身影在到达天台的一刻也总算是看到了那个缓缓挪着步子的金发少年。  
　　“喂！”第一个叫出声的是Arthur。金发青年的脚步有了片刻的迟疑，他回过头，望向Arthur的眼眸里一片死寂。  
　　那种和死人没有区别的眼睛让Arthur顿住了脚步倒抽了一口凉气，但他还是很快恢复了冷静大喊道，“站住！”金发少年的身侧渐渐显现出的身形让原本想要提步上前的Arthur有些发愣。那是个穿着破旧得已经很难分辨出样子的校服裙的……呃……女人？从头顶缠绕着散落下来的凝结着干涸血浆的长发只到肩膀，女人转过来的头只剩下了半边，从Arthur的角度看过去，就正好可以看见女人残破头颅周缘碎裂的颅骨和血肉模糊的皮脂。在月光的映照下，他甚至看见了女人的大脑和滑落到眼角的绿色浆液……天知道那张脸上现在已经很难认出除了嘴唇之外的器官了……Arthur感到胃里一阵翻腾，尽管今晚并没有吃任何东西。  
　　“如果看见了Angel Hill，就开枪吧。”  
　　回荡在脑中的语句这时候才冲破了阴云密布的脑际浮上来，Arthur端起手中的霰弹枪对准了那个女人。可是突然出现的力量猛地敲击在脸部和胸口，Arthur只能看见女人抬起手的瞬间，身体就已经被抛向了空际。耳边呼啸而过的风让他回忆起了自己身处的地方——天台，一个没有围栏的天台。恐惧像是一只巨大的手，霎时扼住了喉腔，心脏在体内猛烈的撞击让他的胸膛蓦地疼痛起来。  
　　背部忽然触碰到了一个柔软的物体，下一刻身体就已经落到地上。不……不是地上。还没有从恐惧中回过神来的Arthur怔怔地看着被自己压在身下的瘦削少年，他的半个身体都已经伸出了天台，并不怎么坚实的背脊此时紧紧贴着天台周缘的矮阶，脸上露出痛苦的表情。  
　　“让开……”少年轻声说道。  
　　大脑在接收到这个信号的一刻还在懵懂，身体却不自主地让开。像是想起了什么，Arthur一把抓起Merlin身侧的霰弹枪再次对准了那个女人。随着枪支响彻的轰鸣，女人的身体在接触到子弹的一刻灰飞烟灭。  
　　仍旧愣愣地站在天台边上的金发少年似乎在枪响的瞬间恢复了神智，他有些困惑地停住脚步，低下头望向了已经快要踏出去的脚尖。“噢……我的天哪！”在意识到自己的所作所为之后少年惊呼道。  
　　“Arthur。”尝试着起身的Merlin出声，Arthur就会意地点头跑向了还站在危险地带的金发少年。  
　　“走。”抓住少年手腕的Arthur疾速向楼下跑去，Merlin就准备捡起两把霰弹枪跟在他们身后。可是，事情并没有那么简单。嘴角不断滴落着乌红血液的女人挡在了Merlin身前，只是轻轻挥手，Merlin就已经再次被摔到地上。  
　　“Merlin！”已经拉着那个男人跑到了天台门口的Arthur停住了脚步，大声呼喊着他的名字。  
　　可是这是没有必要的。Merlin跟他们不同，他不是第一次遇到这种情况的无知学生，他是个猎人，他是战士。所以，用自己最快的速度站起身的Merlin向枪支的方向飞奔过去。突然出现在他面前的令人作呕的脸庞并没有影响他的动作，Arthur甚至来不及看清他的动作，只是在清冷的月光在他手中的匕首上倒映的银光划过女人的躯体时，才意识到Merlin抽出了刀。他的身体是那样敏捷，在刀身刺破浓烟的一刻毫不犹豫地蹲下捡起枪支，接着便全速冲了过来。  
　　“走！”  
　　Arthur拉着那个神情恍惚的男子狂奔，Merlin就端着枪在他们身后跑动。Arthur没法判断Merlin看到了什么，他只知道，隔一段时间，Merlin手中的枪支就会发出轰鸣。  
　　突然被抓住手腕的Arthur有那么一瞬间以为自己要死了，但是猛地在瞳孔中放大的面容让他安下心来——Merlin白皙干净的脸孔出现在他眼前。他从不知道Merlin的力气可以变得这么大。手腕上传来的力道带着他冲进某间他们刚刚检查过的教室。  
　　“这是干什么？”Arthur的额角滴下汗珠。  
　　“大门早就锁了，我们出不去的。不记得了？”  
　　“Fuck！”像是现在才想起来的Arthur用力翻了个白眼。  
　　“Arthur，”Merlin把刚从包里拿出来的两包东西塞进Arthur手里，“在每个窗户和门下都撒上。”  
　　Arthur低下头，这才意识到这两包东西是盐。他想要皱起鼻子，但是Merlin质问的表情没给他留下怀疑的时间。用最快的时间关上门窗，在撒上盐线的时候看到仍旧端着枪的Merlin并没有要松懈的意思。  
　　“我们今晚就在这里待着，保安开了门我们就出去。”在确定Arthur完成了他的交代之后，Merlin才放下手中的长枪望向那个他们都不认识的金发少年，“不要碰那些盐线。还有，今晚的事，你不准说出去。”说完话的Merlin再次四下顾盼了一会，接着径直走到教室的墙边坐下。  
　　惊魂已定的男孩终于意识到自己被命令了，刚准备反驳就被Arthur用眼神制止。是的，就算不认识Merlin，他也绝不会不认识Arthur。  
　　一脸无奈表情的男孩走到身边的椅子上坐下，想要问什么，却欲言又止。  
　　世界像是突然安静下来了。  
　　望了一眼显然不准备回答这个男生任何问题的Merlin，Arthur压着步子走过去，挨着他的肩膀坐下。  
　　清冷的月光从窗外散落到白瓷地面，一身黑衣的Merlin把头靠在墙上，苍白的面容被月色浸得透出冷蓝。Arthur在他身侧坐下，就可以看见他眼睑之下睫毛投出的阴影。夜晚的凉意浸在月光里抚上少年突出的颧骨，有些失焦的视线将墨色的瞳仁散开，少年微张的唇瓣让Arthur的喉咙发干。  
　　默默咽下一口唾液，Arthur再次把目光对向无语的Merlin，“你的背……”  
　　“嗯？”像是被突然打断了思绪，Merlin侧过脑袋挑起一根眉毛。  
　　“刚才在天台上……你知道，我的体重并不轻……”  
　　黑发的少年忽然笑了，眼角轻微的褶皱此时如此的迷人，“深有体会。”  
　　Arthur抿住嘴唇，感到自己的心跳猛地漏了几拍。几乎是过了一分钟那么久，他才重新抬起视线，“谢谢。”  
　　语言并没有得到回应，Merlin抬起头，把脑袋靠在了墙上。浓密的睫毛轻微地颤动，月光像是情人的触碰，爱抚着Merlin合上的眼睑和柔软的嘴唇。Arthur这才意识到他的姿势有点僵硬。望了望Merlin的背脊与墙面之间留下的巨大空隙，像是下定了决心一般地，金发少年伸出手臂穿过Merlin的后颈，将手心覆在他瘦削的肩膀上。有那么一刻，臂弯中的身体似乎想要挣扎。于是Arthur探过头，暖湿的唇瓣就覆了上去。  
　　起先，那颗黑发的头颅还有些抗拒，可是很快，他就安分地靠回了墙面。金发少年的嘴角挑起笑意，这才开始细细品味嘴中的味道。用舌尖开启对方冰凉的唇瓣，将徘徊在自己唇中的热度传递过去的时候，清冷的香气就顺着舌尖蔓延开来。冷冽、柔软，如此截然的两种特质在这个人的嘴里融合得如此自然，如此美妙。微微偏过头，Arthur将这个吻加深。第一次，他可以感觉到自己周身腾起的气息正缓缓聚向嘴角，聚到他们唇舌相交的地方，跟面前的身影相触，相知，相溶，然后扩展、蔓延，直至全身。他渐渐可以在嘴中尝到自己的味道了，那种独特的，由自己创造的，和Merlin融合在一起的香甜的味道。他觉得自己正在慢慢占有他，尽管只是一个吻，却可以完完全全地摄取他的灵魂。  
　　太久了……以至于当这个吻被分开的时候，两人都不约而同地选择了用力的喘息。Merlin眼角泛起的水汽迷蒙了他的眼球，Arthur怔怔地望着他，那个在平日里苍白得似乎随时都会昏倒的少年的脸庞此时变得通红，像是可以滴出血来。被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇微微张开，不断吞吐着的暖湿气息喷在了Arthur的嘴角。再次探过脑袋，Arthur在Merlin的唇上印下一个吻，抗拒着古怪奇异的磁场分开，再印下一吻。这是属于他们的印章，因为这一刻的标记，所以永世无法逃离。  
　　Arthur回过身靠着墙坐好，尽量小心地拉过Merlin的肩膀，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。坐在椅子上的那个陌生男人不知什么时候已经睡着了，呼吸声随着起伏的背脊时高时低。不经意地发出一声轻笑，Arthur咬住了下唇。他的心情幸福而满足，他甚至不用低头去看就能知道Merlin此时也拥有和自己一样的表情。  
　　黑发的少年静静地靠在金发少年的臂弯里，后脑随意地压住他的肩膀。他的嘴角扬起笑容，湛蓝的眸子在黑夜中闪动着炫目的光芒，恍若繁星。  
Xxoo  
　　“就是这里了？”  
　　“就是这里。”  
　　拄着铁锹站立着的Arthur有些不自觉地皱起鼻子。粉嫩嘴唇中，那颗属于他的标志性的小尖牙就露出来。“你确定我们真的要做这个？”  
　　“Arthur……”站在他对面的黑发少年不耐烦的声音再次响起。  
　　“我知道了我知道了……我们开始吧。”Arthur像是下定决心般地抿住嘴唇，抓起手边的铁锹铲向了地面。站在一边的Merlin暗暗挑起嘴角，跳动着笑意的眸子闪耀着光芒，他走到Arthur身边加入了铲土的工作。  
　　“我真不敢相信我在挖坟……这是违法的……你知道吧？”Arthur暂时停下了手中的动作抬起头，瞟了一眼身前冰冷的墓碑才转过头看向Merlin，“好吧，我在说什么呢……你当然知道！不然你也不会……”  
　　他说不下去了。不然他也不会这么若无其事！而这样的念头已经让Arthur产生了更多的联想了——这绝不是他第一次干这个！  
　　“你……对这样的事……很熟悉？”Arthur想要装得更加自然一些，就继续了铲土的动作，用余光瞥视Merlin问道。  
　　“差不多吧。”Merlin的神情依旧很专注，他似乎并不准备花时间让Arthur接受他曾多次挖坟这样的事。  
　　“呃……等我们把她……挖出来了，然后该怎么办？”  
　　“撒上盐，洒上油，烧掉。”手头的工作也有了一定的进展了，Merlin就干脆跳进了他们刚刚挖出的坑里，站在这个很有可能立刻要挖出棺材来的坑里……  
　　Arthur突然觉得背脊有些发凉，他怔怔地注视着Merlin一铲一铲地把土往上抛，视线就无意识地又飘到了墓碑上。今天早上他们在保安打开了门锁之后才匆匆冲出那栋大楼，在再三嘱咐了那个呆头呆脑的家伙之后才各自离开了。Arthur不能让朋友们发现他还穿着昨天的衣服，幸而他又有在储物柜里放备用服装的习惯。而Merlin，当他从车中回来，果然也已经换上了不同的着装。对此Arthur是没有任何可以被称之为惊讶的感受的——他有时候倒是会怀疑，如果需要，Merlin会不会从车里搬出一台大炮来。而且，他还发现了另一件有趣的事。Merlin虽然喜欢黑色，但他在晚上穿的衣服多半是衬衫，而白天则多是简单随意的T-恤。这样就会显得他在晚上穿得更加正式，就好像只有到了晚上，他才真正开始了他的工作，他的生活一样。  
　　当然他也不会忘记还有正事要问。事实上，这些是困扰了他很久的问题。只不过在早上他想要跟Merlin好好谈谈的时候，他那群朋友像是突然从四面八方围聚过来一样堵在了他和Merlin之间。那时候的Merlin用背影跟他告别，似乎已经丝毫不记得他们之间甜蜜的小片段——那个至今可以让他回味的令人欣喜的瞬间。“你知道在那栋建筑里的时候……”  
　　Merlin抬起视线望了他一眼，额角不多的汗水正好滑落脸际，便再次低下头继续了。  
　　“在教室里的时候，你也用了盐。能告诉我盐有什么作用吗？”噢！天哪！他在说什么！  
　　“在很多文化里，都认为盐是纯净的象征。用盐堵住门窗可以防止鬼魂和恶魔的入侵，将盐融进子弹里，就可以暂时抵御鬼魂了。”Merlin喘着气回答道。  
　　“所以说你的霰弹枪里装的都是盐弹？”  
　　Merlin低声笑起来，接着又说道：“也不全是，Pendragon同学。”  
　　Arthur皱了皱眉头，他又开始叫他的姓氏了。他是真的不记得，还是在装糊涂？“等等……你说暂时……是什么意思？”  
　　忙碌到一半的少年拄着铁锹呼出一口气，“盐弹可以让鬼魂暂时消失，但是并不能消灭他们。铁器也是一样，所以我的刀会管用。”  
　　Arthur会意地点头，他的思绪开始从那种对暧昧不清的烦恼的状态中转移开来，聚焦到猎鬼这件事上了。他看见Merlin用娴熟的手指打开身下的棺盖，接着撑住身边的土缘攀爬上来——他甚至没有一丝寻求自己帮助的意思——而这显然让金发小王子感到了沮丧。  
　　接下来的工序果然如Merlin所说，然而真正亲身的经历给人的感受却总是更为震撼的。棺材里的尸体早就烂得不成样子，最为重要的还是灼烧之后发出的那种气味……Arthur不自然地偏过头，屏住了呼吸。  
　　“好的，看来今天一切顺利。”Merlin拍去手上的灰尘，修长的臂膀弯曲起来，双手叉腰。他看起来倒是没有什么不自然！顺利？！好吧……如果三更半夜跑到荒郊野外来挖坟可以称得上是一切顺利的话……


	11. Chapter 11

　　“能跟我讲一下你的症状吗？呃……”驾着黑框眼镜的白袍医生低下头看了看手中的文件夹，“Peter Thompson？"  
　　坐在对面的男孩就点了点头，苍白的面庞之下是显而易见的疲惫。“我睡不着，医生。”  
　　“能说得具体一点吗？”放下文件夹，在白袍口袋挂着工作证件的男人坐直了身体，“比如，你每天大概有多长时间的睡眠？”  
　　“每天……”少年摇了摇头，“我每天都睡不着……”他捂住额头深深地吸气，眼眶下浅浅的黑影证明了他的话。  
　　“这样有多久了？”  
　　“多久……”男孩像是自言自语地低喃道。多久……大概……整整一周？“差不多一周……”  
　　哗哗地翻页声再次响起，少年睁开眼睛望过去，工作证随着医生的动作摇摆。  
　　“你还是个学生，对吧？”  
　　“是的，DR.Walter。”少年点头。  
　　男人随之瞟了一眼自己的工作证，“你的视力倒是不错。”  
　　是的……视力……该死的光是看看那些字他的头就疼得要炸了！  
　　“学习压力很大？”  
　　“还好……”  
　　“家里的父母最近相处得还好吗？”  
　　“一直都是那样。”  
　　“或许……是生活上有什么事不顺心吗？”  
　　不顺心？或许他的生活就没什么事是顺心的。“没有。”  
　　“呼……”医生长长地舒出一口气，他伸出一只手摩擦嘴唇，眉头紧皱着像是在思考着什么。“我想你的情况应该是维持睡眠障碍。你的大脑无法进入深层次的睡眠，所以你以为自己没有睡着。你应该找找生活上的原因，或许是在睡前喜欢喝咖啡？又或者有什么心结……我会给你开些药帮助你睡眠，但是你自己也要注意锻炼身体，早睡早起，好吗？”  
　　“好的。”少年撑着下巴点头，他就等这句话了。  
　　抓起药单冲出诊疗室，黑发少年在第一个无人的墙角站住，靠在了墙面上。宽大的黑色T-恤松软地裹着消瘦的身躯，少年猛地甩了甩脑袋驱逐开强烈的眩晕感。该死的！Merlin低声咒骂道。这根本不正常！他不是像那个医生说的那样“无法进入深层睡眠”！他是根本连“睡眠”都做不到！这一点他比谁都清楚。  
　　从上周五开始，他就没有再睡过觉。而当他说“没睡过”，那么那就意味着他是一直保持着双目张开的清醒状态，而不是什么该死的“以为自己没有睡着”！天知道他没有受什么“生活上的打击”——如果他的生活本身就是一种打击的话，他就应该从没睡着过，而不是现在才开始失眠了。  
　　Merlin用力眨了眨眼睛，再次抖擞起精神来。他知道自己出了问题，但他找不到根源。因为他不仅仅是整整一周没有睡觉，他这一周甚至都没有吃过任何东西！是的，他可以感觉到身体的疲惫和虚弱，但是他感觉不到睡意，还有饥饿。  
　　用仅剩的力气走到一间公寓的门前，Merlin掏出钥匙打开了门。没错，这是他的公寓——更准确的说，应该是他父亲的公寓。  
　　Merlin摇晃着身子走进去，随手带上大门就躺到了床上。他太累了……累得无法思考……至少他现在是一个人独处，否则真的不知道自己还要装到什么时候。可是他也无法入睡。在艰苦的两小时过去后，Merlin终于还是睁开肿胀的眼睛坐起身。人在无法入睡的情况下躺在床上实在是一件太过痛苦的事。  
　　捂着眩晕的脑袋走到书桌前打开笔记本电脑，他知道自己或许可以用别的事情转移一下注意力。比如——他的父亲。  
　　是的，他的父亲。这不是他来到德克萨斯最开始的目的吗？  
　　然而网络像是无法防治的病菌，在第三次看到同一个名字之后，Merlin禁不住好奇地点开了那条消息。新闻的内容很简单，名叫Charles Stone的议员似乎被在高中时期无情地玩弄并抛弃了一个家境贫寒的女生这样的绯闻缠身，以致在选举中突然明显落后于他的竞争者Uther Pendragon。看着新闻标题之下满头金发的议员微笑着的宣传照，Merlin翻着白眼摇了摇头。  
　　迅速关掉页面，Merlin揉了揉眉角开始了他正式的搜寻工作。父亲……那个把他训练成猎人的父亲，竟然在几个月前消失了。这对于Merlin来讲简直是晴天霹雳。他们刚刚完成一个案子，一切看起来都很正常，可是当他在一家汽车旅馆醒来，他的父亲却已经不在了。到处的打探都没有起到作用，Merlin终于决定自己寻找。而这个父亲拥有房产的德克萨斯，就成了他的首要选择。  
　　可是问题的关键让Merlin无所适从。他甚至不知道自己寻找的方向！他的父亲到底是被什么给抓走了，还是自己离开了？又或者他是真的自己离开了，但是他或许是被什么给胁迫了，那么他就该留下了线索——而事实上并没有——最后的可能就成了，他是自己离开的，并且不想被找到。如果父亲不想被人找到，那么自己就绝不可能找到他。  
　　在这样循环的思维之下变得更加头疼的Merlin揉起了眉心——他需要集中精力，然而大脑的困倦不允许。Merlin干脆起身给自己倒了一杯咖啡，浓郁的香气给他带来了暂时的清醒。紧紧盯着荧幕上繁琐冗杂的字母组合眨起眼睛，那些扭曲的字母，深黑的背景色——凉风突然浸湿了背脊。冰冷的月光洒在他的额角，伸手不见五指的黑暗和正在流血的小腿传来尖利的刺痛。猛然响彻耳际的铁器撞击声打断了疲惫酸软的躯体想要休息的欲望，手心紧握住粗糙的铁栏，感受到无法撼动的坚实。金发少年回过头，茫然恍惚的表情像是素不相识的冷漠。他的双臂被缓缓抬起，站在他身后的那个娇小的身影颤抖着伸出双手环住他，蔓延着青紫色的皮肤上滴落下已经半干的乌红血液。她慢慢转过头，脖颈像是无法使用的僵硬。像是被砸烂的脸庞上唯一可辨的嘴角轻轻扬起，猩红的肉块就渐渐垮塌下来。惨叫声刺破脑颅，躺在血泊中的少年被红色染彻了金发，精致的面容摔得粉碎。漂亮的蓝眼睛从破碎的眼眶中滚落，又被颧骨碾压得破裂开来。他的身后，那张青紫色的面容怔怔地盯着地面上杂乱的尸身，吊着肉筋的脸庞扯出狰狞的笑意。  
　　“Arthur！”黑发少年大喊出来，喉咙里满满的都是灼烧的痛觉。  
　　Merlin猛地直起身，瞬间的动作打翻了桌上的咖啡杯——咖啡杯是空的！他记得自己还没有喝过才对。刚刚那个，应该只是梦境。因为他明明已经把尸体烧了！他已经阻止了上一起案件了！可是……他睡着了？什么时候开始的？而且梦境又怎么会那么真实？等等！现在是几点？……  
　　2：30  
　　现在是凌晨两点三十分么？……Merlin用力眨了几次眼睛。那个……真的只是梦？可是那种绝对真实的触感……脑中突然浮现的数字组合瞬间占据了他的思绪。Merlin垂下视线望向了电脑旁的手机。现在打电话……是不是太蠢了？……猛地抓过手机，指尖用看不见的速度按下了那个在脑中保存了许久的电话号码，熟练得像是早已拨过了千百遍。  
　　“嘟……嘟……嘟……”  
　　没有人回应。但是现在是凌晨不是吗？有谁会在现在这个时间接电话？！  
　　下一秒，Merlin就已经抓着钥匙出现在了车上。他需要百分之百的确定——尽管不知道这种没由来的恐慌从何而来。  
　　汽车在尖利的呼啸声中停止，Merlin从车内跃出，跑到校门口。漆黑的校园寂静得像是坟场，阴寒的气息笼罩在整个校区上方。Merlin的心跳突然提起来——他看见了远处一晃而过的白影。头疼得像是要炸开，时而在脑海中闪过的影像让他无法辨别虚幻与现实。出自本能地，他的脚步突然猛地加快了速度！奋力向那个隐约的白影冲过去，就算无法确认眼中所见是否是真实。  
　　不断加剧的抽气声和沉重的脚步声充斥耳膜，眩晕和疲惫在脑内疯狂撞击，脑中时而闪现的亮光让他难以辨清方向。集中思维！Merlin！集中思维！你可以做到的！他猛地捂住眉角，大脑像是被尖刺戳穿了般的剧痛。他又看见了那个白影……无法判断方向……他只能追逐。  
　　“Arthur！”有人叫了出来。  
　　“Arthur！”  
　　“Arthur！”前方的白影并没有要停下的意思，自己跟他的距离只是越来越远而已……他知道这个声音里有着浓重的绝望，但是喉咙里传来干辣的灼烧感让他明白喊出声的人正是自己。他需要冷静下来！他需要思考！对！那栋建筑应该已经锁上了，他是进不去的！瞬间出现的小结论让Merlin感到了一丝简单的欣喜，却在看见被砸破的玻璃门的那一刻荡然无存。  
　　“该死！”Merlin咒骂了一声。  
　　来不及做更多的思考，他的身体就已经穿过了玻璃门上布满凌厉尖角的洞口。眼中无穷无尽的台阶和不断旋转的楼梯间像是没有终点，全身都叫嚣着的疲倦被小腿上撕裂的痛觉淹没，胸腔之中渐渐蔓延开来的窒息感扼住咽喉！  
　　“Arthur！”在赶到顶楼的那一刻，他看到了那个被他追逐着的白影。  
　　想要猛扑上去，却发现他们之间还有铁栏的阻隔。  
　　“Arthur！Arthur！你听得见吗？Arthur站住！”绝望而没有止境的呼喊在空气中回荡，前方的身影却完全没有要回应的意思。“Arthur！”黑发的少年用双手紧紧握住铁栏，嗓音沙哑得几乎要哽咽起来。  
　　蹒跚着步子走向天台边缘的白衣男子似乎在呼喊声中做出了反应。他停住脚下的动作，缓缓回过头来。  
　　冰冷惨白的月光之下，金发的少年转过头颅。月色像是宁静的湖泊，浸满了他的身体和面庞，近乎陌生的苍白容颜上是没有血色的唇瓣。Merlin的心猛地提起来。剔透的蓝色眼眸此时没有任何神采，Arthur讷讷地指着Merlin所在的方向，瞳仁周围散开死寂的光辉。他的脸上没有表情，只是静静地站在那里，回转的视线仿佛悲伤的神祇。  
　　“Arthur！回来！如果你听得见我的话，就赶紧回来！”紧握住铁栏的双手被摩擦得生疼，但是他没有时间去理会那些。眼眶中似乎溢出了些什么，滚烫的液体从脸颊滑落，他却已经无法辨别那是不是眼泪。  
　　Arthur又把头转过去了，金发的少年失神地继续了脚下的步伐，再也没有要停止的意思。当他的踏上天台周缘的台阶，身后就出现了那个他们两个都已经非常熟悉的身影——Angel Hill。少女伸出双臂轻轻环住Arthur的腰背，从腋下伸出的手掌抬起少年的臂膀。他像是个任人摆布的玩偶，被摆放出主人想要的姿势。Arthur张开双臂，前倾的身体似乎在渴望飞翔。  
　　少女把侧脸轻靠在Arthur的背脊上，身体简单的前倾带动了怀中的躯体。他们像是深爱的恋侣，用共同的生命殉道爱情。  
　　跃至空中的动作引起了脚下悬空的感觉，浑浊的云雾在蓝色的眼眸中散开，金发少年的脸上终于显露出了恐惧的神情。他没有看见身后全黑的身影用人眼无法追上的速度冲了过来，紧紧握住了他的手腕。右手手腕猛然出现的钝痛让他忘记了喊叫出声，他只能怔怔地感受身体无意识地旋转，黑发的少年扑进他的怀里，空闲的手臂紧紧扼住他的腰身。他能感到背脊上显而易见的寒凉和胸口无法忽视的沉重臂膀，这些都无时不刻地提示着他身下鬼魂的存在。那个带动着他不断下坠的力道正在不断加速，在耳际呼啸而过的风几乎可以称得上是利刃，冲破空气的血腥刺入鼻翼，让他知道自己就快要死亡。  
　　然而怀中的温热又是如此真实。那个拥有一头浓密黑发的男子此时用臂膀紧紧扼住了他的腰身，发丛中柔软的触感将他们的身体拉近得没有距离。  
　　黑发的少年在Arthur的身体腾空的前一秒抓住了他的手腕，却没来得及阻止他身体的下坠。相反，纤瘦的身体被无法承受的重量带动着离开楼宇，冲向地面。根本没有经过任何思考，Merlin加重了手中的力道将那个身影拉进自己怀里。突然出现在Arthur肩头的青紫面庞带着狰狞的笑意冲进了他的视野，刺鼻的血腥气让人作呕。Merlin Emrys，这是你唯一的机会！  
　　胸口突然出现的钝痛像是玻璃球在体内炸开了，身体里疯狂爆发出来的金芒疾速笼罩住了相拥的两人，金芒如同从四面八方涌过来的利剑刺入了鬼魂的躯体，金发少年身下忽然出现的圆光延展开来，在撞击地面的一刻发出碎裂的巨响。鬼魂在被光芒充斥着炸裂的瞬间，金色的碎片就猛地散开，笼罩在了两人的周围。金发的少年撑着双手坐在地上，眼前是跨坐在他身上的黑发男子。  
　　劫后余生的孩子怔怔地凝视着彼此的眼眸，空气里只剩下了粗重的喘息和震耳欲聋的心跳。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　清亮的月色像是湖水，浸淫在豪华别墅的落地窗上漾出水纹。透过玻璃的光线散落在精致的地毯上，沿着洁白的床裾爬上被单。少年彼此相背，僵硬的躯体没有语言。  
　　“你……还好吗？”话音随着金属撞击的脆响落下，Merlin将手中的钥匙放在桌上，低垂着的视线没有焦距。  
　　身后的人没有回答。滞留在凝重空气中清浅的呼吸声代替了所有言语。他就缓缓回过了头，像是在担心稍微加快的速度都会打破那个人的最后防线。站在月光下的少年低垂着脑袋，凌乱的金发肆意地散落眉角，浓密的睫毛盖住视线。他的唇上仍旧没有血色，失神的双目怔怔地直视前方，脸上看不出表情。  
　　从楼上坠下之后，最先反应过来的当然是Merlin。望着已经完全恍惚的Arthur，他的决定是把他送回家。让Merlin感到不可思议的是，那个叫做Angel Hill的鬼魂竟然控制着Arthur开着他的跑车来到学校。凭借着车上自带的GPS找到Arthur的住址送他回来，一路上他都没有说出一句话。他只是需要休息，很快就会好起来的。Merlin这样想到。  
　　抿了抿嘴唇，Merlin提起步子准备离开，手腕却突然被一股极大的力道握住。“Ar……”嘴中的话语还没有说完，身体就被这力量带着走动起来。没有思考的时间，他被猛地摔到洁白的床上，周身就瞬时被柔软覆裹。“Arthur？……”突然紧压在身体上的重量传来了强烈的燥热感，Arthur滚烫的唇瓣撞上他的嘴角，狂热而又野性的吻就迎上来堵住了他所有的话语。身体被强健的臂膀扼得生疼，他伸出双手想要推开压在身上的坚实胸膛，却没有任何作用。  
　　这种感觉又来了……唇中浸淫着的灼热像是火焰般蔓延开来，在他的口腔中肆无忌惮的灼烧。柔软、火热、强势、激情，这种充满Arthur味道的雄性气息像是某种魔法，紧紧抓住了他掩藏在体内的灵魂，紧握、猛击、撕扯，体内强烈撞击着的是攀爬着腾升的欲望。Merlin皱起眉头，熟悉的手指穿过发丛，温热的触感将这个吻猛地加深。Arthur的柔软、炫目的金发从脸部上方落下来散在他的眼角，摩擦出细微的瘙痒，像是可以拂去脸上炙热的温度。  
　　两人的唇瓣被分开，Merlin张开紧闭的双眼看向了近在咫尺的面庞。月光在Arthur脸上渲染开来，成了洁净的白色。剔透得近乎透明的眼眸怔怔地盯进他眼里，赤裸的欲望像是可以在他身上烧出洞来。从那双已经变得红润的唇瓣之间吐出来的热气喷在Merlin的嘴角，熟悉的温馨气味夺走理智。Arthur伸出双手勾住他的腋下，用力把他拉到了大床的正中。金发少年坐起身，双腿间灼热的欲望就坚挺地顶住了Merlin的下身。他几乎是手足无措地攥住了Merlin的领口，然后猛地把那件黑色的T-恤撕开。突然落下月光浸满了身下苍白的胸口，近乎透明的肌肤闪耀着令人眩晕的光芒。他的身体像是萦绕着薄薄的雾气，美好得恍如梦境。  
　　仅仅是这样就让人无法忍耐。Arthur猛地俯身吻上了Merlin的胸口。那种，如同晨雾般的，清冷、湿润的味道就溢进嘴里。他像是贪婪的酒鬼，用尽全身的力气吮吸着属于自己的挚爱。冰凉的肌肤在触碰到他的口唇之后变得温热濡湿，浅红的印记很快就布满了触目可及的整个胸膛。在他用舌尖粗鲁地掠过Merlin胸前的蓓蕾的时候，那个平日里一脸冷漠的黑发少年终于发出了颤抖的呜咽。而这种喑哑的、充满情欲的呜咽声简直成了催化剂一样地加重了Arthur口中的渴望。他更加细致地挑逗、啃咬起那粉红而柔软乳尖，耳中就传来了更为急促的抽噎。  
　　左手用力按压住身下瘦削的肩膀，右手就从他的胸腹缓缓滑落到他的双腿之间。Arthur隔着紧贴皮肤的牛仔裤揉捏起已经可以感觉到的灼热，终于在感到口中胸膛剧烈的起伏之后猛力扯下了Merlin的裤子。  
　　他再次坐起身，突然惊诧地发现Merlin已经全裸地躺在了身下，而自己正毫不客气地跨坐在他的腿间。明明自己才是脱光了他衣服的人，却在亲眼看见这样美丽得没有瑕疵的躯体的一刻深深抽气。他张开嘴讶异地望着把手臂抬起来压住额头的Merlin，苍白的面容此时被染上了醇香的酒红色，被吻得红肿的嘴唇微微张开，布满红印的胸口不断起伏。仍旧被包裹在裤子里的下身已经开始了胀痛，Arthur几乎是慌乱地脱掉了上衣和外套，才注意到这根本没办法减轻下身的痛苦。跪在床上的双腿已经懒得移开，Arthur就干脆解开扣子和拉链，把裤子垮到了膝盖上。  
　　焦急地抬起Merlin修长白皙的双腿，精致的性器在眼前暴露无遗。他这才发现自己根本还没拿上重要的东西。Arthur用力咂了咂嘴，前倾的身体准备爬向床头柜，然而下一秒，Merlin挥动着的手臂和清脆的响指就将他要的东西悬到了他面前。来不及收起不可思议的表情就看见安全套已经处在了它该在的地方，Arthur轻笑着拧开润滑剂的瓶盖，细长的透明液体就滑落到手上。  
　　收回手臂的Merlin压抑住沉重的喘息看着Arthur将液体在手心流散开来，却在下一刻看见了Arthur的脸上困惑的表情。  
　　“你以前……从来没有跟男人……”他轻声问道，看见Arthur点了点头。  
　　Merlin抬起压在额头上的手臂伸向前方握住了Arthur的手腕，他尽力抬起双腿，将那只裹上了润滑剂的手引向自己的穴口。Arthur的脸上仍旧带着疑惑的表情，然而被指引着的手指还是会意地刺入了Merlin的入口——柔软、温热、湿润，初次感受的奇异触觉突然从指尖蹿到了心脏，带动了脸部的灼烧。一支、两支、三支……紧致的内壁像是可以把他的手指吸进去，Merlin不断溢出口中的呻吟抚上耳垂，Arthur就感到了全身都快要燃烧起来的欲望。  
　　带着粗糙触感的手指好奇地在他的体内窥测，Merlin侧过脸将视线埋进床垫，他紧紧咬住下唇想要制止自己的呻吟，然而音调还是从嘴角泻出来，在空气里回荡着催生出情欲的味道。“Arthur……”  
　　“我知道……”  
　　突然一起离开的手指留下空荡荡的感觉，无法忍耐的急躁就充斥在了胸膛里，但是随之到来的灼热就抵住了Merlin的入口。由于Arthur没有和男人的经历，他知道他们的位置并不很对，Merlin就扯了一个枕头垫在了自己腰下。不需要太久的等待，饱胀的刺痛就宣告了Arthur已经进入了的事实。不得不说他是喜欢这种感觉的——这种被男人占满体内的，饱满的感觉。Merlin终于在Arthur全部进入的那一刻尖叫起来，他猛地昂起头颅，下颚流畅的线条就被月光勾勒成了纯白。  
　　Arthur将Merlin的右腿抬高搭上自己的左肩，另一只手扶上Merlin的左腿腿弯，将它抬至腰间勾住了自己的背脊。没入Merlin体内的欲望早就发出尖利的叫嚣了，Arthur的身体就开始了缓慢的律动。  
　　“GOD……”下身传来的甜美触觉让Arthur呻吟出声，连接着两人的快感像是源源不绝的泉水涌向全身。汗水布满额角和背脊，他勾起右手将Merlin的左腿也抬上了肩膀。Arthur跪坐起身，前倾着身体将双手撑在了Merlin身体两侧。他猛地加快了速度，坚硬的下体在Merlin体内疯狂地抽插起来。男性象征之下巨大的囊壁撞击着Merlin的臀瓣发出断续的脆响，淫靡的水声疾速在空气中散开，Merlin就张开嘴发出了更加响亮的叫声。  
　　“Merlin……Merlin……”汗水从额角滴落，在触碰Merlin胸口的一刻变得粉碎。Merlin翘起粉红的唇瓣发出可爱的呻吟，Arthur就突然感到了无法言喻的干渴。他想吻他……该死的！他要吻他！Arthur猛地俯身，Merlin的身体几乎弯曲成了一个不可能的姿势。他们的嘴唇撞击到一起，舌头火热地纠缠，彼此都无法抵御疯狂在胸腔中蔓延着的渴望。  
　　“Arthur……”Merlin在双唇还紧贴着的时刻呜咽起来，嘶哑的嗓音像是电流猛地击中了Arthur的背脊。他再次晃动起身体，速度变得不可置信。Merlin紧闭的眼角溢出泪水，他伸手覆上下身的欲望，开始随着Arthur的律动上下摩擦。疯狂的速度和强大的力量不断冲击着Merlin的身体，他在晃动的视角中看见Arthur的分身在自己体内进出，身体和视觉的双重刺激让他无法遏制地尖叫起来。  
　　“Merlin……”Arthur的声音变得尖细，他放缓了速率，将身体几乎完全抽出，在得到Merlin的抽气声之后狠狠刺入。喉咙里发出狂乱的喘息，全湿的发线粘在脸际却又因为身体的晃动飞舞开来。Arthur继续了几个冲刺，终于迎来了两人同时的高潮。  
　　在微凉的液体冲出体内的一刻，Arthur猛地仰起了头，优美的下颚浸着汗珠呈现在Merlin眼前。瞬间爆发的快感像是电流传遍全身，粘稠的精液喷向小腹，Merlin尖叫着爆发，不住颤抖着的双腿紧紧勾住了Arthur的躯体。  
Xxoo  
　　金发少年脱力地倒在Merlin的身侧，快感过后的余韵还残留在体内，他的脸上露出了满足的微笑。溢满情欲的气味刺向Merlin的鼻尖，他怔怔地吮吸着这种可以征服他的灵魂的气味。两个喘息着的少年彼此凝望，眼里都是幸福。  
　　“所以……你不是第一次？”Arthur仍旧大口大口地吐气，却还是挑起眉毛问道。  
　　“噢……”Merlin朝天上翻了个白眼，“真没情趣……你就想说这个？”  
　　“那你想我说什么？”Arthur大笑着环住了Merlin的肩膀，“亲爱的？宝贝？甜心？”  
　　这次换Merlin大笑起来。  
　　Arthur静静地凝望着Merlin的侧脸，突然就探过身吻住了他的眼角。“我爱你。”  
　　Merlin突然停止了笑声，他的身体僵硬在Arthur的怀里。“你说什么？”  
　　心脏有一瞬间的刺痛，Arthur慌乱地解释：“我知道这样说很唐突……你知道吗……我不该这么讲……”  
　　“再说一遍。”Merlin侧过身来望向他。  
　　“你说什么？……”脑袋出现了一瞬间的空白，他几乎是过了五秒钟才渐渐恢复了意识，接着欣喜就像是火焰一样在他身上燃烧起来。“Merlin……我爱你。”  
　　有那么一刻，他以为Merlin没有听见。因为他的表情是那样淡然，甚至空白，但是当Merlin猛地扑过来含住了他的嘴唇的时候，他知道他也有和自己一样的感觉。  
　　“Arthur……”Merlin在离开他的嘴唇的时候说道，“有些事，我想要告诉你。”他将掌心覆上了Arthur的额头，柔软的指尖轻轻滑过那道永远不会消失的伤疤，面色突然变得凝重。  
　　“那样当然很好，”Arthur轻笑着将双臂环住Merlin的腰背，不知道为什么，他觉得自己可以猜到Merlin要说的话了，“但是……你确定现在不要先再来一轮再说？”  
　　沉重的表情渐渐退去，熟悉的笑意再次爬上了嘴角。Merlin坐起身将Arthur拉到床头坐好，他轻轻吻了吻Arthur的下颚，“这次让我来吧。”  
　　望着Arthur再次坚挺起来的下身，Merlin终于忍不住咧开嘴笑了起来。他张开双腿跨坐到Arthur身上，双手搭住了他的肩膀。靠在床头的Arthur蜷起双腿将Merlin的身体与自己拉近，他看着Merlin半蹲起来，握着Arthur的欲望刺进自己体内。这次似乎不需要任何的准备，Merlin就开始了慢速的晃动。  
　　苍白的脸庞再次泛起潮红，Merlin皱起眉头，粉红的唇瓣吞吐着湿热的气息。Arthur探过头吻住了他的嘴唇，香甜的气味就溢满了整个口腔。  
Xxoo  
　　“嘿，在忙什么？”  
　　“打工，你知道的。”  
　　“我当然知道，”Arthur对着手机微笑，“我只是想知道我能不能去接你。”  
　　“……”电话那边没有回音，“我……十点下班……”再次响起的熟悉嗓音让他安心，Arthur咧开嘴笑起来，“那我现在出发。”  
　　挂上电话的Arthur走出房门，把车钥匙抛向空中然后接住。夜晚和缓的风掠过发梢，他轻声哼着自己都不曾听过的曲调，满心都是欢喜。  
　　坐在车上的Arthur时而会注意到街边简单的风景，原本在生活中微不足道的瞬间突然成了一幅幅景致美好的图画。那天晚上，在他们近乎疯狂的性爱之后，睡意像是被爱神叫走了。他们说了很多话，他知道了世界上有吸血鬼，有狼人，有海妖，有食尸鬼，有杀人小丑，甚至还有恶魔。他知道了Merlin曾经亲手做过银弹，知道了Merlin因为要杀掉异教神而锯过常绿木桩，还知道Merlin会背大段大段的拉丁文咒语，还会画那些复杂得让人头晕的符咒。他甚至知道了他的父亲Balino，他知道那是个严厉却又慈爱的父亲，总是会把Merlin照顾得好好的。他是那么如饥似渴地挖掘着爱人的过往，却又小心翼翼地不去打破他身上那种可以深深吸引住他的浓郁的神秘气息。  
　　或许这样说很傻，但是他，Arthur Pendragon可以确定，Merlin Emrys就是他有生以来追寻着的那个人。  
Xxoo  
　　Merlin将最后一个酒杯放进柜子里，今天的工作到这里就全部完成了。转身望向酒吧的大门，随时都可能进来的金发的身影让他的脸庞挂上浅笑。老板娘已经回家了，她把锁店门的事交给了Merlin。只要Arthur过来，他就可以离开。  
　　突然响起来的手机铃声打断了此刻静谧的幸福，他打开手机盖，看见了屏幕上显示的熟悉号码。  
　　“Arthur？”他几乎是迫不及待地念出了那个名字，马上就引来了手机那头得意的笑声。“你到了吗？”他并不介意让那人知道自己有多么在乎他，所以立刻就打消了嘲讽的念头。  
　　“呃……我的车胎……好像爆了……”电话那头突然尴尬起来的嗓音显示出了年轻人的窘迫，Merlin翻了个白眼，嘴角扬起笑意。“我快到你那边了，但是现在我不知道自己在哪里……这里很空旷……”  
　　“我知道那是哪了。”Merlin打断他，“我开了车，我过去找你。”  
　　“好的！”  
　　就算不看也知道Arthur又露出了他独有的那种欢快表情。Merlin还没挂电话就冲到了酒吧门口将门锁上，在跑到车门边上的时候才说出道别的话语。  
　　Arthur离这里应该不远了，Merlin开车的时候甚至哼起了歌。他的车速并不很快，但是足以让他在差不多五分钟后见到Arthur。  
　　天已经全黑下来，路边的建筑也几乎熄灭了灯光。黑色的沥青路面因为车灯反射出昏黄的光芒，他已经可以看见停在路中央那辆红色法拉利跑车了。Merlin笑着踩下刹车，却突然看见了从跑车后摔出的两个身影。心脏猛地提到喉间，Merlin用最快的速度跳出车门拔出了手枪。  
　　留有长发而身材健硕的男人把另一个人压在身下，左手紧扼住那人脖子的同时，将右手捅进了他的胸膛。躺在地上的男人突然爆发出惨烈的嘶吼，却又因为被扼住的咽喉无法发出声音。但是这样就已经足够让Merlin扣动扳机了。他朝着那个蜷缩着的身影连续射击起来，子弹没入男人的身体，却并没有流出血液。Merlin惊诧地张大眼眶，却迎上了男人狂怒的神情——他不是人类！  
　　猛地掏出身下人的心脏的男人露出尖牙朝Merlin怒吼起来，然而下一刻，他就迅速地跃身跳向了远处，在一秒种的时间里就消失了踪影。  
　　黑发少年怔怔地站在那里，握着枪支的手落到身侧。缓缓靠近那个躺在地上的身影——金发少年双目圆睁地躺在那里，胸口被残暴地撕开露出狰狞的血肉。英俊的面容露出痛苦的神情，遍布在脸上的是暴起的青筋。他的喉咙仍在抽搐着呼吸，然而紧缩的肺部已经宣告了这一行为的无效。几秒钟之后，这个身体就停止了所有动作。他只是僵硬地躺在那里，死亡的色彩侵蚀了他的肤色，原本明亮的双目泛起死灰。  
　　黑发少年在他身侧跪下，颤抖的指尖抚上了他的眼角。“Arthur……”  
　　他死了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　  
　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　刺目的白色光线充满视线，白色……永恒的，无尽的白色……鼻腔里隐约弥漫着浅淡的食物香味。耳边渐起的喧嚣恍如隔世，像是被关在了玻璃房子里，男男女女的嗓音全部变得细微而难以分辨。时而有简单的话语穿越耳膜的胀痛传进来，“那个人竟然敢坐在那里！”“他那算什么？挑衅么？”“我觉得他是新生。”他们在说什么？我在哪里？  
　　好亮……太亮了……这是怎么回事？为什么会这么亮？想要闭上眼睛，但是身体好像动不了。到底是怎么回事？眩晕、无力，所有让人变得软弱的感觉此时此刻都像是约好了一样聚集在脑子里。怎么办？……  
　　“嘭——”  
　　巨大的响声刺破空气冲击着身体，像是一瞬间把所有的骨骼都接到了正确的位置。脖子随着巨响落下本能地转动起来，被白色溢满的视线终于浅浅晕开，显露出散落下金发的脸庞。白皙的皮肤，锋利的眉角，蔚蓝如同湖泊般的眸子和精致得不像话的鼻梁。被阳光照得泛起柔和光晕的脸颊和随意抿起的嘴唇，少年站在那里，美好得恍如画境。  
　　Arthur……心底有这样一个声音升起来，熟悉得让他发痛。  
　　“你占用了我们的桌子，小子！”身侧传来的话语并没有经过大脑，他只能隐约感到这声音进入了耳朵，却并不能理解其中的意思。  
　　Arthur……那个声音再次响起。他不知道这意味着什么，但是当这个名字清晰得几乎如同耳边的低喃，身体没有别的选择，只有全力跳起来冲向前方。  
　　但是随之而来的是大块大块的米色地砖和可以让全身散架的钝痛。  
　　旁边的人不知道发生了什么，他们只能看见一个瘦削得近乎骷髅的黑发少年像是发了疯一样从座位上跳起来冲向橄榄球队长，却被显而易见的桌脚绊住了步子，接着便是惨不忍睹的猛摔。有那么一刻，所有人都以为他是在对学校的强权发出挑衅，但是当他们看到这个羸弱的少年以五体投地的姿势趴在了地面上的时候，所有人都爆发出了响亮的笑声。  
　　他们笑得那样放肆，那样不羁，仿佛看见了世界上最好笑的一件事。他们前俯后仰地嘶吼，他们将双手举向空中用力拍打，他们跳上桌子，欢呼着少年摔倒的壮举。没有人会对他的表情做出更多的关注，他们甚至不再关心他接下来的行动。他们只是大声地呼吼着笑闹，年轻人的注意力总是容易被分散的。但是Arthur没有。他没有笑，从一开始就没有。他低下头看着那个趴在地上的男人，他苍白得近乎透明的的脸上出现了一瞬间的痛苦，或许是因为那一跤真的摔得很疼，但是他只是用双手抵住地面，慢慢地抬起了上身。男人像是一个刚刚从坟墓中爬出来的骷髅，用每一个细微的移动学习站立，学习行走。他弯曲起僵硬的腿脚尝试站立，颤抖着的肩膀瘦削得让人心疼。他终于站起来，可是已经没有人在意。他会做什么呢？满脸通红地跑出去？还是脸色惨白却故作坚强？事实上，所有尝试着挑衅他的人都是这样的结果不是么？  
　　但是，他没有想到的是，黑发的少年没有离开。他将视线对上了Arthur的目光，眼里是写满了的决然。他猛地踢出步子冲过来，尽管不算敏捷，却用尽了全力。从地上站起来的男人奋力冲到他面前伸出了手臂，有那么一瞬间，Arthur以为自己会被猛揍一拳并且绝无避开的可能。然而事实却出乎了所有人的意料。他没有打他，他只是……紧紧抱住了他。  
　　前一秒还在喧嚣的食堂突然安静下来。所有人都像是在这一刻被扼住了咽喉夺走了声线。他们怔怔地盯着眼前的场景，脸上只剩下错愕和瞠目。  
　　黑衣的男人用双臂紧紧环住了金发少年的脖子，瘦削坚硬的胸口牢牢贴在Arthur身上。他那么用力地拥住那个人，像是要把他按进自己身体里，像是稍微一松手，那个人就会消失不见。他的背脊瑟缩着加重了手臂的力道，拥抱得近乎绝望。  
　　然后有人握住他的手腕，猛力掰开了那双手臂。骨骼的脆响把那人吓了一跳，因为他以为这个黑发少年用了很大的力气，然而掰开他的手臂的那一刻，他才知道自己只需要多小的力道就可以拉开他。于是，多余的力量在此时起了巨大的作用，黑发少年再次坐在了地上，只不过这次，他是被人摔到地上的。  
　　食堂里再次爆发出了巨大的笑声。尖利得刺耳。  
　　“白痴。“  
　　“疯子。”  
　　橄榄球队员们陆续从他身边走过，在最后的一瞥之前吐出蔑视的话语。  
　　Arthur没有动。他怔怔地看着坐在地上的少年，胸腔中震荡的心跳让他恐惧。他无法避开少年如炬的视线，也无法避开那双蓝色眼眸里的疼痛。被他拥抱的感觉陌生却又熟悉，清冷的气味充斥鼻腔，却不会让人厌烦。柔软的发梢摩擦眼角，干净并且温和。精瘦的胸膛硌得人生疼，但是拥抱却炙热得让人窒息。  
　　从头到尾，他都没有做出任何反应。  
　　于是，Arthur放下了因为惊讶而轻轻张开的臂膀，他站直了身子用手心拍了拍前胸的衣服，凛下神色，走到了桌边和自己的朋友们一起坐下，再没有理会坐在地上的少年。  
　　良久，少年像是恢复了神识一样地站起身。他背对着Arthur，却没有回头。没有能够看见他的表情，只能看见他离开的背影。安静、决然。  
Xxoo  
　　钥匙在锁孔中转动，咔哒的响声过后，深色的铁门被打开，走进房间的是面色恍惚的黑发的青年人。低垂的视线落到地面，透明的眼珠没有神采。随手带上身后的门，少年摇晃着身子走到书桌旁扶住桌角。房间里没有窗户也没有灯光，所有的亮度都只来自于书桌上一直亮着的电脑屏幕。明明是白天，这里却比夜晚还要黑暗。电脑屏幕上的蓝光向周遭发散出光线，也触到了他的手指。  
　　垂落的眼眸渐渐抬起，少年斜觑着桌面，视线像是突然找到了焦距。轻抬起指尖，白皙修长的手指似乎止不住颤抖。被蓝光映上的指端悬在书堆的上方，触碰若有若无。他兀地找到了力气，细瘦的胳膊狠狠地撞上书堆把它们推到地上，发出震耳的声响。右臂随之而至，他疯了一样地挥掉白瓷的马克杯和堆积如山的资料夹，纸张纷纷扬扬散落在地上，马克杯撞击在地上碎成两半。他的整个身体都趴在桌上，脸色苍白得像是快要死去。直到……直到他的目光触及到了书桌上闪着蓝光的电子钟。  
　　他突然怔住了，墨色的瞳仁猛地扩开占据了眼眸。像是不敢相信自己的眼睛，少年砖头看向了电脑屏幕。在得到自己想要的信息之后，他似乎还是不放心自己的眼睛一样地死死盯住了屏幕，直到确信自己没有看错。  
　　他兀地直起身子冲出了房门。  
　　视线内晃动着的黑暗狭小的楼梯间是典型的老住宅区建筑才有的特征，建筑之内古朴老旧的气息像是宣誓着它不受买家欢迎的最直观显示。少年冲到楼下之后就融进了来往的行人之中。潮湿的路面和无时不刻都晃动着人影的街巷彰显着老旧街区的混乱，各色人种和放眼可见的各种职业都没有影响到少年的脚步。他提起步子来奔跑，在经过那些健硕的黑人的时候扬起灰尘，却没有人来拦他。  
　　身体的疲累带着他转过无数个街角，直至终于找到熟悉的门牌号码。  
　　“Maria！”少年在整个身体都撞到门上之前用双手撑住，喊出了他要找的人的名字，“Maria！开门！”  
　　“来了！”屋内攒动起来的脚步声和不耐烦的回应渐渐接近，破旧的屋门被打开，露出来的是熟悉的脸庞。  
　　“Merlin，我以为你现在该在上课的。”探出头来的当然是ROUNDHOUSE的老板娘，随意地绑在头顶的发箍将杂草般的黑发高高束起，将近四十岁的面庞布上了些许皱纹，女人眼眶之下的黑色印记还是让人不敢直视。  
　　没有顾及扑面而来的酒气，Merlin喘了几口气，“我有点事要问你……”  
　　“有点事？”被称作Maria的女人伸出藏在背后的右手的同时也露出了夹在指间的烟蒂，她把烟蒂抿在嘴里，几个短促的吸气带动着火光的明暗，她将门整个打开然后靠在上面，“你要知道今天是你第一天转学，你不能因为有点事就旷掉整个下午的课程。”  
　　尝试着将减弱的喘息停止下来的黑发少年在听到这句话的同时挺直了腰身，“你说什么？”  
　　“我是没在说人话吗？”女人伸手拍了拍他的头，Merlin也完全没有要躲开的意思。“你爸不在我多少也应该替他看着你。白天上学，晚上来酒吧工作……”  
　　“我是说你之前那句！”Merlin突然打断了她的话，“你说，我刚刚转学？”  
　　“哈！”女人张开嘴笑了一声，“昨晚喝多了还是怎么？简直不敢相信你怎么通过的早上的面试。”  
　　“早上的面试？……”他的声音渐渐弱下去。他皱起眉头，似乎尽力回忆着什么，“Maria你听我说，我昨晚来你这里工作了对吧？然后你先回家了，我帮你锁店门。接着我回家，但是在我回家的路上发生了一起命案……”  
　　“等等等等！停下！你听到自己再说什么了对吧？”女人用指尖夹住烟蒂指向了Merlin，Merlin也就用力地点起头。她像是又想到了些什么才胡乱摇了摇头，“好吧，你先进来。”  
　　跟随着女人走进房间的Merlin立刻就迎上了更多的空酒瓶和随处散落的衣服，房间里弥漫着酒气和汗臭，不同于以往，他什么都没有抱怨地走到沙发旁坐下。  
　　“你要喝点什么吗？”Maria举起不知哪里来的半瓶威士忌对着Merlin晃起来。  
　　“不用。听着，这件事真的很重要！昨晚在街上发生的那起命案……”  
　　“Merlin！”女人突然高声打断了他，“你能停一下吗？”女人放下酒瓶，再次用力吸了吸那根短得快要烧到手指的烟蒂，“听着，你昨天没有来我这里工作，你昨天只是突然出现在我家门口说你爸爸不见了，你想从这里开始找起。然后我愿意给你提供一份工作——那就是在我的店里打杂——而你也答应了。据我所知，按你说的，你说你会在今天办理转学手续还是什么的……反正，你没有在我这里打工，更没有什么命案。你明白了？”  
　　“你说……我没有在你这里打工……”Merlin没有抬头。  
　　“是的，事实上我们昨天才商量好打工的时间。你该不会是想跑来骗工钱的吧？”Maria说着笑起来。  
　　“今天是几号？”Merlin的声音突然低沉下来。  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　“我说今天是几号。”  
　　“呃……我不记得……你让我看看。”女人低下头，黑色吊带背心之下显然没有任何东西，她的手随即摸向紧身牛仔裤的后荷包，掏出了那种老式的翻盖手机，“唔……四月十五号。”  
　　“今天是星期几？”  
　　准备关上手机盖的老板娘最后瞥了一眼手机屏幕，“星期五。”  
　　在听到这个时间之后的Merlin的脸色彻底变得惨白。他的唇线紧紧抿在一起，眼瞳中的惊恐几乎可以喷薄出来。  
　　“你可真会挑时候，周五转学，接着就能过周末。”  
　　“不可能……你喝醉了。”Merlin突然站起来，“不可能的。我上周四就过来找过你了，我也是上周五转的学。我已经在你的店里工作过了。”  
　　“好了Merlin，你知道的。我喝多少都不会被你这样的话给唬住。”Maria向后靠在了木柜上，挑起眉毛的同时露出笑意。  
　　“不会的。”他像是自言自语般地低喃道。Merlin无意识地摇了摇头，“不会的……”下一刻，他猛地冲出门去。疯狂的速度径直冲向了车水马龙的主干道。机动车尖啸着的鸣笛声在马路上穿梭，街道两旁高耸的写字楼时而会因为倾斜的光线反射出刺目的光点。他就那么一路狂奔着冲到了人群当中，然后如同千万个上班族那样在某个特定的街角抬起头，看向整个城市都以之为标准的巨大电子钟——2011年4月15日，星期五——他转学的第一天。

　　  
　　


	14. Chapter 14

早晨的气息总是以怡人的方式进入人们的鼻腔，而阳光，则会倾斜成一个活泼的角度照耀下来，像是要宣告着开启一天的朝气。而同样的空气和阳光在此时呈现在Merlin眼前的半山别墅这里，却似乎有了不一样的意义。

整个被粉刷成白色的别墅外墙在金色的阳光下晕起一层淡淡的朦胧，而那因为处在山间的清冷空气也像是凝聚起了一股特殊的能量，将世界与之隔绝开来。  
其实很难想象在现代社会还有这样如同城堡一样的建筑，更难想象这是Arthur的家。那天晚上来过之后就记住了路线，但是夜里并不能看清屋子的全貌，也就不知道其实它看起来是这样壮观漂亮的。

Merlin站在雪白的木门之前，微皱的眉头和闪烁的眼神显示着他的不安。从来不知道决定一件事会是这样困难。他在犹豫。他还没有弄清楚现在的情况是怎么一回事，他不知道之前的经历是梦境还是真实。如果是梦，那么这个梦的时间也未免太长，他的感受也太过逼真。可是如果是真实，那么Arthur是怎么复活的呢？他又为什么那样对自己？他知道这一切都只能靠自己去弄清，而弄清事实的开端就是敲响面前这扇门。

Merlin抬起手臂，突然流动而过的空气在他的指尖带出凉意。他的手瑟缩了一下，最终还是将指弯靠近了门板。

门突然被打开了。

在Merlin的手指触上门板的那一秒，屋门就这样大敞开来，露出了另一边那个金发的身影。站在房门两边的人在这一刻都愣住了。身着白色运动装的年轻人怔怔地看着门外的黑发少年，眸子里是被惊讶扩开的瞳孔。还来不及接受现实的Merlin也张大了眼睛，两人就这么无言地对视着，身体僵硬，仿佛时间静止。  
“你是怎么进来的？”

“什么？”

“我们家的大门……你……”

“噢……”他想起来了。这是半山别墅，他们家是有大门的，就是刚刚那扇看起来几米高的雕花铁门？好像还有摄像头来着？“呃……”好吧，他得承认从当上猎人以来他就不习惯在摄像头的监视下行动了，更何况那扇门看起来真的很有些……“正式”？“我跟他们说我认识你他们就让我进来了。”  
Arthur皱起鼻子，显然不相信他的胡言乱语。“如果真是这样……”

Merlin抿了一下嘴唇。

“那看来我以后得提醒他们多注意点在放陌生人进来之前问问我的意见了。”

在听到“陌生人”这个字眼的时候Merlin垂下了眼眸，睫毛也随之颤动了一下。

“所以，你有什么事么？”Arthur挑起一边的眉毛。

“没……”Merlin没有抬起眸子，声音也小得近乎耳语。

“那就只有请你……”Arthur摊开手掌作出送客的姿势，另一只手也就顺势关上了门。

响亮的声音在木门撞上门框的同时也撞击上了Merlin的耳膜，年轻人愣愣地站在快要贴上鼻尖的门板前，恍惚的神色占据脸庞，右手指尖无意识地颤动着。他像是丢失了魂魄般地站定在那里，过了几秒才缓缓后退了几步，转过身来准备离开。

门却突然又被打开了。

“喂！”向来敏锐的猎人这次却并不是被开门声带出动作，听到了身后熟悉的音色他才如梦初醒地转过头来，被阳光照得透亮的眸子毫无含义地对准了身后人的眼眸。  
“要不然，进来坐坐吧。反正也来了……”金发少年在说话的同时把视线偏转开来，像是躲避着什么。

Merlin站在那里有些发怔，过了一会儿才缓缓地点了头。

“要喝点什么？”在领着Merlin走向客厅的时候Arthur半回过头问道。

“呃……咖啡？”

走在前面的Arthur挑挑眉毛，像是想到了什么好笑的事情一样摇了摇头。在走进茶水间之后不久，他就端出了一壶冒着热气的咖啡。尽管好奇于他的速度，Merlin还是决定暂且不去提这样的问题。

捧着干净的白瓷杯啜饮香浓咖啡的Merlin没有注意到Arthur正一脸专注地看着他。他当然不会知道今天是Pendragon家一周一度的休息日，他也不会知道平日里娇生惯养的小王子今天突然心血来潮地煮了一壶咖啡，却在煮好之后丧失了喝掉它们的心情。原本准备乖乖待在家中的王子殿下终于在放下咖啡壶的那一刻决定出门走走，而刚一打开门看见的就是那张一直徘徊在脑中的脸。于是这一切都像是在为这个人的到来做的准备，一连串碰撞着的巧合在王子脑中吡啪作响，以至于他自己都忘却了保安是不会犯那样低级的错误，也忘记了走那扇小木门是自己多年来偷偷养成的习惯。

“所以……你是在食堂里那个……”Arthur率先的出声打破了沉默，Merlin则像是刚回过神来似地望向他。

“Merlin……Merlin Emrys.”他放下了杯子说道。

“好吧……Merlin.”金发少年在念出名字的同时收起下巴，“Arthur，Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin突然噗嗤一声笑出来，嘴边的笑纹蔓延到了眼角，“我知道。”

金发的少年怔怔地望着那个笑容，过了许久才缓缓收回视线。他的嘴唇扬起安静的一个弧度，眼中净是单纯的欣喜。

Xxoo

　　酒精和烟草的气息辛辣地冲进鼻腔，留着络腮胡子顶着大肚腩的男人们咧开嘴露出满口的黄牙大声谈笑着。Merlin低下头用手中的抹布来回擦拭着老旧的桌面，在碰到客人用烟头留下的痕迹的时候不耐烦地咂了咂嘴。酒吧里的气氛已经到了最热闹的时候，看样子，他们也该到了。

　　Merlin这样想着的时候，门口传来的清脆的铃铛声就打断了他的动作。下意识地抬起头，亮蓝色的眸子就聚焦在了刚刚从门外走进来的一行人身上。这一大批人总共有九个，大家都穿着以黑色为基调的衣服，整个头上布满的耳钉唇钉显现出极强的金属感。这样的穿衣风格刚好可以掩盖他们苍白得不似正常的皮肤。

　　Merlin收回视线继续手底下的工作，但也只是应付了一下就端起托盘回到了吧台。

　　“你跟那群人有过节么？”Maria在他走到吧台边的第一时间就问出声来。

　　“什么？”Merlin抬了抬眼眶，开始处理之前的点单。

　　“你看那群人的眼神，像是想要把他们生吃了。”涂着深红唇膏的老板娘在已经被抿湿的烟嘴上又重重地吸了一口，她眯起眼睛，随手又在Merlin的托盘上加了几个杯子。

　　“怎么会。”Merlin笑笑，转身退出了谈话。

Xxoo  
　　午夜的空气依旧透着寒凉，夏季专属的植物湿气随着晚风一阵一阵地吹进车窗之内。Merlin摸了摸下巴，右手随之握住副驾驶上横置着的刀柄。再次无意识地垂下眼眸之后，Merlin的目光变得坚决。猛然从眼中爆发出来的金芒在黑夜的背景下一闪而过，车内那个修长的身影消失，再次出现的时候，已经换了场景。

　　突然站在了某个吸血鬼身后的黑发少年猛地提刀挥去，削去了第一个对手的脑袋。迅速从身后扑过来的吸血鬼在靠近到Merlin不到一米的地方的时候生生地停下来，已经转过身来的Merlin伸出空闲的左手对向来人，眼中的金光爆发出绚丽的色彩，一个半球形的透明防护罩出现在他身前。猛扑过来的吸血鬼像是被一个巨大的泡泡给抵住了身体一般不能动弹，但是下一刻，Merlin就提刀砍去了他的头颅。

　　女性吸血鬼的速度会比男性的速度还要快，只可惜，她们缺乏策略。在下一句咒语完全离开嘴唇之前，房间里的空气就已经变得凝重起来。吸血鬼们像是被放置在了一个充满胶质物体的大盒子里，每一个动作都会耗费更多的力气和时间。而在这样的情况下，不要说是快，他们连基本的运动都会显得困难。

　　接下来的工作更像是没有什么技术的体力活。Merlin轻车熟路地解决了身边的几个对手之后，咒语的支撑时间也就用得差不多了。一些男性吸血鬼显然是意识到了这一点，他们尽全力摆好动作准备着咒语解开时的蓄势待发。然而这样的思维并没有什么多余的优势和意义，因为在这个咒语解开之前，Merlin就已经渗出了手臂。可是他没有想到的是这些吸血鬼的速度确实还是不容忽视的。尽管他可以把注意力集中到一个方向，但是被包围的情况将他置于陷境。

　　还没有来得及对付眼前的吸血鬼，背后就感受到了一股更为巨大的冲击力。脸部被猛地撞到地上，生硬的痛觉让大脑出现了瞬间的空白。可是随之而来的危机意识让他迅速念出了防身的咒语，压在背脊上的吸血鬼以一种难以计量的力道被弹到了墙上。Merlin矫捷地起身，四面扑来的敌人再不是他的对手。

　　……六……七……八……

　　还剩一个。

　　再次见到那张熟悉的面孔，被死死钉在木柜上的女性吸血鬼满口惊恐的尖牙不断滴着口水。Merlin眯起眼睛，没有如同上次那样一刀砍下首领的头颅。

　　“你不想说点什么？”Merlin挑起嘴角笑道。

　　女人沉重的喘息喷洒在他的脸颊之上，射出幽暗光芒的眼睛慢慢恢复黑暗。“你会比我们死得更惨。”

　　“喔？为什么？”Merlin抬起刀刃，淡银色的刀光若有若无地映在女人的脸上。

　　“他会来找你的。我劝你现在赶快跑，如果被他发现，你会死得很难看。”女人沉下嗓音，沙哑的喉咙发出嘶吼般的笑声。“你以为你这些小把戏对他会有用吗？无论你是什么东西，你都不是他的对手！”

　　“这样……”Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，“不如你告诉我他在哪儿，那样的话你很快就能看到结果了不是么？”他的语调很轻柔，声音像是和煦的暖风。

　　“他离这里也不远，但是他喜欢狩猎。我可不想把狩猎的过程给毁了。”

　　“好吧。这个理由倒是可以接受。”Merlin很是赞许地点点头。

　　“你们这些猎人，以为自己是在伸张正义！但是……哦，不，你还算不上是个猎人。你的那些能力，根本不属于人类！你也是猎人的猎杀对象，哈哈，你还敢……你干什么？！”女人的自言自语之所以被打断，就是因为她看到了Merlin缓缓覆上她额头的右手。黑发少年像是更加对她没有戒备了一样将右手的刀换到左手，再郑重其事地按住了她的额头。

　　古老的语言以更为沙哑的嗓音呈现在了空气里，少年的眼睛亮得如同火焰。

　　“我想，我已经知道答案了。”

　　当Merlin放下手掌的时候，女人的额头上已经出现了重度灼伤的伤痕，而她眼中和耳中冒出的白烟也说明了她的脑颅已经被焚毁的事实。

Xxoo

　　电影院门口的夕阳鲜红欲滴，像是被浇灌在了世界表面的每一个角落。傻傻站在来往人群中的少年抬起手遮住了刚好可以照进眼睑的刺目光线，满头的金发随着渐沉的太阳闪耀。

　　捧着一大束玫瑰的Arthur突然觉得自己看起来有点傻。

　　不，不只是有点，而是非常……非常傻！

　　从电影还没开场到电影彻底结束，他已经站在这里等了将近三个小时了——还抱着这一大束蠢到家的红花！！这里本来就是闹市区，再加上他又刚好站在电影院门口，进进出出的都是些热恋的情侣还有亲密的家人，场景热闹得几乎每个路过的行人都会与他擦肩。最可恶的是，这每一个与他擦身而过的人，都会以一种无比同情的眼神从打量他的脸，到打量他的花……他从来不知道玫瑰可以这么令人生厌！

　　事实上，Pendragon家的小王子是从来没有吃过这样的亏的。如果要严格地算起来，他从三岁开始跟自己保姆的约会到上个月刚甩掉的那个隔壁班的疯丫头，没有一个是敢让他Arthur Pendragon这样被放鸽子的！

　　可是，明明早就应该甩手离开的决定却一直没能狠下心来付诸实施。他一直在想，那个人会不会是迷路了，毕竟他才刚从别的地方搬到这个城市，接着就开始埋怨那个人坚决不让自己接他是多么愚蠢；但转而他又想到那人是不是在路上遇到了事故，或许是车祸？也可能是扶老奶奶过马路什么的……总之一切可以耽误时间的事情，无论多么离奇，一配上他那张脸，想着都合理起来。他觉得自己可以跟他打个电话，于是就记起了自己甚至没有拿到他的手机号码……是从什么时候开始，他Arthur Pendragon会跟一个连手机号都没弄到的男人约会了！他当然也想到了就这么离开，谁叫他不早点过来。但是……他又担心那个人如果真的好不容易来了，却又找不到他怎么办。结果，每次的下定决心都变成了……要是他再过一分钟就来了怎么办……这样的循环往复，不知不觉，竟然也就这么过了三个小时。

　　但是他真的到极限了。

　　Arthur转过身，在夕阳的倾角越沉越低的时候走向垃圾桶，猛地把那一大束玫瑰花戳了进去。

　　“Arthur！”背后突然出现的声音把他吓了一跳，Arthur扭过脖子，看见了那个他现在最不想见到的人。

Xxoo

　　从黑色车身上走下来的是穿着一身全黑的苍白少年。

　　阳光，人群，所有这些带有热度的味道再次回到少年的鼻腔里的时候，他才意识到自己已经回来了。刚刚从脸上洗掉的干涸的血迹还残留着些微的粘滞感，右手手腕还在因为挥刀时用力过度而不自觉地颤抖。Merlin下意识地转动起脑袋，在人群中寻找那个熟悉的身影。

　　残照之下，一抹艳丽的余晖撒向那个人的金发。尽管他的整个身体都被遮住了，但只凭这一点，就足以找到他。

　　“Arthur！”Merlin边跑过去就边喊出声来。

　　那人慢慢转过头，果然就是自己想象中的少年。

　　当然，还有可想而知的愤怒。

　　紧紧抿住的嘴唇勾勒出的冷硬唇线让原本就英俊的面庞变得更加帅气，湛蓝色的眸子里燃烧着某种凛冽的火光。Merlin放慢了脚下的步伐，尽力在脸上堆起满溢的笑容。

　　“嗨……”

　　对方没有回答。

　　他当然不会回答！该死的……他迟到了多久了？三小时？

　　“Arthur……别生气啊……我……”他试着露出自己标准的可怜表情，可是话还没说完Arthur就背过身大步流星地离开了。

　　“Arthur……Arthur！等等！”黑发少年很轻易就跑到了金发少年身前握住了他的手，“Arthur，对不起！我真的很抱歉！但是我绝对不是故意迟到的！”

　　金发少年似乎被他突然的举动弄得有些不知所措。他愣愣地看着Merlin紧紧握住自己的手，然后才神情恍惚地抬起视线看向了Merlin，“那你的理由是什么？我倒想听听你有什么借口可以让我心甘情愿地等你三小时。”

　　Merlin长长地呼出一口气，像是整个人都放松下来。再次换上浓浓的笑意，他说道：“是这个样子的……”

　　“好了，我不想听了。反正也不是真话。”Arthur用力把Merlin的手甩到一边，在疾步离开的同时被气得涨红了脸。

　　“Arthur……别这样嘛。我虽然迟到了三个小时，但是我们还有很多时间不是么？我一整个晚上都来陪你好不好？就当是补偿，就当是赎罪好不好？”Merlin又急匆匆地追上去，表情焦急得像是犯了错又无比渴望老师原谅的孩子。

　　可以肯定的是，如果一个男人愿意为了你等待三个小时，他就绝不会对你生气超过一分钟。不论这话对别人行不行得通，在“Arthur.Merlin恋爱定律”中，它是绝对有效的。

　　于是果不其然，一脸怒容的Arthur Pendragon小朋友在老练的Merlin Emrys手中再次沦陷了。他有些僵硬地停住脚步，蓝色的眼眸逐渐变得通透。然后他回过头，轻轻握住了Merlin的手。  
　　


	15. Chapter 15

　　Merlin低下头，Arthur掌心的温度随着指尖传过来，微微刺痛了手腕的毛细血管。他当然不能说自己已经有将近三十几个小时没有合眼，而是大半晚上的冲去杀了九只吸血鬼，还在天不亮的时候驾车狂飙到临近的城镇去找到了那个“曾经”杀死Arthur的吸血鬼。他也不能说自己在和敌人的搏斗中被打断了两根肋骨和一根指骨的情况和在知道那只吸血鬼再也没办法伤害到Arthur之后他有多么高兴。他只能安静地眨眨眼睛，看着两人指尖相接的地方，暗暗拭去嘴角的笑意。  
　　“你还要这样站到什么时候？”身前的Arthur终于忍不住叫出来。  
　　Merlin蓦地抬起头，渐沉的余晖带着晚霞映在面前男人湛蓝色的眸子上，白皙的面庞精致美好。像是在一瞬之间找回神识，街道上的喧嚣突兀地回到耳朵里，近在咫尺的摩肩接踵这才有所感应。Merlin怔怔地张望着过往的行人，脸上是如梦初醒的恍惚。  
　　而Arthur的眼光渐渐由不解发展到了微怒，他猛然锐利起来的视线当然逃不过Merlin的眼睛。于是，在他能说出任何不满的言论之前Merlin就加重了手中的力道。他抬起另一边的手臂，紧紧环住Arthur的脖子，将两人的身体贴到了一起。  
　　Xxoo  
　　身体上突然袭来的温度让他有些措不及防。Arthur Pendragon有些僵硬地挺直了身子，眼角的余光含进了恋人的发梢。  
　　恋人……  
　　他是怎么会用上这个词汇的？  
　　明明是才认识两天的转学生，那个在食堂里莫名其妙地抱住自己的男孩，那个在第二天冲到自己家门口的男孩，那个，只是跟自己聊了几小时天就让自己迷恋的男孩……从约他看电影，到傻傻地等他三个小时，到他站在自己面前抱住自己，他们能够谈得上是在“约会”的时间甚至没有超过5分钟。但是，他已经开始习惯于用“恋人”去称呼他在自己心中的地位，也已经开始因为这一丝小小的悸动而欣喜不已。Arthur静静埋下头，任由鼻腔里充满这个黑发男孩的味道。手指相接的地方，温暖的感觉蔓延全身。  
　　最后他们选择了恋人之间最平淡却也是最典型的活动方式——牵着手轧马路。以前看到那些无趣的肥皂剧里，年轻的男女故作羞怯地若即若离，有时候还要欲拒还迎几下，Arthur一定要狠狠嗤笑几声。但是真当他自己遇上了相同的情况——路边店铺傻里傻气的霓虹灯，街角传来的甜食让人发腻的香气，来来往往嬉笑的情侣——而他正牵着Merlin的手，这只摸起来有些粗糙，并且刚劲有力的手。修长的手指，骨感的指节，像是跟他纤瘦的身材完全不符的强硬，却又用那种简捷与他融为了一体。Arthur很好奇为什么自己会喜欢上这种男性特征鲜明的手而不是那些柔软无骨并且娇小的手——当然，他是个双性恋，所以他曾经喜欢过那样的。在遇到Merlin之前他甚至认为如果有一天自己喜欢上了一个男人，那么那个男人的手也一定会和女人一样娇小。但是他交往过的所有女性都没能带给他这样的感觉。这种，让他无法言明的幸福感。（或许还有点紧张？）Arthur在心底里悄悄补上了一句。但是他立马又否认掉了。  
　　他是Arthur Pendragon，他从不紧张。  
　　Arthur侧过头去看Merlin的侧脸。各色的霓虹灯光随着他们脚步的蔓延陆续变化着映照在Merlin的脸上，甜腻的面包香味就算有点小女生，趁着这家伙还是让人没办法觉得不搭。脸上突然烧起来的热度让Arthur有些无所适从。他有点担心热度会传到手上。他的手心是不是开始出汗了？  
　　金发少年有些倔强地停下步子，若有若无地想要把手抽出来。  
　　“Arthur？怎么了？”  
　　但是那家伙！那家伙！在自己这么慌乱的情况下是不是冷静得有点出奇了？！可是……只是牵手而已，他哪会紧张？  
　　“呃……没什么。”Arthur下意识地回话过去，“昨天聊了很多关于我的事情，今天可以听听你的故事了吧？”  
　　“我的？”Merlin抬了抬眉毛，再深吸一口气才继续道，“嗯……我的故事不多，但是……好吧。”  
　　他们再次比肩，在并排前行的时候Merlin开口说道：“我出生在一个中产阶级的家庭，我爸是个……呃……驯兽师……”  
　　“驯兽师？你不是认真的吧？……”Arthur张大了眼睛。  
　　“你不喜欢这个职业？”Merlin侧过头，丰满的嘴唇不自觉地撅起来。  
　　“不是……只是，有点惊讶。感觉跟你很不搭。”  
　　“好吧，这个理由还比较能够接受。但是，要知道，我在这一点上从我爸那里可是得到了很好的遗传的。”  
　　“你？”  
　　“你不信？下次露一手给你看你就知道了。”Merlin草草结束了这番关于父亲职业的讨论。他觉得自己的冷汗已经快要下来了。他得承认作为一个撒了这么多年谎的高手，他刚刚的反应确实有点失态。不过这还真不能怪他。毕竟以前，他都会撒一些关于自己的谎，毕竟不是每个人都有机会探听到他的家人的事。但是就算有，他也会随便用“机修工人”之类的职业给糊弄过去。不过现在，对着Arthur，他觉得自己就像失去了天生的语言能力一样，没办法说出骗他的话。可是，驯兽师？这会不会太扯了一点？但是这已经是他能够达到的最诚实的底线了——也是最接近事实的底线了。他的父亲确实擅长于驯服某种动物，只不过那种动物说出来也没人会信。  
　　“我妈妈……”才刚一开话头Merlin就有点后悔，他还没有到达能够和Arthur分享这个级别的故事的那层关系。  
　　“你妈妈……怎么了？”或许是没能理解这句话中间这部分漫长的停顿，Arthur总算还是问了出来。  
　　“她……以前是个护士……”  
　　“以前？那她现在呢？”  
　　“她在我六岁的时候去世了。”连Merlin自己都不相信他就这样轻描淡写地把这句话说出来了。那些他在自己脑海里也不愿意承认的语句，当真正说出来的时候，听起来却是如此自然，如此平静。  
　　“我很抱歉。”  
　　Arthur的声音和低沉的语气像是明知自己说错了话的孩子。Merlin有些哭笑不得，“嘿，没事的。已经过去很久了。”这句是谎言。事情是已经过去很久了，可是Merlin到现在都没有释怀。于是他停下步子来望着Arthur，清秀的脸庞堆上浓浓的笑意，想要打破这突如其来的沉寂，却发现自己完全找不到话题。  
　　站在对面的Arthur也没有说话，他低下头任由Merlin牵着他的两只手，沉默得几乎能够听见呼吸。“我想说……我知道那种感受。”再次开言的时候，Arthur低声说出了这样的话。  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　“我知道那种感受。我的母亲……在我出生的时候就去世了。”  
　　这次Merlin是真的愣住了。  
　　他并不知道这些，也没有料到Arthur会告诉他。就在昨天，他们还只是坐在一起聊聊喜欢的电影和音乐，尽管两人的兴趣爱好简直可以说得上是天差地别南辕北辙，但在他们谈话中所得到的乐趣还是超过了Merlin人生其他任何一个阶段的开心程度。可是就在今天，他们就开始分享自己最私密，甚至是自己都不愿意触及的心中的那个部分。他被这样的自己吓到了，也被这样的Arthur吓到了。他不明白这一切为什么会进展得这么快，快得让人畏惧，让人无所适从。  
　　于是他松开了握住Arthur的右手，在明显感到对方的惊诧之后把它抬上了金发少年的额头。Arthur抬起头张大眼睛，显然不明白Merlin动作之中的用意。  
　　黑发少年修长的手指轻轻扒开Arthur额头上几簇散落的金发，粗糙的指腹抚上光滑白皙的额头。他怔怔地望着视线里无暇的平坦，指尖像是描摹着什么似的划过一条印象中的线条，“或许，这一切都是错觉，但是如果那些都是真的……”他没有继续下去，因为Arthur握住了他的手腕，眼里写满了疑惑。  
　　Merlin这才把焦距重新调整到Arthur眼里，弥漫着大雾的眸子仿佛从梦中苏醒的旅人。“Merlin，你在说什么？”他知道自己无法回答，因为虚幻和现实，似乎就在一念之间，但又似乎可以相隔千里。  
　　头顶上空猛然爆发出来的雷响让滞滞地站在路边的两人同时抬头，黑色的夜空中，泛起死灰色的浓云在城市的灯光下依旧清晰可见。Merlin皱起眉头，厚重的云层和压抑的空气让他不安。失措地抬起手腕，这才注意到时针已经指向了十点。他们是什么时候走到这里来的？仔细回想起来，他竟然连这都不记得。  
　　“看起来像是快要下雨了的样子，我们往回走吧，我过来的时候开了车。”Merlin看向仍旧望着天空的Arthur，找到了少年脸上不难查询的懊恼。“快点，Arthur，现在往回走还来得及。”  
　　事实上Merlin说这话的时候完全没有经过思考。两人也只有在往回走的时候才意识到他们到底走了多远。于是，在那些蓄积于乌云之上的雨水倾盆而落的时候，这两个衣着单薄的孩子只有凭着手掌给眼睛遮挡出的一点视线朝着已经空旷无人的广场上奔跑。  
　　“Merlin！那是你的车吗？”身后不远处传来Arthur的喊声，没错，就是喊声。雨点坠落的噼啪响动已经掩盖了人类正常交流时所需要的音量，现在，他们倒像是枪林弹雨中并肩的战士，用干涸的喉咙呼喊出破碎的嘶鸣。  
　　“是的，快点过来。”Merlin说话的同时手就已经够向了车门，Arthur慌张地跑到另一边坐上副驾驶的位置，被淋成落汤鸡的两人总算踏上了一片净土般地大口喘息着，接着便是无法遏制的开怀笑声。  
　　车里的空气和外面的冰冷明显不同，尽管没有暖气，密闭的气流还是给人带来闷热的暖意。Arthur在用力地几次呼吸之后一把抹掉了脸上的雨水，转而才看向任由雨水流进衣领的Merlin。  
　　午夜的色彩和此时坐在身边的少年是仿佛可以融为一体的和谐。原本冰冷得让人畏惧的雨滴在少年苍白的脖颈上滚动的样子不知道为什么就是可以让人浑身发热。Arthur这才想起来有件重要的事他还没有说。那句早就该说出来的话，那句自己等了他三个小时也想说出来的话。那句他不捧着他的玫瑰，就不相信自己有勇气说出口的话。噢！他的玫瑰……他憎恨那个决定丢掉玫瑰的自己。  
　　手指冰冷得快要僵硬，Merlin不动声色地摩挲了一下指尖，犹豫着要不要使用魔法。他转头望向Arthur，而对方也正好望着自己。亮金色的头发和灿烂的笑容此时像是构成了夜晚人工的太阳，Merlin感到心跳漏了一拍，脸颊不自觉地升温。明明是如此美好的时刻，明明是这样温馨的氛围，但Merlin知道自己身体的某个部分并不能接受此时的愉悦。他觉得有什么地方不对劲，这场雨让他想起了什么，让他隐隐感到不安，但是又弄不清楚那种令人不安的来源。  
　　他下意识地把视线转向了汽车上的时钟。淡绿色的亮光显示着几个平凡得不能再平凡的数字，可仅仅是这几个数字就仿佛可以扼住Merlin的呼吸。他突然想到了这个时间让他如此紧张压抑的原因，也记起了这几个简单数字的意义。  
　　02:31


	16. Chapter 16

纯黑的车身利箭般地飞驰进磅礴的雨夜，在空气中发出撕裂的响声。密集的雨滴打落在前车玻璃上，几乎要看不到路面。 

“Merlin，你这是怎么了？这样开车很危险！”Arthur紧紧扶住脑袋右上方的把手，身体不自觉地僵硬起来。本来晚上的视线就很不好，在加上这样的雨，连他都能感觉到车轮在打滑。

Merlin侧过头来瞥了他一眼，但很快又为了专心于路况而回过头去，终究还是没说出一个字来。

汽车在Merlin猛踩油门的情况下疯狂地奔驰着，每一次的转弯都像是快要把两人甩出车外。昏黄的路灯在这样的天气里并没有起到什么作用，唯一的安慰是在这个时间，路上并没有多余的车辆或是行人。

Arthur看着Merlin紧张的侧脸，接着又瞄了瞄窗外，像是突然明白了什么，他在座位上转过身子，尽量让身体更好地被护在安全带里，“Merlin，你现在冷静点听我说，”他仍然紧抓着那个扶手，而身体的侧转就让他看起来更像是因为恐惧而贴近了车门，倒像是把扶手当了救命稻草的落水人。如果不是因为时间紧急，看到这样姿势的Arthur，他或许会笑起来。“听着，只不过是下雨而已。我确定附近还有在营业的咖啡厅的。不然也会有通宵营业的中餐馆。我们可以进去避避雨，好么？用不着这么着急的。”Arthur尽量让自己的声音平稳下来，但他的语气就像是正在安抚某个情绪失控的小孩子一样。他到底想什么呢？Merlin在听完他的话后，第一感觉就是这个。

在Merlin沉浸在这种对Arthur突然转变的语气的思考时，天空中突然响起的一声惊雷让他本能地瑟缩了一下。想到现在不是花时间在这种无谓的思考上的Merlin决定专心驾驶，同时他还要想想自己该怎么处理接下来要面对的情况，以及要怎么跟Arthur解释。一切都来得太措不及防，他开始后悔自己答应了Arthur约会的邀请。因为如果他可以把宝贵的时间用在救人命上的话，那一定比跟他轧马路来得有意义。

但坐在副驾驶上的Arthur此时想的却完全是另一码事了。在看到在雷声中瑟缩了一下的Merlin之后，Arthur仿佛验证了猜想般地咬紧下巴。“Merlin，你听我说，不会有事的。只是雷声而已，有我在，不会有事的，好吗？我们现在停车，找个地方喝点东西，然后我会叫家里的司机来接我们，一切都会好好的，这样可以吗？”

雷声？Merlin在心底里反问了一句。他是以为自己怕打雷了？天哪！Merlin无法抑制地翻了个白眼，但也就在此时发现他们的目的地已经到了。

“待在车里。”他几乎是下意识地对身边的Arthur喊了一声。已经没有时间了，他没办法做出更多的打算，他甚至没有指望Arthur会乖乖地听他的话。

“Merlin！你要去哪儿？！”

刚一下车就狂奔起来的Merlin很快就听见了随之的车门碰撞和Arthur的喊声。他甚至还能感觉到尾随过来的Arthur的脚步在地面上敲打出的震颤。他应该很快就能发现他们现在是在学校了吧？02：56 还是太慢了。该死！Merlin在心里狠狠地咒骂了一声。他不知道自己还赶不赶得上，但更难抉择的却是自己到底应该抓紧时间上楼，还是留在楼下接住那个会被摔死的人。

上楼么？来不及了……Merlin总算还是做出了这样的决定。紧了紧垂在身侧的拳头，他拔腿冲向了记忆中学生们的坠楼地点。猛然爆发出来的嘶喊声和少年手中瞬间撑起的金色屏障同时出现在了空气里，于是Arthur赶来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅场景。

站在雨地里的黑发少年如同进行着某种古老仪式般地将双臂高举过头顶，顿时出现在掌心之上的巨大金色半球绽放着耀眼的光芒。从半空中坠落下来的两个身影一个稳稳当当地落在了Merlin的怀里，而另一个则在接触光球的时候炸成了碎片。

Xxoo

　　少年的黑发被雨水浸湿之后细细密密地贴在脸上，看不出表情。他半跪在地上撑住那个被他抱在怀里的男人，用Arthur不能捕捉的音量安抚着受惊过度的男人。

　　“所以，你是某种巫师，还是什么的？”金发少年的口中含着难掩的怒气。白皙的脸庞被雨水冲刷得更接近于是没有血色。“回答我！”突然提高的音量吸引了医院走廊上往来的工作人员。少年被冻得发红的鼻尖和燃烧着冰蓝火焰的眼睛形成鲜明的对比，让人害怕。

　　“Arthur，其实……”他想要解释，真的。他是真的想解释的。可是他该说什么呢？Arthur充斥着责难的眼睛让他说不出话来。是啊我是个巫师……其实我只是会一点魔法而已……我不会伤害你的……所有的句子在Arthur的愤怒里都显得苍白无力。他下意识地上前了一步。

　　“你不要过来！”Arthur怒喝的声音突兀地钉住了他的脚步，身体的倾斜像是快要倒下

　　“从今以后，我们不必再见面了。”  
Xxoo  
　　星期一——那晚之后的第一个清晨。  
　　他不知道自己为什么要用“那”字来形容昨晚，就像是想要把这个下着大雨的夜晚着重强调一下似的，连自己也找不到理由。  
　　所以那小子跟他分手了，甚至还不能说是分手，毕竟他还没有跟他真正表白过，他们也没有正式的确立什么少年男女们单纯无知的所谓“恋爱”关系。跟以前所有在酒吧街遇上的青年男女们没有什么不同，遇上了，聊聊天，然后就再也没有干系。很直接，也很正常。  
　　但是真的是这样么？真的没有什么不同么？Merlin在心里这样问自己，却没有找到答案。唯一的不同或许就是这孩子有比别人更加帅气的面孔了吧？他用沉在喉咙里的声音笑起来。  
　　狭小的房间被窗帘遮挡得严严实实，在时钟上已经可以确认是白天的数字在黑底的映衬下冒着幽绿的光芒，Merlin瘫在床上，眼睛下意识地盯着没有光线的房间里枕头的一角。空气凝滞得像是停止了时间的流动，无形的压抑感时隐时现地裹在疲惫的身体上。他长长地呼出了一口气，终于还是决定直起身子，揉了揉已经开始胀痛的眼睛。  
　　他还是睡不着。  
　　跟上周一样。  
　　上周，还是梦境？  
　　现在又是真实么？  
　　还是说现在的一切也只是一场梦？  
　　大脑想要飞速旋转起来，可是身体已经疲倦得无法承受。  
　　「我得让自己清醒一点。」  
　　在做出这样的决定之后，Merlin从床上站起身。猛然改变的动作似乎过于急躁了，眼中瞬间闪黑的视线让他不得不尽快捉住桌角支撑身体。用手捂住头，Merlin尽量不再做出过多的动作地移动到小吧台边开始给自己准备咖啡。他需要更多的咖啡因才能维持清醒，只有清醒才能思考。  
　　咖啡机运作的声音沙沙作响，他用双手撑住吧台，将视线扩散开来。这是在自己无法入睡时缓解眼部疲劳唯一的办法。真要想起来，自己上周其实也是这么过的。如果那个所谓的上周真的存在的话。但是一味地去否认，去怀疑或许又太愚昧了一点。那只杀死Arthur的吸血鬼，还有在周日晚上跳楼的学生。至今为止都是符合的。那么假设上周是真的存在的，Arthur的死而复生是怎么回事？自己突然出现在食堂又是怎么回事？  
　　房间不知从什么时候开始显得寂静无声，Merlin有些疑惑地低下头，愣了很久才发现咖啡机已经停止工作了。  
　　不耐烦地皱起眉头，Merlin开始为自己迟钝的大脑感到烦闷。他猛地将壶里的咖啡满满地倒进马克杯里，不想理会烫口的温度，身体却没有那么坚强。  
　　不管怎么说，今天是星期一，是该去上课的时候。  
xxoo  
　　上午的时间比想象中要好过得多，没有灵异的幻象，没有清晨的校园事故，于是学校的氛围就跟任何一个州的高中没有两样。  
　　抱着书准备去储物柜的Merlin在路上吸引不了几个人的注意力，高中里那些自以为是的男生仗着弱肉强食的社会法则嚣张笑闹，偶尔还要像是要证明自己的身份一样故意撞向他的肩膀。Merlin倒真不是很介意。这种行为在他看来更像是野生世界里的麋鹿为了示威而晃动鹿角，实际上并不构成威胁。  
　　但是几个女生的八卦闲谈却在不经意间抓住了他的注意力。像是身体本能的反应，在听到“Arthur”这个关键词以后全身自动开始运作，例如停下脚步，竖起耳朵。连他自己都不明白这种古怪的反应生成的来由，但是那些在捕捉到女孩们的对话内容后就已经变得无关紧要。  
　　“听说就是在他们上午紧急训练的时候……”  
　　“该不会是要比赛了，紧张得吓晕了吧？”  
　　“怎么可能？上一届的比赛都是他带队打赢的。”  
　　“说不定就是因为在这样才有压力啊。”  
　　零散的语句，破碎的言辞，只是这样就已经推得出七七八八。要去储物柜还得走一会儿，再加上又是医务室的反方向，Merlin就干脆加重了手中的力道抱着一厚摞书冲向了医务室。  
　　正好是中午的时间，工作人员可能都去用餐了，医务室里也就看不到人影。Merlin提起步子走到屏风后面，这才看见了躺在那里睡得一脸安详的金毛小子。  
　　像是心里的什么东西突然放下了，Merlin长长地呼出一口气，低下头轻声笑起来。他是不是太过神经紧张了？无奈地摇摇头，他把书本放上床尾的小桌，接着坐上了床边的椅子。床上酣睡着的Arthur看起来比实际年龄要小一点，可能是平日里都是一副嚣张跋扈的样子看惯了，现在看着他跟小婴儿一样地躺在这里，反而觉得不安起来。是自己多想了吧？Merlin又一次在心里强调道。  
　　“你在这里干什么？”  
　　被突然出现的声音把坐在床边的Merlin吓了一跳，他猛地从椅子上弹起来望向从屏风后面走出来的身影，首先注意到的却是来人一头长长的棕发。  
　　“无意冒犯，但是，你是聋子？”可能是太长时间没有做出回应，对方皱起了眉头问道。  
　　Merlin有些惊讶，很少能够在一个人嘴里听见这样两个完全不在同一礼貌层面上的句子。他得承认自己刚刚是太没有防备了，竟然没有感觉到身后有其他人。但是现在，他更应该关注的或许该是到底要怎么解释眼下的情况。  
　　“我……是进来找医护人员的，但是他们好像都不在。”  
　　“所以你就进来窥视病患来了？”  
　　“什么？不……”  
　　“我想起来了！你是上周五在食堂的那个吧？”  
　　上周五在食堂那个？哪个？Merlin在大脑里仔细搜索了一番，突然想起了当时的情况。或许对自己来说，那些行为都是出于本能，但是在他人看来，果然是很不正常的吧？  
　　对方扑哧一声笑出来，接着还干脆弯下腰来，笑得上气不接下气。Merlin怔怔地看着年青人弯弯的眉眼，注意到了他手上装着食物的纸包。应该是Arthur的朋友吧。  
　　“我是Gwaine。”脸上仍旧保持着笑意的男人上前一步向伸出了右手。  
　　“Merlin。”黑发少年也就回握过去。看来Arthur的朋友里也有不那么混蛋的。“你是来……”  
　　“哦，我以为这家伙中午会醒过来的，就买了点吃的。他这家伙，你要是放任他中午一个人在这里醒过来，发现什么吃的都没有，他可能会抓狂的。”  
　　Merlin在听到男人的言论之后不自觉地笑起来，尽管这个名叫Gwaine的男人语气轻佻，却并不令人反感。  
　　“你呢？我猜你们俩是旧识？”  
　　“呃……不算……”Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，“怎么会这么问？”  
　　Gwaine耸了耸肩膀，“在食堂里，你一看到他就冲过来，还有现在，特地过来看他……”他在这里停下来，想要等待Merlin的回答，对话却没有如预期中那样继续下去。  
　　Merlin低下头，似乎想到了些什么，“对了，我能问问Arthur昏了多久了吗？”  
　　“当然……”突然转换的话题显然让Gwaine有些摸不着头脑，但他还是回答道。“10:40左右吧。”  
　　“你怎么会记的这么清楚呢？这个时间有什么特殊意义么？”  
　　“哦，是因为早上的训练有20分钟的休息时间，我们从10:20开始休息，Arthur是在刚踏出休息室的时候昏倒的。”  
　　“这么说不是中暑？”  
　　“呃……我也这么想……但是医生的论断似乎是这个。”  
　　“听说你们要比赛了？”  
　　“听说？”Gwaine夸张地挑起眉毛，“好吧，你到底是从哪里转过来的……”  
　　“他压力很大？”没有顾及Gwaine的话语，Merlin直接把话头带到了这里。或许有些不礼貌，他在心里补充道。  
　　“呃……应该不是压力……不过他今天确实很不在状态。”  
　　“你觉得他不在状态但又不是因为压力？”  
　　“这样说可能有点奇怪，但我觉得这家伙是失恋了。我们从小一起长大，他就只有失恋的时候才会对球赛不感兴趣。”话说到这里连Gwaine都开始觉得不对劲了。这个叫做Merlin的小子说起话来跟盘问犯人一样咄咄逼人，自己倒也不介意地如实回答了，更加难以想象的是，自己的态度简直可以算得上是“十分配合”了吧？  
　　Merlin的态度却突然变了。他微微皱起眉头，似乎再找不出言语。过了一会儿，竟然抱起那一摞书，径直离开了，到最后也没跟Gwaine多说一句话。


	17. Chapter 17

　　鲜亮的色彩，富丽的装潢。陌生的房间里，精美的家具和装饰品充斥眼球。  
　　眼睛有一股难以言明的饱胀感，视线所及的色彩也明艳得刺目。身后若隐若现的窥视感让他没由来地不安，Merlin迅速转过身，墙后不存在的影子就退了下去。  
　　离开被茶几和沙发挤出的狭小空间走到客厅的周缘，奢华的地毯显示了主人家富裕的经济状况。但是，有什么东西不对劲。那种横亘着的的扭曲与不协调在人无法自觉的情况下就能生成一股令人眩晕的压迫感。  
　　他试着走向楼梯口，指尖攀附上昂贵的原木栏杆。僵硬的触觉传来诡异的不真实。楼上转角回廊的地方似乎藏匿着一个正在窥视的身影，背脊上森然的刺痛霎时穿过，一下子像是连指尖也通上了电流。  
　　“Merlin！”  
　　肩膀上突然传来的异样触觉让他猛地直起身子，眼中棕发男人的关切神情就瞬间胀满了眼球。  
　　Merlin下意识地向周身望了望，这才发现自己还在教室，今天的最后一节课已经结束了。  
　　“Hey，你没事吧？睡糊涂了？”Gwaine低下头笑着对他说道，“真没想到你也是上课睡觉的类型。我还以为只有我们橄榄球队的人会这样。”  
　　“我睡着了？”Merlin在耳朵接收到这样的信息的时候，身体突然像是本能地作出了反应，他忽地抬起头来望向了Gwaine。  
　　“呃……至少我看起来是这样。”Gwaine挑了挑眉毛，显然是被Merlin惊诧的表现给弄糊涂了。“我先开始还以为你跟Arthur出了一样的问题，还好一叫你就醒了。”  
　　他睡着了。  
　　是的，Merlin的思维还停留在消化这句话的阶段上。自从上周五再次出现在食堂，他就没再合过眼。无论怎么努力也没办法睡着，现在竟然在课上……可是不对。他刚刚看到的画面，那不是梦……但又好像……那是他的另一个预视么？该死的预视又出现了？  
　　“Merlin！”突然出现的声音把他吓了一跳，Merlin这才意识到Gwaine已经在旁边站了很久了。  
　　“噢……对对……Arthur……”Merlin用手捂住眼睛捏了捏鼻梁，眼部的酸胀感这才稍稍退去了，“Arthur他怎么样了？”  
　　“他还没醒过来。”Gwaine的声音明显冷淡下去，“学校已经把他送到他家的医院去了，我先走了。”  
　　看着男人突然的转身和与之前截然不同的态度，Merlin这才意识到自己的反应确实是有点失礼了。他下意识地伸出手捉住Gwaine的手腕，身体慌着要站起来的时候又撞上了桌角，被推动的桌子在地上划出尖利的一响，教室里剩下的几个为数不多的学生就纷纷投来了视线。  
　　“等一下。”尽管场面已经可以称得上是尴尬，Merlin的眼睛里还是没有出现一丝退缩。握着Gwaine手腕的掌心加重了力道，对方身上微热的体温隐隐跳动起来。“为什么会想到来告诉我？”  
　　“为什么会想来告诉你？”原本还沉浸在对Merlin突然行动的惊诧当中的Gwaine在听到这句话之后彻底被击溃了防线。这或许是他见过的最古怪的人了。“好吧，”他嗤笑起来，“原本想着你是会在得知他昏倒的消息之后连书都没放下就冲过来看他的人，肯定会很在乎他的情况，所以才过来说一声。现在我说完了，可以走了，就这样。”  
　　“谢谢……”他还没醒过来……Merlin说这句话的时候声音几乎低不可闻。他怎么会还没醒过来？他甚至没有注意到自己手中突然松开的钳制和脸上不小心流露出的凝重表情。如果是中暑，早就应该醒过来了不是么？还是说，这跟他的预视又有什么关系？  
　　“呃……我现在要去看他……你要不要一起？”Gwaine的语调再次柔和起来，他转过身，褐色的眸子里闪动着不易察觉的光芒。  
　　“真的？！那太好了！谢谢！真的谢谢！”黑发少年猛然间高昂起来的兴致把棕发的男人吓了一跳，他怔怔地看着这个名叫Merlin的孩子眼中爆发出来的光彩，心脏的跳动仿佛顿时快了几拍。是自己多想了吧？Gwaine微笑着摇了摇头。  
　　xxoo  
　　凌乱的金色发丝散落在纯白的枕头上，少年熟睡的面容安逸祥和。窗外渐落的夕阳带着暖红的色彩爬上精致的面颊，长长的睫毛就在眼睑上投下影子。明明是美好宁谧到了极致的画面，屹立床边的黑发少年的目光就怎么看怎么担忧。  
　　“这小子睡得可真够香的……”Gwaine站在床铺的另一边长长地呼出一口气，接着有些尴尬地抓了抓头发。这个叫Merlin的家伙自从来到这里已经至少五分钟没有讲话了，而且从他那一脸天快要塌下来的表情，也能知道他对床上这家伙不一般的担心。“我想……我可以把医生叫过来问问情况，我们关系还不错。”在提出了这样的建议之后Merlin仍旧没有回答，他的目光紧紧凝聚在Arthur的脸上，过了一会儿才回过神来一样朝Gwaine点了点头。  
　　而就在这时，这间豪华病房的门被打开，穿着白大褂的男人走进来朝Gwaine点头致意。  
　　“Merlin，这就是Arthur的主治医生，Edwin。Edwin，这是我的朋友，也是Arthur的朋友，Merlin。”Gwaine很快为两人作了介绍。让Gwaine感到惊诧的是，Merlin在Edwin进门之后的某个他未知的时间点早已收起了之前的担忧，转而换上的是充满社交礼仪的微笑。他友善地跟Edwin握了手，接着瞟了一眼Arthur的方向，示意Edwin可以开始介绍Arthur的情况。  
　　另一边，与Arthur和Gwaine相交多年的Edwin却略带审视地看了看面前的年轻人，在向Gwaine投去疑问的眼光之后才开始了他此行目的的实施。  
　　“据校方提供的情况Arthur已经昏迷了将近7小时，他刚到医院我们就对他进行了例行的检查。一开始我们以为是普通的中暑，但是他的面色、血压和脉搏都很正常。我们甚至还进行了紧急血生化检查和动脉血气分析，还有一系列的血清门冬氨酸氨基转移酶、丙氨酸氨基转移酶、乳酸脱氢酶、肌酸激酶……”  
　　知道这位老朋友的职业病又开犯了的Gwaine用咳嗽打断了他长篇大论的专业术语演说。Edwin不好意思地笑了笑，“总而言之，我们把能想到的可能性都验证过了，中毒、代谢障碍、病毒感染、脑震荡甚至癫痫……可是事实上，Arthur只是睡着了而已……或者说，看起来，是睡着了。”  
　　“你们没有任何办法了么？”出人意料的是，相比较于一向心直口快的Gwaine，Merlin竟然更快地做出了结论，而且，从某种意义上说，是比较不礼貌的结论。  
　　“我们当然不会放弃，但是……”眼看着已经重重地皱起眉头的Merlin越来越焦躁的表情，Edwin只好尽力补充一些业内的行话以试图平息病患亲友们的“不良情绪”，而且看在同是Arthur朋友的份上，这个面子也是不能不给。但让人大跌眼镜的是，Merlin像是完全没有注意到Edwin的话或者根本无视了他的存在一样转身走向病房之外，留下面面相觑的Gwaine和Edwin在病房里不知所措。  
　　“呃……他这个人有点……不拘小节……”Gwaine绞尽脑汁地想出来这么一个词汇，尽力在脸上堆满笑容之后拍了拍友人的肩膀，接着便风一样地追了出去。  
　　于是最后，唯独被留在病房里的Edwin下意识地将视线转向了病床上的青年，接着无奈地摇了摇头，才终于离开了。  
　　Xxoo  
　　“Merlin！"自从离开病房就开始不断加快速度的Merlin在来到医院门口的时候听见了背后传来的叫喊。他丝毫没有停下步伐等待的意思，却在差不多半分钟之后听到了逐步接近的脚步声。身后的男人迅速伸出手带起的风让Merlin猛地侧身，却正好发现准备抓他手腕的Gwaine悬在空中的右手和眼中止不住的惊诧。  
　　Merlin尽量让自己随之落下的手显得自然一些，接着再次提起了向前的步子。  
　　来不及跟上瘦高的年轻人的思绪，Gwaine只好小跑着跟上去。“你这是要去哪儿？”  
　　“回家。”  
　　“我不信。”  
　　Merlin猛地顿住脚步转过身，身边的Gwaine就被吓了一跳。黑发的瘦高身影深深吸了一口气，像是要说什么却还是停了下来。微微眯起眼睛，深蓝色的眸子里就绽放出了一种令人心悸的光芒。Gwaine怔怔地看着面前的男人的目光从渺远凝聚到自己脸上，像是终于想到了什么，“你们的休息室，能带我去看看么？”  
　　“呃……好啊……”  
　　“我们得快点。”  
　　Xxoo  
　　放学之后的学校里除了寥寥的几个人影就没有多余的学生了，更不用提在运动员们都不必训练时的休息室。  
　　“休息室的钥匙，你有么？”还没到休息室门口，Merlin就已经向身边的Gwaine开口问道。  
　　“没有，不过现在这个时间休息室的门还没锁。”Gwaine侧过脸来回答。  
　　Merlin不再多说。他径直走到休息室前，一把推开了银灰色的大门。  
　　被白炽灯光铺满的铁皮储物柜和座椅在此时将情景衬托得尤为清冷，一个裹着深蓝色外套的瘦弱身影扶着一杆拖把站在储物柜旁，似乎被突然的响声吓了一跳。Merlin皱了皱眉头，身后的Gwaine从门的另一边挤进来。  
　　“来吧，Arthur的柜子在这边。”Gwaine几乎是完全没有注意到那个瘦弱青年般地走向了那排看起来一模一样的储物柜前，然后在某个特定的柜子前停下来。不高不矮，正好对着脸的中层柜，果然是有钱人家小孩的特权么？Merlin没有过多的犹豫就走上前站到了Gwaine身边。  
　　“呃，这个是Arthur的，旁边这个，就是你面前的，那是我的。”Gwaine补充道。  
　　Merlin没有回话，他转头望了望那个扶着拖把的年轻人，在看清了他拖地的动作之后缓缓回过视线看向了储物柜。Gwaine随着Merlin的视线瞟了一眼瘦弱的年轻人，便不再作过多的关注了。  
　　储物柜里是一些很普通的运动员必备的体育用品。上层里放着毛巾、两套备用T-恤、运动饮料，不过也有一些Arthur独有的东西，比如口气清新剂、洗面奶、肥皂什么的。而下层则是运动鞋、备用鞋带什么的。  
　　明显感到身边人不解眼神的Gwaine有些尴尬地揉了揉脑袋，“是啊……这家伙是有点洁癖……我早跟他说不要把储物柜搞得这么夸张的。”  
　　但是Merlin仍旧无视了他的表情，他只是把手伸向了那瓶喝得还剩一半的饮料。  
　　“Arthur有个习惯，在休息的二十分钟里会喝这种饮料。每天都是。”  
　　“每天？”Merlin终于第一次对Gwaine的话做出了回应。但与此同时，也换上了更为严厉的表情。  
　　“是啊。”他顿了顿，像是突然想到了什么，眼里射出光芒，“你是认为有人对他的饮料作了什么手脚？”  
　　Merlin皱了皱眉头，握着饮料瓶的手捏紧了一些，“那就得让我们验证一下了。”  
　　Xxoo  
　　“能不能，麻烦你在外面等我一下。”已经走出车外却还是半探回身子的Merlin对Gwaine露出了一个礼节性的微笑地说道。  
　　“好的。”同样回应了一个笑容的Gwaine边说边挥了一下手掌。  
　　车门被关上了。Gwaine从车窗构成的框架看到Merlin清瘦的背影渐渐离开。不知怎么的，夜色就可以把这个在白天看起来弱不禁风的身影衬托得坚强起来。  
　　直到Merlin完全消失在视野里Gwaine才有机会好好看看自己所身处的周边环境。老旧的街道，看起来就很有些年头的商铺和居民楼。漆黑的街道显然透着年久失修的意味，这里甚至没有路灯，之所以还能维持视线的清晰仅仅是因为街道两旁各式标牌昏暗的霓虹灯和从家家户户的窗口里流露出来的一点灯光。  
　　很难想象像Merlin这种一看就是优等生架势的孩子会来这种地方。别说“来”，应该说“知道”，就很稀奇了。  
　　Gwaine低下头，从挡风玻璃顶部望出去，看到一个标牌灯几乎要坏掉的名字——Roundhouse——Merlin走进的那间……看起来似乎是酒吧的地方。Gwaine皱了皱鼻子，已经开始不相信自己的眼睛了。他不敢想象自己开了这么久的车就是为了让Merlin来这家店喝一杯——还带着那瓶运动饮料。  
　　他又想到了Merlin的那句话——在外面等我一下。  
　　“噢Merlin，真要抱歉了。我从不听任何人的话。”Gwaine在车里自言自语了一句就一路小跑着冲到了那个正好坐落在街角的小酒吧。并没有打算从正门进去，Gwaine就开始绕着砖墙打转，试图找到别的入口。但是还没看到偏门，他就已经听到了屋内传来的争吵声。顺着隐约的声音寻找源头，Gwaine竟然发现了一个被木条封钉住的窗户，声音就是从木条的间隙当中传过来的。  
　　透过这一点缝隙，棕发的男人眯起了眼睛，Merlin似乎正和一个背对着自己的女性争论着什么。  
　　“我说过了，你爸爸不在的时候我就负责照顾你。这件事你最好不要插手。”  
　　“这么说你知道这件事的详情？”  
　　“我不知道，但是无论这是怎么回事你都不要管。”  
　　“为什么？！”  
　　“因为你没有能力去管！你还不是一个能够独当一面的猎人！”  
　　猎人？Gwaine挑了挑眉毛，已经完全弄不清楚这番对话的走势了。  
　　“Maria，你听我说，这件事很重要。这对我来讲很重要。我不想插手的，可是我的朋友因为这东西昏迷了，我不能就这么放着他不管。”Merlin突然紧紧握住了对面女性的肩膀，眼里是Gwaine从来没有见过的认真和严厉。那是一种超出了这个年龄应当拥有的眼神，如同剑芒般凌厉的眼神。“我保证，我向你保证，我不会插手其他的事情。只有这件事，我想请你帮我。”与之前高昂的语调不同，Merlin的声音忽然低沉下去，让Gwaine有些听不清。  
　　画面突然安静下来，对面被称作Maria的女性没有任何动作，她抬起头直视进Merlin的眼睛，两人像是僵持住了。过了一会儿，她才终于放弃了一样呼出了一口气，“好吧，你要我干什么……”  
　　“我想知道这饮料里面被人加了什么。”Merlin猛地松了一口气，不知从哪里掏出来的银色酒壶被伸到了Maria的面前。  
　　“可是……那几乎是不可能的……”  
　　“我知道。”Merlin打断了她的话，“但我还是希望试一试，我不想……”  
　　“好吧，我会找人帮帮忙的。”Maria接过酒壶转过身，却又像是突然想到了什么一样回头望向Merlin，“这就是所有的饮料了对吧？你没有……”  
　　“当然没有。”Merlin摊开双手，脸上露出了急不可耐的表情，“麻烦你快点好吗？我不知道他还能撑多久。”  
　　Maria最后又看了Merlin几眼，这才放下心来似地走到一边打电话去了。Merlin在原地百无聊赖地打了几个圈，就开始跟Maria告别。  
　　顾不得他们还会不会有别的对话，Gwaine转身飞速跑向了自己停在路边的汽车，试图在Merlin上车前调整好呼吸。  
　　“我们可以走了。”Merlin在一半身体进入车内的时候就发话了。  
　　“可以走了？去哪儿？”Gwaine重重地呼出一口气，总算平息了一下窃听的紧张心情。  
　　坐在副驾驶的Merlin似乎是不经意地侧过脸来瞟了他一眼，接着才说道：“去医院吧……”  
　　“又去医院？我不认为那家伙现在的情况会跟下午有什么区别，不然Edwin早就……”  
　　“他一个人在那里，我不放心。”Merlin没有看他，声调也平静得没有感情。但是Gwaine还是一句话也说不出来了。  
　　只是这么一句——“我不放心”。  
　　他突然觉得自己在Arthur和Merlin的关系当中忽视了什么，或者是说，错过了什么。有些他长到这么大，虽然耳濡目染得快要发腻，却还是没有亲眼见过的一种东西。  
　　他呆呆地看着Merlin的侧脸，苍白、精致、轮廓分明。墨染的发丝被晚风拂动吹到眼睑上又被他甩开，美丽得仿佛来自画境。  
　　他们再次来到医院的时候已经将近午夜了。因为Gwaine的关系并没有什么工作人员来阻拦他们。但是，当这两人推开病房门的时候，里面的默然矗立的身影还是把他们吓了一跳。  
　　“Gwaine.”身着笔挺西装的男人像是完全忽视了第一个推门而入的Merlin一样念出了Gwaine的名字，“这么晚了，你过来有事么？”男人的声音低沉沙哑，尽管语气平淡到极点，却还是蕴含着旁人无法企及的威严。  
　　也是，Arthur这个宝贝儿子都已经昏迷了这么久了，他也该出现了。  
　　“我……我们过来看看Arthur怎么样了。”Gwaine很快转换了自己使用的人称，“这是Merlin，Arthur的……”  
　　“他还没有醒，”Uther很快打断了他的话，显然是完全不想听后面多余的介绍，“Arthur需要休息，你们明天再来吧。”  
　　还是Uther的一贯风格，没有礼节，没有商量。他决定的事，不容他人质疑。  
　　“好的，那我们先……Merlin！”Gwaine的话还没有说完就低呼起来。站在身前一直没有吭声的Merlin突然径直走向了病床，黑衣的高挑的身影停止在床边，纤长的手指抚上了Arthur的右手。  
　　“介意我问问你这是什么意思么？”Uther抱在胸前的右臂没有移动，拖着下巴的左手却已经握成了拳头。  
　　Gwaine立马提着步子来到了Merlin身后，暗示性地拍了拍他的肩膀，“Merlin，今天已经不早了，我们明天再来？”  
　　低着头的Merlin没有说话。Gwaine只好在心里暗暗叫苦。  
　　“能再给我介绍一下这位小朋友的情况么？”与之前不同，Uther这句话明显是冲着Gwaine说的。  
　　“他是Merlin，Arthur的朋友。他很担心Arthur的情况所以才……”  
　　Uther果断竖起的掌心示意了他的不耐，似乎是再不用听到多余的信息，他的目光笔直地射向了完全没有注意到他的Merlin。  
　　“这位……不管姓什么的先生，我想我的意思已经很明确了，请你立刻……”出乎所有人的意料，在Uther越来越激昂的音调提起来之前，心率检测仪突然猛地尖啸起来。不断加快的速度和声响让站在房间里的三人的脸色同时变得惨白。夜间值班的护士和医师的匆忙脚步声也逐渐在走廊里响起。  
　　“把你的手拿开！你对他做了什么？！”Uther的愤怒终于到了极致，他大步跨过两人之间的距离扯掉了Merlin放在Arthur手上的掌心。可是就算这样，Arthur明显过快的心跳也没有平静下来。  
　　怔怔地站在一边的Merlin的脸上已经完全失去了血色。他才是那个比谁都清楚拥有这种心跳的人现在正处在什么状况的人。因为只有他，才经历过了能够引起这种心跳的恐惧。  
　　似乎在一瞬间涌进来的医生和七八个护士很快阻隔了Uther和Merlin之间的空隙，Uther的注意力也在这时候被分散开来。  
　　“我们走。”Merlin低声对站在身后扶住自己的Gwaine说道。


	18. Chapter 18

　　“所以……你就住这里？……”Gwaine在Merlin准备关车门的时候从车上下来走到Merlin这边，抱着手臂靠在了车身上。嘴角扬起浅笑，Gwaine的视线微微偏转到对这栋破旧建筑物的审视上。  
　　“嗯……”Merlin的声音几乎轻不可闻。他将一只手扶在车缘上，整个头都偏转到了面对建筑的方向。似乎是这就算回答了，但又像是在思忖着什么。  
　　“不准备请我上去坐坐？”Merlin的头突然回转过来对向了Gwaine，“要知道我可是一晚上都在忙着把你送来送去的啊。”Gwaine挑起了眉毛，正好迎上了Merlin突然扩张的眼瞳。“喂……只是上去坐坐，你不用这么露出这么……惊恐的表情吧？”  
　　Merlin这才半阖上了眼睑，但同时又皱起眉头。他深吸了一口气，终于说道，“好吧。“  
　　Merlin率先走上楼梯，Gwaine则用好奇的表情跟在了后面。  
　　但是当Gwaine真的进入了Merlin的屋子，他还是怔住了。  
　　或许……这不该被称之为……“家”？  
　　因为说到底，除了一个小得可怜的浴室，就只剩下一个一眼可以看到头的四方形客厅……说客厅还算是好的，因为这个四方形房间里不仅有书桌，有单人床，而且根本没有窗户，或者说那些窗户都紧闭着而且又被窗帘遮得严严实实。他这里甚至没有一盏大一点的灯。唯一的光源就是来自一张堆满了杂物的书桌上的那盏白炽台灯。  
　　Gwaine开始犹豫自己要不要进去。而这种心情在他觉得自己没走几步就已经撞到了床脚的情况下变得更加强烈起来。  
　　“你……一个人住？”这是他能找到的唯一一句应景的话了。  
　　“是的。”Merlin倒不怎么在意现在气氛的尴尬，反而拖出书桌边的椅子招呼Gwaine坐下，继而问他要不要喝点什么。“咖啡？需要么？”  
　　“咖啡？”Gwaine尽力让自己的眉毛不要挑得太高，“现在是凌晨……”  
　　“噢……不好意思。我习惯了。”Merlin说着便自顾自地打开了咖啡机，“白开水？”  
　　“呃……好的。”Gwaine抿起嘴挤出了一个笑容。  
　　两人的对话似乎到了这里就再也无法进行下去，空气里漂浮着诡异的僵持，直到Gwaine再次尝试着挑起话题。  
　　“所以你的父母？”  
　　“他们不在城里。”Merlin把盛着白开水的杯子递到Gwaine手里，便转身给自己倒起了咖啡。  
　　于是话头再次被终止，Gwaine就只好百无聊赖地看着眼前不算大，但明显整洁舒适的单人床。漆黑的房间里，纯白色的床单和被角在白炽灯的映照下显得干净却冷清，像是完全无法沾染上人类的温度。至于书桌，虽然只是无意间瞟的几眼，已经足以让Gwaine知道Merlin的所有活动都会在这张桌上完成。老旧的笔记本电脑、几支有些生锈的墨水笔，再加上堆砌的纸张和潦草的字迹，这孩子就连书桌上都看不出生气。  
　　房间那头的Merlin终于端着咖啡杯走过来在床沿上坐下，只是坐下之后的Merlin变得更加沉默，眼神也更加渺远。Gwaine只好端起杯子，希望自己可以在喝完水之后离开。倒不是无法忍受房间的简陋，只是，太枯燥了。黑色和白色几乎可以概括房间里的一切，实在不符合他的生活态度。  
　　“能不能，麻烦你把桌上的笔记本电脑递给我一下。”喝水喝到一半的Gwaine被突然出声的Merlin吓了一跳，在猛地咳嗽了几声之后才总算是用手背捂住嘴巴将笔记本电脑传到了Merlin手中。接过电脑的Merlin只是略有些不好意思地朝Gwaine抿了抿嘴，接着便急促地敲起键盘像是在输入些什么，并且再次换上了一种眉间紧蹙的严肃表情。  
　　坐在一边的Gwaine没有出声，他可以感觉到Merlin正在做的事跟Arthur有关，却又猜不出他到底能做到什么。自己唯一能做的就是保持安静。而Merlin也似乎在看到了某些信息之后彻底忘记了Gwaine的存在一样撅着嘴巴不说话。  
　　“你查到什么了？”实在是耐不住性子的Gwaine终于发话了，却像是把Merlin吓了一跳。他的视线猛地转向Gwaine的脸庞，眼睛被白炽灯光照成一种近乎透明的灰蓝色。  
　　眼中迷惘的神色渐渐退去，Merlin这才终于恢复了神智一般地盖住了笔记本电脑，把它放到床上，然后正了正表情望向了Gwaine。  
　　“如果你不介意的话，我希望你现在可以离开。”没有加上任何修饰和婉转，Merlin的语气突然变成了陌生人一样的强硬。Gwaine在座位上后仰了一些，接着又挑了挑眉毛，准备把他的话当做玩笑。可是对面的人显然没有就这么被糊弄过去的打算。他把手肘撑在膝盖上，手背拖住下巴，以更加严肃的目光直视过来，仿佛一下子变成了另一个人。  
　　本来想要尽量让自己看起来闲适一些的Gwaine终于有些撑不住了。他低下头咳嗽了两声，又甩了甩他那头飘逸的棕发，却突然想到了一个新点子。“那瓶饮料剩下的部分，你藏哪儿了？”  
　　“你说什么？”Merlin微微皱起了眉头。  
　　“我是说你只给了Maria一部分，剩下的还在你这里，对吧？”Gwaine再次露出了他引以为傲的自信表情。  
　　“你偷听了我们的谈话？”Merlin却没有如同其他遇到这样境况的人一样恼羞成怒，相反的，他挑起的嘴角显示了他对Gwaine的好奇。  
　　“其实算不上偷听，”Gwaine半阖上眼睑抬起了下巴，“只能说是……不小心。”  
　　Merlin终于忍不住笑起来，眼角随之显现出几道细微的笑纹。  
　　Gwaine明显愣了一下，但马上就回过神来。因为Merlin整个人都站起来并将手臂抱在了胸前，“就算你听到了什么，我也不能三更半夜地留你在这里了。我要休息，你应该回去了。”  
　　“如果我说不呢？”Gwaine挑起了眉毛，“因为我可以肯定你不准备休息，毕竟你刚刚喝下了一整杯咖啡。再加上你又留下了一部分饮料，你刚刚在电脑键盘上敲来敲去地又像是发现了什么，所以接下来你要做的才是真正重要的部分。而且最关键的是，我可以肯定你不会赶我走。”  
　　Merlin的眼神在这时出现了那么一瞬间的呆滞，他摇摇头呼出一口气。“嘿，听着，这件事很重要，好么？我不能……”  
　　“所以我要留下来帮忙。”Gwaine从座位上站起来与Merlin对视，突然收起了所有的戏谑，“Arthur也是我的朋友，他对我来讲就像个兄弟。我想帮忙，因为我也不愿意失去自己最重要的朋友，就跟你一样。”棕发男子的眼神无比专注，像是可以把Merlin的脸灼穿一般的视线。  
　　房间里的两人就这么僵持着，紧张的气氛从他们的身体里散开，飘在空气当中。  
　　Merlin眯起眼睛，总算开始摇头，“相信我，接下来我要做的事你是帮不上忙的。”  
　　“你想象不到……”Gwaine也终于露出了放松的笑容，却在一个想法冲进脑中的时候猛地止住了笑意。他突然抓住了Merlin的左臂，眼中绽放出骇人的光芒，“你要那些喝剩下的饮料，是不是？”  
　　高挑的年轻人却并没有对他用力过猛的手心做出什么反抗，他只是默默地回望着眼前帅气的面孔，用无声做出了回答。  
　　“你简直是疯了！”Gwaine的语调猛地抬高，愤怒突然就侵占了整个眼球。“你……”他像是无法找到言语一样顿住，手中的力道却丝毫没有减少。“要是你也像他一样醒不过来怎么办？不用我提醒吧？啊？你这样做，对帮Arthur能起到什么作用？”  
　　相比较之下，对面的Merlin却像是冷静得过头了。他眯起眼睛盯住Gwaine的脸庞，没有反驳或是赞同的打算。  
　　“你倒是说句话啊！你到底是怎么想的？！”紧紧皱住眉头，Gwaine不知道自己该用什么样的语言来劝阻面前静谧得像是已经失声的少年和他坚决得完全无法逆转的眼神，他只能拼命压住想要大喊的冲动，把嗓音低沉下去，却不料自己的声音变得更加愤怒了，“你们两个到底是什么关系？你这么做，到底是为了什么？”  
　　“他是我的朋友。”Merlin突然回答了他，语调平静得听不出一丝波澜，“告诉我，如果换做是你，难道不会这么做么？如果是在知道这是现在唯一的办法的情况下。”  
　　这句话着实让Gwaine愣住了，他稍稍松开了手中的钳制，眼里的又多了几分惊骇，“那你又怎么能确定这是现在唯一的办法？”  
　　即使是发现了这样细微的变化Merlin也不会轻易放过，他故作不经意地抽出了仍旧停留在Gwaine掌心当中的手臂，接着走到床边打开了合上的笔记本电脑，“因为这个。”  
　　Gwaine凑到近处去看——屏幕上出现的是几个看起来非常普通的中年男人，而且根据照片旁边的文字叙述，这几个男人应该都已经去世了。“这是……”  
　　“看这边。”Merlin似乎不需要听到他接下来的问题就明白了他的意思，于是，修长指尖所对的几个部分就让Gwaine明白了他给自己看这么几个人的真正用意。事实上，这几个男人不仅仅是“死了”那么简单，更重要的是，他们都是先被人发现昏睡不醒，接着就在睡眠中死去——真正意义上的一睡不醒啊……Gwaine有些感叹，却突然想到了面临同样境况的Arthur。“你该不会是说……Arthur也……”  
　　Merlin点了点头，放下了手中的笔记本电脑。“我担心的是，在我们真正查出那饮料里到底是什么东西或者查出是谁对他下的毒这些之前，Arthur就会撑不下去。”  
　　“可是……”Gwaine再次出言制止，“可是你有没有想过，如果这种药的功效就是让人一睡不醒然后死去，你喝了又能起到什么作用呢？”  
　　“我知道那不是……”Merlin在静静地思考了一会儿之后低声说道，与刚才强硬的态度不同，他垂下头，眼中写满了不确定。  
　　“那是什么？”  
　　“我……还不知道……”他皱起眉头，像是遇到了极大的困难。眼中逐渐换散开去的光芒显示了他正在回忆着什么的事实。  
　　“哈！”Gwaine差点就要开始嘲笑他，手机铃声却在这时候不凑巧地响起来。  
　　Merlin深深地叹了口气，最终还是将手伸向了裤子荷包。  
　　“Maria，是我……你查到什么了吗？”Merlin的声音相比较于在酒吧里的时候已经低沉了不少，而且听得出他现在已经有些手足无措了。可是让Gwaine没有想到的是，在简单交代了几句之后，Merlin竟然将手机开成了公放。  
　　女人低沉稳重的声音从手机话筒当中传出，明显被酒精浸泡过的沙哑使得这番言论的内容显得更加诡异。“我跟几个正在附近的猎人打听了一下，结果找到了一个可能了解情况的家伙。听着，Merlin，他不肯说太多，毕竟他是个喜欢单干的疯子。但是我还是多多少少套出了点东西的。他在这里查一个叫‘Silene Capensis’的东西，有好几个人都因为这玩意一睡不醒了。听着跟你那位小朋友有点相似？相信你也听说过这玩意吧？”  
　　Gwaine在这边听得云里雾里，Merlin却只是皱了皱眉头就对着话筒回答道，“我知道了，Maira.”刚刚说完，他就毫不客气地挂断了电话，似乎完全没有遵循一下社交礼仪的意思。好吧，虽然Gwaine挂电话的时候也不喜欢跟别人一样说些“再见”什么的话，但是他至少还是会注意有个结束语的。  
　　“那个‘Si...lene Cap...pensis’是个什么玩意儿？”在Merlin放下电话之后的第一时间Gwaine就忍不住问道。  
　　这次Merlin倒是并没有多犹豫就回答了他，“那是一种植物，又称作非洲梦根。已经被巫医法师沿用了几百年了。如果你相信传说的话，这种植物用于梦游——我的意思是，进入别人的梦境，在别人脑子里……那不重要。因为梦游只是很小的一个作用。这种梦根实际上是一种魔物。只要摄入量够大，再加上充分的练习，你就能控制任何事——把恶梦变成美梦，也能把美梦变成恶梦……什么的。”  
　　“这么说，你也能用那玩意在梦里杀人？”  
　　“或许吧……”Merlin避开了视线。  
　　“等等……这些东西……你都是从哪儿听来的？！你是什么巫师什么的吗？噢！还有！我已经好几次听到你们说起‘猎人’这个词了。‘猎人’是什么？”  
　　“Gwaine."Merlin打断了他的话，浅蓝色的眸子将目光递进他眼底，“现在，这些都不重要，好么？现在最重要的是，Arthur还在昏迷，而我们不知道他什么时候会在梦里被杀死。”  
　　“我们得喝掉剩下的那部分饮料！”Gwaine突然兴奋得大叫起来用双手按住了Merlin的肩膀，“告诉我你没有把饮料全交给Maria！”  
　　“呃……当然没有……”被他猛然转变的态度弄得有些莫名其妙的Merlin微微向后仰了一点，但很快又恢复了原本的气势，“但是，你说得不对。应该是——‘我’得喝剩下的饮料。”空闲出来的呃手指得以指向自己，Merlin朝Gwaine暗示性地点了点头。  
　　“什么？”已经开始轻微的喘气的Gwaine在听到这句话的时候深深皱起了眉头，“Merlin，这种事不能开玩笑。你知道我不会让你一个人喝的，万一……万一遇到危险怎么办？”  
　　“我不会这么认为……”  
　　“Merlin！”Gwaine猛地沉下脸色打断了他的话，“是你说的，我和你，都把Arthur当成很重要的朋友，也是你说如果这是唯一的选择，我不可能会袖手旁观。”  
　　Merlin有些惊诧地望着面前突然严肃起来的男人，他的声音里再也没有了白天所见到的戏谑和调笑，取而代之的却是完完全全的认真与专注，他不像是在开玩笑。  
　　“所以，Merlin，让我跟你一起去救他。Arthur是我最好的朋友，如果这次他出了什么事，而我在明明能帮上忙的时候退缩了，那我这一辈子都不会安心的。”  
　　站在对面的Merlin眨了眨眼睛，浓密的睫毛在黑暗的房间里晃动起来，那双眼睛就更加明亮。“好吧。”他沉声说道。“但愿Arthur不会因为我们没经过他同意就冲进他脑子里闲逛而不高兴。”Merlin挑了挑嘴角，眼角的邪魅不加遮掩。  
　　另一边的棕发男子紧了紧指尖，同样绽放出了一个灿烂的笑容。


	19. Chapter 19

       房间里的一切都安静得不像话，静谧得不似真实。浓墨重彩的装饰和阴沉灰暗的气氛重叠在一起，空气里就笼罩满了凝重和诡谲。Arthur有那么一瞬间的分神，接着便意识到了环境里陌生的熟悉感。  
　　我在哪里？  
　　这是他脑中出现的第一句话。却又好像不该是他脑中出现的第一句话。  
　　我为什么会在这里？  
　　这个问题或许会好一点。Arthur揉了揉脑袋，Gwaine大笑着拍打他的肩膀的画面就从脑中闪过。  
　　不记得了。什么都不记得。  
　　这是哪里，他又怎么会在这里？这些，他都不记得。  
　　只是房间里隐现的熟悉像是某种错觉一般地侵袭着他的脑袋。奢侈的床铺、华丽的家具，如同古代皇宫般的摆设无形之中给人一种压抑的窒息感。他试着推开门，出现在眼前的便是狭长的通道和几扇沉重的木门。房子里显然没有其他活人的气息，但是在这些紧闭着的房门之后，又似乎还隐藏着什么。Arthur感觉到自己的心跳在渐渐加快，某种难以捉摸的紧张感正逐步攀缘而上，像是能够吞噬他的内心。  
　　没有多余的思考或是选择，站到一扇木门前，突然就像是着魔一样地定住了。他不知道自己推开门之后会看见什么，但是有一种感觉正在蔓延，像是他等待了多年，就是为了这一刻的一个答案。  
　　Arthur皱起眉头，伸到一半的手就这么悬在了空中。如同无数个寻找答案的人一样，真正站在了答案的面前，却再也无法踏出半步。突兀地摇头，甩去脑中浑浊的思绪，Arthur转过身找到了楼梯口——通往下层的楼梯。或许是出于好奇，也或许是不愿意继续待在这里，Arthur的脚步比任何时候都要来得匆忙。猛然间提起来的速度加重了脚下的重量，木制的台阶被敲得咚咚作响，瞬间就荡满了整个空间。  
　　楼下的装潢比楼上更为华美绚丽，甚至可以说得上是……奢华。金色和红色作为主色调充斥着整个眼球，空气里弥漫着的金钱气味为这个屋子里的装饰配上了错位的僵硬。Arthur走到沙发前的时候有些愣神，指尖缓缓抚上沙发上精致的条纹，多多少少产生了一些对这幢房子的记忆。  
　　身后的脚步声却把他吓了一跳。  
　　明明感觉不到任何生气的房屋里，出现了隐约却又鲜明的脚步声。尽管隔着房门，Arthur依然感觉到了脚步的接近。缓慢、陌生、不轻不重。来自于未知者的脚步声让他感到了隐隐的不安。他下意识地往后退了一步，脚下的牵绊却带动了什么似的传来花瓶碎裂的巨响。Arthur猛地回头，却发现原本华美得令人瞠目的房间已经布满了堆积的灰尘和蜘蛛网，昂贵的沙发此时看起来也残破不堪，鲜红的色彩因为岁月的打磨竟然变成了难以辨别的黑灰色，明黄的灯光不知何时也转变成了破裂屋顶缝隙中撒下的流光。  
　　一切变化都像是梦境一般的不符合逻辑，于是房间那头逐渐接近的脚步也就更加让人胆怯。Arthur猛地转身冲向了房间另一头的大门，奋力转动门柄的时候整个门板都震颤着发出巨响。然而门被锁住了的事实却比当头一棍还要让人绝望。他开始尝试着寻找窗帘背后的窗户，那些厚重布料的美丽在此时简直就成了最令人恶心的障碍，Arthur突然觉得自己恨透了这些多得像是永远无法掀完的纱布。他慌乱地扯开自己能见到的每一片布料，完全无暇顾及它们是不是自己刚刚用手挥开的那层，直到……直到看见了布料之后的东西。  
　　那是一扇镶嵌着精美饰物的窗子，只是玻璃都像是被涂了墨水一样的深黑。他突然有些不确定自己是不是该打开这扇窗户，他不知道外面是什么，也不知道打开窗子是不是意味着得到救赎。他甚至担心窗外等待着他的会比现在所面临的情况更加糟糕。  
　　到达门边的脚步声却突然停止了，Arthur回过头静静地看向木门。  
　　微微滑开的门缘发出尖利老旧的声响，比脸更先一步出现的，是白色绸缎样子的裙角。他突然注意到了两门缝隙中的地面，深红色的液体从门的另一边缓缓蔓延开来，浸湿门缘的同时也染出了腐朽的乌红。一只沾满灰尘的赤脚毫不介意地踏上粘稠的血腥，在跨出门的一刻也带动了白色的裙角。Arthur这才看清，身着纯白睡裙的女人从腹部浸透出来的血液顺着裙褶滑落脚底，浓烈的腥臭味瞬间占满了整个房间。  
  
Xxoo  
  
      “你准备好了？”已经把杯沿贴上嘴唇的Merlin在正要一饮而尽的时候看见在自己对面坐在床上的Gwaine皱起了眉头。“你知道，其实如果你不想这么做的话，就不需要勉强自己的。”Merlin放下手中的杯子，决定在自己一口气喝光它之前再不闻里面的味道。 “噢不……不不，”Gwaine对着自己手中杯里的棕黄色液体皱了皱鼻子，“你确定这玩意……”  
    “Gwaine其实你真的……”  
    “Merlin！”男人立马打断了他的话，“你说过我们要一起喝下去才行对吧，来吧！”  
    相视而坐的两个人互不示弱地较量着眼神，望着Gwaine决绝的视线，Merlin终于移开目光端起了杯子。一个简短的示意之后，黑发和棕发的青年同时饮下了杯中的液体。  
    ……  
    ……   
    ……   
    ……   
   “噢！天哪！……这味道真够恶心的……”   
    对面的Merlin虽然没有接话，但是从他他眉头紧皱的样子看来，他的感受也不会有什么差别。   
   是的，两人在同时喝光了杯子里的饮料之后不约而同地凝滞了全部的动作，全神戒备地等待着某种昏天黑地的世界降临或者是头疼欲裂的感觉又或者是什么谁也不知道的东西出现，然而事实却是——什么也没有。  
    什么，都没有。  
    于是Gwaine嫌恶的表情成了打破宁静唯一的前奏。   
    “我早说过Arthur那家伙是味觉丧失，这么恶心的东西他也喝得下去。”Gwaine抿了抿嘴唇，脸上的表情更加痛苦起来。   
    “这饮料本身就是这个味儿吗？”Merlin皱了皱鼻子问道。   
    “反正跟以前Arthur给我喝的没什么差别。那时候我就觉得，这种跟屎一样恶心的饮料的厂商之所以还能维持经营就是因为有像Arthur Pendragon这样的自虐狂存在。”   
    “这么说，在里面放梦根的那个人可能也考虑到了梦根的味道很重的问题，知道这个饮料可以掩盖住梦根的味道才这么肆无忌惮的。到底有多少人知道Arthur每天要喝这玩意？”   
    “球队里的每个人……”Gwaine无奈地摇了摇头，“你说那个梦根是不是失效了？”他随手把杯子放到一边，随即难受地吐出了舌头，“洗手间在哪里，我觉得我要吐了……”  
    “嗯，就在那边……”当Gwaine和Merlin同时顺着Merlin下意识伸出的手指所对的方向望过去的时候，两个人都呆住了。   
    原本应该是所谓……洗手间的地方，竟然变成了……噢，天哪，没人会相信的。 一片……树林？！   
    Gwaine的眼眶型号刚刚在他的人生历史上进行了新一轮的革命。   
    所幸的是，当他仍旧维持着那样的表情回过头看向Merlin的时候，对方的惊诧程度也不比他少。  
    不过相比较于已经大脑空白的Gwaine来讲，Merlin只是放下了搁在膝盖上撑住下巴的手，然后“Huh？”了一声。   
    “Huh？这就是你要说的？”尽管这是Gwaine现在唯一能说出来的完整的话了，但它们看起来似乎依然没有什么实际意义。   
    “嗯……看来，梦根起作用了？”   
    “梦根？噢……梦根……对对对……”Gwaine像是这才回过神来，这才意识到了这就是他们原本的目的一般地撅起了嘴巴，并且在低垂下视线的同时发现了原本被自己坐在身下的床竟然变成了……一根木桩！ 

    “Oops……也许我们现在更应该考虑的是Arthur的梦境是一片适于野战的树林和我们正坐在树桩上这两件事，哪件更加讽刺一点？”  
     Merlin笑了笑，之前他还有点担心让一个从来没有经历过这些灵异事件的——该叫他什么？局外人——和他一起面对这些是不是太过草率了。当然，他不是说现在他就不这么觉得了，但是当他看见这位棕发帅哥再次露出了这样戏谑的笑容，也就是恢复了他的幽默感的时候，他知道情况并不像他想象中的那么糟糕。 如果不是在这样的境遇之下，Merlin或许真的很想坐下来跟他好好聊聊，或许他们会成为非常要好的朋友。   
    “树林……啊……”Merlin站起身，在整理好自己的思绪之后发出了一个短促的沉思声，接着开始环顾四周。 这里的环境似乎看起来有点眼熟。 好像是……他曾经见过的某个地方……   
    可是，也有可能是所有的树林看起来都差不多的原因。   
    Merlin微微皱起眉头，在环顾四周的同时尽力搜寻可以提示他对这片树林的记忆的细节。比如说，以夜色铺开的背景，又比如空气里凝滞着的寒冷与肃杀。 他试着吸了吸鼻子，充斥鼻腔的凉度、树叶的腥气和简单的木灰气息全都熟悉得仿佛埋藏在身体里的某个角落。他知道他来过这里，只是暂时不记得是为什么。但这跟Arthur又有什么关系？   
    “Gwaine，”Merlin回过头，却有些惊异地发现棕发青年正在跟他做一样的事情，他们甚至分享着同一个表情。“你记得这树林？”   
    “不确定，但是总觉得有点印象。”Gwaine不知是从什么时候收起了轻佻的语调，整个人身上释放出一种特殊而强烈的气势，就像现在站在Merlin面前的，再不是学校里那个整日嘻嘻哈哈的球队队员，而更像是……是什么呢？Merlin说不清楚。他只能暂时打断脑中混乱的思绪，将整个身子侧转过去。“会不会是你以前跟Arthur一起到过的地方？”   
    “不会。”Gwaine否定得很坚决。“我从没跟Arthur一起出去过。他父亲……”随意地挥挥手，不用把话说完也大致能猜到实情。   
    “会不会是Arthur一直很向往的什么地方？他有跟你提过……”   
    “也没有。”Gwaine很快打断了他，接着长长地呼出一口气，“我都不确定这Arthur有没有跟我提到过什么特别的地方。但是我可以确定的是我记得我见过这树林，而且我没跟Arthur谈到过。”   
    Merlin的心跳在不知不觉中似乎有些加速，他觉得事情或许真的超出了他的操控范围了。如果说这个地方之所以在梦境中出现，是因为这是Merlin和Gwaine的共有记忆的话，那么这里很有可能根本就不是Arthur的梦境。逐步加重的呼吸也加深了胸腔起落的幅度，尽力平稳心跳的行为竟然没有起到丝毫的作用。  
    他得让自己冷静下来。  
    是的，说不定，这也是Arthur记忆里的某个部分。只是他们俩现在还不知道而已。  
    Merlin猛地屏息，再深深呼出一口气。  
    这并不是他第一次离开父亲完成任务了，他应该像父亲交代过的那样，秉持一个猎手的镇定。  
    “无论发生什么是，你都不必把害怕放在首位上。你要知道，你身上有大多数人都不具备的天赋。”父亲曾经拍着他的肩膀这样说过。他知道自己的父亲是个严厉得近乎古板的男人。四十来岁的年纪却不知是被怎样的经历磨砺得有了五十岁人的沧桑。可是父亲也有自己表达爱意的方式，不管别人怎么看，这对Merlin却一直是很有用的。  
    “我想我们得开始找找那家伙了。”Gwaine拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，开始向树林深处进发。  
    浓黑的夜色里，只剩下半轮的月亮提供着为数不多的光线。而当它们再洒上那些树叶的时候，基本上就所剩无几了。于是整个林子里的光亮就只能维持着穿梭其中的两人最基本的行走而已。尽管这样，他们还是要极尽心力地不让自己被地面上交错的藤蔓绊倒。  
    头顶上空时而掠过的未名鸟叫和某些夜行动物的移动声像是不知何时就会扑面而来一般让人胆战心惊，Merlin有时候会因为有什么东西太过接近而抬起头来，但是又会在仅仅捕捉到离开余光的黑影之后垂下视线。  
    “所以，你以前干过这样的事么？”Gwaine在下一个交错的树枝前躬下身子，同时回眸给Merlin进行了小小的示意。  
    “什么？”Merlin随着他的动作钻过枝蔓盘出的空隙，说话的语调里带上了一点气声。  
    “嗯……潜进别人的梦里，然后丛林冒险什么的。”Gwaine说到最后一个词的时候几乎要笑起来。  
    Merlin得承认他喜欢这种方式的幽默，Gwaine轻松的语调确实对他们现在紧张的心情有所裨益。“潜进别人梦里，想过，但没实行过。至于丛林冒险，如果那几个能算得上的话，是的。”  
    “这么说你以前就知道要怎么潜进别人的脑子里了？”Gwaine突然回过头，声音里是掩不住的惊诧。  
    用魔法的话，是的。但是父亲不准，我也没试过。Merlin在脑子里这么回答着，但张开嘴的时候却流露出了这样的话语：“当然没有。梦根这东西我是很小的时候在某本书上偶然看到过，如果不是现在碰上了，我也不相信它还存在。更不要说使用了。”  
    Gwaine很是赞同地点了点头，似乎相信了Merlin的回答。  
    “嘿，”夜晚的寒风掠过两人的身体，被崎岖的路途弄得汗流浃背的两人在冷风掠过的时候不约而同地打了个寒颤，“前面是个分岔口，”Gwaine指着不远处的地方说道，“我们得分头行动。”  
    “什么？不！”Merlin一把抓住了Gwaine的手臂，阻止了他想要径直离开的动作。“这儿不安全，我不能把你一个人丢在这里。”  
    “你？把我丢在这里？”Gwaine微微皱起了眉头，“你说得对，如果我们两个分开的话，一定会死在这里的。”他突然沉下语调，褶皱的眉心变得更加凝重起来。  
    望着这样表情的Merlin明显感觉到了胸腔之内加快的心跳，手中的力道也下意识地加重了几分。  
    Gwaine似乎也感到了Merlin的紧张情绪地转过身来，捏住了他的胳膊。“Merlin！”  
    跳跃着银色光芒的深蓝眸子微微颤动，Merlin对上Gwiane的视线等待着他接下来的言论。  
    “噗……”Gwaine却突然弯下腰猛地笑出声来。“Merlin，这只是Arthur的梦而已，能有什么危险？”再次直起身子的时候，他的眼睛里几乎都要笑出泪花了。“好了，我们快点找到那个白痴然后回去好好睡一觉。可恶我都在做梦了为什么还这么困。”Gwaine又用力地拍了几下Merlin的肩膀，之后便转身朝左边的岔路口走去。  
    仍旧待在原地的Merlin看着Gwaine离开的背影，这才意识到自己又被这家伙唬住了。紧锁的眉头慢慢展开，在Gwaine彻底离开视线之前，他还是叫住了他。“Gwaine.”  
    棕发青年回过头，回应了一个灿烂的笑容。  
    “Take care.” 


	20. Chapter 20

　　与Gwaine分开之后，Merlin一个人走在黑暗丛林里的小路上。  
　　其实从很小的时候开始，他就学会了如何不去恐惧。  
　　他上次告诉过Arthur，他的母亲很早就去世了。可是他没有告诉Arthur的是，六岁以前，他都没有见过自己的父亲。  
　　Merlin的特别似乎是从一出生就开始了的。他好像什么都比别的孩子要快。比别的孩子先学会说话，比他们先学会认字，比他们先学会走路。当然，还有他与生俱来的魔法。还在摇篮里的Merlin就已经能够随意让房间里的任何一样东西漂浮在空中，而在学会英语之后，更是不知道为什么就能念出一堆旁人无法理解的句子。后来他知道那是古德语的咒语，那些繁琐的句子和魔法一起融进了他的血液。  
　　Merlin顺手拨开了挡住视线的树枝。  
　　儿时的他第一次发现自己拥有魔法是在几个年龄比他大的孩子围聚着欺负他……他和Will的时候。故事很简单，跟任何拥有超能力的男主人公的烂俗影片里的情节一样，在那些比他们高大的男孩子触及了Merlin的底线，愤怒的吼叫变成了最为有力的武器。孩子们被强烈的气流抛向空中，最后哭喊着回家寻求父母的安慰。从那以后，Merlin就没有交到除Will以外的朋友。  
　　而那时的他，并没有感到什么不妥。只是母亲时而惊惧的眼神和越发严厉的态度让他有所收敛。可是魔法，魔法就像是甘甜的美酒。辛辣，却香醇。它们随着他的情绪流窜于他的血液。开心的时候，愤怒的时候，那些神奇的力量就像是某种跳跃着的精灵，一呼一吸都带着他的频率。  
　　直到母亲的离世。  
　　脚下某根断裂的树枝发出清亮的脆响，声音似乎传了很远。  
　　Merlin猛地回过头，正好捕捉到飞速从背后掠过的黑影。  
　　深夜的寒气渐渐侵袭上苍白的指尖，Merlin缓缓收回视线，半伏的身子里多了一丝警觉。多久，有多久没像现在这样害怕过了？  
　　父亲是在母亲的葬礼上出现的。  
　　平日里交往得很淡漠的亲戚草草完成了母亲的丧事，Merlin的抚养变成了大问题。父亲很是时候地出现在了争吵不休的众人面前，二话不说地牵起了Merlin的手。那时候他还不认识父亲，只是在这样一个坚毅的男人握住自己的手的时候，不懂得如何抗拒。  
　　男人告诉他，我是你的父亲，我是个猎人。  
　　于是Merlin的未来，不需要选择。  
　　空气里越来越冷硬的空气和脚下蔓延开来的枯叶组合成了秋季最鲜明的肃杀。Merlin皱了皱眉头，抬头看见半空里阴云密布的皓月。  
　　逐渐明朗的视线将他带到了丛林里罕见的空地上，竖立在空地中央的稻草人看起来令人毛骨悚然。眼前的场景实在是再熟悉不过。他终于想起了自己记得这片树林的原因。而这个原因让怔视着稻草人的Merlin不自觉地后退了两步，“Oh, no.”  
　　如果说，之前对于眼前的场景还只是停留在无法忽视的熟悉上的话，那么现在，他可以说是彻底记起了这个地方了。  
　　“Gwaine！”他大叫起来，脑子里没有经过分毫的思考。可是，身后没有回应。怎么可能会有？他们从刚刚分开到现在，至少也有十几分钟了。Merlin这才被自己冲动的叫喊声吓了一跳，他几乎是下意识地捂住了头，试图让自己镇定下来。他需要思考，他需要理智。  
　　好的，让他回忆一下，这个案子的情况。  
　　那个稻草人，应该是某个异教神，好像叫……Vanir……  
　　他摇摇头，抬头望向了不远处被撑在半空中的身体。他得做点什么，至少要拖延一下时间！Merlin长长地伸出手臂，在掌心对准稻草人的一刻念出咒语。就算无法杀死这个已死的肉身，他还是可以让这家伙失去活动的能力的。于是，在Merlin眼中的金光消失的那一刹，稻草人从胸口的部分猛地炸开，早已坏死的四肢和残骸四散落到地上。  
　　他不确定这样做是不是有用，但是这样应该可以为他争取一点时间了。  
　　“Gwaine！”Merlin猛地回身跑起来，他现在只能凭着印象中的道路往他和Gwaine分开的地方追赶，也许，如果运气好，他们说不定还是可以碰上的。  
　　夜晚的视线越来越不明晰，浓密的树丛扩散开来的枝叶很快就在他的衣服和脸颊上留下了数十条划痕。他必须尽快找到Gwaine。如果说之前他还担心Arthur不在这里，那么现在他要担心的，就是Arthur真的在这里了。  
　　他的速度很快，耳畔两侧的风呼啸而过，像是恐怖电影当中恶鬼的哭号。Merlin定住眼神，看见了前方隐约的身影。  
　　“Gwaine？”他试探地叫了一声，前面那个人就缓缓转过了头。  
　　“Merlin？是你在那里么？”这个回答着实让Merlin松了一口气。几乎是一瞬间，整个身体紧绷的神经都舒缓下来。他咧开嘴笑笑，便提起步子向前走去。与此同时，对面的Gwaine也转过了身，径直走向自己的方向。但是突然！  
　　“Merlin！小心！”  
　　情急之下的回头只能让他勉强看清伸向背脊的镰刀，Merlin猛地避让，却被脚下的枯枝绊倒在地。罩着粗织麻布的稻草人脸上看不出属于人类的表情。死亡的气息笼罩在高大的稻草人身上，迅速落到Merlin身前的镰刀让人不寒而栗。  
　　尽管能凭着矫捷的身法勉强躲开，但这样下去终究会被杀死。于是顾不得身后已经快要接近的Gwaine，Merlin的眼里兀地冒出金光，稻草人的身体猛地向后飞去。趁着短促的时机站起身，Merlin感到了扶住自己的Gwaine的双手。  
　　“那是怎么回事？”  
　　“先走吧，等会解释。”时间紧迫，慌忙奔逃的两个人仅能凭着Merlin模糊的记忆冲向这片树林的边缘。  
　　“我们这是在往哪儿跑？”气喘吁吁的Gwaine终于还是忍不住问道。  
　　“我们要离开这片树林！”Merlin喊道。  
　　再也没有多余的气力说话，飞奔着的两人抵抗住灌铅般沉重的双腿，向着黑暗没有尽头的树丛前进，直到Merlin猛地顿住脚步，Gwaine才停下来弯着腰大口喘气。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“这不对。”Merlin下意识地摇了摇头。  
　　“你是想说，我们这么玩命地跑了这么久，你才发现我们完全走错方向了？”Gwaine皱起了鼻子，满眼都是无奈。  
　　“不是。方向没有错。”Merlin也无法止住深重的喘息，但他还是尽力说出了自己脑中盘旋已久的猜想，“这树林没有出路。”  
　　“你说……没有出路，是什么意思？”一直都不算慌乱的Gwaine似乎终于被这句话击溃了防线，他忽然不再喘息，而是张大眼睛望向了Merlin。  
　　黑发的青年回过头，在确认稻草人不会那么快追赶过来之后深深吸了几口气。“Gwaine你听着，你得回想起自己对这片树林的记忆。听好，”他上前几步捉住了Gwaine的视线，“这是一个名叫Burkitsville的小镇近郊的树林，树林旁边的公路上总是有夫妻或是情侣失踪，有印象么？”  
　　Merlin还没有说完，Gwaine就避开了视线，他似乎仔细地沉思了些什么，接着才抬起头，“我记起来了。这是几年前我在报纸上看到的新闻！我记得这片树林是因为报纸上的配图！”  
　　“配图？”Merlin小声重复了一遍，“你确定？”  
　　“确定。怎么了？”就算是Gwaine这样不擅于察言观色的人，也不难发现Merlin突然凝重起来的表情。“到底怎么了？”见Merlin没有回答，Gwaine又追问了一句。  
　　“没事……没事。”Merlin摇摇头，拍上Gwaine的肩膀，“刚刚那个稻草人是某个异教神，叫做Vanir。只要每年为他献上一男一女两个祭品，他就能保证小镇风调雨顺。但是，他的力量源泉其实来自一棵献祭树，我们得在白天的时候把那棵树烧掉。”  
　　“等等，我以为你说我们要离开这片林子。”Gwaine歪过了脑袋。  
　　“是的，但我改变主意了。”Merlin退后一步侧过头，“我们得开始找那棵树了。”  
　　“可是这是梦，这里会有白天吗？”  
　　“那我们就现在去把它烧掉。”Merlin转过身，率先朝与之前相反的方向跑过去。直到几米远后才发现Gwaine并没有跟过来。  
　　“Hey，”Merlin回过头望向他，“过来啊。”  
　　但是，这竟然成了他最后对Gwaine说的一句话。  
　　背脊上猛然出现的钝痛让他视线一黑，而下一秒，他就在自己的房间里了。旁边还有一个躺在床上沉睡不醒的Gwaine。  
　　Merlin皱了皱眉头，眼中浑浊的画面在秒针的滴答声中逐渐退去。“Gwaine，”他站起身，撑住桌角的手臂稳住了晃动的身体，“醒醒。”他推了推男人的肩膀。“别闹了。”几次眨眼之后，Merlin终于再次找回了对自己身体的操纵权。  
　　只是，Gwaine的样子不像是在开玩笑。  
　　“Gwaine.”他试着又叫了一声，而男人没有醒过来。  
　　Crap！


	21. Chapter 21

     “该死。”这是Merlin现在唯一能完整说出来的话。  
     黑发的少年站在没有光线的屋子里，抱着头的双手指节泛白。  
     他从一开始，就不该把Gwaine扯进来！  
     猎手的第一原则，不要把业余者卷进案子里！  
    Merlin第一次感到这样的无奈，他的行为就像是个毫无经验的小孩子，像是没有父亲在身边指导他，他就不能做出正确的决定一样。这让他愤怒，也让他绝望。他不想这样，不想把自己逼入这样的绝境。  
他得冷静下来。马上。  
    “好了，Merlin，没时间自责了。现在，给我想点实际的办法出来！”他像是变成了另外一个人一样对自己说道。但是脑中混乱的思绪似乎变成了湍急的洪流，根本无法正确地运作。黑暗密闭的房间突然变得如此压抑，如此令人窒息。Merlin的呼吸急促起来。他要离开这里，离开这幢房子！  
     瞬间下定决心的年轻人猛地冲出房间，奔向了充斥着冷湿空气的街道。快要逝去的夏季像是做好了要把暖意一点点驱逐干净的准备，浓黑的天空里没有星辰的光采，苍白的街道路灯还在距离视线很远的地方。Merlin在泛凉的夜色里深吸一口气，便提起步子飞奔起来。或许他也不知道自己要去哪里，他只是想离开这个地方，这个让他喘不过气来的房子，这个满溢着凝重的街道。  
     又或许，这一切都是他满满的负罪感在作怪。  
     他的时间轮回，他搅乱了别人的生活，他害了Arthur，害了Gwaine，一切都是因为他。他根本就不该介入别人的生活的。  
     腿部沉重得快要断掉的酸痛让他停下脚步，喉咙里像是有火一样的东西在灼烧。嘴唇和舌头都似乎干得快要裂开，心脏在胸腔里敲打着在耳边发出轰鸣。汗水从额头上下雨一般地落下，他站在空无一人的空地上扶着膝盖，风的速度让眼睛隐隐作痛。  
    他不知道这是巧合还是一种叫做潜意识的东西在作怪，又或者，只是身体的本能。所以，当Merlin抬起头的时候，他很惊讶地发现，自己所处的空地，正是州立医院的门口。他皱了皱眉头，凝聚在医院大门之上的眼光微微有些失神。脚步像是下意识地移动起来，被汗水浸湿的黑色罩衫在晚风里传来凉意。Merlin打了个寒战，手指已经触上了医院的玻璃门。  
    大脑混沌得仿佛失去意识，只剩下身体指挥着全部的行动般地，摇晃着穿过医院狭长白皙的走廊，越过一个个没有留下什么印象的转角。连他自己都没有注意到自己正在前往的方向，是明明只来过一次，又没有刻意去记忆的地方。只是在他回过神来的时候，视线里就只剩下了躺在病床之上，那张熟悉的面庞。  
     夜晚的医院病房里仍旧充斥着浓重的药水味，像是无论躺在这里的是谁，都患有难以治愈的重病一样令人担忧。但是，面前的这个人让他感受到的，又不仅仅是担忧，不是么？百叶窗并没有完全合上，于是清冷的月光就浅浅地划过缝隙，然后顺着白色的地板，【攀爬、蔓延到床单上，浮上沉睡中的少年苍白的脸庞和淡金色的短发。  
     这让他想起了一些，他本不该在这时候想到的事。  
     Arthur或许忘了，但是，他没有。  
     他想他或许永远也不会忘记，在那个被月光浸满了的夜晚，面前的这个人将长长的，带着一点粗茧的手指伸进他的头发，他覆在他身上，金色的发丝软软地散开，落上他的眼睑，帅气的脸庞上露出淡淡的微笑。他把自己的身体融进他的体内，把他的汗水凝结在他的身上，他趴在他的耳畔，用呼着热气的嘴角说出“我爱你”。  
    “Arthur……”Merlin试着握住他的手，口中的低语恍若梦呓。他静静地俯下身，像是不愿意打扰沉睡中的爱人。微凉的手背被按上自己的脸颊，Merlin靠在床边，眼睛里有一种被称之为泪水的东西滑落下来，浸湿了两人相接的手腕。“我不知道该怎么办……Arthur……我不知道该怎么办……”喉咙被哽咽着的气体塞得发疼，竭尽全力想要遏制的抽泣声还是随着呼吸一点一点呜咽出来。发烫的眼泪在脸上留下狭长的印记，又在触碰到Arthur的皮肤的时候浅浅晕开，像是能够融进他的身体里。“Arthur……”尽管差点被猛然冲进喉腔的气体呛到，Merlin还是缓缓接近了床上人的脸庞。泛红的湿润嘴唇慢慢靠近了熟睡中男人干涩的嘴角，Merlin沉沉地吻下去，柔软的舌尖启开对方的唇瓣，触碰到了那人口中，同样温和的柔软。他不知道这种感觉是什么，但是当来自于身下人清浅的呼吸有一搭没一搭地遇上他的鼻尖的时候，他知道心里一种叫做畏惧的情感正在渐渐退去，相反的，一种更为令人着迷的，甜蜜的暖意正从舌尖蔓延开来，一直到浸满全身。  
    “Merlin？”门口的声音把他吓了一跳。床边的黑发少年猛地站起身，看到了站在门外的Edwin.  
    心脏像是被猛地提到了喉咙口，握在手中泛着凉意的指尖下意识地抓紧了一点，Merlin怔怔地看着面前的男人，一时间不知道作什么反应好。脑袋里一反常态地一片空白。没有突如其来的慌乱，也没有突发奇想的借口。他只能站在那里，医院里的空气在他湿润的嘴唇上稍作停留的时候像是有风。  
     一个站在病房门口，另一个握着病患的手站在床边似乎也没有要放开的意思，两人就这么一声不吭地对峙在接近凌晨三点的夜晚。直到Edwin率先打破了沉默。  
    “所以，你并不是Arthur的普通朋友。”一头金棕头发的男人微笑起来，“我第一眼看到你的时候就知道你跟Arthur的关系不普通。要知道，他可不是擅于交朋友的类型。”  
    Merlin皱起眉头，却并没有要打破两人相交的视线的打算。  
    “不过你们似乎比‘朋友’还要亲密那么一点，所以我想我会把你们归类为……恋人？”Edwin慢慢走向病床的方向，“还是说只是你单相思，趁着Arthur昏迷跑过来偷亲他，免得他醒了就没有机会了？”他站到床边停下脚步，“不过Gwaine的朋友又好像不是那种人。所以，你还不准备说点什么吗？我一个人一直讲有点尴尬。”  
    Merlin还是没有说话，只是那双蓝得发亮的眼睛紧紧地盯着穿白褂的男人，清瘦的身躯写满了防备。  
    “好吧……”男人摊开手掌，终于抿住嘴唇宣告投降，“我只是得提醒一下你，十分钟之后Arthur就要被转移到城堡……噢，就是他们家里去了。他父亲不太习惯把生病的儿子好好地留在医院里。”Edwin挑了挑嘴角，“特别是在医院无法进行有效的治疗的时候。”  
    一直皱着眉头的Merlin终于垂下了视线，当目光碰上自己和Arthur相扣地手指的时候，他轻轻松开了手，再把Arthur的胳膊送进了被窝。  
    “好好照顾他，好么？”Merlin说这话的时候并没有望向Edwin，“我会想办法帮他的。我一定会。”  
    “你？”Edwin的语气并没有信任的意味。  
    但是Merlin也不像是要说服他的样子。他只是最后看了男人一眼，便大步离开了医院的病房。 

xxoo  
  
　　浓黑的夜色里，高挑纤瘦的少年身手敏捷地翻过门栏，站到留有庭院的别墅门前。在四下打量确定没有人会发现之后掏出随身的工具，黑发的年轻人轻易打开了房屋的后门。  
　　室内比他想象中还要大一些。算不上富丽堂皇，但是也明显可以称得上是昂贵的家装让他在一片漆黑中的行进变得更加艰难。蹑手蹑脚地移动着的年轻人很快发现房屋的男主人比他想象之中要精明得多。房间里残留下来的一点光线隐约勾勒出了出自己之外的男人的身形，Merlin很快做出了新的决定。于是，在握着棒球棍的男人小心翼翼地走过房屋转角的时候，他没有料到忽地伸到面前的手臂猛地捂住了他的口鼻，接着用难以反抗的力量将他拉近了狭窄的储物室。  
　　并不算强壮，但是显然比他高出半个头的青年人狠狠把他压到堆放着杂物的储物柜上，背后是些自己也说不清的坚硬物体。男人惊慌地想要大叫，却在恍惚中看见了黑暗之中空气里一闪而过的金色。年轻人并没有放开他的口鼻，但是随之抵在额头上的冰冷物体没有过多久就能证实是手枪。突然袭至腹部的猛击传来逼出冷汗的疼痛，看不清面孔的青年不知从哪里抓出了一只手电筒，惨白的光线直直地射进眼里。  
　　“听着！”年轻人的态度很强硬，现在他已经把抵着自己额头的枪支移到了下颚，冰冷的枪体牢牢地按住他的脖子。另一支手臂的手肘抵住他的前胸，高举着的手电筒直对上他的眼睛。“老老实实不要动，否则我一枪打爆你的脑袋。”他似乎完全没有要压低音量的意思，像是完全不担心有旁人会听到他这样的话语一般地，要知道，这个储物室的隔音效果可没有多好。  
　　“你要钱的话我可以给你，但是请你不要伤害我，不要伤害我的家人……”  
　　“闭嘴！谁要你的钱！”年轻人加重了手中的力道，语气里透露着愤怒。“不要以为我不知道你都干了什么。Aaron Clark，Derrick Jones，还有Samuel Moore，这些名字听起来耳熟么？”  
　　“这是……这是最近的报纸上……他们都死了……”  
　　“看来你记性不错。”青年冷笑起来，“演得还真像啊。还是说你这么快就忘了他们是你的实验对象了？”  
　　“我不知道你在说什么……”  
　　“那些梦根。因为大学不愿意通过你的方案你就私下进行了这个实验。而这些对象现在都死得差不多了吧？”  
　　被按在柜子上的男人显然被突如其来的控诉弄得慌了神，灰色的眼睛仍旧被强光照得睁不开眼皮，但四肢的抗拒却变得僵硬起来。“我不知道你在说什么，你这个疯子！如果你认为是我害死了他们那你就真的太蠢了！”  
　　“是吗？”Merlin将枪口又往上推了几分，“那你要怎么解释他们唯一的共同点就是做了你的实验对象，而且都在实验结束不到一周就统统死亡？怎么？发现在梦里杀人很有趣所以开始寻找新对象了？”  
　　“胡说！你简直是在胡说八道！……”  
　　“Ternence！你在哪儿？”门外的楼道上传来了中年女性的呼唤，黑发青年微微侧过脑袋，视线转向了储物室门的方向。  
　　原本以为是良机想要反抗的男人很快被青年手中加重的力道按回去。他用力把男人扯到随手拖来的椅子上坐下，接着用挂在柜门上的绳索把他绑好。现在男人有点理解为什么年轻人选择在储物室里跟他进行这番对话了。这里简直就是一个完美的监狱！  
　　“耐心点，我们好像吵了Foster太太的好梦了。”  
　　尽管看不清年轻人的面孔，Ternence Foster却能确定他是在笑着的。今晚真是糟透了。  
　　于是很快，失去意识的中年女性被高挑的年轻人拖进了储物室，气喘吁吁的少年在松开双手的时候耸了耸肩帮，“没必要把女人扯进来是吧？”他很快用多余的绳子绑好了女人的手脚，接着便转过头来将注意力回归到男人身上。  
　　“Foster 医生，现在，你要好好跟我交代你的那些肮脏勾当了么？”  
　　“我什么都没干！我帮助了那些人！”医生的声音歇斯底里起来，显然是指望着能够有邻居听到他们的对话。但是今晚，那些耳朵灵敏得令人讨厌的邻居像是全都聋了一样没有反应。  
　　“帮助他们？让他们长眠不醒就是你的帮助？是因为什么宗教信仰还是？……”  
　　“听着！我根本就不知道他们是怎么死的！他们跟我的实验没有关系！他们生病了，无法做梦，我只是让他们可以做梦而已！……”  
　　年轻人没有等他讲完这句话就一脚踹倒了他的椅子，突然倾斜的世界和猛然的撞击让男人差点没把心脏吐出来。年轻人走到他身边跪下，靠近的头颅充满了危险的气息。  
　　紧闭眼皮的男人原本以为自己命不久矣，却发现年轻人的注意力似乎是被什么别的东西转移了。他微微张开眼睑，看到年轻人拿起了掉落在地上的相框。  
　　阳光普照的下午，亲密的Foster夫妇依偎在一起，旁边是他们看起来不怎么高兴的儿子。而这张面孔，对于Merlin却是无法陌生的。  
　　“所以，你们还有个儿子。”他的声音听起来或许比平时都要冰冷，因为侧躺在地上的男人轻轻颤抖起来了。  
　　“他……他不在这里……他……”  
　　放下相框的Merlin立刻作出了防备的姿势，紧握着枪支的手微微抬高，他迅速地跑向了楼上的房间，那个所谓的“儿子”并没有在家里留宿过的痕迹。看来Foster医生并没有说假话。Merlin悻悻地放下手臂，眯起了眼皮。他想，他完全知道现在该怎么做了。 


	22. Chapter 22

　　尖锐的嘶喊猛地冲破空气，耳膜痛得像是快要裂开！  
　　白色裙子的女人浑身都冒着乌红的血液，淡金色的头发被乌红粘到一起，高举到脸颊两侧的手指沾满浓稠的腥红。口中满溢出来的血腥像是卡在了喉咙里，她似乎是想说什么，但是却无法停止血液从口中呕出，在声带的震动下带起气泡。女人绝望地张大眼睛，鼓出的眼球还会挤出眼角的鲜血。  
　　他隐隐可以听出她是在叫他的名字，Arthur，Arthur.像是她早就认识他，像是想告诉他一件至关重要的事。  
　　洒落着灰尘的屋顶泛着陈旧的气味，昏暗的房间里似乎总有那么种无法识别的气息，令人胆寒，令人厌恶。  
　　“滚开。”Arthur听到自己这样说道。看着女人逐渐靠近的步伐，他慢慢向后退了一些。“不要过来。听见了吗？”尽管不愿意承认，但那个颤抖着的声音真的是从自己嘴里发出来的么？Arthur后退的时候踩到了地上什么东西的碎片。粗糙的响声很快随着脚踝冲到脊椎，像是宣誓着他的软弱，嘲讽着他的畏惧。  
　　冷汗从额头上滑落的感觉像是站在下着倾盆大雨的空地上，沾满灰尘的白色背心和运动衫都已经湿透。他不记得自己已经在这里待了多久，也不记得自己是怎么到这个地方来的。好像已经有很多天了，又好像是一直在跑。手肘和膝盖上布满了因为摔倒而留下的伤痕，饥饿和疲惫蚕食着他的身体，他的每一个细胞。嘴唇干涸得发白，恐惧让体内的血液无法达到脑部。他不想知道这个女人为什么一直出现，也不愿意知道为什么无论自己跑到哪里，女人都可以毫无偏差地出现在他身后。他累了，不想再跑下去了。Arthur的大腿碰到了挨着墙壁的柜子，他伸手过去支撑住身体，低下头的时候看着汗水从额头落到地上。  
　　“我……是……你的……妈妈……”女人举在空中的手慢慢接近，吞吐着血液的嘴含糊不清地说了这么一句。这是Arthur唯一听清了的一句话。  
　　“你说什么？……”他怔怔地抬起头，视线直对上了女人扩散开来的瞳孔。充斥着鼻腔的血腥气猛地传向大脑，她突然用力地掐住了他的脖子，紧扼住的窒息感让他恐慌，他想要挣开女人的双手，可是对方只是用更强大的力量将他的头撞击到墙壁上。突如其来的剧痛在他的大脑里打开了一个空当，视线里的一切都黑暗下来，原本就昏黑的环境在这一击之后变得伸手不见五指。  
　　人们说人在死前，自己在这一生做过的事情就会像是剪影一样出现在眼前。但是Arthur没有，他甚至没有一个多余的想法。疼痛像是强酸一般腐蚀着他的意志。他听见女人尖利的嚎叫声，感觉到指甲嵌入皮肤，感觉到后脑勺像是被砸开了一个洞。  
　　“我恨你！我恨你！”女人鼓着气泡的血液从口里不断涌出的时候嘶喊道。“我要杀了你！”她的声音苍老而嘶哑，与那张年轻的脸完全无法联系上。可是额头上的青筋和鼓胀的眼球像是宣告着她早已结束的生命和时间在她身上的永恒。她早就死了……  
　　窒息，眩晕，黑暗。Arthur的手猛地捉住了女人的手腕，不同于常人的冰冷让他畏缩，但是他还不想死。挣扎着的腿脚猛地踹到女人身上，Arthur在这个时机挣脱了女人的双手，他要跑下去，他要离开这里！拔腿奔跑的Arthur终于在筋疲力尽之前找到了一扇可以打开的木门，他奋力冲进去将门板按在了身后。原本以为这样可以带来平息的年轻人很快听见了门外震耳欲聋的敲击声，被敲击得不断晃动的门板在身后摇摇欲坠。  
　　救命……  
　　救命……  
　　Arthur听见自己心里有个声音这样喊着。  
　　有没有谁能来救救我……  
　　讶异、惊慌、逃避、恐惧，一切的铺垫到最后都无法避免地指向一个结局——绝望。Arthur甚至不确定自己是不是真的喊出了那句话，但是他能够确定的是，他真的完蛋了。  
　　门外的敲击声突然消失了。  
　　像是一切在一瞬间恢复平静。  
　　像是所有事都不曾发生过。  
　　只有身体随之而来的酸痛和无法忍受的疲惫提醒着他，他并不是在做梦。  
　　靠着门板的身躯渐渐失去力气，Arthur顺着门缘瘫软下去，抱着双膝坐到地上。脸颊上已经分不清是汗水还是泪水，颤抖着的手心散发着陌生的凉意。他从不知道恐惧会让自己变得这么狼狈，可是一切羞耻、嫌恶或是那么多除了恐惧之外的情感在这一刻都显得那么无关紧要。他甚至无法感受到其他东西。特别是，在所有对于反抗和逃离的尝试都已经失去作用的情况下。  
　　他只能在心底里默默地祈祷着，期盼着有那么一个人，可以来帮帮他，可以带他离开。尽管这看起来是那么无望。  
　　沉寂，沉寂像死亡的气息。Arthur突然意识到自己快死了，没有先兆的。  
　　他低下头，把脸埋进手臂里。沉寂吞噬着他，除了等待，别无他法。  
　　  
　　“Arthur？……”  
　　这是他这么多天以来，听见的第一个，除了那个女人之外的声音。  
　　“Arthur……是你么？”  
　　这个声音很轻，很柔和，于是虚幻、飘渺得不似真实。  
　　也许是真的要死了吧？被冲乱的脑电波像是终于找到了一个可以依附的平衡点。它们像是奔跑着的人群，因为某一个特定的风景驻足停留，在混乱当中慢慢平息。  
　　“你还好么？”那个似乎是人影的物体向自己移动，在逐渐接近的同时，轻轻蹲下了身。  
　　  
　　xxoo

　　“Arthur，是我。”  
　　当Merlin第一眼看到这个蹲坐在地上的身影的时候，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　　Arthur，Arthur Pendragon，那个将骄傲像阳光一样写在脸上的男人，蹲坐在布满灰尘的地上，大汗淋漓的。他不敢相信这个把脸埋在手臂里，颤抖着肩膀的男人，是他的Arthur，他优雅、高贵，如同王子一般的Arthur.  
　　Merlin走到Arthur身边蹲下来，将手心覆到年轻人冰冷的手背上。他看到Arthur惊慌地抬起头，被泪水染红的眼眶无措地盯着他的脸庞，像是不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　　“Arthur，是我，Merlin.我来了，已经没事了。”他尽量让自己的声音保持平稳，试图不去惊吓到这个已经濒临崩溃的年轻人。他无法想象他到底经历了什么，但是他知道，那些经历很糟糕，很糟糕，糟糕到让Arthur无法承受，糟糕到让他这样的人流泪。不知道为什么，在这一刻，Merlin无法对这个人作出“软弱”这样的评价。就算没有认识多久，他也知道，软弱，从来不是用来形容Arthur这样的人的。  
　　“已经没事了。”他一点一点靠过去，将右臂绕到青年背后，轻轻抱住了他。他感觉得到，怀里人的恐惧正在一点点消散、褪去，直到消失。他感觉得到，那种徘徊、停留在两个人之间的宁谧，像是某个完美的气泡包绕着他们的身体，在宏大的世界里包裹出这么一个小小的空间，让他们安静地待在这里，安静地依偎在一起，像是可以就这么直到老去。  
　　Arthur的手慢慢爬上了他的背脊，自己的拥抱得到了回应。背后的那双手加重了力道，似乎在拥抱中找回了勇气。黑发的年轻人扬起嘴角，在揉乱怀中金发的同时，将那人的脸颊埋进自己的脖颈。  
　　熟悉的平稳呼吸一下一下喷洒在脖子上，Merlin笑着侧过头，吻上了金色的头颅。  
　　  
xxoo  
　　  
　　你愿不愿意相信，世界上真的存在奇迹？  
　　从前的Arthur必定会大笑着仰起头，骄傲地对这个问题嗤之以鼻。他不相信，因为他是Arthur Pendragon，他如此优秀，如此强大。  
　　但是今天，就在今天，看着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，看着年轻人苍白的面庞周围浮起的淡金色光辉，他得承认自己是相信的。相信世界上有那么一个人，愿意历尽千辛地赶到他面前，握着他的手，然后告诉他，我来了，一切都已经没事了。  
　　他不知道这一刻包裹着自己的温暖是什么，也不知道当自己把泪水滚烫滚烫地滴进那个人的脖子的时候，为什么会显得如此理所当然。他也许还不明白，可又似乎有点明白了，这是一种怎么样的感情。  
　　那个人的手温和地揉乱了他的头发，背脊在这样的怀抱里被一遍遍轻抚。他的安慰，他印在后脑上的吻像是某种不知名的强大力量，让他放心，让他平静。明明是上一刻还在为死亡而恐惧的心情，这一刻就突然变成了如同暖风一样的安逸。  
　　“Arthur，”清瘦的男人分开了他们的拥抱，脸上淡淡的笑容洋溢着浸润人心的喜悦，“我终于找到你了。”

xxoo  
　　  
　　“Arthur，我需要你冷静下来，告诉我，到底发生了什么。”Merlin跪在他面前，Arthur却避开了视线。金发的年轻人眼里还留有残存的水汽，眼眶也还有浅红的印记。“无论发生了什么，你都可以告诉我的，好么？”  
　　Arthur没有说话，他知道自己抱着膝盖的样子像个女孩儿，但是他还没有力气做出其他的动作。他只是摇了摇头，显然是在抗拒这个话题。  
　　“Arthur……”Merlin的话没有说完，Arthur的视线慢慢抬了起来。他将搭在Arthur肩膀上的手加重了力道，想要提供更多的存在感。可是事情比他想象中的还要麻烦。因为Arthur的眼里突然露出了难以预见的恐惧。蹲坐的身体像是被雷电击中了一般地跳起来，他的目光牢牢地锁住Merlin的身后，眼瞳突然尖细如针。  
　　Merlin不得不回过头，却看见了站在自己身后浑身冒着鲜血的女人。  
　　“这是……”Merlin皱起眉头，在站起身的同时面向陌生的女人。他知道Arthur已经开始在身后忙着对付门把手了，但是他明白他有足够的时间。Merlin伸出手的速度比他想象中还要快，眼中猛绽的金芒和从掌心射出的光线如同闪电般击中了尖叫着的女人，这并不是件难事。但是接下来，他没有料到的事情发生了。那个被金光穿透的女人疯狂地扑到他面前试图掐住他的脖子，似乎丝毫没有受到魔法的影响。手腕上突然出现的强大力量把他拉到了紧闭的门后。这个扑满了灰尘，又满头大汗的金发青年在这时候像是王子一般地抓住了他的手，拉着他飞奔到了另一个房间。  
　　“那是谁？”Merlin望着气喘吁吁的Arthur，终于明白了他如此狼狈的理由。  
　　靠在门板上似乎已经筋疲力尽了的金发青年还是没有回答。这次，他是真的触及到了Merlin耐心的底线。“她是谁Arthur！回答我！”他紧紧抓住Arthur的手臂，让他看进自己的眼睛。  
　　空气里僵持着的气息在金发青年急促的呼吸声中起伏，Merlin望着他，眼神坚定如同有火焰在烧。  
　　“她……她是我的……妈妈。”像是总算下定了决心的，Arthur这样说着，眼中有种Merlin不能理解的感情在跳动。  
　　“Arthur……”他稍稍松开了手掌，看见Arthur低下了头。“Arthur，你听我说，”他探过脑袋想要接上Arthur的视线，却只能找到对方蓝色眸子里黯淡下去的余晖，“你所看到的，听到的，都不是真的。这些都是梦，好么？”  
　　Arthur轻轻地摇起头，“我不明白……”他抬起眼眸望向Merlin，“你说这是梦……可是她……”  
　　“她也是梦。你看到的这一切都只是你的大脑想象出来的东西，你明白么？这些都是你可以控制的。只要你掌握了主动权，就可以控制这一切。你不用怕她，因为你要她消失，她就会消失的。”Merlin的语气如此坚定，像是有十足的把握。Arthur不知道这种把握是从哪里来的，但是看着这双跳动着火光的眼睛，他觉得自己可以相信这个人说的一切。  
　　“可是……如果这真的是梦，你是怎么到我的梦里的？你也只是我想象出来的……”  
　　“不是。我是真的。”Merlin很快打断了他，“我来是因为我喝了一种叫做梦根的东西……”  
　　猛烈的敲门声再次响起，尖锐得可以刺破耳膜的嚎叫像是可以撕碎人的心脏。  
　　“我会再找时间跟你解释，但是你现在得想办法控制自己的梦！”Merlin大喊着，试图压过门外的声音。  
　　“我该怎么做？”Arthur也提高了音量。  
　　“集中精神！”Merlin把他从门边拉开，紧紧握住了他的手。  
　　突然的举动显然让Arthur吃了一惊，他怔怔地望着两人相接的掌心，在讶异的眼神吞噬眼球之前以冷静取而代之，然后用力地闭上了眼睛。  
　　一秒，两秒，三秒，时间像是滴答着的指针，爬行着前进的同时震动着人的心跳。可是，尖叫声戛然而止。世界安静得仿佛从没有存在过。  
　　Arthur睁开眼睛的时候看到的是站在自己面前，嘴角擒着笑意的Merlin。  
　　“我……成功了？”  
　　黑发的青年撅起嘴，调皮的表情像是长不大的孩子。“还差一点。”  
　　Arthur舒出一口气，突然觉得全身的肌肉都松弛下来了。  
　　“好了，现在我们得想办法离开这个梦。”Merlin侧过头，视线开始搜寻房间里的各种细节。一直可以体会到的熟悉感终于在注意到了半掩着的客厅门里那张巨大的沙发的时候得到了验证。如果他没有猜错的话，这里应该是……  
　　“Arthur，你认识这个地方么？”Merlin收回视线，故意无视了Arthur低垂着的聚在两人还未松开的手上的目光。  
　　Arthur摇了摇头，也没有要放开手心的意思。  
　　“你仔细看看，”他用空闲的手指指向墙壁，“我是说，把这些墙纸换成白色，还有这个柜子，那边的沙发，台灯，全都换位置，那这里就会是……”  
　　“我家……”Arthur皱起眉头，手指有些僵硬。“这是我家，在我还没有出生的时候的样子……”他上前几步，“管家说父亲在我出生之后就把房子里的装潢全都换成了母亲生前最喜欢的白色，当然我也只是听说的……母亲以前喜欢白色，可是父亲他……这个才是父亲喜欢的风格。”  
　　  
　　  
　　


	23. Chapter 23

　　“所以说……这就是我没出生之前家里的样子……父亲为了母亲，把房子改成了现在这样。”Arthur皱着眉头，低垂的头颅不知是在寻找什么。“但是……为什么？就是因为是我害死了妈妈，他就要用这种方式惩罚我么？要我住在妈妈会喜欢的房子里，然后就可以对着她的灵魂忏悔了么？”他的声调突然抬高，激动的情绪在嗓音里发出震颤。  
　　Merlin站在他身后半阖上眼睑，视线垂落到两人相接的指尖上。  
　　Arthur在摇头。“这不公平。我从来都没有选择。从来没有！”愤怒在此时已经显得微不足道，于是就连厉声厉气的质问都失去了原本应有的气势。  
　　他再次低下了头。牵着Merlin的手上，力道渐渐弱下去。Merlin在他指尖松脱之前的一刻抓住了他的整个手掌。黑发的年轻人上前一步站到Arthur身边，他抬起一直垂在身侧的手捧住了金发青年的脸颊，在他的额角轻轻印下一个吻。  
　　被泪水打湿的手心慢慢移开，他用整只手臂环住了Arthur的背脊，他感到怀中的那个人将眼睫覆上了自己的脖颈，安静，却让人难过得想要落泪。  
　　“这不是你的错……”他压低嗓音对他说。他知道这样蠢极了，他知道任何人都会这么说，但他没有找到别的言语，他站在这里，与Arthur触碰着的每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着疼痛。那种，仿佛可以从对方身体里传导过来的悲伤，强烈地刺痛着他的泪腺，他能做到的，或许只是维持自己不要流下泪来。“这不是你的错……Arthur，没人应该受到责怪。你母亲会为你感到自豪的。”他将两人相握的手微微抬高，让Arthur的手能够停留在他的腰间，接着更加用力地用双臂把金发的年轻人抱在了怀里，“你的母亲会喜欢你父亲为她准备的房子，也会喜欢她的儿子，因为你是如此优秀Arthur，你英俊、智慧、勇敢、正义，你是每个人的梦想，你的母亲会为你自豪，因为你的身体里永远流着她的血液。”  
　　“她会么？”Merlin听到耳畔的轻语。  
　　“会的。一定。”  
　　“谢谢……”靠在肩膀上的那个人抬起头，分开了这个怀抱，“我想我知道要怎么离开了。”  
xxoo  
　　Gwaine觉得自己这辈子最疯狂的时刻就是现在了。比他上次喝醉酒在一个GAY吧的厕所里光着屁股醒来还要疯狂。毕竟这次自己的意识是清醒的。  
　　他已经在这个伸手不见五指的鬼地方跑了将近三个小时了。当然，他也不是真的带了手表什么的……他的衣服和裤子上都布满了划痕，汗水像是在身上集聚起来的云层。他觉得自己真的快撑不下去了。就算是在橄榄球比赛上他也没跑得这么拼命过。  
　　大汗淋漓地喘着粗气的时候，Gwaine突然意识到了被自己扶在手边的这棵树有点奇怪。它看起来比之前见过的任何一棵都要粗壮，甚至……庞大。  
　　“这是……”他皱着眉头退开几步昂起头，突然想起了Merlin之前告诉过他的话。“这就是那棵该死的献祭树？”他自言自语着挑起眉毛，“看我怎么收拾你这个！……”刚准备大叫着欢呼就被脑子里出现的下一句话浇灭了希望，“该死的我要怎么生火……”  
　　“Gwaine！”身后传来的叫声把他吓了一跳。  
　　“什么？Gwaine也在这儿？”另一个熟悉的声音也传进耳朵。  
　　“嘿！”Gwaine回过头的时候，刚好看到从树林里走出来的这两个人，“Merlin，你总算来了！”他得承认他在看到Merlin的时候着实松了一口气。  
　　“噢，从什么时候你们俩倒成了兄弟了？”Arthur皱着鼻子在一边抱怨。  
　　“嗯……我想想……啊！就在你睡得像头死猪的时候。”Gwaine走过去拥抱Arthur的肩膀，露出一个无比灿烂的笑容。  
　　“嘿！你身上的味道真够呛……”  
　　“你也差不多。”  
　　“差远了！”  
　　棕发和金发的年轻人大笑着调侃着自己最好的朋友，而黑发的青年就抱着手臂站在一边，脸上露出浅浅的微笑。本来应该是无比轻松而简单的画面，却因为阴森而黑暗的背景让人无法放松警惕。  
　　Merlin长长地呼出一口气，如果不是遇到这样的情况，他和Gwaine或许能成为很好的朋友。他不记得自己这是第几次产生这样的想法了。  
　　树林里窸窣的响动吸引了他的注意力，Merlin猛地侧过头，看见树丛当中一闪而过的身影。顿时凌厉起来的眼神显然没有被Arthur忽视，他在Arthur的声音中转过头，看见了金发青年担忧的表情，“Merlin，怎么了？”  
　　“你是看到了什么吗？”Gwaine也转过头来望向他。  
　　Merlin收回视线，在递给Gwaine一个肯定的眼光之后转头又望向了Arthur。“Arthur，记得我说过，我们在梦里，对么？”  
　　金发青年点了点头。  
　　“我们现在还是在梦里。”  
　　Arthur皱起了眉头，“我以为你说过我们得离开……”  
　　“是的。”Merlin将脑袋转向了另一个方向，嘴角突然勾起了笑意，“当然。但是，现在还不是时候。你看，有这么一个人，他在你的饮料里放了些东西，那是他的父亲用来试验的。可是这位，聪明，却又不受欢迎的年轻人，发现了那些东西其他的用处。比如，进入别人的梦境。接着他发现，如果是在梦里，他可以装作自己是上帝，他可以想干什么就干什么。或许起先他只是想捉弄一下人家，但是后来，他发现让人在睡梦中死去说不定也是个好主意。”  
　　“Merlin，我不明白，你的意思是……”  
　　“其实理解起来也没有那么复杂。”Merlin朝Arthur走了几步，“他把那东西放进了你的饮料里，然后让你进入了他的梦境。”  
　　“可是……为什么？我以为你的意思是他更喜欢进入别人的？”Arthur皱起了眉头。  
　　“是的，可是你的情况就不一样了。他并不想让你那么快就死去，他只是要把你困在他的梦里，然后永远无法离开。这样，你就不会再被学校和朋友们铭记，只能跟他一样默默无闻。”Merlin说完干脆转身跟Arthur并肩站到了一起，而Arthur也就只好侧过头来看他。  
　　“我可不想就这么待下去，你有什么办法么？”  
　　“事实上，有。不过我们得找那位始作俑者帮点忙。”Merlin伸过手去，勾住了Arthur的小指。“幸运的是……他刚好也在这儿。”  
　　“什么……”Arthur的话还没说完，猛地从树林里冲出来的人影就直愣愣地停在了他的面前。“你是？……”  
　　满脸汗水的年轻人显然是被吓到了，眼中满溢的惊慌让他不自觉地后退了几步。  
　　Merlin笑了笑，他的推测果然没有错。  
　　“你是那个清扫休息室的！”Gwaine像是发现新大陆一样地叫起来。  
　　“你认识他？”Arthur回头去看Gwaine，显然有些难以置信。  
　　“那天跟Merlin一起去翻你的储物柜的时候碰上的。我早该想到……”  
　　“你跟Merlin一起？”Arthur再次回过头，“到底有多少事是我不知道的？”  
　　“没什么大不了的，伙计，我想我的身体现在应该还睡在他家的床上。相比较之下跟他一起去了一下休息室应该没什么大不了的吧？”Gwaine耸了耸肩膀。  
　　“你邀请他到你家去了？！”Arthur的语气里已经泛起了怒意。  
　　“呃……这些我们等会儿再说好了。”Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“啊，对。你叫什么名字？”Arthur也终于把视线移到了那个瘦弱的年轻人身上。  
　　那孩子却突然笑起来。他站直了身体，显然不再如刚出现时那样惊慌。“Foster，Jim Foster.我以为你什么都知道的。”最后这句话显然是对Merlin说的。可是Arthur还是回答了他。  
　　“噢，我好像从来没见过你。”当然，他的回答也彻底激怒了这个面色苍白的孩子。他胸口的起伏明显加剧起来，紧咬的下唇也逐渐发白。  
　　“不过你现在该记住了。我就是那个让你在这里度过余生的人！你永远也别想离开这儿！”Jim大吼起来，眼中凝聚的是涌动着的愤怒。  
　　Arthur身体一滞，嘴角微微翘起来。  
　　从并排站着的三人身后传来的响动让三个人同时回过了头，月光之下，浑身散发着腐臭的人影手里蔓延出一道泛着惨白刀光的镰刀，他安静地站在那里，没有一点活物的气息。  
　　“Merlin……”Gwaine轻轻按住Arthur的肩膀，“我们现在……”  
　　Merlin回过头对着Jim微笑，如果Arthur和Gwaine此时也看过来的话，他们就能看见Jim脸上和自己一样惊慌的神色。  
　　“听着，Jimmy，我知道你以为你还掌控着梦里的一切，”Merlin的言语让身边的两人回过头，“可是我想你也应该注意到了刚刚在树林子里绕圈的情景。还有就是，你并不知道那晚真正发生了什么。”  
　　“你……你是什么意思……”Jim的声音有些发颤。  
　　“在Gwaine说他是从报纸上看见这条消息的时候我就猜到了，你应该也只是从报纸上看到的吧？那上面的解释是什么？人们无缘无故地在树林里消失？你能想到的最恐怖的情况又是什么？”Merlin上前几步，在感到Arthur手心的拉力之后停下来。“你并不知道这片树林里发生了什么。你也不知道你现在面对的是什么人。”  
　　“为什么……为什么他没有消失？！”Jim的嘴唇彻底苍白下去，他颤抖着后退，不想让浅笑着的黑发青年距离自己太近。  
　　“因为，这不仅仅是你的梦了。”Merlin笑起来，“这也是我的。我承认，喝那么多人的头发是有点恶心。但是，为了更大的目标，我们有时候就是得做些我们不愿意做的事情不是么？”他把脑袋歪向一边，找Maria要回剩余的梦根的画面就再次浮现出来。  
　　“可是……那不可能！你不可能这么快就……”  
　　“不可能么？还是说，你不敢承认我可以比你强大？”  
　　“我花了两年！两年的时间！你不可能在这么短的时间里！……”  
　　“你想不到的事还有很多。”Merlin终于收起了语气里的轻佻，转而低沉下去，“就像我的能力也远远不止于此一样。”他把手从Arthur手心里抽出来，进一步靠近了快要支撑不住的Jim。“我这次会饶过你，是因为你还不明白你做了什么，你的家人也还很担心你。如果还有下次，你挺好，只要我知道你下次这么做，我会亲手杀了你。明白么？”Merlin说完话的时候就刚好站在了Jim的面前，他低下头，声音平静得如同无风的湖面。  
　　时间仿佛凝滞了。没有人说话，也没有人移动，Arthur Pendragon静静地站在原地，手里残留着Merlin离开之前的余温，突然觉得皮肤燥热得厉害，指尖像是有火在烧。  
　　不远处Merlin终于回过身，慢慢走向了Arthur的方向。  
　　“你以为我会相信你么？还是指望你用这种愚蠢的言论就能吓到我？”Jim大吼起来，声音破碎如同绝望的狮子。  
　　Merlin突然顿住了脚步，但没有多久就继续提起了步子。  
　　“做个好梦。”在他走到Arthur身边的时候，Arthur听见他低声说道。  
xxoo  
　　床上的年轻人突然睁开了眼睛，把站在他身边的男人吓了一跳。  
　　“Arthur！你醒了！”  
　　金发青年慢慢支撑着自己坐起来，紧皱的眉头对西装革履的男人表达着惊讶。  
　　“父亲？”  
　　Uther随之的笑容和明显松了口气的样子让Arthur微微撅起了嘴巴。  
　　“既然这样，我想你应该可以自己走出这医院了？”尽管还是端正严肃的表情，Arthur却还是可以看到男人眼角掩藏着的笑意。  
　　Arthur勾起嘴角回过头，却正好对上了Edwin一脸了然于胸的表情。他轻轻偏过脑袋，终于在对方眼里找到了答案。好吧，看来他已经知道些什么了？  
xxoo  
　　“噢……”另一边，Gwaine捂着额头惨叫着坐起来，朦朦胧胧的视线正好看到了坐在书桌边上按着穴位的Merlin。“这一觉睡得可真是糟透了。”  
　　可是至少我睡着了。Merlin在心里这样感叹着，笑了笑算是回答。  
　　“啊，我想Arthur正好可以赶上后天的比赛了。”Gwaine甩了甩脑袋，长发在空气里飞得老高。  
　　“比赛？什么比赛？”Merlin皱着眉头撅起嘴唇。  
　　“嘿！就算你是转学生也不能当做借口！橄榄球比赛？这可是件大事。”Gwaine用力拍拍他的手臂，刚才还一副没精神的样子，可刚说出橄榄球的第一个字母眼睛就亮了。“你要去看么？不过你一定会去吧？看Arthur跟你的关系……”  
　　“说不准……”Merlin半阖上眼睑，台灯的惨白光线突然显得有些刺眼。他忽地站起身呼出口气，“怎么，要回去了么？如你所见，我的床除了我可放不下第二个人。”  
　　“噢……我以为你会允许我跟你挤一挤的……”Gwaine的笑脸灿烂得像朵巨大的花。  
　　Merlin俯视着这张脸，脸上猛然堆砌起来的亲切笑容看起来虚伪无比。  
　　于是在大门被摔在Gwaine的鼻尖上发出轰鸣以及随之赶来的一句“慢走不送”出现的时候，Gwaine的脑袋还处在晕晕乎乎地放映Merlin的笑容的状态。

　　  
　　  
　　


	24. Chapter 24

　　Merlin从来不知道一个人可以在特定的情况下突然变成战士，或者说，他不知道当一个人变成战士的时候，可以变得如此诱惑，如此致命。  
　　他坐的地方刚好在整个场地的正中，身边是铺天盖地的山呼。那么多狂热的观众从座位上站起来，脸上涂着各种鲜艳亮丽的色彩，挥舞着白红相间的旗帜，为他们喜爱的球队呐喊，响声震耳欲聋。可是Merlin坐在这里，像是什么都听不见了，或者，又是什么都听得见的。一切都成了背景音，成了场中跑动着的那个人的背景音。  
　　他穿着红色球服和白色裤子，雨下的汗水将柔软的金发粘在额头上。他在巨大的场地上来回跑动，矫健的身影像是敏捷的猎豹，然而浑身散发的气势又像是草原上的雄狮。他像是不知道疲倦地站在属于他的位置，用锐利的目光注视每一个对手，冰冷而强势，似乎是随时准备拼上性命。  
　　他没有见过这样的Arthur，也没有想到自己会见到这样的Arthur。Merlin对运动是不怎么关注的，也或许更多的原因在于他从没有在哪个学校待到足以让他认识某个球队队员的时间。跟着父亲四处辗转，在空闲的时间看点体育频道也不是不可能的事，只是那些也只是少数。所以，当他看到Arthur，在用那双坚实的手臂抱住橄榄球并全速冲向球场的另一边的时候——就算在以前认为是多么无聊的举动——当它发生在Arthur身上，Merlin没有意识到自己慢慢地站起来了。Arthur胸口的每一次起伏，他规律粗重的呼吸，他强实有力的心跳，他的脚步落在草地上的声音，像是聚集在他耳边一样震耳欲聋。Merlin不知道在胸腔里跳动着的那颗速度疯狂的器官还属不属于自己，它像是被场内的那个人完全地带动了，丝毫不受自己控制，只知道跟着那个，用灵魂抓住自己的人。  
　　更加猛烈的呼吼声一瞬间充斥耳膜，他甚至没有明白发生了什么，只知道Arthur重重地摔在了那条白线之后的一刻，身边的欢呼像是可以淹没他的潮水。有不认识的人用力扼住了他的肩膀，如果不是眼里的泪水模糊了视线，他或许会凭着本能把那人撂倒。巨大荧幕上，那张金灿灿的笑脸突然被放得很大，像是可以在这一个时间点灌满他的角膜。紧扼的胸口似乎突然放松下来了，笑容几乎是毫无自觉地爬上了嘴角。所以在Merlin真正意识到的时候，只有一个劲地摇头。  
　　场中的那个人被队员们举到空中，奋力的呼喝声无法传到他的耳中，可是仅仅是他仰头大笑的表情，就可以让Merlin感到从心底里腾升起来的喜悦。站在人群之中的黑发少年轻轻扬起嘴角，明蓝色的眼眸里像是可以放出金光。  
　　他避开人群慢慢向场外移动，好在观众席的走道还没有被堵得太厉害。尽管差点被几个疯狂球迷的手肘撞到，还有一个漂亮的拉拉队成员几乎掉进他怀里，其他一切都还算顺利。现在退场的人不多，Merlin就刚好可以慢悠悠地离开。就算是这样排山倒海的欢呼，刚一离开大门，所有的喧嚣也就像是一下子被抛在了脑后。把双手插在口袋里的黑发年轻人低着头，下意识地在地面上数格子。  
　　也许是出于好奇，也许是出于关心，又或者只是什么连自己也理解不了的恶趣味，Merlin的脚步慢慢地向绕着场地向球场出口的另一边移动着，一点一点，接近着那个他以前从不认为自己会在乎的地方。人群退场的声音渐渐从身后传出，越是前进，就和那些嘈杂离得越远。直到他在一扇门前站定，然后轻轻推开门缘。不知道是出于什么样的信心，他要找的人果然就在那里。  
　　那个瘦弱的年轻人静静地坐在运动员休息的椅子上，双手撑着分开的膝盖，低垂着脑袋不知道在想着什么。Merlin的靠近显然把他吓了一跳。  
　　“是你……”  
　　Merlin回应了一个礼节性的笑容，用眼神示意可否坐在他旁边。  
　　年轻人没有回答，肢体和眼神却都充满了警戒。  
　　“我以为你不会再留在这里。”  
　　“你还想把我赶出这学校？”男孩的语气有些挑衅，却可以听出些微的颤抖。  
　　“不，我不是那个意思。”Merlin笑着摇头，“我只是以为你不会再在这里打扫。你很聪明，不一定要在这里当跟班。”他知道自己的措辞有些唐突了，可是这是事实。  
　　“女孩们不喜欢聪明的。她们只想跟这些四肢发达头脑简单的家伙们说话。”  
　　“这就是你做那些事的原因？为了跟女孩子说话？”Merlin挑起一边的眉毛。  
　　“说我蠢好了，我不后悔……”  
　　Merlin突然按在他肩膀上的手打断了他接下来要说的话。“如果不是因为你还没有成年，我或许会亲自干掉你。”他望进年轻人的眼睛，语气变得如寒冰般冷硬。“我以为那些梦境就已经给了你足够的教训。”手中的身体已经出现了可以察觉到的颤动，Merlin微微松开一点力道，看着男孩的脸从苍白变得毫无血色。  
　　球员们陆续进入的声音让Merlin把手从Jim肩膀上放下来，他站起身，准备离开。  
　　“你到底是什么人？”他听见Jim在身后问道，“那些梦……它们不是想象出来的。想象出来的梦境永远无法完整……我原本以为我的防御机制已经很完美，可是你的那些……实在太逼真了……它们根本不是……除非！除非那些都是记忆！”  
　　Merlin咯咯地笑起来，“或许你还是该承认你的想象力不如我？”  
　　Jim的嘴唇开始发白，“你真是个疯子！”恶狠狠地抛出这么一句之后，瘦弱的年轻人起身跑出了更衣室。室内的人渐渐多起来，狭小的空间也变得拥挤。Merlin想要离开，却被身后的声音叫住。  
　　“Merlin！”他回过头，看见声音的主人刚把上衣脱下来。  
　　“Gwaine.”他上前去跟他打招呼。  
　　“你怎么在这儿？”Gwaine似乎是有点不好意思地把散发着汗臭味的上衣迅速塞进柜子里，接着露出了一个大大的笑容。  
　　“没什么，就是顺便过来看看。”Merlin耸了耸肩膀。  
　　“那个Jim？”Gwaine皱起了眉头，“其实我还是觉得我们应该报警，或者至少，告诉我家老头子。”  
　　“嗯……”Merlin撅起嘴巴，“然后呢？说有人在别人梦里杀了人？你是真的想让自己的爸爸都觉得你疯了么？”  
　　“哈！这件事不用扯上Jim也能办到。”  
　　Merlin再次因为Gwaine的话露出了开心的笑容。  
　　“最傻的其实是Arthur，他坚持要把那孩子留下。不晓得他要是知道了那孩子干过的事还会不会这样想。”Gwaine用手臂撑住柜门，长长地呼出一口气。  
　　“那就别让他知道了。我想那孩子以后也不会再这么干了。”  
　　“你怎么知道？还有你那天说的‘好梦’是什么？”Gwaine皱起了眉头。  
　　“相比较之下你还是赶紧去洗个澡比较重要，你的味道快要把我熏死了。”Merlin别过头，做出一副难以忍受的样子。  
　　“这是男人味！根本没什么好遮掩的。”Gwaine张开手臂，像是远古时期的野人。  
　　“得了吧，我走了。”Merlin转身迅速朝大门走去，刚一开门就看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
　　对方显然也是一愣。在那双蓝色的眸子完全映入眼眶之后，那个一身坚硬球服的青年就猛地扑上来紧紧抱住了Merlin。熟悉的味道从对方的脖颈传过来，就算汗水里也像是洋溢着阳光。Merlin怔怔地站在那里，被这一身的装备压得喘不过气。这个感觉很熟悉，像是很久很久以前，也有这么一个人，丝毫不懂得体谅，完全不顾及场合，用坚硬的锁子甲把他硌得生疼，可还是能用紧密的拥抱让他感到来自心底里的甜蜜。嘴角扬起浅笑，Merlin侧过头在他耳垂上留下一个轻吻，那人的耳朵顿时就红了一片。  
　　如果他这时能够看到这个紧紧拥抱着自己的人的表情的话，他就会发现对方此时的脸上，溢满了幸福与欣喜，甚至还有挑起一边眉毛的炫耀。尽管对象是还把双手举在空中的Gwaine.


	25. Chapter 25

　　阳光是个很奇妙的东西。  
　　Arthur一直都这么觉得。  
　　很久很久以前，他就很喜欢阳光灿烂的日子。明丽的光线像是能把人的心情都照得亮堂起来。  
　　可是他没有见过阳光之下的Merlin。  
　　或许第一次见面的时候确实是有的。可是那时候的Merlin整个人身上像是罩着一层雾气，不像现在，初离襁褓的样子，整个身体浸在阳光里，像是新生的天使。  
　　Arthur怔怔地看着Merlin的脸，被太阳打上柔光的样子安逸、宁静，睫毛时不时会颤动一下，呼吸则平稳得像是祥和午后的潮起潮落。温和的光芒顺着修长的脖颈蔓延，一直弥漫到胸口，他想要吻下去，想要回味昨晚萦绕在嘴里柔软恬静的味道，想要重温可以点燃身体的火热气息，和没有休止的欣快感。  
　　可是他没有动。撑着脸颊的手臂微微有些发麻，右手在强烈的意志控制下才终于没有抚上Merlin的胸口。他是那么渴望着触碰，可又不愿意打破这样美好得像是可以冒出梦幻气泡的场景。  
　　然而有一样东西打破了他的努力。突然鸣叫起来的电子铃声利箭一般地划破空气，冲到他们面前。Arthur猛地支起身子想要关掉这该死的铃声，可是已经晚了。  
　　身边的Merlin懵懵懂懂地睁开眼睛，在抬起手臂揉动眼皮之前猫一般的唔唔出声。Arthur看着这一切的眼神几乎变成了“不可思议”，他屏住呼吸一直到Merlin完全张开眼睛，来自对方深蓝色眼眸中瞳孔失焦的注视让他的心跳猛地漏了一拍。Arthur深吸一口气，眼前的景象让他想要尖叫。  
　　“Arthur？”Merlin哑着嗓子说道。但是他像是突然想到了什么，急剧紧缩起瞳孔，Merlin张大眼睛问道：“我睡着了？”  
　　Arthur挑了挑眉毛，觉得有些好笑，“是啊，我承认我的技术确实不错，可是你就那么晕倒也太夸张了。毕竟，你要知道，那还不是我全部的实力。”  
　　Merlin的眼眶仍然没有要缩小的意思，他嘟着嘴巴，像是一块可口的蛋糕。  
　　“好了，我只是开个玩笑……”  
　　Merlin忽然支起身子，双手在眉心完全紧锁之前按住了额头。  
　　“怎么了Merlin？是我说错了什么吗？我……我可以道歉……”  
　　“不是的。”Merlin突然打断了他。“没事的。”放下双手之后，他的表情突然变得如同水面一样平静，这种足以把Arthur吓得心跳停止的表情在下一刻就被完全的喜悦替代，“你知道么？不止是没事。简直是……好极了。”Merlin回过头，灿烂得可以点亮房间的笑容绽放在脸上。他猛地扑过来抱住了Arthur的肩膀，开心的情绪感染得Arthur都不由自主地笑起来。  
　　可是他们显然忘记了几件十分重要的事。而其中最重要的就是他们都还没有穿上任何衣物。所以，沉浸在喜悦心情里的Merlin很快就感觉到了来自于怀中男人下身逐渐饱满起来的硬挺，而自己的小腹也在接触了这样的象征之后将在此时此刻显得多余的信息传递到了中枢，而中枢也自然也毫不客气地对身体下达了直观的命令。  
　　Merlin愣愣地低下头，在用眼睛确认了身体的感觉之后缓缓抬起头，Arthur的表情显然有些尴尬。  
　　“Arthur，今天我们还得去学校。”  
　　“我知道。”Arthur悻悻地支吾道。  
　　“所以……”Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，长长的睫毛随着眼皮忽闪起来，“趁着还没起床，再来一次？”  
　　   
　　xxoo  
　　从黑色专车上走下来的Arthur用一只手把书包甩到肩膀后回过头，看着从车门里迷迷糊糊地爬出来的Merlin。  
　　“你没事吧？刚刚在车上都睡着了。真的有那么困么？”Arthur撅起了嘴巴。“我都开始怀疑你到底是嫌我太热情还是嫌我太无聊了……”  
　　从车里走出来的Merlin大大地打了一个呵欠，之后才满眼泪光地面向Arthur说自己没事。但是即使是开口说话也像是用了太多的力气，因为他紧接着就猛地眨了几下眼睛，像是要抵挡倦意。  
　　“你的第一节课是……”  
　　“拉丁语。”Merlin没精打采地回答。  
　　“拉丁语？！告诉我你不是在开玩笑。”Arthur张大了眼睛。  
　　“以后你就知道它很有用了。”Merlin勉强挤出一个微笑，提起步子离开的同时抬起手随意挥动了一下，“我去补个觉，下课见。”  
　　Arthur站在原地皱起眉头，身后是刚刚走过来帮他们关上车门的司机。  
　　“别太放在心上，永远记住一点，实战决定技术。”银色头发的司机先生很是同情地拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，趁着少爷来得及转过头发脾气之前钻进了驾驶座。  
　　“技术？我的技术没问题！”Arthur摊开手掌大叫起来。  
　　人来人往的校门口立马多出了无数双好奇的眼睛，并且这些视线都直直地指向了Arthur Pendragon同学。  
　　场面突然变得有些尴尬。Arthur用拳头捂住嘴巴咳嗽了两声，终于跨着步子走进了校门。  
　　Xxoo  
　　Merlin有些无奈地揉了揉头发。  
　　在远离了Arthur至少300米的地方之后他才意识到自己的态度有多么的冷漠。但是他真的不是故意这么冷落Arthur的。他太困了。虽然在这之前，他也很疲倦，但是那时候就算再怎么疲倦，他也无法睡着。而现在这种，更像是被人下了迷药，有种无法睁开眼睛的感觉。更加糟糕的是，Merlin甚至能感觉到自己的大脑正在一点点关闭，就像一台没电了的机器慢慢停止运作一样。  
　　这样很可怕。  
　　他并不能允许自己以这种方式睡着。他将无法在睡梦中保持警惕。  
　　但是眼皮沉重得无法支撑，就连四肢都开始逐渐脱力。Merlin在摔倒之前扶住了墙壁，猛力甩了几下头之后才勉勉强强挪动到座位上坐下。  
　　他需要一个比较靠后的座位。这是他唯一能不被打扰的方式。但是身体的力量只能让他走到教室中间的座位上。他或许还应该考虑更多东西，比如……没错，他已经无法思考了。他的大脑正在关闭。所以下一刻，Merlin的视线就被黑暗充满，浓烈的睡意控制了他的理智。  
　　Xxoo  
　　再次醒来的时候窗外的光线已经明显变得刺眼起来。Merlin眯起眼睛，下意识地抬起手去遮挡光亮。教室里的人已经走得七七八八，看起来下节课是不会用到这里了。  
　　所以，当他完全聚集起思绪将身体从桌子上支撑起来的时候，教室里已经只剩他一个人了。  
　　抱着书本走出木门，Merlin惊奇地发现就连门外的走廊上都冷清得异常。看来应该是他想象中的“下节课”已经开始了。  
　　Merlin无意识地移动着步子，大脑似乎还没有从熟睡中完全苏醒过来。  
　　迎面而来的身影成功地吸引了他的注意力。金发少年将双手插在裤子口袋里慢慢靠近，通透的蓝眼睛在接触到他的视线的一刻扬起笑意。  
　　没有来得及叫出对方的名字，金发少年走上前来用一只手指按住Merlin的嘴唇。他牵住Merlin垂在身侧的右手，拉着他走进刚刚空闲下来的教室。  
　　反手关上门，在确定了目光所及没有第三个人的情况下，Arthur牵引着Merlin走到了黑板前。  
　　缓缓抽走Merlin手中书本的时间里，黑发少年的思绪慢慢集聚起来。他的嘴角扬起浅笑，在看到Arthur俏皮地撅起嘴巴之后会意地凑上去亲吻Arthur的嘴唇。  
　　窗外的阳光像是聚光灯一样从两人身体之间的空隙里射出来，在画面中凝出光圈。Arthur把Merlin的肩膀按到黑板上，调皮地用舌头舔舐他的脖子。Merlin被微痒的触觉逗得咯咯笑起来，双手自然地搭在环住自己腰身的Arthur的小臂上。  
　　Merlin仰起头，感觉到Arthur的手慢慢滑到自己的裤子里。他得承认自己已经被挑逗起来了。蠢蠢欲动的下身似乎是在宣称着自己对更多触碰的渴望，他抬起手臂搂住Arthur的肩膀，鼻尖和嘴唇也顺势埋进Arthur的脖颈。  
　　然而，突然的开门声让他们猛地收住了动作。  
　　“Arthur？”打开门走进来的褐发女性显然是认识Arthur的。  
　　“呃……Smith太太。”Arthur尴尬地收回想要继续往下的手，却没有分开这个拥抱。他比谁都要清楚，如果这时候他放开Merlin，那么就没人能解释Merlin完全敞开的裤子拉链了。  
　　“这位是……Merlin Emrys，新来的转学生。”Smith太太审视的眼光在Merlin身上来回扫动了几次，“你有一份让人印象深刻的成绩单。”  
　　“谢谢。”Merlin在处理这样的情况的时候显然比Arthur有经验得多。他小心地将一边的脚踝提起来，“我的脚崴到了，Arthur同学正要送我去校医院。”  
　　“那我想我不应该再耽误你们了。”Smith太太立刻露出了歉疚的表情，“需要帮忙么？”  
　　“不用了。我一个人可以搞定。”Arthur很快接过话头，做出了一个更加准确的“搀扶”姿势。“那我们这就去了。”他朝着女人布满皱纹的面庞点了点头，便扶着一瘸一拐的Merlin离开了教室。  
　　没走多远两人就无法遏制地爆发出笑声来。  
　　“脚崴了？你是怎么想到那个的？”  
　　“噢，相信我。更加离奇的谎我都说过。”Merlin挑起了眉毛，笑容美丽得如同盛夏。  
　　


	26. Chapter 26

　　“需要点什么吗，先生？”一手拿着便笺本一手握着原子笔，Merlin挑起眉毛望向座位上的顾客。  
　　“嗯……不好说。我是第一次来。或许，你可以给我看看菜单？”  
　　“我们这里没有菜单，先生。”Merlin笑着回答。  
　　“那么，今天有什么特色菜么？”  
　　“没有，先生。我们这里每天提供的餐点都一样。”他把架在便笺本上的手拿开，抬起下巴的同时微微张开了嘴。  
　　“那……你有什么推荐？”这位顾客先生终于无奈地按住了额头，然而幸运的是，他并没有生气，而是苦笑着摇摇头靠向了椅子的后背。“好吧，亲爱的Merlin Emrys先生，我就这么说好了。为什么作为你的恋人的我——Arthur Pendragon先生，从走进这间酒吧开始，就连杯水都没喝上呢？”  
　　Merlin终于忍不住咧开嘴露出笑容，坐在座位上的金发年轻人也就扬起头来看他，嘴角溢满了笑意。  
　　“那么，作为补偿，我想我可以给今天的一位特殊的客人上一道特色菜。”Merlin俯下身，将手肘撑在餐桌上探过身去。对面的金发青年也将手臂放在了桌上，先前倾过身子。  
　　“不知道是哪位特殊的客人这么幸运？”  
　　“看来我们只有等着看结果了？”Merlin进一步凑上前，两人的目光不约而同地锁住了对方的唇瓣。空气里的气息突然变得很微妙，像是周身都浮起了淡淡的雾气，每一个毛孔都浸满了对方的味道。这个吻发生得很自然。Merlin只须再向前一点，而Arthur只用微微偏过头。Merlin的味道是馨甜的，唇瓣柔和得可以化在自己嘴里。修长有力的手指从脖颈穿进发丛，指腹在脑后的游走不温不火。Arthur进一步将舌尖送进对方的口唇，感受到的是安静的顺从和不紧不慢的回应。相比较于自己，夜里的Merlin更像是挑逗人神经的小恶魔，让人无法遏制地想要更多，却又不得不乖乖跟随他的节奏。  
　　在Arthur还想探过身子之前Merlin就分开了这个吻。他抵住Arthur的额头，蹭了蹭他的鼻子。同时在两人脸上洋溢起来的笑容让他们睁开眼睛。Merlin直起身子，转身离开了。Arthur扬起下巴，视线从Merlin的背脊一直游走到尾椎，最后才不自觉地咬咬下唇，低下了头。  
　　突然坐到自己对面的身影把Arthur吓了一跳。他猛地抬起头看向桌子另一边束着高高的马尾辫的中年女人，被她过于浓烟的装束弄得有些不知所措。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“Arthur，”他向女人伸出右手，“Arthur Pendragon，女士。”  
　　女人并没有回应他礼仪性的姿势，反而抬起右手将一支已经点燃的烟递进嘴里。  
　　“我以为，Merlin会向您提到我，你们看起来很亲密。”Arthur收回右手，并不是很介意对方显而易见的无礼。  
　　“他是提到过。”女人对着Arthur吐出几口烟圈，画着浓重眼线的眼睛里绽放出逼人的光芒，“但是我想听你亲口说。”  
　　Arthur抬起眉毛，整个身体都快要僵硬起来。“那么，请问你是？”  
　　“我不想回答你。”女人突然把手臂撑到桌上，“所以你知道Merlin的秘密了？”  
　　Arthur撅起嘴巴，“不好意思，你说什么？”  
　　“Merlin跟我说你知道他有魔法的事了。”女人又吐了一个烟圈，不过这次并没有吐在Arthur脸上。  
　　“呃……我没听清。你刚刚说的是魔法这个词么？或许你可以先告诉我你的名字？”Arthur皱起眉头，脸上却还是带着笑意的。  
　　女人终于笑起来，“我喜欢你，年轻人。你看起来很不错。”  
　　“谢谢。”Arthur点了点头。  
　　“可是人们并不是他们看起来那样，不是么？”女人挑起手指，弹去了烟灰，“Merlin看起来很在乎你。事实上，我还没见过他在乎除了他父亲以外的什么人。所以，你要小心点。如果你敢做出什么对不起他的事……”  
　　“所以这一切都是为了这个对吧？你怕我会伤害Merlin所以故意扮狠来警告我？”Arthur觉得有点好笑。  
　　“嘿，年轻人。”女人挑起嘴角，尽管面露笑容，却带着让人无法直视的严肃，“你或许知道了Merlin的一两件事，但是你永远不可能真正了解他。所以，真有那么一天，你管不住自己的好奇心的时候，别怪我没提醒过你。”  
　　Arthur收敛住笑容，视线垂到桌面上。女人的语气并不算强硬，可是话里有些东西让他无法忽视。不可否认的是，他和Merlin在一起的时候会有种特别的感觉，那种感觉让他欣喜若狂，让他以为自己是世界上最幸福的人。可是，除了能够被称之为“爱情”的美丽感受，那一丝暗藏在心底的，有时可以让人恐慌得猛地颤抖起来的不安，像是一根极细极细的弦，隐蔽地躲在阴暗的角落里，在被敲击的那一刻发出令人震颤的巨响。  
　　“Maria，跟Arthur聊得还开心么？”从一边端着托盘的Merlin走过来，打断了Arthur的思绪。  
　　“噢，所以你就是传说中的那位老板娘，Maria.”Arthur抿住嘴唇露出一个大大的笑容。  
　　“她又玩神秘了？”Merlin笑着放下托盘，露出他刚刚准备好的培根芝士汉堡，接着便紧挨着Arthur坐下，一只手臂绕道Arthur背后。“有被这个老女人吓到么？”  
　　“你说谁老女人……”  
　　“当然没有。”Arthur回过头望着他笑。  
　　“啊，那是。我们家Arthur最厉害了。”Merlin转过脑袋在Arthur嘴唇上印下重重的一吻，才回过头继续望向老板娘。  
　　“噢……你们这些小屁孩儿……”Maria站起身骂骂咧咧地离开了，临走前还揉了揉Merlin的头发。  
　　“她很关心你。”Arthur望着Maria的背影，低声说道。  
　　“我知道。”Merlin笑起来。  
　　“话说回来，你怎么知道我喜欢培根芝士汉堡的？”Arthur挑起眉毛。  
　　“嗯？哦，看你吃过。”Merlin回答得心不在焉。  
　　“所以，你还偷看过我吃东西？”Arthur惊诧地张大眼睛。  
　　“谁会偷看你？你当时不就在我对面么？”Merlin说完才意识到自己的话有什么不对。但是Arthur似乎并没有注意到，因为他紧接着就回答道：“那肯定是偷看了。如果你在我对面我肯定会注意到的！”  
　　“所以现在是你在承认你早就开始暗恋我了？”Merlin笑着回应，却突然很想把这个话题搪塞过去。有些他看起来理所当然的事情，比如那些属于他们两个人的经历，到了现在，都成了他一个人的记忆。  
　　也许他真心应该祈祷的并不是Arthur能够与他分享那段时光，而是那些根本都只是一场梦境，只是他必须阻止并且已经阻止的另一个结局。而现在，现在他们所拥有的，才是真实。  
　　“Arthur，我们得谈谈。”在坐到Arthur对面二十分钟之后，Merlin终于还是开口了。  
　　“好……的？”Arthur抬起眉毛，因为突然严肃起来的气氛抿住嘴唇。“只要不是在跟我调了大半晚情之后突然说分手……”句子说到最后Arthur终于没法憋住了似地笑起来。  
　　“Arthur!……”Merlin皱起眉头，语气里却没有要发怒的意思。好吧，看来这个话题真的很严肃，Arthur已经大致猜到他要说什么了。“那天晚上，在你的梦里……”  
　　“Merlin……”  
　　“我知道你不想谈这个。没人喜欢提到这类事，但是你必须告诉我。我们可以一起努力，虽然我不能保证可以帮你解开心结什么的，但是你至少得尝试一下，把自己的想法说出来，或许会好过一点。”  
　　Arthur叹了口气。他垂下视线，将目光凝聚在木桌上被冰块冻出水汽的玻璃杯和被子里被泡得肿胀的柠檬果肉，抬起双臂搁在桌面上。“我……我不知道该说什么。”在沉默了将近三分钟之后Arthur说道。“她是我妈妈，但我从没见过她。我父亲也不怎么提到她，我只知道她是在生我的时候难产去世的……就这些……其他的我也不知道了……”  
　　“也许，你还记得小时候的事情？也许你父亲曾经跟你说过……”  
　　“我父亲没说过什么！你想知道什么？我知道我看见的！我母亲鲜血淋漓地躺在浴缸里，她试图用岛划破肚子因为她根本不想要我这个孩子？还是我父亲从来没有跟我说实话，什么难产，什么她很爱我，这些都是胡扯？”Arthur大吼起来，如果不是因为时间已晚，酒吧里剩下的人不多，他或许会引来所有人的目光。  
　　Merlin没有说话。RoundHouse里不怎么明亮的白炽灯一闪一闪的，昏暗的角落里坐着几个老道的猎人。他们只是在Arthur刚刚提起音量的时候下意识地回了一次头，便接着灌他们的烈酒去了。  
　　“抱歉……”Arthur长长地呼出一口气，抬起右手捂住了额头，“我不该跟你说这些，也不该朝你发脾气……”  
　　“没事的Arthur，你可以跟我说……”Merlin探过身子，想要握住Arthur放在桌上的手。可是对方很快就把手收了回去。  
　　“你知道么，我有点累了，我想今天就到这里吧。”Arthur从座位上站起身径直向门外走去，在从Merlin身边经过之后定住脚步闭上了眼睛，还是提起步子离开了。  
　　仍旧坐在椅子上的Merlin侧过头，看着Arthur的背影皱了皱眉头。他并不能对Arthur:的态度感到愤怒之类的情绪，因为他也看见了。事实上，那天夜晚，当Arthur说他知道怎样才能离开那个梦境的时候，他并没有太在意。他知道离开梦境的关键在于直面自己的恐惧，可是他并不认为像Arthur这样的富家子弟能够碰上什么无法忍受的事情，直到他看见了那扇门之后的东西。  
　　Arthur在那扇门前面站了很久，看得出尽管Merlin就握着他的手站在他身后，他也没有能够从中获得更多足以鼓起勇气的安慰。当他将手放上门把的那一刻，暗红的血液从门缝流向脚底，房间里可能出现的惨相无法预知。慢慢推开的木门里露出明亮刺目的光，逐渐明晰起来的流水声和弥漫在空气里的古怪气味让Merlin皱起眉头。  
　　直到木门完全敞开的那一刻，他才意识到那是血腥。站在自己身侧的Arthur怔怔地看着不远处房间另一头的墙面，纯白的浴缸里不断漫出来的是混合着血液的冷水，乌红顺着浴缸边缘滑落，在平面上留下血渍。地面上渐渐积聚起来的血水在门被打开的这一刻畅通无阻地浸到两个年轻人的脚下，像是魔鬼的诅咒一样带来寒意。  
　　先提起步子来的人是Arthur.他的眼里没有神采，然而身体却像是提线的木偶一般移动起来。  
　　Merlin紧接着跟上去，但随即在刚好看清浴缸里的人的脸的一刻停下来。那是Arthur的母亲。  
　　尽管不愿意承认，但即使对Merlin来讲，这也是过于凶残的景象。更重要的是，他根本无法揣测Arthur现在的感受。他只是看到Arthur蹒跚着步子走到浴缸边上跪下，然后紧紧握住了浴缸的边缘。他看不见Arthur现在的表情，但是那个穿着白色罩衫的背影像是突然变得弱小起来了。那个曾经在球场上让Merlin恍惚间以为是战士的男人，跪在眼前的血泊中，脆弱得像是刚刚出生的婴孩。  
　　他想走上前去拍他的肩膀，想要用不那么严肃，却也不至于轻浮的语气说出“这一切都不是真的”。但是他做不到。因为眼前的恋人似乎因为痛苦缩起了肩膀，因为浴池当中那个美丽的女人有着和自己血脉如此相似的金发和让人窒息的绝望眼神。她握着银色的利刃，刀锋上闪耀着让人目炫的光芒。女人的表情十分痛苦，她像是被操控了一般划开自己的身体，无视了这样的行为可能带来的危害。所有的肢体语言都指向了一个结果——她想要剜出自己腹中的胎儿，活生生的。  
　　“这……这不是真的，Arthur……”Merlin尽量使自己的声音听起来不是在颤抖，可是这并不像想象中那样容易。“……”他张开嘴，喉咙里却发不出声音。他该说些什么？这些都是梦？都是别人的圈套？还是傻笑着说出“勇敢些，直面你的恐惧”这样令人作呕的无用言论？不知道。他什么都不知道。所以当他张开嘴的那一刻，他发现自己连Arthur的名字都叫不出来。  
　　跪在浴缸边上的Arthur却突然动起来了。他伸出右手，阖上了女人的眼皮。然后他从地面上站起来转过身，眼眶还是红着的样子，“我们该走了。”  
　　这就是他们离开Arthur的梦境之前的最后一句话。接下来，他就跟没事人一样过了这么多天。但是在亲眼看见了那样的梦境之后要Merlin相信Arthur真的没事，那几乎不可能。  
　　收回思绪的Merlin倏地从座位上站起来跟着Arthur的脚步走出去，甚至没有理会站在吧台里跟他挥手告别的Maria. Arthur不想跟他谈这个？可以。但是他不会再犯跟之前一样的错误。他要跟着Arthur，在他看不见的地方保护他，即使这样可能会激怒他。


	27. Chapter 27

他几乎从来不曾认识到，一个人独处的夜晚竟然会这样漫长。

从酒吧离开之后的Merlin本来想要径直回家，可还是没办法下定决心就那么让Arthur一个人离开。所以他只能开着自己黑色的二手车缓缓地在Arthur车后跟着，提防着会突然从路边跳出来的吸血鬼或是不知道什么怪物。可是这一路的平静就和美好童话故事里的开头一样，祥和而没有悬念。就连这条路上的交通灯都出奇的友善平和。

所以，他想Arthur是知道他在后面的。Arthur那辆红色跑车的车速一直没有加快，在每一个十字路口也会刻意降下速度，好让Merlin跟上。他们像是在进行着某种彼此心知的游戏，安静却无奈。

Arthur的车终于进入大门之后Merlin就不再尾随，他掉转方向回到了自己的小屋，在床上辗转了十几分钟，总算明白想要睡着的确是不可能，于是就下了楼在街上闲步。

不知道是什么时候起的雾气，远远近近的把视线遮得严实。街道上为数不多的路灯倒成了海上灯塔一样重要的存在，暗黄的灯光昏晕着散开，像是被打湿了。晚上的雾和白天的不同，原本黑黑暗暗，伸手不见五指的夜空里多了一层厚重的雾气，不像是天亮的时候漫天漫地的白纱，反而更像凝聚在空气里的尘土，把世界变得污浊浓稠。

Merlin深吸了一口气，胸腔里顿时充满了熟悉的味道。他总是觉得雾气能带给他一些回忆，一些为身体所熟知的记忆，那些大脑只映出画面，身体却记得背景的记忆。可是他什么都没有想起来，脑中只是上个礼拜那个牵着自己左手往前飞奔的身影，是站在天台上一脸紧张地劝自己不要做傻事的面孔，是那天暖黄的夕阳和夜里甜蜜的吻。有些事，别人看来不算什么，自己回想的时候，却像是值得铭记一生。

他低下头，双手插在裤袋里一段一段地挪着步子，终于在下一盏路灯底下耗尽了精力，靠着灯柱坐下来。疲倦像是不会停止的潮水向他席卷过来，眼睛干涩地发痛，睡眠却迟迟不愿到来。Merlin闭上双眸，侧过脑袋把头靠在窄细的灯柱上。夏夜微凉的空气浸上他的面颊，属于得克萨斯独有的刚强让他放松下来。他咽了一口唾沫，心跳沉重得像是铁锤敲打。

可是临近的脚步声很快打破了平静，他睁开眼，抬头看见犹犹豫豫接近灯光的男人。

“你没事吧？”对方的声音很柔和，“需要帮助么？”也许人家是把他当成了某个流离失所的醉汉。Merlin想着，轻笑起来。

“是你！”对方在足够靠近之后突然惊呼道，“你怎么坐在这种地方？”Merlin皱了皱眉头，看见迎面走来的是那天晚上在酒吧里遇到的青年人。

“Kyle？”Merlin笑起来。“Merlin.”对方也很轻易地就叫出了他的名字。“需要搭把手么？”他伸过手来放在Merlin眼前，Merlin也就借力站起来。

“这么晚还在外面，不要紧么？”Merlin看了看Kyle肩上的挎包，一幅学生气十足的样子。

Kyle摸了摸后脑勺，立刻露出了尴尬的表情。Merlin笑了笑拍上他的肩膀，“我知道这附近有间很不错的酒吧，去喝一杯？”

xxoo

“所以你今晚就遇上了那么个家伙？”Merlin用两只手指拎起玻璃杯，脸上笑得张狂。

“是啊……话还没说几句鞭子就拿出来了……本来下定决心，想说今晚就要找个男人的。连父母那边都说好了……”Kyle似乎已经，有了醉意，被酒精染得红扑扑的脸颊之下粉色的嘴唇不甘地撅起来，他打了个饱嗝，随即无意识地眨起眼睛。

“父母？你跟父母说了什么？”Merlin吞下口中的烈酒，转过头问道。

“我说去朋友家里学习……晚上不……不回去了……”Kyle开始傻笑。

Merlin抬抬眉毛表示理解，招招手又让酒保为自己倒上了一杯。Kyle也想要，却被Merlin顺手拦下了。

“你呢？”Kyle用手托住下巴，醉眼朦胧地揉着头发，“你怎么一个人在路边坐着？上回那个，很会搞浪漫的男朋友呢？”Merlin被这种评价逗得噗嗤一声笑了，Arthur灿金灿金的头发立刻在脑海里浮现出来，那双深蓝色的眼眸凝视自己的样子，还有他的呼吸喷洒在自己脖子上的回忆，慢慢地就都明晰起来。 

Kyle却被他的反应弄得有些发愣，但是很快被醉意席卷的手臂倏地滑到桌上碰翻了酒杯，Merlin立刻出手抓住杯身，这才没有把杯子撞到地上。

“呼……”Merlin舒了口气，“看来该回去了。你今晚就住我那儿吧，好么？”他低下头去问Kyle，对方却也只是吱唔了几声，闭着眼睛像是快睡着了。

把肩膀上架着的青年带回自己的住所，Merlin喘着粗气把他丢到床上，随即在床沿上坐下。他有点疲倦。酒精赶走了脑中杂乱的思绪，却并没有赶走失眠。眼球被台灯的白光刺得发痛，Merlin皱了皱眉头，倾着身子在抽屉里翻安眠药。

这样的响动却似乎惊动了身旁迷迷糊糊的Kyle。揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，Kyle从床上坐起来，“谢谢你收留我。”

“不用谢。”Merlin起身去倒了两杯水，一杯递给Kyle，另一杯给自己吞药。

“你吃的是什么药？”Kyle扬起下巴喝水，低下头的时候皱了皱眉毛。

“帮助睡眠的。”Merlin随口答道。

“你不是刚喝过酒了吗？你该不是每天把酒当维他命喝了吧？”Kyle笑起来。

Merlin抬起眉毛想了想，觉得他说得有道理。

Kyle盯着Merlin的侧脸没有说话，空气里的氛围似乎有点变化。惨白的灯光没能打破渐渐柔和的味道，Kyle凑过脸来吻Merlin的嘴唇，Merlin没有拒绝。

酒精让他的身体发热，视线里添上了淡淡的朦胧，身体在这个吻当中放松下来，Merlin张开唇瓣，让Kyle的舌头滑进来。他的嘴唇很柔软，吻中写满了青涩，Merlin可以感觉到他僵硬地撑在床上的两只手臂和尽管羞怯却不断推进的吻，便顺势勾了勾舌头，收获了一声欲望十足的呻吟。

Arthur……

这是Merlin脑中出现的第一个名字。

不是在提醒自己，也不是错把Kyle当成了那个人。只是脑子里突然浮现出来的字眼，像是心对那个人念念不忘，于是自然而然地喊出那个人的名字。

Merlin抬起手把Kyle的肩膀拉开，然后摸了摸他的头发。“睡吧。”

Kyle的眼光有些迷惘，显然不明白Merlin的改变怎么会如此迅速。

Merlin扬起嘴角笑了笑，站起身去厕所洗脸。说实话他也不明白自己为什么会突然停下。他没有和谁维持过稳定的关系，准确地说应该是……他根本不清楚多久才算稳定。Merlin转过身抓过毛巾来擦脸，身体后靠倚上洗手池的边缘。

Arthur……

心里又出现了这么一声。Merlin皱皱眉头，自己的心跳又加快了几分。“可恶……”他暗骂了一句，撅起嘴巴，“Prat...” 

 

第二天Merlin没有去学校。

Kyle从他的床上醒来的时候裤裆里湿了一片。Merlin笑笑装作没有看到，但是他很确定Kyle一个人在卫生间洗澡的时候发出了让人难以忽视的呻吟声。

“那么，改天见了。”最后Kyle穿着Merlin给他提供的崭新白衬衫说道，“到时候也好把衣服还你。”

Merlin想说不用了，可是Kyle眼里的光芒让他熟悉。尽管不像承认，但是现在的Merlin还不是会拒绝这种眼神的人。

关上门之后Merlin把手指按上了笔记本电脑的开机键，蓝色的光芒从指腹底下浸上来，他抬起视线去看电脑屏幕。显示屏的亮度已经被调到了最低，可是即使是这样，光线还是如同白炽灯一样刺目。这或许是他昨晚睁着眼睛坐了一夜的缘故，也或许是那该死的酒精和安眠药，他想过要出门走走，用阳光唤醒自己的眼睛，但是他只是走到窗边把百叶窗和窗帘布拉开一角，就被外面的阳光吓退回来。

这样下去不会变成吸血鬼吧？Merlin想着，自嘲地挑了挑嘴角。

将手指放上键盘，Merlin很自然地开始了对附近古怪事件的搜索。他已经太久没有获得关于父亲的消息，如果上个礼拜的经历不是梦——那不该是梦，没有人能把自己的梦完完整整地记住，更别说是每一个细节都可以符合逻辑——那么父亲就已经两个礼拜没有联络他了。按照以往经验的估计，父亲要么就是被什么过于可怕的东西抓了去，要么就是已经死了。这不是Merlin想要的结果，而且他还需要父亲的帮助。他需要知道自己在面对什么。

搜索的结果平静得让人哭笑不得，Merlin不知道自己是该为世界的安宁表示欣慰，还是该困扰于找父亲的毫无线索。他伸出双手揉了揉脸，终于还是把目标转向了调查Arthur的母亲这件事上。

Igraine，Arthur的母亲，Uther的妻子，剑桥大学的高材生，短暂的一生写满了光辉闪耀的印记，但是除此之外，她的出生以及死亡却平凡得几乎没有生气。并不是故意冒犯什么的，但是相比较于Merlin所见过的那么多“超自然”现象，Igraine的人生就显得太过“自然”，而她的离世最多只能归咎于不幸。

Merlin伸出手把电脑屏幕盖上，站起身为自己倒了一杯咖啡。不去学校，也没有工作，他的生命变得跟植物一样无聊。只有失眠的痛苦还能鲜明地提醒他，自己还是活着的。长长地舒出一口气，Merlin从裤子口袋里掏出手机，看了看光亮的显示屏。没有未接来电，没有未读讯息，什么都没有。

他想Arthur是不会主动跟他联络了。不过也可能是Arthur也在躲着他，所以根本没发现他没去学校这件事。

最终Merlin出门的时候已经是晚上了。被遮挡得严严实实的房间里透不进一丝光线，知道太阳落山还完全是靠了钟表的功效。

这天晚上RoundHouse的生意很不错，很多路经德克萨斯的猎人都不约而同地来到这个略显偏僻的小酒吧，坐在陈旧而劣质的木椅上点上一些烈酒，Merlin端着托盘为他们传递酒杯，在遇到一两个熟人的时候点头打着招呼。

Samuel和Klaus是以前Merlin单枪匹马地去杀狼人的时候遇到过的，他们盯上了同样的目标，但Merlin是先出手了的那个。他们坐在酒吧正中的小圆桌边，抬起酒杯朝Merlin点了点头，Merlin便以简单的微笑回应了他们。

“我不认为在端着这么多东西的时候东张西望是个好主意。”

Merlin在声话语之中低下头，看见坐在面前的一个浅色头发的男人。灰色的眼眸和布满了整个脸颊的胡须，男人眉毛上明显的疤痕和指甲里黑色的印迹让人无法忽视他所经历的那些战斗，再加上那身军绿色的大衣覆盖之下的强壮躯体，男人的周身都泛着一层凛冽的气息。

Merlin皱了皱鼻子，“我们见过么？”没有。当然没有。Merlin从不忘记任何一张脸。更何况是这样一张充斥着杀气的脸。

“没有，但那不重要。”男人的声音低沉下去，他抬起杯子抿了一口啤酒，目光如同猎鹰般尖利。

“是么……”Merlin放下手中的托盘撅了撅嘴，转过身准备离开。

“Merlin Emrys，你是Balinor Emrys的儿子，对吧？”

男人的声音从背后传过来，Merlin皱起眉头，慢慢回过了身。

看到Merlin的表情，男人满意地露出了厌恶的笑容。他拿起酒瓶抿了一口，脸部的肌肉跳动得厉害。Merlin这时候才注意到他眼中的血丝多得有些不正常。

“你到底是什么人？”Merlin抬起下巴，身体变得警戒起来。

“我是什么人？你现在好奇了？”男人从座椅上站起身，走到Merlin面前，他的脸突然靠得很近，音色低沉，凶狠如同恶魔，“我是知道你的秘密的人，是知道你们Emrys家那些见不得人的事情的人。不过这些都还不是最精彩的。你知道最棒的部分是什么吗？是总有一天，我会让你亲眼看见我用这双手砍下你爸的头的样子，我要你亲耳听到你父亲在死前的惨叫，你却什么都做不了……”

“那么你为什么不告诉我，”Merlin也往前进了一步，原本还算平静的小酒吧里，火药味突然浓重了一些。身经百战的猎人们都感到了这边气氛的不对劲，有人侧目往这边看了一眼，也有坐在椅子里巍然不动的。Merlin挑挑嘴角，垂下脖子把那双蓝色的大眼睛对准了男人的眼眸，“一个不现在就把你的双手剁下来的理由？”

“你要怎么做呢？”男人扬起下巴，“用你们Emrys家惯用的卑鄙手段还是用你们的怪物一样的超能力？”

怒火从Merlin胸口腾升起来，他猛地推了一把男人的胸口，随即接收到了同样的回应。

下一刻Maria就从吧台赶过来拉住了男人的手，而另一边，Merlin的肩膀就被不知道是什么时候来到酒吧里的Gwaine给按住。

“嘿，伙计，有什么话不能好好说呢？”Gwaine对对面的男人说着，尽力露出了友好的笑容。

“是时候回家了，老家伙，”Maria扯住男人的手臂，另一只手用力掰过男人的肩膀。任何一个合格的猎人都能看出这个动作使出了多少力气。

男人最终被酒吧里的其他几个酒侍拉了出去，Merlin抬起肩膀用力甩掉了Gwaine的手掌。

“哇噢，”Gwaine把两只手举到脑袋旁边，表情似笑非笑，“难得看你发这么大火的样子。怎么？那家伙向你求爱了？”Gwaine咧开嘴准备用玩笑结束空气里快把人呛出眼泪来的硝烟味儿，然而下一刻，Merlin转头递过来的眼神就把他的笑声生生地卡在了喉咙里。

一身黑衣的Merlin从Gwaine身边绕开，提起步子走向吧台。用力推开门板，Merlin穿过厨房站在了酒吧背面黑暗的后巷里。身后紧跟过来的Gwaine靠在墙边等待着合适的时机。直到Merlin因为愤怒变得僵硬的背脊稍微放松了一些，他才提起嗓音来说道：“我来找你是因为你跟Arthur的事。”他在注意到了Merlin重新僵硬起来的背脊之后停顿下来，“我就知道你们俩肯定是出了什么问题了。我今天下午问那家伙说你为什么没来学校，他竟然显得比我还惊讶。他有给你打过电话什么的吗？”

电话？噢，对。该死的电话。

Merlin仍旧背对着他，不过他抬起手背按住了下嘴唇。没错。他甚至没给自己打一个该死的电话。

“我想你应该去看看他。”Gwaine继续说道。

所以现在应该妥协的人是他了？Merlin用力闭上了眼睛。他现在的心情不适合任何可以被称之为理智的思考。

“我知道你现在不在状态，但是……你知道Arthur那家伙的，他有什么事都肯定只会闷在心里……倒不是说你跟他有什么区别……”Gwaine自己小声补充了一句，“但是有空就去看看他，好么？他看起来不太好，或许只有你才能把他那张嘴给撬开。”Gwaine抱起双臂，朝着Merlin的背影挑了挑眉毛。如果说以前，他认为自己见过的脾气最坏的人是Arthur Pendragon大少爷的话，他现在或许应该把心里的排名表给重新打乱一下顺序了。

在长时间没有得到回答的时候Gwaine鼓起勇气问了一句，“所以……现在？”

Merlin低下头，终于在一分钟之后转过身来，“我会的。”他说道。

接着，没有一句多余的言语，Merlin走进了酒吧。愣在原地的Gwaine情不自禁地舒出一口气，“Okay……”耸耸肩膀，男人甩了甩自己棕色的长发，竖起衣领尾随着Merlin走进了酒吧。


	28. Chapter 28

　　夏季的空气在夜晚慢慢变得闷热，站在楼房边被月光投射出的阴影里，手臂上都会浮起一层薄薄的汗水。Merlin深吸一口气，将背脊靠在了石砖墙面上。下意识抬起手臂拂去额头上的汗珠，Merlin侧过头，将视线对向空无一人的街道。银色的月光在地上留下一道浅浅的痕迹，他很确定，如果有人从这里走过的话，他发现对方的可能性回比对方发现自己要大得多。当树丛中某种昆虫的鸣叫声逐渐变得明晰起来的时候，偶尔掠过脸庞的微风让Merlin眯起眼睛，睫毛在风里稍微卷曲了些。  
　　夜空把他深蓝色的眸子染得透黑，但当某个特定的身影出现在月光聚焦出的光圈之下的时候，这双眼睛像是缀上了星光。Merlin放下一只撑在墙上的脚，抬起步子向街道正中，那个一只手把背包挎在身后的青年人走去。身着白色套装的年轻人一直低着头，过于关心脚下路面的动作让他就算走到了Merlin面前也没有注意到对面的身影。于是Merlin也就干脆停在他面前，等着年轻人在用头顶撞到他之前发现自己。  
　　所以在Arthur因为注意到对面这个与自己相对的一双脚尖而抬起头的时候，Merlin正收着下巴，用上扬的视线看着他，嘴角还带着点笑意。Arthur显然是有点愣住了。他的眼眶张大了些，嘴唇也翘起来。瞳孔稍稍收缩了一些之后，金发少年的眼眸就变得尤为湛蓝起来。  
　　“M……Merlin.”  
　　难得的结巴让Merlin咧开嘴巴，笑意带着轻轻的喷气声窜出嘴角，Merlin的眼角微微上扬，脸上的表情像是被点亮了。  
　　“你怎么……”话还没说完就摇摇头打断的Arthur顿了顿身形，“来找我，有事么？”  
　　尽管语调算不上是敌意，但显然也与Merlin想象中的欣喜相距甚远，如果准确地去找到一个词汇的话，那么他想那是……淡漠。Merlin皱起眉头，看着Arthur的眼神变得不解。“Arthur？”他叫了声他的名字，除此之外他甚至不知道该说什么好。Merlin突然发现自己叫Arthur名字的语气好像是在怀疑Arthur被什么东西附身了而并非他本人，这样的想法连他自己都无法不感到害怕。他试着伸出手去牵Arthur的手，对方却很明显地躲开了。Merlin几乎是无法控制地张大了眼睛，Arthur却只是皱着眉头不说话。  
　　“如果你没有什么事的话，”Arthur突然抬起头说道，“那么我要回去休息了。时间不早了，你也快点回去吧。”话音还未完全落下，Arthur就已经从Merlin身边掠过，完全没有要多解释的意思。  
　　留在原地的Merlin没有意识到自己笔直的视线还固定在Arthur原本站立着的地方，他难以置信地回过头，看向Arthur离开的背影。对方的脚步很坚决，地面因为Arthur的步伐剪出阴影，Merlin捏起拳头，柔和的神情逐渐变得僵硬。如果他没有看错的话，Arthur在跟他道别之前慌慌张张的那一眼，该是对准了他自己的卧室的。  
　　  
　　xxoo  
　　  
　　眼前的台阶看起来似乎是没有尽头，Merlin试着摇摇头，陡然出现的眩晕感让他不安。皱起眉头的同时却又为自己心里饱胀着的酸楚感好笑。如果把有效期定位为两个月的话，那么他从没跟谁维持过稳定的恋情。曾经，也许曾经，他还有那么一两个可以随时联络的固定伴侣，那么自从父亲失踪以后，他就再也没有跟任何以往认识的人联络过——就像是，身体里有什么东西在提醒他，要把过去洗刷干净一样。  
　　再次无奈地摇头，胸口沉重的窒息感压得他喘不过气。长久以来的失眠让他眼前陡然一黑，身体随之的反应使他扶住墙壁站稳脚跟。Merlin长长地呼出一口气，忽然觉得自己并不应该把Arthur当做恋人。如果可以的话他想就地坐在这里然后一动不动地等着自己睡着，可是就算是他，也终究做不出这样的事情。  
　　走过最后一个转角的时候Merlin才注意到家门口站着一个人，他顿住脚步，站在楼梯转角没有动。他突然想到如果他是和父亲在一起，而他到现在才发现家门口有人的话，父亲一定会用极其失望的眼神看着他，然后在解决了——无论是什么问题的——问题之后，一个人躲在房子的角落里生闷气。Merlin回想着挑挑眉毛，借着月光看清了站在门口的家伙——是那个跟他碰了几次面的年轻人。  
　　 “Kyle？”走到男孩背后Merlin才叫出他的名字，这显然把对方吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　　　“Merlin！”原本似乎已经筋疲力尽的男孩在听到自己的名字被叫到之后惊诧地从倚靠着的墙边跳开，回过头来望向Merlin的同时大声叫出了他的名字。  
　　  
　　　　Merlin挑挑眉毛，被对方稍显强烈的反应弄得不明所以。“你等了很久了？”  
　　  
　　　　“不算很久。”Kyle的笑容很爽朗，他似乎有些不自然地把双手伸进裤子荷包，随后又拿出来挠了挠后脑勺。  
　　  
　　　　“找我有事么？”Merlin问道。  
　　  
　　　　“我……我来还你衣服。”Kyle结结巴巴地说着，Merlin这才注意到了他挂在手腕上的纸袋。  
　　  
　　　　“进来坐坐吧。”Merlin没有再多说什么，只是绕过他打开了家门。他当然知道男孩来这里并不仅仅是为了还衣服，可是他又无法确定Kyle心里的底线在哪里。不过这是人生的第一次，他发现自己根本不在乎。  
　　  
　　　　“所以……衣服我已经洗过了。”尽管是背对着他的，Merlin还是能感到Kyle在身后耸了耸肩膀，“那我就把衣服放在这里了？”男孩的语气似乎显得有些生涩，不过这已经足以让Merlin缓缓转过身来。屋子里的白炽灯被烧得沙沙作响，全黑的环境和昏暗的灯光让他刚好看见Kyle侧过身子将纸袋放在地上时些微露出的腰线。他提起步子走过去，Kyle重新直起身子的一刻差点差点没跟他撞上。  
　　  
　　　　“Mer……？”话还没说完Kyle的嘴唇就被堵住，Merlin忽然含住他的嘴唇深吻下去。双手毫不客气地滑进男孩的衬衫，在接触到对方皮肤的同时用力按捏下去，Kyle的身体顿时在手掌中紧绷起来，Merlin就顺着男孩的背脊一直将手伸进他稍嫌贴身的牛仔裤里。粗暴地扯开对方的纽扣之后Merlin明显地感到了Kyle猛然急促起来的呼吸，他一把将棕发少年推向了刚刚被自己关上的房屋大门，接着紧贴过身体，扯开了Kyle的衬衫。  
　　  
　　　　“Merlin……”在某个亲吻的间隙里，尽管断续却带着浓浓情欲的声音从Kyle嘴里传出，他抬起手按住了腰间已经准备扯下他裤子的Merlin。手中的动作被制止，Merlin并没有继续下去。他将脑袋稍稍后仰分开了这个吻，身体却还是紧贴着棕发少年，没有要离开的意思。深蓝的眸色在黑暗的环境下似乎显得更加浓郁，他将视线直直递进对方眼里，浓密的睫毛在专注的神情中轻轻颤动。Kyle的脸颊上已经泛起了浅浅的红晕，棕色的眸子里似乎罩上了氤氲的雾气。Merlin垂下眼睑将用视线锁住Kyle的嘴唇，他知道，这个孩子已经失去了思考能力，按住自己的手只是出自本能。  
　　  
　　　　他再次低头深吻下去，按住自己的双手顿时脱力般地放松下来。在扯掉对方裤子的同时一把转过少年的身体，Merlin紧紧把Kyle按在了门上。某种的金色因为情欲的渲染似乎燃起了热度，Merlin将已经完全赤裸的身躯完全贴上Kyle的背脊，被魔法润泽之后少年的入口已经滴出了少许透明液体，粗糙的扩张动作之后，Merlin便将自己的男根一点点塞进少年体内。  
　　  
　　　　令人满意的抽气声从身前的少年喉中传出，Merlin探过脑袋用嘴唇含住了他的耳垂，逐渐加快了身体的律动。略显尖细的呻吟声高高扬起，漂浮在黑暗房屋的上空。随着两个年轻人的动作一同摇晃的门板发出沉闷的咯吱声响，大门之外，天色似乎又阴沉了些，骤然下降的气温在空气里鼓起带着凉意的晚风，门板上的撞击声变得更加激烈了。  
　　  
　　　　

　　“Arthur？”  
　　他不知道自己是什么时候到这儿来的，他甚至不知道自己是怎么过来的。脚下踩着的是白色瓷砖——这是他低头看过之后才注意到的——转过头，手边扶着的是木质门框。眼前是一扇巨大的玻璃窗，浅灰色的，没有生气的月光穿过百叶窗洒向地面。站在月光边上的男人穿着宽松的白色睡裤，赤裸的上身勾画出姣好的线条——这是Arthur，他的Arthur。  
　　眨眨眼睛，Merlin现在才意识到自己身上强烈的不适感。“Arthur！”他试着叫他，可是金发的年轻人似乎没有听到。他背对着自己，从厨房桌面拿起一把刀。原本应是漆黑的视线突然被刀刃的反光刺痛，他想抬起手遮住眼睛，但身体好像不属于自己。  
　　“Arthur，no！”金发青年转过身，直直看进他眼里。与自己不同的蓝色在这一刻似乎变得更加迷蒙。他抬起握着刀柄的右手，猛地将刀刃刺入侧颈，接着狠狠划向一边。从脖子上生生切开的裂口像是骤然断裂的水管，深红的血液从这个裂口中倾泻而出，肉体被切开的感觉Merlin很清楚，他只是不明白Arthur为什么会对自己做出这种事。“Arthur！”  
　　  
　　猛地睁开双眼，视线所及是小公寓里漆黑的天花板。他的左臂支撑着上身，似乎是身体对刚才的恶梦做出了下意识的反应。心脏在胸腔中敲击的声音在耳中轰鸣，Merlin用力喘着气，好像这样就可以减缓过于激动的心跳。身旁的生命体引起了他的注意——噢，Kyle.所以他还没离开。Merlin侧过头，看见书桌上冒着深蓝色光芒的电子钟上写着03:01的数字。从床上坐起身按住额头，Merlin尽量没让自己被脑内针尖般的痛觉刺得叫出声来。  
　　“该死……”他紧紧皱着眉头等待坐起身带来的钝痛感从脑中消失，但是越来越强烈的眩晕几乎让他呕吐。  
　　疼痛感终于淡去的时候Merlin呼出一口气站起身，魔法像是自己有生命般的流过他的身体，为他清理掉与那个叫Kyle的孩子留下的所有痕迹。下一刻他就已经站在了漆黑的后巷里他的二手车所在的地方。他不知道自己这么做是为什么，但那个梦……或者他该把那称作“预知梦”给他的感觉很不好。他的父亲曾经确实告诉过他，有一部分魔法师会拥有预知的能力，可是他没想过它会给自己带来这么剧烈的反应。但更令他担心的还是Arthur的境况。  
　　车轮碾压过地面的时候传来粗糙的声响，每一次转弯，每一次加速，他都能听见混杂在这些嘈杂繁琐声响当中，自己胸腔里快要跳出来的心跳声。眼眶中的热度逐渐升温，被称作泪水的液体把视线弄得越来越模糊。他突然意识到自己的逃避荒诞得可笑。就在他准备一个人躲在角落里自艾自怜的时候，他完全忘记了这股缠绕在Arthur身上的魔咒。他几乎彻底忽视掉了自己“会在Arthur身边默默保护他”的誓言。因为对方一次“不够亲密”的表现，他差点忘记了自己该尽的责任。  
　　直到把车辆停在这栋熟悉的房子门前，Merlin才终于闭上眼睛，让魔法从身体周围散开，冲向它早就该去的地方。金色的光芒在眼眸上的灼烧得几乎要穿透眼皮，建筑内部的画面完整清晰地出现在眼前。他的魔法熟门熟路地越过台阶，走进Arthur房里，直到确认了床上人平稳的呼吸才终于安下心来。  
　　Merlin的嘴角扬起笑容，很久他才松开了一直紧握着方向盘的手。有种熟悉的感觉从胸前流过，他呼出一口气，这才明白这种感觉叫做安心。他轻轻摇起头，不明白自己胸口的律动为什么会被床上人的心跳所牵引，更不明白这种所谓的“熟悉”意味着什么。他只是深深吸进一口林叶间的空气，为床上的家伙掖了掖被子。今晚的天气，似乎有点凉。

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

事实就是，Arthur还没有正式跟他说分手，但是鉴于上次他们见面时的气氛，Merlin不认为事情需要说得更加明白。

站在储物柜前的Merlin挑挑眉毛，对自己用上了“分手”这个词汇感到惊讶。脑中闪现过“boyfriend”之后，他更是咬紧牙关才克服了维持三秒钟的寒颤。“又一段闹翻了的伴侣关系”——他决定这样定义他和Arthur之间那段“往事”。还有晚上去他家楼下守着或是用魔法帮他掖被子什么的，这种事情再也不许发生了。Merlin在脑子里学着父亲的口气说道，他不自觉地抿起嘴唇，学着自己真的被父亲教训过之后的表情。

“Hey！Merlin.”听到声音的黑发青年回过头，Gwaine从走廊的另一头走来跟他打招呼。“你来学校了。”

“我以为我会受到更热烈的欢迎的。”Merlin耸耸肩。

“鲜花和蛋糕都是Arthur的责任，除非他突然决定把你送给我了。”Gwaine的脸上扬起一个灿烂的笑容。

在听到Arthur这个名字的一刻Merlin的背脊不自觉地僵了一下，随即他便咧开嘴笑起来。

Gwaine显然没有注意到这一点，因为他朝走廊点点头，示意Merlin跟上他的步子，“不过你们俩到底在玩什么把戏？鉴于Arthur在整个球队面前吻了你，我不认为你们在学校里装作不认识可以瞒住谁。”

“我们……没有装作不认识……”Merlin快速地摇摇头，尽量让自己显得随意，“我们只是没机会碰面。”

“哈，”Gwaine张开嘴夸张地笑了一声，“你们都没有同时在学校出现过，要怎么碰上？”

Merlin因为这话皱起眉头。短暂的沉默很快吸引到了Gwaine的注意。他回过头，脸上露出困惑的表情，“你还不知道？”

“知道什么？”Merlin停下步子。

“Arthur今天没来学校。”Gwaine也站定脚步转过身。“你们的关系出问题了？”

Merlin稍稍扬起下巴，眉头又加深了些。“为什么这么问？”

Gwaine似乎被他的问题弄糊涂了，像是Merlin问的是一件显而易见的事情一般地，“很明显他在躲你。要不然就是你在躲他。这该是你自己能感觉到的不是么？”

“Huh...”Merlin低哼了一声，“可我没跟他说过我今天要来学校。”

“所以你是在说他不是故意躲开你，而是碰巧在你来学校的这天请假了？”Gwaine挑起眉毛。

这种猜想并不是没有可能，但几率确实太小了。“他前几天看起来有什么不对劲的地方么？”Merlin压低声音问道。

“我觉得没什么问题……”Gwaine看了看天花板，“可能是变安静了一点。”

Merlin挑起眉毛，“就这样？他没有跟你提起过什么？”

“没什么特别的。嗯……”他用手指摸摸下巴，显得若有所思，“不过他这几天都没跟我提过你。”

Merlin的表情有些困惑，Gwaine也就随即解释道：“我不是说他会天天提起你什么的，我的意思是，在你们的关系公开之前，他有时候会一个人突然笑起来。”

“Gwaine！”

“嘿！我是说真的！噢！我想起来了，几天前你没来学校的时候他问过我一个问题，说是如果能有机会再次见到已故的亲人，我会怎么做之类的。”在Merlin的表情变得完全危险起来之前Gwaine终于说出了一条有用的讯息。

“他这么说的？”Merlin把手中的书握紧了些，Gwaine就在对面耸耸肩，“我跟他说那我就把他再埋回土里去，然后告诉他，‘乖乖地当死人吧，’。”

Merlin没再听下去，他扬扬指尖跟Gwaine道别就快速走向下节课的教室。所以Arthur还是在烦恼Igraine的事。这是Merlin的第一想法。但他对Gwaine提出的问题很奇怪。他见到Igraine的时候是在梦里，而且那个状态下的Igraine和凶鬼没有区别。你很难对它“做”些什么。而Arthur的问题听起来更像是他可以与鬼魂交流或是互动。也许他的意思是见到Igraine的样子让他想要更深入地了解他的母亲，也许他是希望Gwaine在该不该去母亲的坟墓这件事上给他意见，又或许……

“噢！对不起！天哪……我真抱歉！我不是故意的！”迎面而来的身影跟他撞了个满怀，思绪被生硬打断之后脑中出现了短暂的空白。Merlin右手在大脑反应过来之前伸出抓住了对方的前臂，随即视线就捕捉到了对方惊异的神情。

“抱歉。”Merlin立刻松开了手，但对方显然被他吓得不轻。他得承认自己刚刚的力气是用大了一点。

跟他撞到一起的是个棕色皮肤的女孩儿，大大的眼睛，腼腆的笑容，淡蓝色的裙子让她看起来比大部分同龄的女生都要清纯得多。她的书全被撞到了地上，这让Merlin和她几乎同时弯下腰去。

“谢谢。”她笑着说道。这有点讽刺，鉴于她才是那个撞到Merlin的人。

“不用。”Merlin把最后一本书递进她手中。

“我叫Gwen.”女孩对Merlin伸出空闲着的那只手，Merlin也就礼貌地回握过去。“事实上，是Guinevere，但你可以叫我Gwen.”

“Merlin.”他笑了笑，“事实上，还是Merlin.”

意识到自己的说法被模仿了之后Gwen显得有些不好意思，可她还是立刻找到了缓解尴尬的话题，“我和Arthur一起上法语课。跟你一起上过物理。”

噢……所以这就是她看起来这么眼熟的原因。

“很高兴认识你。”Merlin露出一个友善的笑容，“Arthur好像跟我说过你在他家帮过忙。”

“是的，我母亲为他们家工作，有时候母亲身体不舒服我就会替她过去。”Gwen有些不好意思地缩缩肩膀。Merlin点点头，示意可以跟Gwen一起走一段。

“你和Arthur最近怎么了？”Gwen低着头的时候突然问道，似乎是经历了一番激烈的脑内挣扎地，她抬起头，“我不是想要探听你们的私事，但是……我有时候会到Arthur家帮忙，所以……我会注意到他最近状态不太好，倒不是我经常注意他什么的……我的意思是，他肯定很喜欢你，可是……”

“你跟Arthur是朋友么？”Merlin微笑着打断她。

Gwen抿了抿嘴唇，“应该不算……我……我不认为Arthur会把我当朋友。”

“他的损失。”Merlin耸耸肩膀，“你刚刚说Arthur状态不太好，是什么让你这么觉得？”

“噢，”Gwen睁大眼睛，显然被Merlin转换话题的速度弄得不知所措了，“虽然我不是经常去Pendragon家，但，我也知道Arthur是个很开朗的家伙。除了他父亲跟他的关系比较紧张以外，我还没看到过他这么奇怪的样子。当然我说奇怪是指……那天下午我去他们家打扫，结果看见Arthur一个人看他母亲的照片。倒不是说看照片很奇怪，Arthur没见过自己的母亲，看照片也是正常的，可是……”

“可是什么？”Merlin挑起眉毛。

“可是他对照片说话了。”Gwen停下脚步咬住嘴唇，“我不是故意要偷听的，”她回过头望着Merlin，“可是他似乎在跟照片交谈，就好像……他们之间还可以联络一样……”

“也许他需要一点精神支持？”Merlin眨眨眼睛，也许他太轻视Arthur在梦里跟他死去的母亲碰了面这件事了，也许Arthur需要一位心理医生。

“不……Merlin，我并没有冒犯的意思，但是……你相信鬼魂么？”Gwen压低声线，脸上的表情变得严肃起来。

“Um……”Merlin撅起嘴巴，这个问题她算是问对人了。“你认为Arthur在跟她母亲的鬼魂交谈？”这时候最好的主意就是转换话题。他并不想欺骗这个棕色皮肤的女孩，而且他需要得到她的情报。

“我知道这听起来很荒谬，但是最近有很多学生都遇到了这个情况。”Gwen舔舔嘴唇，眼里的神色变得认真起来，“虽然这只是校园传闻，但是确实有人跟死去的亲人交谈过了。”

Merlin皱起眉头，“让我猜猜，是不是有一个号称自己是灵媒的家伙，告诉大家想跟逝去的亲人交谈就握着他的手看水晶球什么的？收费按时间算？”

“什么？不！”Gwen张大眼睛，“那就太荒谬了。我是说……邮件，电话之类的。”

Merlin鼓起嘴巴，他想在脑子里搜寻到一个合适的回答但他发现没有。他张开嘴深吸一口气接着继续鼓起了嘴巴，“所以你是想说天堂通电话线了，死人都开始跟活人聊天了？”

Gwen皱起眉头，“我应该认为这是个笑话么？”

“不……”Merlin咬咬嘴唇，“我明白了。谢谢你告诉我这些。还有你到了。”

“噢！”Gwen回头望了一眼教室门号，跟Merlin道别之后抱着书进去了。

跟死人通电话，这是个有趣的说法。Merlin皱起眉头。也许是时候去会会Arthur的母亲了。

 

 

下午四点，当Merlin Emrys扶着锄头站在已经挖好的坟墓里的时候额头上的汗珠滑进眼里，他不耐烦地眨眨眼睛，然后用手背抹去了剩余的汗水。挖坟——永远是他最讨厌的事。

长长地呼出一口气之后，Merlin撬开了棺盖。经验让他习惯性地屏住呼吸，然而干枯的尸体的气味还是传进了鼻腔。Merlin抿起嘴吧，准备装作自己没有闻到。

撒上盐，点上火，Merlin坐在坟头前等着火焰熄下去。Uther选择把自己的妻子埋在偏远的市郊真的是再好不过的主意，即使是白天这里也没有几个人经过让Merlin总算经历了一次光线充足的挖坟活动。再加上坐在坟头休息一会儿再离开的附加利润，Merlin都要开始觉得今天是个好日子了。

直到他的头快要炸裂般的疼痛和手机铃声急促的鸣叫同时出现，他才跪在地上狠狠地咒骂起来。Merlin紧紧闭住双眼，脑中的画面一片漆黑，直到黑暗中心突然爆发的火焰散发出可以灼烧眼球的热度Merlin才倒在地上大口大口地喘息起来。手机铃声还在继续， 被冷汗湿透了的衬衫贴在泛着凉意的泥土上，他皱起眉头，开始担心自己的预示跟这通电话有关。

“哪位？”Merlin仰起头把全身平躺下去，闭着眼睛把手机贴到耳边的时候甚至没有注意屏幕上显示的电话号码。

“这么快就要装作不认识了？看来今天的冠军是谁还不好说。”

电话里传出的声音Merlin没有认出来，他皱皱眉头，抬起手看了看屏幕——是Arthur的号码。

“你是什么人？”Merlin的语调阴沉下去。

“认不出我的声音了？”对方的声调倒是上扬了一些，“也许你会认得他的。”

一道短促的长鞭声过后，痛呼的惨叫随即在听筒中响起。

Arthur！

下意识的，Merlin坐起身握紧了手机。

“别慌着回答，还有一位，算是干扰选项。”男人的语气里带着笑意，再次的鞭响之后，Kyle的哭喊就冲进了Merlin的耳朵。

他现在想起这声音的主人是谁了。

“你想怎么样？”血色从嘴唇上褪去，Merlin空闲的一只手捏紧了衣角。

“只是觉得老伙计应该聚一聚，”男人用低沉的嗓音轻笑起来，“你说呢？”

 

 

Arthur醒过来的时候发现眼前一片漆黑，脸部明显的粗布摩擦感让他明白自己是被人用黑布袋子罩住了头。

这真是太荒谬了。在去学校之前被人绑架。

头罩突然被掀开，不算太强的光线还是让他的眼睛过了一会儿才适应过来。Arthur皱起眉头，看了看眼前棕色胡子的陌生男人。

“你是哪位？”Arthur挑起一边的眉毛，不屑的语气显然让对方有些吃惊。

“Hah.”男人抬了抬下巴，“我是谁对你来讲其实并不重要。”他耸耸肩膀，“重要的是你应该注意一下你那漂亮的屁股下面的东西。”男人用握着铁棍的手指了指Arthur张开的双腿。不耐烦地皱起鼻子，Arthur低下头——他正坐在一张破旧的椅子上，而这张椅子底下绑着一堆用黑色方块堆叠起来的东西。根据这盒东西上交缠的电线和某个一直在闪烁的小红灯看来，它像极了一个炸弹。

“这算什么？”Arthur重新抬起头的时候问道，“你以为把这破盒子上绑几根电线就能骗我说这是炸弹？”

“不是骗你说这是炸弹，”男人转过身朝房间的另一边走去，Arthur的视线随着他的身影展开，四下的张望让他意识到他们似乎是在某栋闲置已久的房子里。男人停下脚步，伸出手扯下了另一个人的头罩，Arthur这才意识到还有另外一个人和他一样被绑在椅子上。

“他又是谁？”被扯下头套的男人显然比他要惊恐得多。Arthur打量了一下这个容貌清秀的男孩，对方显然只是个未成年的孩子——倒不是说Arthur自己成年了什么的。

“噢，看来你还不知道？”男人张开嘴露出惊讶的表情。

“知道什么？”Arthur对男人打哑谜的说话方式翻了个白眼，他实在不明白一个绑架犯为什么要在说话的时候瞎卖关子。

“但是我们这位小朋友显然认识你。”男人用铁棍挑起那个男孩的下巴，Arthur这才注意到对方脸上除了惊恐之外的表情。

“我们认识么？”Arthur问道，在脑海里仔细搜寻起有关这个男孩的记忆。

没有。他完全不记得自己见过这个人。

“我喜欢你完全摸不着头脑的表情。”男人大笑起来。“你们一定很好奇你们为什么会在这里对吧？让我这个好心的东道主为你们相互介绍一下，Arthur，这位是Kyle，Kyle，这位是Arthur.”男人在念出双方的名字的同时铁棍也指向了被介绍的双方，如果不是两人被牢牢绑在椅子上的画面太不友善，或许就连Arthur都要相信这个男人对他们不会造成什么威胁。

“你到底想怎么……”话未说完男人就将手中的铁棍戳向了Arthur的肚子，剧烈的钝痛让他闷哼出声，剩下的言语也就硬生生地咽回了肚子里。

“我说话的时候不要打岔！明白了么？！”男人弯下身与Arthur平视，一只手按住Arthur肩膀的力道显然不属于常人。Arthur咬紧牙关，仍旧盘旋在腹部的疼痛感没让他叫出声，但是冷汗已经从额头上滑落下来。

“很好。”男人望着Arthur笑笑，重新直起身，站到两人的座椅之后。“现在，就由我来向你们解释一下……噢，我好像还没自我介绍吧？我叫Tom，是Tom不是Thomas。”男人拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，语气变得轻快起来，“现在我们一起看向前方。那边，那个黑色的装置，看到了么？”

男人所指的是放在房间另一头与Arthur和Kyle座椅下一样的黑色盒子，“相信你们也注意到那玩意跟你们屁股下面的家伙有多相像了。当然，事实上，他们就是一样的炸弹。顺便一提，是我自制的。”男人朝两个男孩笑笑，露出自豪的表情。

“这话倒是让人放心多了。”尽管腹部的疼痛感还没有消失，Arthur仍旧带着不冷不热的语气嗤笑起来。“告诉我老兄，这玩意真的管用么？”他回过头望向站在身侧的男人，嘴角扬起微笑。

“你知道么？这是个好问题。”男人抿着嘴点点头，再一次将铁棍击中了Arthur的腹部。

低下头去闷哼的Arthur尽力将痛呼声压制下去，但是内脏被击中的疼痛感电流一般传遍全身，他的双脚已经开始发麻了。

因为身体本能闭上的眼睛再次睁开，回到视线中的男人捡起了在Arthur身前不远处地下的长绳一端，“你们看，我手上握着的这根绳子，它的另一头是一个打好了的结，而那个结又连着我做的炸弹，我现在要给你们演示一下这个结被解开的后果。如果有可能的话把耳朵捂紧点——如果你们腾得出手的话。”

他们当然没法腾出手。所以当绳结被解开，爆炸声冲进骨膜的时候，Arthur觉得自己的耳朵都要被震聋了。热浪和碎石渣随着声波一起扑到他们脸上，Arthur侧过头，小石块打到脸上的疼痛感仍旧鲜明得可怕。他突然意识到电影里的主角们应对那些该死的爆炸场景的时候实在淡然得过分了，因为光是这样巨大的声响就足以让Arthur缓好一会儿才找回意识。

“好极了。”男人在灰尘终于降落到地面的时候说道，“现在，我要告诉你们的第一个秘密就是，你们被绑在椅背后的手上打着和那个一样的结。如果你们不信的话，可以看看对方。”

Arthur回头去看Kyle，这个与他并排坐着的男孩果然也在看他。

“现在，是告诉你们的第二个秘密的时候了。”男人从上衣荷包里掏出一只手机，而Arthur惊讶得发现那只手机的主人原本是自己。“也许你们现在还不知道你们在这里干什么，但是等这个人出现的时候你们就会懂了。啊……让我看看……他的电话在哪儿……”

在男人摆弄着手机，显然是从他的通讯录里寻找着某个号码的行为让Arthur皱起眉头。他开始意识到这个名叫Tom的男人并不是想要勒索Pendragon家的钱财的普通绑架犯——那种人从来不会单独行动，更不会捉个跟Arthur完全没关系的陌生人。

“这么快就要装作不认识了？看来今天的冠军是谁还不好说。”Tom对着听筒说道。

Arthur抬起头想要看看电话的显示屏，然而他什么都看不见。

“认不出我的声音了？也许你会认得他的。”男人的转过身随手把铁棍丢到铺着枯草的地板上，接着弯腰从地上捡起了什么。细长的鞭身很快朝着Arthur的脸抽过来，他闭上眼睛，火辣的痛觉在皮鞭接触皮肤的瞬间灼烧般地传开。他张开嘴惨叫起来，与铁棍的钝痛不同，皮鞭在脸上划过的感觉如同把刀刃埋进肉里割出长长的口子，Arthur用最快的速度收住了叫声紧闭牙关——无论电话那头的人是谁，Tom的行为一定起了作用。他的笑容显得十分满足。

“别慌着回答，还有一位，算是干扰选项。”Tom的下一鞭扬向了Kyle，从他胸口划过的皮鞭撕裂前襟，在身上留下长长的划痕，Kyle大叫起来，眼睛被泪水胀得通红。

“混蛋……”Arthur低声咒骂道。

他突然觉得，无论电话那头的人是谁，他都希望那个人不要过来。如果这个叫Tom的家伙仅仅只是对他们这两个诱饵就可以玩弄至此，那么他简直无法想象Tom对自己真正要下手的目标会干出什么来。

 

于是，在一小时后，当身上还沾着泥土的Merlin走进大门站到他们面前，Arthur感到的心脏在胸口猛地沉了下去。

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

Merlin Emrys走进这栋摇摇欲坠的房屋之后看到的第一个画面是他的Arthur坐一张椅子上，双手被绑在椅背之后，而一个穿着军绿色夹克的男人扬起手来狠狠地扇了他一巴掌——Arthur的眼角带着淤青，从额头到下巴上还印着一道长长的鞭痕，尽管看不到身体其他的部位，但从他额角的冷汗和呼吸时混乱的频率看来，应该已经是被毒打过了。Merlin立刻就愣在了原地，胸腔中燃烧起来的愤怒让他捏紧拳头，“我要杀了这个该死的畜生。”他在心里狠狠地咒骂起来。

三秒之后Merlin才开始观察屋子里的陈设。事实上屋里的摆设并不多，大门紧接着的是屋子的正厅，正厅后面的另一间副厅才是Arthur和Kyle所在的地方。浓重的喷漆味道让他回头看向被涂满了各式符文的墙壁，天花板上繁复的符咒画出一个高级的恶魔陷阱，Merlin瞟了一眼地面上布满灰尘的地毯，犹豫了一会儿还是按捺住了挑起来看看的欲望。男人对于Merlin没有被各种符咒困住的情况似乎有些不甘，于是Merlin扬起嘴角对他笑了笑。

“好吧，”Merlin环顾了一下破旧的居室，显然已经没有住户的居室里并没有多余的家具，除了其余几间房里看着似乎快要垮掉了的旧椅子之外，视线所及并没有可以利用的东西。站在Arthur和Kyle中间的男人扬着下巴对他咧开嘴，阳光已经暗淡下去，房间里的光线也就所剩不多。

“所以呢？找我有什么事？”Merlin将目光对准男人的眼睛，余光瞟到了Arthur沾着血的嘴角，“已经等不及要把两只手送给我了？”

“先别急着说大话。”男人晃了晃自己用左手握着的装置，拇指贴在一个红色的按钮上，“刚刚已经跟你的心肝们解释过了，现在再跟你解释一遍。只要我按下这个按钮，他们两个的屁股就会被炸上天；如果他们试图解开绳子，他们两个的屁股就会被炸上天；如果你接下来采取任何尝试逃跑或是还手的举动……我想你已经明白了，我年纪大了，手也不是很稳。”男人耸耸肩膀，撅起嘴巴露出无可奈何的表情。

“是什么让你觉得我会在乎这两个家伙的死活？”Merlin挑起眉毛，余光里的Arthur在这句话里露出惊讶的表情，Merlin抿起嘴唇，没有让胸口紧缩的痛觉流露到脸上。

“你已经来了，不是么？”

“也许我只是想跟老朋友聚聚。”Merlin笑起来，“用恶魔陷阱欢迎我可不是理想的重聚方式。更何况，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

“不知道我的名字？”男人的声音里显然增加了几分火药味，“你怎么不问问你那胆小鬼老爸？”

Merlin脸上的笑意在男人说出这句话之后完全褪去，他的肩膀紧绷起来。

“噢，很好，很好，听到你那混蛋老爹的称号就受不了了？”男人咧开嘴，两排被烟草熏得发黄的牙齿展开一个狰狞的笑容，“你们Emrys家的男人都是一个德行，真好奇你妈妈到底是怎么生出你这个小杂种的？你爸的老二真的能用么？”

男人的话音还没完全落下，Merlin的脚步就已经提起来。身体的本能让他冲过去打断这个家伙的鼻子，但男人朝他竖起了手中的遥控。

“要么退后，要么大家一起被炸飞。”

Merlin停下来，手臂上蓄积起来的力量把肩膀胀得生疼。

“这就对了，这就对了。”男人的脸上再次扬起笑意，“你看，你不知道我是谁，这没什么关系，但你不能不知道你是谁。”沙哑的嗓音从男人喉咙中响起，空气里过多的灰尘让Merlin的嗓子有些发干。“你爸爸，Balinor Emrys那个老混蛋害死了我的搭档，而你是那个老杂种的儿子。”

Merlin皱起眉头，没能明白男人的意思。

“看来你还不知道？”男人走上前来站到Merlin面前，“那好，我来告诉你。我和我的搭档，Peter，找到了一只大家伙。但是我们也遇上了你老爸，他要跟我们合作，一起干掉那东西，我们同意了。”男人绕到Merlin身后，阴沉的嗓音也就从背后传来，“第一次，我们失败了。我受了伤，没法再出去。Peter要帮我报仇，他按着我的肩膀说，‘Tom，我的老伙计，我去给你把那家伙的头提回来。’我们都很有信心，因为你老爸，Balinor看起来那么有信心，他说得好像干掉那玩意有多简单！结果他却要Peter当诱饵！”Tom，现在Merlin知道他的名字了，他沉默下来，过激的语气让他的声音有些哽咽，“你知道这件事里最讽刺的事情是什么吗？”他走到Merlin面前，抬起视线看进他的眼睛，“我和Peter都以为那些怪物是最危险的东西，我们都错了。你，Merlin Emrys，你还有你爸，你们跟怪物没有差别。你们比他们都可怕！”

Merlin眯起眼睛，Tom的一只手指向他的鼻尖，这让他想要折断这家伙的手腕。

“所以呢？你要为你的伙伴报仇？要杀了我偿命？”

Tom突然笑起来。

他仰起头，笑得那么开心，仿佛听到了世界上最好笑的笑话。

“噢……不不不。不不不……没有那么简单。”他回过身走到Arthur和Kyle旁边，“你知道么，你们家那恶心的邪恶力量也许不能被普通的符咒限制住，但是你们一样是我们猎杀的对象，要以为伪装成猎人就可以瞒骗大伙儿活命。”

Tom的话显然让对一切毫不知情的Kyle不明所以了，于是他望向Merlin，似乎是想要寻找什么答案。

“我今天找你来，其实是想玩一个游戏。”Tom捡起了地上的一根铁棍回过身，“游戏的名字就叫作，谁是我最在乎的人。”

Merlin在这句话中皱起眉头，他的目光紧紧锁住Tom的眼睛，对方也正看着他。

“你知道有趣的事情是什么吗？这两个小朋友似乎还不知道你跟他们各自的关系。其实我也很困惑。你让我为难，Emrys。我得找出你最在乎的那个家伙，然后要了他的命，可是我却没法判断你到底最喜欢哪个。为了谨慎起见，我就把他们都带来了。怎么？要帮我一把么？”

“Tom，事情没必要变成这样。”喉咙似乎有些发紧，Merlin尽力让自己的声音平稳下来，“我们都是猎人，让这变成你我之间的事。我知道你不想杀害平民的，放他们走，我就任凭你处置。”

“Merlin！”Arthur大叫起来。Merlin侧过头，金发男孩眼里满满的担心一瞬间迎上他的视线，Merlin抿了抿嘴唇，没有让脸部流露出过多的表情。

“恐怕你还没弄明白我的意思，”Tom继续道，“你看，你父亲，杀了我很在乎的人，所以我，也要杀了你重要的人。你明白么？”他的声音相比较于恶狠狠的威胁倒更像是循循善诱的师长，于是在进行了耐心的介绍之后，他重新回到了刚刚被打断的话题，“我们说到哪儿了？哦，你的这两个小朋友还不知道你跟他们各自的关系，是的。你是准备自己说，还是准备让我帮你说？”

男人的话让Merlin的心脏猛地提到了嗓子眼，他不敢相信这件事会在现在被提起来。嘴唇上骤降的温度让他怀疑自己脸上是否还留了一点血色。Merlin睁大眼睛，天色已经完全暗下来。

“提问时间到~”Tom扬了扬手里的铁棍，“孩子们，有什么问题要问他么？”

Kyle率先把头低了下去，Arthur在Kyle的反应下皱起眉头，“Merlin，那家伙是谁？”

Merlin没有看他。

事实上，他甚至装作自己没有听到这句话。但是他知道自己的表情已经出卖了自己，因为Arthur的眼神在触碰到他的脸的一刻变得危险起来。

“Merlin，我再问你一次，那家伙是谁。”

心脏猛地揪起的痛楚让Merlin的瞳孔缩紧了一些，他握起拳头，指甲在手心上摁得发疼。

“看来你是不准备告诉他们了？”Tom扬起音调摇摇头，“那让我来揭秘好了。”他走到Kyle身边弯腰，嘴唇凑近Kyle的侧颊。Kyle因为他的靠近而开始颤抖，当Tom把脸贴近他的时候他立刻低下了头，“你们或许会很好奇我是怎么找到你们头上来的。其实一点也不难，只要跟踪一下那家伙就好。”他的铁棍指了指Merlin，“你知道么，原本我以为他喜欢的是那个金发的小子，毕竟他站在那家伙楼底下等了他一个多小时。不过那家伙似乎不怎么领情，说了两句话就走了。”他直起身子拍了拍Kyle的肩膀，“后来我就注意到了，他真正睡了的人是你。看你个子不大，浪叫起来的嗓门真是不小。”

Arthur的肩膀在Tom的话语中明显紧绷起来，他张大眼睛望向Merlin，显然在等待着Merlin的反驳，然而Merlin只是眯起眼睛等待Tom说完。

“所以我就以为Emrys最在乎的是他，”Tom走到Arthur身边，“而不是你。”他用手肘撑住Arthur身后的椅背，“多可惜啊，本来你可以不用卷进这件事的。但是要怪就怪他，”Tom抬起头望向Merlin，无奈地瘪了瘪嘴，“这小子昨晚又跑去你家楼下守着，本来以为他是不满意那小子的技术而去找你了，但是他又坐在车里不进去，而且一守就是一晚上。”

说到这里的时候Tom直起身子走到Merlin面前，“你知道么，你可真把我搞糊涂了。还害我熬了几晚上没睡觉。”

Merlin把视线垂到地上，他原本以为自己已经没有勇气再看向Arthur了，但狂跳的心脏用震耳的声响催他抬起头——Arthur的眼神像是要杀了他。

胸口突然出现的痛觉像是有把匕首插进了心脏，眼底无法扼制的泪水把眼睛烫得生疼。Merlin咬住下唇，尽力压制住了身体的颤抖。

“所以你来告诉我，到底哪个更重要？”Tom走到Merlin面前，“说吧，揭秘吧。”

沉默在空气里酝酿得快要发酵。Tom猛地抬手一棍挥向Merlin的侧颊，年轻人的身体应声倒下。他侧靠在地上，低着头把咬破了口腔的血液吐出来。

男人再次大笑起来。Arthur和Kyle的肩膀在Merlin倒下的一刻同时紧绷起来，Tom回过头走到他们身边，“如果你不说的话，我就只有用自己的办法把他找出来了。我数三声。”

Merlin坐在地上回过头，颧骨上浓重的淤青清晰可见，他将视线对准Tom，没有把眼光偏给Arthur和Kyle中的任何一人。

“三。”

“二。”

“一。”

Tom的铁棍猛地砸向了Arthur的手臂，Arthur哑着嗓子大叫起来。铁棍接触到Arthur手臂的瞬间发出沉闷的响声，Arthur的身体在剧痛中低低颤抖，而这样的画面就足以让Merlin的体温褪去大半。他想要扑上去掏出Tom的心脏，他想扭断Tom的脖子，他想要把他所知道的一切残忍方式都用在Tom身上。身体里的魔法已经烧得滚烫，流窜在血管里的金色光芒颤抖着发出高扬的鸣叫，耳膜接受到的尖锐痛觉让Merlin紧紧咬住牙关。

“还是他？”Tom的下一棍对准了Kyle的腹部，Kyle颤抖着痛哭起来。

“嗯……你知道么，这样好了。”Tom抬起肩膀，“我们可以用奖励机制。你说一个名字，我就放那个人走，好吧？绝对说话算话。”

听到这话的Kyle抬起头，饱含泪水的眼睛对准了Merlin的方向。

“Tom，放他们走吧。他们只是孩子。”Merlin站起身拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，“我们没必要把孩子扯进大人的事里。”

“噢！他们可不是孩子。他们是讨人厌的青少年。”Tom又在Kyle腿上加了一棍，男孩的惨叫声冲进Merlin的耳朵的时候似乎把痛苦也一并传了进来，Merlin的背脊有些发凉。

“我们可以选择简单的方式，”Tom走到Arthur身边蹲下，“或者是复杂的方式。”他抿了抿嘴唇，“多好的膝盖啊，这个小伙子一定是个运动员什么的。你看，”他伸手捏住Arthur的下巴，Arthur侧过脸挣开了，“只要我这么一棍子下去，”他的铁棍在Arthur膝盖前晃了晃，“这个年轻人就一辈子都残废了。你说，是不是很可惜？”

藏在身后的拳头已经因为用力过猛发出噼啪的响声，Merlin看向Arthur的时候在对方脸上找到了惊慌的表情。Arthur脸上的血色已经完全褪去，那个原本可以骄傲地扬起头，用脸上的笑容媲美阳光的家伙，现在正一脸惨白地被人绑在椅子上，好看的脸庞布满了伤痕，身体底下还有一枚不知道什么时候就会爆炸的自制炸弹。

Merlin开始考虑自己是不是应该在Arthur身上加一个魔法防护罩，但是支撑起一个防护罩的时间就足够Tom把那个该死的红按钮按五次了。而且就算他真的撑起了防护罩，而Tom又笨到在那么长的时间里都不引爆炸弹的话，那么如果炸弹的威力足够大，他自己被击中受伤的话，他甚至不能确定自己的魔法防护罩还能不能有作用。而躲过了被炸死的命运的Arthur将会反过来被房间里的干草燃起来的火焰活活烧死。反之，对Kyle，情况也是完全一样。

“还要考虑么？看来他真的不怎么在乎你的膝盖。”Tom瘪着嘴，高高举起了手里的铁棍。

“等一下！”Merlin突然说道，“你说我可以选一个的对吧？”

铁棍仍旧举在空中，Tom回过头，露出故作思忖的表情，“没错。”

“我可以选，但是你要说话算话。”Merlin的语气变得急躁起来。

“当然。”Tom放下铁棍转过身。“说名字吧。”

空气不知在什么时候变得如此稀薄，Merlin深深吸进一口气，鼻腔里就充满了灰尘的味道。他收起下巴，胸腔里心脏快速跳动的声音带着阵阵的波动传进骨膜。后背上泛起的汗珠打湿衬衫，明明是夏季，从房屋空隙吹进来的晚风还是让他的背脊凉成了一片。“我选Kyle。”

他几乎可以看见Arthur眼里瞬间消失的光彩。金发青年的整个身体都瘫软下去，原本在脸上清晰可见的愤怒和惊慌一瞬间变得力气全无，Merlin不知道他在他眼里看到的神情该用什么样的词汇去形容。他无法确定在那双深蓝色的眼睛变成全黑的一刻，改变眸色的是失望还是愤怒。Merlin的胸口猛地抽痛起来，他漠然地看着Arthur渐渐失去焦距的眼睛，随即抬起头看向了Tom。

“Kyle？”Tom扬起一边的眉毛，“Huh，我原本以为你会选这金发小子。”他拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，“小子，看来论床上功夫你还是输给了那边那位。”

男人粗鲁的言论没能引起Arthur的回应，他怔怔地坐在那里，视线对准Merlin的脸庞。

Merlin没有再看他，他的目光紧紧锁住走向Kyle的Tom。Kyle脸上放松下来的表情可以说是清晰可见，即使是在毫无灯光的房子里，他眼里冒出的光芒也足以照亮Merlin的视野。Tom在Kyle身后蹲下，他从怀里掏出一把小型军刀，在Kyle手边晃了晃，终究还是什么都没干就站了起来。

“你知道么，我有个惊喜要告诉你。”Tom走到Arthur和Kyle中间，“那就是，我是开玩笑的！”他突然大笑起来，“我怎么可能这么轻易放了他？”

Kyle的哭声在Tom话音未落的时候就响了起来。Merlin捏起拳头，看着Tom笑得前俯后仰。

“不过你知道么Merlin，不用灰心。我们还可以做个交易。这次不是开玩笑。”他走到Merlin面前拍拍他的肩膀，“这次绝对不是开玩笑。”

Merlin低下头，愤怒让他的肩膀轻轻颤抖起来，“你想怎么样？”

“我虽然不能就这么放走一个，但是我可以让你选谁先死。你说这个交易怎么样？”Tom凑到Merlin耳边，低沉的嗓音让Merlin头皮发麻。

“这个交易不好。”

Merlin第一次这么说的时候Tom没有听清，他的声音太轻了，或许只有他自己听见了这句话。

“你说什么？”

“我说，这个交易不好。”再次出声的时候Merlin抬起头望向了Tom的眼睛，“我们换一个。不用选他们两个谁先死，而是我到底怎么死。”

Tom扬起眉毛，等着Merlin把话说完。

“你杀了他们其中任何一个，我都不会再手下留情，接下来我会保证我们四个同归于尽。你也知道，我有能力办到。”缓慢的语速在空气中浮起阴冷的气味，Merlin停顿了一会儿才继续说道，“如果你选择引爆炸弹，我们大家都会死，而且那样一点都不有趣。”Merlin向后退了一步，在Tom和他之间留出一点距离，“相反，你可以选择用你能想到的任何方式对待我，我都不会还手，不会反抗，也不会逃跑。你可以尽你所能地折磨我，直到我死为止。然后你就可以离开，继续过你的猎手生活。今天的一切都可以当做没有发生过。”

“Merlin！你在胡说些什么？！”Merlin再次对上Arthur的眼睛的时候对方的眼里已经重新燃起了愤怒的色彩——这是个好现象，至少Arthur还没有难过到忘记怎么生气的程度。

“你提出的这个不叫交易。你现在也不敢还手，我为什么要同意你这么荒谬的说法？”Tom的眼角露出轻蔑的神色。

“不，不一样。”Merlin收起下巴，“在你折磨我的过程中，很多意外都有可能发生。比如我叫得太大声，这两个孩子被吓到了，不小心绊动了绳结，那么我们就都灰飞烟灭了。又或者你杀了我之后再解决他们两个，那么消息就会走漏出去，猎人们都会知道你杀了两个无辜的孩子。我想后果你应该比我清楚，到时候被猎人们像对待怪物一样猎杀的人可就不是我了。”Merlin扬起嘴角，“相反，如果你跟我做这个交易，我就可以保证他们两个离开之后不把这事儿说出去。我也可以保证你对我做的事不会传出去。你既可以报仇，又能继续自己的生活。这样的条件够优越了吧？”

Tom沉默着没有回话，过了一会儿才恶狠狠地瞪住Merlin，“你要怎么证明我可以相信你？”

“我的信誉？”Merlin耸耸肩膀，“就算我父亲真的害死了你的朋友，Emrys家的人说话算话这一点你应该是知道的。再加上，你没有其他选择。”

“成交。”Tom眯起眼睛，拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，并没有注意到Merlin眼里一闪而过的金芒，“现在，去让那两个家伙乖乖别动。别耍什么花样。”他说着晃了晃手里的遥控器。这家伙的拇指就没从按钮上移开过。

Merlin点点头，犹豫了一会儿还是先走到了Kyle面前。他蹲下身，望着Kyle已经哭红了的眼睛，“一切都会没事的，”他说道，“现在，乖乖坐在这里不要动，不要尝试任何试图救我的行为。你会离开这里，过上自己想要的生活。今天的事情你都会忘记，不会再跟任何人提起。明白了么？”他尽量让自己的语气柔和下来，Kyle对他点了点头，Merlin的眼睛在这一刻变成金色。

在Arthur面前蹲下的时候Arthur皱起鼻子嫌恶地别开了脸，“怎么？你的魔法还能控制别人的行为么？还是说，连别人的情感都可以操控？”

“Arthur……”Merlin抬起掌心覆上他的头发，在Arthur回过头来的时候露出一个明快的笑容，“我很抱歉让你经历这些。但是像我这样的人不值得你做出伤害自己的事。所以你绝对不会触发引爆炸弹的机关的，对吧？”

“我当然不会！你以为你是谁？我才不会为了你做那种蠢事。”Arthur的语气很坚定，即使是被绑在椅子上的人质，他声音里命令的语气还是像极了中世纪的王子殿下。

Merlin微笑着点点头，“那你也不会把这件事到处说的对不对？要是让别人知道Arthur小王子被人用闷棍打晕还罩上了黑布袋子，就算是橄榄球队队长的身份也帮不到你了。”

“你……”愤怒的腔调从紧闭的牙关中泻出，Arthur侧过头狠狠地哼了一声，“用不着你提醒。”

“好。那就说定了。”这句话过后Merlin的眼睛才再次变成金色。他当然不能控制人的行为，可是他可以与对方定下魔法契约，只要双方都同意，条约就会受到魔法的限制。“Arthur，”他再次叫出这个名字，这个以A开头的发音像是带着暖意从舌尖滑过，随之带来的，还有彼此记忆里交换过的每一次亲吻，每一个触碰。Arthur没有回头，“我……很抱歉。”Merlin把覆在金色发丝上的手放下来，牢牢记住指尖最后的触感，我爱你。他在心里默默说道。

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

　　把车停在空余的车位上，Arthur在停止发动机之前看了一眼显示器上的时间——02:01。他回过头，Merlin静静地躺在座椅里闭着眼睛，但他知道他并没有睡着。如果说每次汽车轧过一段忐忑的道路，或是车辆停止一刻产生的摇晃之后Merlin提起的呼吸声是什么提示的话。Merlin很疼，而这种痛觉鲜明得像是刻在了他的每一根骨骼上——额头上没有停止过的冷汗，带着淤青和裂口的鼻梁，干涸在嘴唇周围的血迹，还有微微皱起的眉毛，Arthur从没想过自己会看到这样的Merlin，更没有想到过看到这样的Merlin对自己会产生什么样的效果。他在自己没有注意到的时候皱起眉头，肺部的气体像是一瞬间被抽光了。

　　Arthur几乎是气势汹汹地走出车厢的，他大步跨到车身的另一边拉开车门，Merlin似乎是在这一刻才意识到他们已经到了，他睁开眼睛，直起身子，做出了准备自己下车的动作。Arthur在他以为自己能够继续任何动作之前拉过他的右臂绕过自己的脖子，左手环过他的后背，另一只手则从他的膝盖下方穿过——Merlin张大眼睛，胸口的起伏突然滞住了。

　　“Merlin，呼吸。”Arthur直起身子的时候说道。蜷缩在怀里的Merlin起初似乎有些僵硬，但在眨了两次眼皮——Arthur数出了精准的数字，这是Merlin试图掩饰什么的表情，他会眨两次眼睛，然后稍稍撅起嘴巴——如同Arthur预料中的那样，撅起嘴巴，这才记起了怎么呼吸。Arthur叹了口气，尽量让自己的动作放轻。来自摩挲在柔软衣料上的手指之下，Merlin的温度在发凉的夜里带着浅浅的暖意，环握在双腿之下的手掌如此清晰地触碰着他近乎凌厉的膝盖，Arthur咽了一口唾沫，在Merlin眼里找到了月亮的光影。

　　“在你的小脑袋里出现什么情色画面之前，我们得先把你洗干净。明白么？我可不想跟一团泥睡在一起。”Arthur摇摇头，发现把视线从Merlin身上移开比自己想象中还要困难。

　　“你怎么知道我在想……”Merlin把这句话的另一半吞咽下去，“所以后面真的有‘睡在一起’这个环节？”他突然扬起嘴角，笑容突然就占据了整张脸庞。Arthur一直都很好奇Merlin是怎么做到这一点的，他笑起来的时候眼睛会眯成一条细细的线，可是深蓝色的眸子和翘起的睫毛又会在笑容里亮得发出光来。

　　“除非你想要睡在地板上，否则，是的，我们要睡在一起——不过我是不是该重新考虑一下了？算是对你害得我翘了一天课的惩罚？”Arthur挑起眉毛，Merlin的笑容僵在了脸上。“或者是对你跟那个叫Kyle的小朋友鬼混的惩罚，你可以自己选一个。”这次，Merlin眼里的笑意完全褪去了，这让他看起来像一只受伤的小猫。但嘴角提起的动作还在，所以当Arthur看着他一点一点降下嘴角的弧度，试图收起这个笑容的时候，他几乎感觉到了在Merlin脸上表露出来的相同痛觉。

　　Merlin并不是Arthur的第一个恋人，而他也不是那些恋人的第一任男友。但Merlin与他们不同，他与Arthur生活圈里的每一个人都不同。他看Arthur的眼神不像他曾经约会过的拉拉队队长，她是拉拉队队长，他是橄榄球队队长，她只是本能地认为他们应该成为恋人而已，而Arthur并不介意自己有一个漂亮的女朋友——当然，事实证明他比自己想象得要介意得多，在那个金发妞第三次差点跟自己的队员闹起来的时候，Arthur跟她分手了，而他几乎没有任何感觉；当然，也不像是学校里那些想要跟他上床的女性——或是男性，他们的眼神看起来像是渴望交配的河马，如果仔细看的话，还能发现鼻孔里冒出的白气。Merlin的眼神跟他们都不一样，Arthur甚至不知道该怎么去描述那种眼神。他看起来那么认真，那么专注，有时候他看着Arthur的眼神，会让Arthur以为自己是世界上最优秀的那一个。而当他对自己道歉，说他不会再做背叛自己的事情，相比较于愤怒，Arthur更多的是听见自己震耳的心跳。这也或许就是他比自己想象中还要快地原谅了Merlin的原因——他说他没有过任何恋人，仅仅只是这个认知，就能让记忆里Merlin看他的眼神变得揪心。

　　“Arthur……我很……”

　　“你要是再说抱歉，我就把‘我们得把你洗干净’里的‘我们’给去掉。”

　　Merlin显然是愣住了，因为他把原本就湛蓝湛蓝的大眼睛张得更大了一些，瞳孔突然被点亮般地冒出光点，“所以说，你说的‘我们’，是字面意思上的……”Merlin没能说完，因为在经过了漫长的大厅和楼梯的路程之后，Arthur已经成功地把他抱进了浴室。

　　“我们得抓紧时间，如果今晚还想睡上觉的话。”Arthur边说边把Merlin放到浴缸旁边的米色沙发凳上坐好，接着打开了浴缸上的水龙头。“Merlin，停下。”

　　“什么？”坐在自己身后的Merlin显然有些吃惊，Arthur回过头，正好赶上对方把眼睛睁大并露出惊讶表情的时刻。

　　“我是说，如果你再这么盯着我的屁股看，我的裤子会变得很不合身。”仍旧把两只手握着浴缸边缘的Arthur望着Merlin收起下巴。Merlin抿住的嘴唇在他的眼神里慢慢笑开，“但那真的是很好看的屁股。”

　　Arthur没能忍住这个已经蔓延到嘴角边上的笑容，他摇摇头转过身，从柜子里拿了干净的毛巾，再把另外一个矮沙发凳摆到Merlin对面坐好，“不，今晚你对我的屁股不会有任何举动。我不会对你做什么，你也不能对我做什么。”Arthur抿起嘴唇，等待着Merlin眼里出现他所预料中的失望眼神。“Merlin，”他用一只手扶住Merlin的下巴，迎接掌心的柔软和暖意混杂了摩挲在指腹上碎石渣的触感，Arthur把另一只手上握着的毛巾放到温水底下打湿拧干，“我们不会在你伤成这样的情况下做什么，我知道今天对你我来讲都很重要，但是不行。我已经妥协了不送你去医院的部分，我甚至妥协了不叫Edwin过来的部分，你现在要做的，就是乖乖坐好，让我把你洗干净，然后好好睡一觉，希望明天能够好一点。”

　　“你是说，今晚的睡一起真的只是‘睡’一起，而不是……”Merlin说起话来的时候下颚的运动带来的触感在Arthur手心里变得尤为鲜明，他的食指无意间滑过Merlin的喉结，声带的震颤便和电流一样穿向脊椎，并直直通向了Arthur的下身。

　　他突然觉得嘴唇有些发干。

　　Arthur试着抬起视线去看Merlin的眼睛，浴室里柔和的白色光线把蓝色照得通透。Arthur抿起嘴唇，把拧好的毛巾凑过来按上Merlin的额头——也就是在这时候他才终于遮住了对方几乎可以穿透他的视线。Arthur尽力把所有的注意力都放在清洁Merlin的额头上。手中的毛巾轻轻从Merlin额头上拂过，在发现每一次擦拭都会露出洁白平滑的皮肤的时候Arthur几乎爱上了这个工作。他开始擦拭Merlin突出的眉骨，看着毛巾上细小的白絮从黑色的眉毛中穿过，把它们梳理得整整齐齐；看着毛巾从他额角掠过，留下带着水渍的毛孔——Merlin就在他手中一点一点变得真实，变得触手可及，像是第一次，真正地看见了他，真正地拥有了他。

　　在第二次清洗了毛巾之后，他擦去了Merlin脸上的血迹——Arthur注意绕开了Merlin鼻梁上的伤口，但也尽量擦净了伤口周围的灰尘——在清理血迹的时候他特意用了比之前更轻的力道——他不确定在血痕之下还有没有他看不见的伤口，所以这部分他得格外小心。在擦拭Merlin下巴的时候他终于把左手移开，扶住了Merlin的侧脸。也就是在这个时候，他抬起头看向了Merlin的眼睛。

　　可就在看到Merlin眼睛的一刻，他后悔了。

　　Merlin的眼神比任何时候都要专注。Arthur甚至没有意识到自己和Merlin竟然靠得这么近，近到可以清晰地看见每一条睫状体的微弱颤动，看见每一根睫毛柔软的翘起，看见Merlin微张的唇瓣，触碰Merlin带着暖意的呼吸——他吻住了Merlin，或者，是Merlin吻上了他，他并不能确定，因为在某一个时刻，他们几乎是同时靠近对方，同时贴紧对方，在对方唇齿里找到自己的位置。这个吻像闪电般击中了他们，除了胸腔里震动的心跳，Arthur发现自己什么也听不到。他闭上眼睛，掌心仍旧附着着Merlin脸颊的温热。他侧过头，唇齿的交接夹杂着牙齿划过嘴唇的坚硬和对方独有的柔软，他能做的只是不断加深这个吻而已。他需要对方的热度，渴望，对方的热度。他突然意识到这是唯一能让他接触到自己灵魂的热度，唯一一次，感觉到自己是活生生地存在于这个世界，是被地心的某种力量深深牵引着的。而其他时刻仿佛瞬间变得苍白透明，仿佛从来不曾活过。

　　他分开了这个吻，脑中发白的光芒渐渐褪去。Arthur睁开眼睛，眼前是Merlin安静的脸庞。他抬起眼眸对上Merlin的视线，睫毛在他脸颊上滑过。他再次贴近了他们的嘴唇，只是这次，他注意缩短了吻的时间，只是轻轻的一次触碰，加上一个轻咬唇瓣的动作而已。即使如此，Arthur的心跳还是狠狠加重了一拍。

　　但接下来才是更糟糕的部分，因为Arthur得脱掉Merlin的衣服——脱掉Merlin的衣服，并尽全力忍耐住把他拖进浴缸，狠狠操他，直到他尖叫着喊出自己的名字，只喊自己的名字的冲动。Arthur咽了口唾沫，试图用咬住下唇的痛觉清除自己脑中已经越发情色的画面，但似乎在他意识到之前，裤裆就已经紧得过分了。

　　Arthur伸出手堵住了浴缸的水塞，在热水充满浴缸的过程中把手指伸向了Merlin的胸口。扣子，扣子是个好东西。扣子能给他时间冷静下来。Arthur在脑子里暗暗评价道。

　　但事实远比他想象中残酷，当Arthur的手指伸向Merlin的第一颗扣子的时候，对方的突然加深的呼吸声在浴室里像是带着几重回音般撞进Arthur的耳朵——他几乎是颤抖着解开Merlin的第一颗扣子的，而之前以为可以用解开扣子的时间冷静下来的幻想也在视线接触到Merlin第一块裸露的皮肤的一刻荡然无存。Arthur闭上眼睛，手指滑向了第二颗。这次的动作似乎顺利了许多，但他已经不能确定自己是想更快地解开Merlin所有的扣子以便于更早看到Merlin的身体，还是想要尽量放缓节奏以避免自己做出会让自己后悔的举动来了。在解开第三、四、五颗的时候，Arthur就确定了自己想要的其实是前者，于是在他解开了最后一颗扣子并从Merlin手臂上拉下衬衣的时候，他的心脏几乎已经提到了嗓子口。

　　可是接下来看到的画面却像是一剂强心针般让他停止了所有幻想——也许这并不是个准确的说法，但如果要和针管注射那一刻的痛觉来比较，他相信他的比喻就准确得多了。Merlin的伤比他想象得要严重得多，或者说，比Merlin表现出来的样子要严重得多。他知道Tom在折磨Merlin的时候没有丝毫留情的可能，而Merlin在被打时的惨叫恐怕会是Arthur接下来的日子里很长时间都摆脱不掉的恶梦，但真正看到那些拳脚在他身上留下的痕迹，真正看见那些常人难以忍受的痛觉在Merlin身上产生的效果，那又完全是另一回事了。Arthur没有意识到自己的指尖正从Merlin身上那些显著的淤青上划过，直到Merlin因为疼痛猛地抽气，才终于回过神来看向Merlin吃痛的表情。

　　“其实它们没有看起来那么糟。”Merlin扮了个鬼脸，“我是说，我还经历过更糟的，这些其实不算什么。”在意识到Arthur并没有因为他的话而褪去凝重的表情的时候Merlin似乎是慌了神，因为他的嘴巴似乎不受控制般地说出了更多让Arthur惊讶的言论，“你应该看看我跟老爸一起去对付食尸鬼的时候，他们其中的一只抓住了我，并且扮成了我的样子接近我爸。但他并没有直接杀了我，”Merlin耸耸肩膀，“可能是他们特有的仪式还是什么的，他们用锋利的刀在我身上划出很长很长的口子，倒不是说我不知道流多少血才会死人，但你亲眼看到那么多血流出来的时候才会知道那时候你根本想不了那么多。我当时是真以为自己要死了。你要是看见了我当时的表情肯定会笑我的。”说到这里的时候Merlin呵呵呵地笑起来，仿佛自己真的是在说一个多么有趣的笑话，“后来我爸还是出现了，我都不知道他是怎么找到我的。那时候因为失血过多我连话都说不出来了，但是我知道自己得救了。所以……所以这次被踢几脚根本不算什么，虽然有点疼，但是我知道我死不了。”Merlin抿抿嘴唇，调皮地挑起了眉毛。

　　“我不会。”Arthur突然说道。

　　“什……么？”Merlin眨眨眼睛，没能明白Arthur的意思。

　　“要是我看见了你当时的表情，我不会笑你。”Arthur几乎是在自己的思绪反应过来之前说出来，“Merlin，我不会在看见你面对死亡的恐惧的时候感到开心，不会因为看见你的身上只有瘀伤而不是血淋淋的伤口就认为没那么严重，不会因为你说它们其实没有看起来那么糟糕就毫无感觉。”他将手心按住Merlin的后脑，目光直视Merlin的眼睛，并确保自己的语气听起来和自己所期待的一样严肃，“永远都不准再这么对我，永远。”

　　浴缸终于被接满时的水声打断了他们的胶着的视线，Arthur是率先移开目光的那一个，他站起身关上了水龙头，Merlin的后脑在手心留下暖意。几乎是在这一刻Merlin才意识到自己忘记了呼吸，他深深地吸了一口气，声音几乎盖过了减弱的水声。

　　接下来Arthur的动作变得更加小心，他把Merlin从椅子上扶起来站好，接着蹲身扯下了对方的牛仔裤。从下落的裤腰里猛地弹出来的硬挺把Arthur吓了一跳，Merlin的性器几乎直接弹到Arthur脸上。蹲在地上的Arthur抬起视线，看见Merlin猛地抿住嘴唇，脸颊红得似乎随时都会烧起来。Arthur眨眨眼睛，意识到自己视线的角度似乎有些微妙。

　　挑起一根眉毛，Arthur抬起手把拉住Merlin的，引导着他在浴缸边缘上坐好之后分开了Merlin的腿。这次，哪怕不用眼角去看，他都知道Merlin的脸已经烧起来了。右手固定住Merlin的髋骨，左手环住Merlin的分身，Arthur伸出舌头，在舌尖滑过硬挺之下的阴囊的一刻成功捕获了Merlin低浅的呻吟。从根部舔到顶端，分开在脸颊两侧的双腿几乎无法遏制地颤抖起来，Arthur扬起嘴角，含住首端并吮吸着离开的时候发出了拔出酒瓶木塞般“嘣”的声响，Merlin的呻吟火辣得足以点燃他的耳朵。

　　Arthur把Merlin整个含进嘴里之后才终于明白，原来面对Merlin的味道的时候，自己可以变得如此上瘾。属于Merlin的硬度占满整个口腔，Arthur用圈起的嘴唇覆盖裸露的皮肤，舌尖在Merlin下体上每一次挑逗的按压都在极力取悦着他。逐渐加快的速度带来的是越发炙热发痛的下身，Arthur的右手慢慢滑向自己的裤裆，在解开拉链之后掏出早就肿胀起来的分身。他开始触摸自己，抚慰自己，而被Merlin操着口腔的认知让快感变得游移。摩擦着下体的触觉火焰一般点燃了整个身体，Merlin穿过发丛中的手指只是加剧了这种感官。他能感觉到Merlin坐在浴缸上弯曲的背脊，感觉到Merlin不安分地提起小腹挺进他嘴里，感觉到Merlin支撑在瓷砖地面上的脚踝不受控制地弓起脚背，而这一切的一切，都凝聚成了口腔中越发充实越发饱满的存在。如果不是因为他那么认真地欣赏着Merlin满足的呻吟，Arthur几乎没有意识到自己的喉咙也正颤动着低沉的嗓音。

　　Merlin挺进的速度愈发提高起来，Arthur渐渐将掌控权完全交到Merlin手里，耳中高扬起来属于Merlin的声音使他加快了手中的动作，“Fuck……Arthur……”他听见Merlin这样说道。猛然僵直的背脊和喷射进口腔的温度带动了Merlin最后几次腰部的晃动，接下来他便丧失了全部气力般地停止了所有动作，等待着Arthur在最后的几次摩挲中达到高潮。Arthur站起身的一刻刚好接住了完全脱力的Merlin。黑发年轻人眯着眼睛，脸颊残留的红晕证明着性爱的快感，却也像是烧尽了他体内的燃料的最后证明。他就这么突然倒下去，如果Arthur再慢一点，他或许就会直接倒进水里。而Arthur很怀疑他是否能在被淹死之前醒过来爬出浴缸。

　　“Merlin！”Arthur晃晃他的肩膀，Merlin没有回应。只有仍旧起伏着的胸口和微弱喷洒在Arthur怀里的鼻息能够显示他还活着。Arthur呼出一口气，决定一个人完成清洗Merlin的工作——鉴于这家伙也帮不上什么忙。不过在那之前，他有了比只是洗澡更好的主意。嘴角扬起微笑，Arthur把Merlin放到接好的热水的浴缸里躺好之后直起身子，脱去了自己的衬衣。或许他能趁着这家伙睡着的时候把全部的Merlin都品尝一遍，又或许，他只是想要抱着Merlin躺在浴缸里而已。谁知道呢？他想，他们还有时间。


	32. Chapter 32

 

　　Merlin是被落地窗外刺眼的白色阳光叫醒的，他皱着眉头用手背遮住眼睛，在知觉慢慢回到四肢上的时候弓着背从床上爬起来。米色的薄毯柔软地挂在腰间，Merlin跪坐在白色床单铺好的床面上撅起嘴巴——他意识到自己是在一张“没有Arthur的”“Arthur的床”上醒过来了。明显过于宽松的浅灰色上衣和黑色短裤显然也属于这张床的主人，Merlin扯开领口检查自己的胸膛，在把完整画面收紧眼底之后挑起眉毛——如果不是Arthur趁着他睡着对他实施了性虐待的话，他决定把赌注压到Tom给他的伤没那么容易好这个选项上。

　　长长地呼出一口气，Merlin挪到床边站起来，原本的打算是去客厅或是厨房之类的地方看看Arthur会不会在那里为自己准备早餐——说不定还是裸体的，但是系着围裙，Merlin走过去的时候刚好能看见Arthur紧致的屁股和系在腰上的绳子，他可以从后面抱住他，把自己的硬度贴在Arthur的臀沟里，又或者可以在Arthur给自己煎蓝莓饼的时候跪在瓷砖上，把头伸进围裙里给他来一场——然而事实上，他的思绪在视线扫向身体右侧的时候戛然而止，打住他情色程度不断升级的想象的有两件事情，一是Arthur床头柜上显示14：00的电子钟，另一个是Arthur留在旁边的便条。

　　“看你睡得很熟没有叫醒你，我去上课了，我想你得跟老师请个假。”

　　Merlin的目光在“上课”这个词上停留了一会儿，接着才意识到昨天才被绑架，今天Arthur就已经装作没事一样去学校了，而且还是在没有叫醒自己的情况下，一个人去了学校。尽管他知道并不是成天都有像Tom那样的疯子想要伤害Arthur，但胸口猛然收紧的惊慌感仍旧让他本能地把手伸向了裤子口袋。他的手机并不在那里，Merlin意识到自己还穿着Arthur的裤子，他回过头，在红色衣橱上找到了自己仍旧沾满灰尘的衣裤。冲到柜边把手伸进裤子荷包，Merlin在拿出手机的一刻狠狠地咒骂了一声。他早该料到经过了昨天那件事，手机肯定是保不住了。屏幕破裂开来，还有一小块玻璃显然是早就飞出荷包了。

　　突然响起的电话铃声拯救了他，Merlin回过头，在房间另一头的咖啡桌上找到了一个白色的电话机。他飞速冲到咖啡桌旁接起电话，还没等对方出声就叫出了Arthur的名字。

　　“Wow，Merlin，你是一直守在电话旁边么？要知道，如果你真的那么想打电话给你的男友，你就该记住他的手机号码。”Arthur的声音听起来爽朗而明快，Merlin松下一口气，至少这能证明他还没被另外的什么疯子绑架。

　　“我有你的号码，傻瓜。在酒吧的时候我就记住了。虽然我没有接受你的名片。”Merlin微笑着坐进桌旁的椅子里，右手把连接着听筒的白色电话线一圈圈绕在食指上。“Arthur？”对方过长的沉默让Merlin皱起眉头，他很确定他听见了Arthur加快的呼吸声。

　　“什么酒吧，Merlin？”不同于前一刻的温和语调，Arthur问这话的时候显然严肃了很多，甚至于是接近……生气了，“我没有在酒吧给过你名片。”

　　“你当然有在酒吧给过我名片，你在跟朋友们庆祝，那时候我们还不认识……”Merlin突然停下来，心脏在胸口猛烈的撞击让他屏住呼吸。他陷入了和听筒里一样的沉默，然而心脏的敲击声仍旧在骨膜上震颤。

　　“Merlin，如果我有做过这件事，我会记得。”Arthur的语调重新恢复平稳，没有爱人的温柔，也并不是冰冷的愤怒，他只是突然冷静下来一般地，用沉稳的语气告诉Merlin，“我知道昨天的经历对我们两个人来讲都很困难，如果你在那样的境况下做出了让自己后悔的决定我也完全可以理解。你和Kyle……无论你的决定是什么我都会尊重你。今晚我跟几个朋友有场聚会，我想你可以……我不知道，用这个时间做出……做点自己的事情。”

　　“Arthur……”

　　“我得挂电话了。”于是就这样，电话从Arthur那头被切断了。

　　放下听筒之后Merlin的心跳仍旧没有减缓的趋势，真要说的话只是变得更快了。冷汗慢慢从额头上滴下来，Merlin把食指蜷曲起来，指节被紧紧咬在齿间。直到过于鲜明的疼痛让他不得不松开牙齿，他才意识到自己早就把双腿都抱到了胸口。

　　让他恐惧的，并不是他无意识地说出了一段没有发生过的事情——是的，在经历了这些时日之后，他已经开始接受那个礼拜只是个古怪的梦境了，因为他正在经历的，他和Arthur正在经历的，就是真实——让他恐惧的是他说出那些话的时候，他的大脑是真的相信那些事是确切发生过的。他并不是在转述某人的故事，或是从别处摘录来的语句，那些话来自他的记忆，他在叙述一件事实。

　　Merlin当然知道自己的记忆有多棒，他也知道他的大脑不会在这种时候跟他开玩笑。他想相信自己是不小心把“梦里”的经历当作真实告诉了Arthur，但他知道那并不是真相。他的大脑选择相信他们在酒吧的碰面就是Arthur第一次跟Merlin近距离接触的时刻，但事实却是Merlin在学校的食堂跟Arthur邂逅之后，他主动去找了Arthur。而他主动去找Arthur的原因，是他在梦里跟他相爱了。Merlin皱起眉头，自己都意识到了这一切听起来有多荒谬。

　　他确实知道有些魔法人士拥有预知能力，他甚至知道那些残存的德鲁伊人当中一定会有一两个是预知者，但他并不能完全被归类到其中。Merlin确实拥有一定的预知能力，但那种情况微乎其微，只有在极少数过分危急的情况下他才能看见些什么，而且画面会零散破碎，还伴随着难以承受的疼痛，他不可能获得像是经历了一遍那样的真实，也不可能维持那么长时间不从这个“预知梦”中“醒过来”。

　　梦根。这个词突然冒进Merlin脑中的时候他感到背脊有些发凉，无法醒过来的原因可能会是梦根，也许有那么一个人把他放进了一个梦里，为他编织了所有情节，把他永远困在这里，如果他在梦里死去，那么他的身体就再也无法醒来。不过只要做梦者的精神足够集中，他就能够抢夺梦境的主动权，而Merlin对自己有着绝对的信心。从小他身体里的魔法就并不那么容易控制，当然，使用它们可以像呼吸一样简单，他可以坐在婴儿车里举起一辆几吨重的汽车，或是更夸张的东西，但同时那些力量也会像喷泉一样洒得满地都是，而对于其他魔法使用者来说，那会像是在夜晚看到了一场大型焰火表演。父亲对他的要求从来都只有一个——“集中注意力，Merlin，你能做得到。”

　　所以即使这么说会显得过分骄傲，Merlin也无法否认自己对精神的控制力超过了世界上的绝大多数人，而他不相信自己会这么不走运地碰上一个比他还要专注的人。

　　梦根这个选项被排除了，Merlin意识到自己是在浪费时间。他闭上眼睛，把脸埋进膝盖里，试图用深呼吸来使自己冷静，可是猛然响起的电话铃声把他吓了一跳。

　　但当他真的抬起头的时候，惊恐才完全扼住了他的喉咙。因为把这个响声称为“电话铃声”显然是不合适的，真正发出声音的，是他的手机——那个他原本确信已经坏了的手机。

　　屏幕背光在手机的震动中如同老旧灯泡般眨动，破碎的裂痕正好遮住了来电显示的号码。Merlin把它拿起来，几个按键从机身上弹开，接听键却奇迹般的完好。手机被贴到耳边，嘈杂刺耳的电流声在听筒里像是随时都会爆炸开来，Merlin皱起眉头，犹豫着要不要把电话挂断。但就在这时候，里面传来了一个男人的声音。

　　他猛地睁大眼睛，握着手机的力道加重了几分。

　　“…仔细听…说…”

　　Merlin的呼吸瞬间卡在了嗓子眼——因为无论背景音多么嘈杂，Merlin都不会不认得Balinor的声音。

　　“父亲！”

　　“…你必须得制止…Arthur！儿子…唯一的办法…”

　　“制止什么？…你在哪里？”可是电话已经挂断了，Merlin看着已经不见一丝光亮的手机屏幕，愤怒突然充满了整个胸膛。手机被用力甩到墙上，轰然的声响之后是散落一地的零件。Merlin闭上眼睛，慢慢呼出一口气。他需要知道这通电话是从哪里打来的，他需要找到父亲的位置，他需要知道这个断续的信息到底代表什么。

　　

　　***

　　

　　Merlin把接下来的几个小时花费在了Arthur的电脑前，破解电脑的密码并不困难，查出手机的通讯记录也并没有什么难度。让他苦恼的是，这通电话根本就不存在。

　　他确保自己考虑到了所有可能性，在使用了所有可以正常查询的手段之后才开始对这通电话进行彻底的搜索。哪怕是真的有人跟他作对，在他找出任何线索的前一刻把他寻找的东西删除，他也确信自己能够找到蛛丝马迹。然而事实是，什么都没有。并不是有人隐藏了痕迹，也不是有人刻意删除。而是这通电话，根本就不存在。

　　Merlin靠回椅背闭上眼，眼球的干涸和酸痛在这一刻完全刺激神经。抬起手用拇指和食指捏捏鼻梁，电脑屏幕惨白的光线让Merlin好一会儿之后才睁开眼睛。他的视线慢慢飘向窗外，几盏路灯散发着昏暗的光芒，天已经黑了。

　　天黑了，而Arthur还没有回来。Merlin皱起眉头，思绪渐渐回转到下午。Arthur说他要跟朋友们聚会，所以这就是他晚归的原因——如果不是为了躲着Merlin的话——而他原本应该在这个时间……噢！“你和Kyle……无论你的决定是什么我都会尊重你。”Arthur的声音清晰地回荡在脑际，Merlin猛地从椅子上跳起来，他原本应该在这个时间里去跟Kyle做出了断的。“你当然有在酒吧给过我名片，你在跟朋友们庆祝，那时候我们还不认识……”自己的话突然在耳边响起，“酒吧”，“你跟朋友们”，“我们还不认识”……噢！天哪！Arthur会把这些话误会成什么？！Merlin用力摇摇脑袋，“他会以为我把他跟Kyle记混了！他会以为我爱的根本不是他！”

　　并不需要过多的思考，Merlin一把抓起衣橱上的车钥匙冲下楼，至少他的车还在楼下好好地停着。他当然没有注意到自己只穿了拖鞋，现在Merlin脑子里唯一的想法就是尽早赶到Kyle那里去，跟他断绝关系，然后在Arthur到家之前赶回来——他不希望Arthur回到家里的时候发现房子里一个人都没有，发现Merlin并没有在等他，然后花很长时间去考虑Merlin是不是真的已经离开他了。他不想，他一刻也不想Arthur等他。所以他会把汽车的马力加到最大，他会用最快的速度赶回来告诉Arthur他已经跟Kyle说清楚了，他会向Arthur保证自己永远不会离开他。

 

***

 

　　Merlin站在Kyle家楼下等他。

　　他并没能见到那对对Kyle要求严格，并且完全无法接受他是同性恋的父母。因为还在马路上的时候他就看见了坐在窗户旁边的Kyle，而相较于选择在这个时间以陌生人的身份去敲他们家的大门，Merlin选择了用小石子敲Kyle的窗户。在掷完第一个石子后就后悔了的Merlin却没能好运到装作什么都没发生，因为Kyle立刻注意到了他，Merlin望着对方亮起来的双眼偏偏脑袋，示意自己会在楼下等他。

　　Merlin并没有跟什么人讲过“分手”，起因是他没有谈过“恋爱”。对他来讲，两个人的关系很自然就只有一晚上的时效，一场好的性爱，第二天互不相欠。最多也就是以后在路上碰到了点点头，又或者连装作认识都不需要。他不太清楚这种话要怎么说，但他至少知道这不该以朝窗户丢石子这么浪漫的方式开始。

　　“嗨。”Kyle在Merlin站着的路灯下停下来，双手插在套头衫的荷包里。尽管并没有过多的言语，Kyle眼里的欣喜还是荷尔蒙般地散发开来，围绕在了Merlin周围。

　　Merlin的背脊有些发僵，“嗨。”他尽力挤出一个笑容，随即回答道。Kyle回过头望向某扇特定的窗户，接着快速凑过来吻了吻Merlin的嘴唇。

　　“Wow！……你……还好么？”Merlin的话在Kyle开心的笑容里被吞回肚子，他想起了自己给Kyle的那份魔法契约，他会忘掉昨天发生的所有事，但那不代表他会忘记他们之间的所有事——比如，那场性爱。而对于一个青少年来说，那场性爱显然比“性”意味着更多。他知道这不是分手该说的话，但是，噢！该死！他甚至没把Kyle当成过恋人。

　　Kyle的笑容明显扩大开来，“我很好。昨天遇到了一点怪事，但是……不用担心，我很好。”

　　“Kyle，我今天来是有件事要跟你说。”Merlin尽量让自己的语气显得冰冷，而他满心期望自己听起来和自己想要的那样绝情，不过他显然失败了，因为Kyle只是点点头，然后更加专注地看向了他。“我……其实是想告诉你，我有……”打断了Merlin的是突然变得一片漆黑的视野，他猛地张大眼睛，头部剧烈的痛觉几乎让他以为有人用斧头劈开了他的脑袋。Merlin下意识地弓起身子，整个人蜷曲到地上。

　　预示并不像是用眼睛看，或是用大脑产生画面。那更像是把人整个撕开，再把带着画面的能量硬塞进人的身体里，接受者只能用全身的血肉去容纳那股能量，再试图从混乱强大的疼痛里找到支离破碎的信息。而这一切，这一切都在Merlin看清某个画面时变得无关紧要——Arthur被钉在墙上，扩张的瞳孔里充满恐惧与绝望，他的肚子被完全剖开，血肉和肠子混在一起流到地上。“Merlin，救我。”这并不像是处在这个状态的人能够说出来的话语，但Merlin知道这一定是Arthur死前的最后一句。

　　

　　昏黄的路灯之下，兀地摔倒在地的黑发年轻人紧紧捂住胸口，喉咙里是沙哑轰隆的呜咽。他的面容痛苦地拧到一起，仿佛忍受着人类无法承受的苦痛。旁边是无助的大喊着救命的卷发年轻人。

　　

　　刺目的白色光线充满视线。白色的墙壁，米色的地砖和隐约倒映出人影的不锈钢桌椅是校园食堂永恒不变的风景。面对着空地的墙面上用玻璃打开了巨大的落地窗，午间的光线就像是廉价的白炽灯，没有预兆地射进眼里，让人忍不住要避开视线。

　　“你占用了我们的桌子，小子！”


	33. Chapter 33

身体像被钉在椅子上——更准确地讲，是四肢都被固定，刻意摆出一个闲适的姿势——即使身体里的每一个细胞都在尖啸着疼痛，运动神经却像是被封闭了。

“你占用了我们的桌子，小子！”震耳的吼声仿佛激活码，学校，食堂，落地玻璃，刺目的阳光，骨骼噼啪作响着复位，痛觉从遥远弹回直击胸口，Merlin猛地抽气，瞳孔由扩散到聚焦，直到Arthur的脸清晰地出现在眼前。他能尽的最大努力就是不让自己像个溺水者一样喘息——尽管连这一点他都完成得不太好。

“Arthur……”过分沙哑的嗓音，还没来得及吐完音节就被咳嗽打断，接着是阻塞喘息的尝试宣告失败，他在座位上握紧拳头，像一条被扔到岸上的鱼。

“这家伙该不是有哮喘什么的吧？”是Gwaine的声音。

“那又不是我的问题。”现在Merlin知道拍着桌子对他大喊大叫的这家伙叫Bohrs，他还记得球场上Bohrs掩护Arthur时的壮举，他并不是个恶霸，只是多数时候不知道自己在做什么而已——至少，在他认识Merlin的时候。“嘿！小子，离开我们的桌子，不然我就在你呛死自己之前把你扔出去。”

但是Bohrs的声音在耳边变得遥远，骤然加速的心跳像是重启的机器第一次发力，原本还停留在夜晚的身体机能瞬间被转为白天——Merlin有点想吐，可是他知道自己胃里什么都没有。

脑海中充满鲜红的画面再次出现，被钉在墙面血肉模糊的Arthur和眼前用疑惑眼光看着Merlin的Arthur变成重叠的虚影，倒映着月光的蓝色眼眸一点点失去生气，可是面前的Arthur眼里仍旧闪烁着光芒。

“Merlin，救我。”

他猛地闭上眼睛，于是最后一点回音也在黑暗中隐去。

振作点，Merlin！他警告自己——他需要想想自己该怎么做，可是脑子里没有出现任何有用的信息。他是应该告诉Arthur这一切，还是装作什么都没发生过？他是该去弄清楚到底哪里出了问题，还是先关注Arthur可能已经完全不认识他了的事实？该死的，事实上他连现在他是否应该从椅子上离开都不知道。

“所以，我认识你吗？”

Merlin在这个声音中猛地睁开眼睛，也许他还不是那么没有希望？也许Arthur还记得……

“小学？还是中学？”Arthur皱起眉头。

不不不……不是的……加把劲Arthur……你可以想起来的……

“听着，可能我们读过一个学校，甚至在同一个班，也许你会认为你认识我，甚至以为我们是朋友什么的，”Arthur上前几步，Bohrs在他的动作中让开，他将餐盘端到Merlin对面坐下，“因为种种理由，你或许会以为自己应该坐在这张桌子上，但事实上，并不是这样。”他的目光完全投进Merlin眼里，如果不是因为语气当中的嘲讽，这种目光简直可以说得上是真诚了。典型的Arthur，现在Merlin知道了，这是Arthur嘲讽一个人时的惯例，用最诚恳的眼神和表情告诉对方：你一文不值。

他在想如果这真的是他来到学校的第一天，他或许能很快想出点俏皮的句子反击回去，或者用一个小小的把戏让眼前这个傲慢的家伙尝尝出丑的滋味，如果这真的是他来到学校的第一天，或许他只会端着盘子离开，把这一切抛在脑后，毕竟，他还有更重要的事情要考虑。但是，现在，被穿过落地窗的月光浸满的Arthur的身体，捧着他的脸告诉他“我爱你”的Arthur，躺在沙发里望着Merlin发笑的Arthur，在阳光下把一大束玫瑰花扔进垃圾桶，却因为被Merlin抓住手而脸红的Arthur，在病床上昏迷不醒的Arthur，在整个球队面前为他唱歌的Arthur，抱着他命令他呼吸的Arthur，在浴室里帮他一点点清理伤口的Arthur——在认识了这样的Arthur之后，在爱上了这样的Arthur之后，他没办法装作自己是第一天来到学校，没办法装成是满不在乎的转校生，没办法坐在Arthur对面，却看见对方眼里完全陌生的神情。

他知道自己现在看起来是有点傻了，因为Arthur的表情开始变得不耐烦，也许是因为Merlin到现在为止还一句话都没有说，也或许是因为他不想再看见一个陌生人用快要哭了的眼神看着他了。

“你到底有什么问题？”站在一旁的Bohrs终于忍不住插嘴。他们在餐厅里确实已经吸引了不少注意力了。

Merlin想把Arthur抓到一边去跟他交代一切，想直接拽住他的领子把他从座位上拎起来，想大声吼他，告诉他他是个白痴，因为他竟然胆敢在自己不在他身边的时候死去。但那样做只会让他们认为他是个疯子——也许他真的是个疯子，也许他只是做了一个太长太长的梦。Merlin没有意识到自己在笑，他注意到自己的腿似乎获得了活动的能力，因为他正从座位上站起来。

也许他只是需要休息。

Merlin从餐厅正门离开，尽力没让自己回头。也许他应该跟Arthur保持距离，跟所有所谓“恋情”的东西都断绝关系。但在那些之前，他需要离开这里，他必须离开眼前的一切。

 

* * *

 

Morgana第一次见到Merlin是在一个再平凡不过的下午，Arthur带Merlin回来的时候似乎没有料到Morgana会待在家。周五的下午通常是Morgana和朋友们一起聚在工作室的时间，她不知道今天是什么让她决定留在家里记录下盘旋在脑子里的曲调，总之，从那个过分清瘦的年轻人穿着纯黑的衬衫跟在Arthur身后走进屋子的一刻起，Morgana感受到了一些她也说不清楚的东西。

Arthur对她的存在一如既往的不耐烦，于是在发出“我要去洗个澡”的声明之后，就把Merlin完完全全地留给了Morgana一个人。

Merlin跟Arthur其他的所有朋友都不大一样，他安静，平和，坐在沙发上的时候像是一幅没有一点声音的静态画。这是Morgana没有料到的。她总是能够听到人们的声音的，即使是他们没在说话的时候。那些声音并不算是完整的句子，它们甚至不能被称作语言，那些只能算是纯粹的“音调”，她用那些音调来判断人们的性格和喜好，而她通常喜欢跟与自己音调相近的人做朋友。但Merlin是个例外。Merlin身上没有任何声音，当他安静下来，他就真的会安静下来，空气会变得鸦雀无声，即使是他说话的时候，Morgana也听不到除了语音之外的其他声音——或许偶尔会有隐约如同电流的声音从她耳后爬过，但当她侧耳去听的时候，那些窸窣的电流声也就消失不见了。

所以，Morgana对Merlin说的第一句话是：“你是怎么会出现在这里的？”

Merlin的回答礼貌而简单，脸上丝毫没有露出被冒犯的表情，“Arthur要跟我做小组作业。”她看到他挑了挑眉毛，看到他把双手插进裤子口袋，看到他耸耸肩膀，露出略带局促的神情，但她没有听见它们。这就像看见一个木偶做出提线人需要它做的所有动作，你却永远可以发觉这些动作里并没有人类通用的交流意义，它们只是提线者为了表现特定含义而让木偶显示出形态而已，观众可以接受到信息，但这些信息并不来自于木偶本身。

刚刚注意到这一点的时候Morgana感到了恐惧——她不信任这个叫Emrys的家伙，她不知道他想要什么。

可是在Arthur身边的Merlin会变得温顺异常。倒不是说Arthur会认同她的说法，“如果你对温顺的定义是那样，那么我一直以来认为你有精神问题的推测就没有错。”她承认，挑着眉毛把Arthur称为“prat”，或是抱着双臂用“Arthur Pendragon”解释“clotpole”并不能算常规意义上的“温顺”，但不同于Merlin平时的寂静，在Arthur身边的他仍旧没让Morgana听见什么具体的声响，只是那种安静跟一片死寂不同，那种安静让Morgana感受到了Merlin的“温顺”。

这些加深了Morgana对Merlin的好奇，但这时的她只是把手头的冰柠檬汁放到茶几上，看着Arthur在吧台边命令Merlin给他煮出浓度适宜的咖啡。

然后就是接下来的每个周五，Merlin出现在他们家变成了常态。Morgana不是没有听说过Arthur和Merlin的第一次相遇，事实上，全校人都知道那个周五的中午，一个新来的转校生是如何嚣张地无视了整个橄榄球队的威胁，并若无其事地走出餐厅的故事。Morgana不知道Merlin是怎样用一周的时间让自己变成Arthur愿意带回家的朋友的，她甚至不太相信那个在学校传得沸沸扬扬的故事的真实性，毕竟，她在Merlin身上听不到一点属于嚣张的“音调”。但有时候Merlin会在客厅里陪她聊天，会说出些连她都觉得好笑的句子，他会露出一种Morgana没见过的笑容，这种笑容足以让她相信，他是可以用一周时间成为Arthur最要好的朋友的人。

不过有时候他也让她困惑，比如在天半黑下来的时候就会坚决要求离开，比如在某个温度过高的下午，独自离开Arthur房间的Merlin的嘴唇会过于红肿，头发乱糟糟地蓬起来，脸色像是醉了酒的人。Morgana会试着在这种时候听Merlin身上的声音，但除了Merlin略微尴尬的告别，她什么都没有听到。

于是这天，Morgana吻了他。就在Arthur说“要去洗个澡”之后。

这是个简短得过分的吻，她踮起脚尖，碰了碰Merlin的嘴唇。对方睁大眼睛，靠在吧台边上没有说话。

“所以呢？你觉得怎么样？”Morgana觉得自己的问题似乎直接了点，但她不认为别的话能够让她得到答案。

“Morgana……我很抱歉……”

于是这时候Morgana听到了，身后Arthur的摔门声震耳欲聋，可她还是听到了，尽管一闪而逝，但Merlin在那一刻终于流露出了点什么。慌乱？或是犹豫？又或者两者都掺杂着一点，Morgana无法辨清。但是她终于知道Merlin并不是无声的，他只是隐藏得太好。心中喷涌着狂喜的同时，尖锐的痛觉也毫无保留地直达心底，能够让Merlin的情感漏出防线的人并不是她，她永远无法让Merlin发出刚刚那种声音，哪怕是一瞬间也不行。

“我想，我还是先走了。”Merlin朝她耸肩，似乎是想把之前流露出的那一点感情用更加不在意的肢体语言抹去。她得承认，如果不是她亲耳听到的话，她会相信他是真的不在乎的。

“Merlin，”她在他转身之前叫住他，“为什么你从来不留下来过夜，但晚上从来都不离开？”

Merlin的肩膀明显地僵硬了，他应该是没料到Morgana会发现他，他一定是以为自己藏得很好。

Morgana不确定自己这么戳穿他能够达到什么目的，她知道Merlin肯定不会给她答案，不过也许她只是想报复。

“晚安，Morgana.”Merlin挥挥手，从大门离开。直到大门彻底关上，身后房门开启的声音才终于传来。Morgana回过头，站在门边的Arthur气鼓鼓地盯着大门。

Morgana朝他挑挑眉毛，满意地听到了接下来更加响亮的摔门声。

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

所以，Arthur把嘴唇凑过来吻他的时候，Merlin被吓了一跳。

倒不是说他完全没有料到，毕竟前两次，如果现在发生的一切可以被称之为“循环”的话，那么在前两次循环里，Arthur都爱上了他。当然，他也爱上了Arthur。即使是现在回想起他们在第一次循环中的相爱，他也会怀疑是不是冥冥之中有什么“特殊力量”的指引。在遇到Arthur之前，他从没在和任何人在一起时感到“正确”，可是Arthur，即使他是个自我中心又狂妄自大的金发白痴，Merlin也没法在看到他的时候不理会心中的爱意，倒不是说他会轻易承认这一点。

可是，这次Arthur的吻来得有点突然……或许也不是那么突然。他们过着这种每天腻在一起的日子已经有两周了。这次Merlin没有选择在隔天去找Arthur聊天，也没有约他去看那场他知道自己到不了的电影。他只是……选择了跟他做朋友。也许这是个愚蠢的主意，但Merlin心里的某个声音告诉他，在没有弄清楚事情到底是怎么回事之前，跟Arthur在一起只会让他更加困惑，至少，Merlin是这么告诉自己的。所以，为了成为一个尽职尽责的朋友，他一直尽力不让自己逾越界限，“做个好朋友”，Merlin一遍一遍地提醒自己，即使刚洗完澡走出浴室，只有腰间围着浴巾的Arthur让Merlin想把他按到床上狠狠操他，又或者在做作业时含着糖果的Arthur让Merlin想要不顾一切地吻他，Merlin都会告诉自己，“这不是个好主意”，“我需要冷静下来，解决更重要的问题”。

所以，在Arthur怒气冲冲地瞪了他十秒之后，Merlin怎么都没有想到，Arthur会突然扑过来，把他按到门上吻他。

Arthur的嘴唇仍旧柔软得让他着迷，后颈被手掌牢牢固定的力度，从发梢穿入发丛的手指。Arthur的右手拖着他的脸颊，一只腿抵到Merlin双腿之间。属于Arthur的气味瞬间浸满全身，喉咙在这个吻里无法克制地呻吟，双手挂到Arthur后腰，Merlin前倾着身体加深了这个吻。下身在Arthur腿部的摩擦里不受控制地变硬，他想把他推到床上，想吮吸Arthur的脖子，想含住他的乳尖听他难以抑制的抽气，他想……

明蓝色的眼眸猛地扩张，浓黑的瞳孔占据了眼睛的大部分。眼里的黑色让喷溅在脸上的血液变得更加鲜红，胸口被戳穿的Arthur还没来得及露出疼痛的表情就被死亡的气息布满。他的嘴唇慢慢张开，“Merlin……”尽管没有发出任何声音，他仍旧可以清晰地看见Arthur的唇瓣开合出他的名字。胸口尖锐的痛觉紧逼过来，痛苦的呜咽被喉咙里强烈的窒息感堵回胸腔。

“不……”他以为自己在尖叫，但耳边只是传来了一个虚弱的声音。

他推开了正在吻他的Arthur，模糊的视线里，对方的表情像是一只受了伤的小狮子。“Arthur，对不起，我不能……”

“出去。”他听得出来Arthur是在忍着不要大叫。

“Arthur……”

“我说出去！”

接下来他慌张地离开了。这不是他想要的，他想守在Arthur身边，想看他用专注的神情写那些稀奇古怪的作业，想在对方开心的时候揉乱自己的头发。可是Arthur死去时的脸庞——被Angel Hill控制着摔下高楼的Arthur，被吸血鬼撕破喉咙的Arthur，被白衣女鬼掏出心脏的Arthur，被该死的疯子猎人炸得粉身碎骨的Arthur，还有被木桩钉在墙上，满脸鲜血的Arthur，每一个惨死的Arthur的样子，都在脑中反复回放，每一个绝望的瞬间都能在Merlin身体里炸裂开来，产生足以撕裂身体的痛觉。

Merlin走出房门的时候Morgana正在吧台边泡咖啡。他尽力让自己显得平静一点，把颤抖着的指尖藏在身后。他不知道这样做能起到多大的作用，考虑到他的头发被Arthur的手指弄得一团糟，嘴唇红肿饱胀，过分发烫的脸颊，还有眼角来不及擦掉的泪水。即使这些叫嚣着的证据都不存在，他也很怀疑自己是否能躲过Morgana的眼睛。

从第一次见到她，他就知道她有魔法。或许她自己还并不清楚，因为围绕在她身边的魔法气息太不稳定。不过尽管这样，她的强大还是Merlin无法否定的。他一直尽力躲开她的眼睛，而现在出现在这里，似乎成了他最不想看见的情况。

两人的沉默维持的时间远远超过了Merlin忍耐的限度，然后Morgana一言不发地走开，出奇地选择了完全无视掉Merlin的异常。对此，Merlin心怀感激。

 

oo

他犹豫过自己该不该离开城市去捕杀那只曾经杀死过Arthur的吸血鬼，也在Round House碰上那个吸血鬼群落时考虑过是不是该把他们赶尽杀绝。Angel Hills的尸骨距离城区并不远，可是为了能跟Arthur待在一起，他到现在都没有把她焚化。James Brown和Darren Backer再次成为了学校里的两名受害者，Merlin没有赶去帮助他们，他只是尽力让Arthur远离那栋房子。他是个猎人，他理应拯救人类的生命。而他现在正在做的，几乎违背了一切父亲教导他的法则。可是只要一想到上次因为自己的差错，连Arthur的死因都没能知道，他就无法让自己离开Arthur半步。所以即使是被赶出屋子，他也只有钻进自己早早停在Arthur家门外树林里的车中。他想让自己相信，即使离开一会儿也是没有关系的，即使不这么每时每刻守在门外，Arthur也不会有事。但是他发现他做不到。那个可怕的问好像是一个不断扩张开的漏洞吞噬着他的心脏，他需要知道上次他错在了哪里，他需要知道怎么样才能阻止Arthur被杀。

Merlin知道自己现在看起来像是个让人毛骨悚然的跟踪狂，在某种程度上讲，他并不否认这一点。他甚至想过如果有一天被发现，Arthur和Morgana看他的眼神会有多么的嫌恶。可是他需要保证Arthur的安全，他需要他好好地活着。而这样的欲望正日复一日地在Merlin脑中滋长蔓延，成为他心中不可动摇的信念。

 

oo

Merlin发现无论自己如何劝说，Arthur也不愿停止喝他那可怕的营养素饮料。

于是他决定转变战术，也就是，找Jimmy Foster聊聊。

不巧的是他正好碰上了快要把梦根放进Arthur杯子里的Jimmy Foster。

所以，当Merlin拍着他的肩膀让他坐到休息室长椅上时，这个棕色头发的年轻人的脸已经和纸一样苍白了。

“你或许并不认识我，而且侥幸地认为我不知道你要干什么，但是相信我，我知道，我还知道你手里那样东西的危险性远超你的理解，最好的方案就是把它们带回去原封不动地还给你的父亲。至于我，虽然你已经不记得了，但是我们其实已经进行过一场类似的对话了。虽然当时我们的对话内容比现在吓人得多。”Merlin的嘴角拉开了一个大大的弧度，尽管他很难把这称之为微笑，“所以相信我，即使你不记得了，我的话仍旧有效。如果你胆敢做出任何伤害Arthur的事，听着，是任何伤害Arthur的事，那么你的下场会比你能想象出的最可怕的情形还要糟糕，明白了吗？”

这不是Merlin能想出的最好的威胁台词，但他能从Jimmy眼里看到他的话起到了作用。

这也正好是Arthur和队员们从外面推门而入的时候。Merlin意识到Arthur已经有差不多四十小时没有跟他说话了——是的，对一个无法睡眠的人来讲，用天来计算时间似乎显得过于轻松了。他不知道自己是不是该装作什么都没有发生一样离开这里，他是来找Jimmy的，他的任务已经完成了，没有必要再留下来让Arthur尴尬。

可是在他站起来之前，Arthur就已经来到了他的面前。

“Morgana说今晚她想学一道新菜。”刚刚训练完的Arthur脸颊发红，漂亮的金发被汗水打湿贴在额头上。

Merlin眨眨眼睛，没明白他的意思。

“别以为你能躲过去，我可不想一个人承受那道菜。”Arthur翻了个白眼，好像Merlin才是那个莫名其妙的人。

但是Merlin已经听懂他的意思了，他和Arthur之间已经没事了。这让Merlin扬着头露出了一个大大的笑容。

金发的年轻人有些发愣，过了一会儿才撅着嘴眯起眼睛，“再加上，你是什么时候认识Jimmy的？我以为你只认识我一个人。”

Merlin抬起一边的眉毛，“那就太荒谬了。我怎么会让自己只跟一个呆瓜做朋友？”

Arthur又一次翻了白眼，嘴角的笑容却无法遮掩。

 

oo

他们最终还是叫来了匹萨。

Morgana的新菜不可避免地进入了垃圾桶，可是至少晚餐令人满意。

Arthur宣布要去洗澡，而Merlin决定在水槽边清洗为数不多的盘子。

Morgana选择了在这时候吻他，而Arthur因为忘拿东西从浴室中走出来。

这是个简短而仓促的吻，Morgana的嘴唇只是稍稍地碰上他的就立刻离开，原本Merlin都要以为对方只是因为某个他不知道的原因靠得太近。

“所以呢？你觉得怎么样？”然后Morgana问道，于是Merlin知道这确确实实是一个吻。

他的眼睛甚至没有看向Morgana，因为他注意到了站在浴室门口完全僵住的Arthur。“Morgana……我很抱歉……”

但是Arthur猛地转身，在进入浴室后用力甩上了房门。

胸口的刺痛是一种全新的痛觉，与看见Arthur死亡前片刻的时候不同，与那些讨厌的预示出现的时候也不同，揪心的痛觉像一只大手死死抓住了他，他发现自己无法移动。

“我想，我还是先走了。”在他第一时间找回身体控制权的时候，Merlin耸了耸肩，这样说道。

他不确定这样做是不是对的，也许他应该跟Arthur解释些什么，可是他发现自己没有权利这么做。

Morgana果然发现了他的小秘密，Merlin的思绪乱到只能说出“晚安”。

他需要知道他的生活到底发生了什么，他需要知道怎么才能阻止一切糟糕的事情发生。他想说如果这一切不停止下来他就没法向Arthur表白心意——可是或许，他只是害怕再次失去他，或许，他只是害怕看见眼前的这个Arthur在心中那些无法理解的情绪中爱上他，却仍旧只能给他回应陌生的眼神。


	35. Chapter 35

 

到了夜晚空气就变得潮湿起来。

夜晚的空气总是潮湿的。Merlin的手指在方向盘上敲击，发出低浅沉闷的声响。他的背已经开始发僵了，但他并没有改变姿势的打算。相反，他只是深吸了一口气，又慢慢把气息吐出来，于是树林里就只剩下他一个人的呼吸声。对于静坐的人来讲，这样的深呼吸着实没有必要，但Merlin发现自己喜欢这么做，甚至可以说，在漫漫长夜的等待中，这是他唯一能够有所变化的地方——他的呼吸。尽管有时候他也会把手臂放到脑后，或是用手指敲击方向盘，又或者，把膝盖抱到胸前。但深呼吸，是真正能让他感觉不那么孤独的动作。也许是因为这个动作能让他的耳朵里出现不同于自己心跳和呼吸频率的声音，也可能是突然增加的氧气——有好几次Merlin都只是在下意识地这么做了之后才想起自己并不需要更多的氧气，但那时候鼻腔和喉咙里已经沾了满满的湿气了。

树林让气温降得很低，但也是树林让Merlin能够把车藏在离Arthur最近的地方。刚开始他会因为冷而关上车窗，然后留下小小的缝隙保证车内的氧气。但那么做会让车玻璃上布满雾气，而那让他感到不安。所以在头几次开窗与关窗的反复之后，他终于还是放弃了挣扎，任由冷空气冲进车里，用潮湿占领所有地盘。只是冷而已，没什么大不了的。Merlin敲着发凉的手指想道。

等待，远比想象中来得无奈。

距离Morgana的那个吻已经过了四天。原本Merlin真的以为那不是什么不得了的事情，但Arthur显然把这看得重要得多。Merlin开始越来越多地在学校里见到Morgana的身影，尽管他可以确定他们碰到的次数本不该那么多。而Arthur，显然在尽力避开Merlin，即使大多数时候他并不知道Merlin就在他身后。Arthur开始绕没有必要绕的远路，或是故意在不同以往的时间跟橄榄球队的队员们聚在一起，哪怕是在路上不得不遇到的时候，Arthur也会尽力让自己深陷某场极其有趣的对话而无法注意到Merlin的路过。Merlin试图告诉自己这没什么，只要他还能保证Arthur的安全，这些让人分心的情绪都并不重要——即使Arthur刻意的忽视让他的胸口疼得要命。

再者，就是他毫无进展的研究。Merlin利用一切可能的时间查找关于时间循环的资料，可是到头来，要么就是彻头彻尾的无稽之谈，要么就是缺乏解释的故事情节。在无数次忍受干涩疼痛的眼球看完一篇篇类似于低劣恐怖小说的文章，并在有限的耐心里把翻白眼的次数控制在了五次之内以后，Merlin终于放弃了现代资料的搜寻，把目光指向古代传说。

关于生命轮回的说法随着地域和文化的改变呈现着让人眼花缭乱的差别，但到底总逃不过死亡，灵魂转世，新生这样的循环。而符合他和Arthur所面临的情况的则寥寥无几。

他就像是陷入了一个真实版的土拨鼠之日，只是所有喜剧情节都变成了恐怖版。

接着，就是父亲的那个电话。那个看起来像是现在唯一线索的电话。

“Merlin，你必须制止……”

这不是一个完整的句子，这甚至不一定是父亲真正想要表达的意思，但这是他现在掌握的最有说服力的线索。

必须制止……制止什么？如果父亲是指让他制止让这一切发生的那个人，或者无论是什么东西，那么那就意味着这一切的发生确实有着一个幕后主使，而Merlin只需要找到那个“人”，逼他停止这一切，或者干脆干掉他就能结束这个荒谬的循环了——“如果真像说的那么简单。”Merlin低笑几声，摇了摇头。

或者，必须阻止。阻止Arthur的死亡？可以说这就是Merlin现在正在干的。让Arthur活下去，只要他能够保证Arthur长时间内不死亡，那么有可能，即使可能性再怎么微薄，他能够靠时间打打破这个咒语/诅咒。又或者他不能，因为如果诅咒足够强大，那么就只有找到力量的源头……Merlin在心里默默记下这个可能性。如果造成这一切的真的是诅咒，那么就一定有打破诅咒的办法。而如果这一切来自于某个咒语，那么Merlin也确信如此强大的咒语必然需要一个承受魔法的实体。也许他可以找到这个物体……但在他去Arthur家中的这么多次里，他从没感觉到什么拥有强大魔法力量的物体存在。可是即使如此，Merlin还是在脑子里多贴了一个精神标签，说不定他只是找得不够仔细。

Merlin摇摇头闭上眼睛，过少的睡眠让他的疲惫来得比以往快了很多，他的眼球更容易发干，在阳光下睁开眼睛变得越来越困难，再者，就是难以忍受的头痛。Merlin把手肘撑上桌子，指腹在太阳穴上转圈。来自手指按压的疼痛感或多或少地转移了身体对脑内疼痛的注意力，他深深呼出一口气，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

“你看起来糟透了。”

突然的声音让他张开眼睛，Gwen带着一脸的担忧坐在他前面的座位上。

“唔，多谢？”Merlin挑起一边的眉毛。

“噢……我不是……我没有恶意……你看起来很帅……我是说，你一直都很帅……只是你的脸色看上去不太好……并不是说那样让你看起来糟糕了，只是……”

“我知道的，Gwen，别紧张，只是个玩笑。”他让自己的嘴角拉起一个微笑——噢，他不知道原来微笑也可以这么耗费体力。

Gwen脸上的担心变得更加明显。Merlin张开眼睛之前视线有一瞬间的漆黑，但他还是让自己重新集中注意力看清了Gwen的脸庞。

“我不想显得冒犯但你和Arthur到底怎么了？”显然是下了极大决心地，Gwen飞快地把话说完就抿起嘴唇睁大眼睛，等待着Merlin的回答。

Merlin皱起鼻子。所以说真的明显到了这种程度？Merlin在心里这么评价着，然而实际却是，他夸张地翻了个白眼——坏主意，因为有一刻他真的担心自己会晕过去——“我和Arthur没有怎么，一切都很好。为什么这么问？”

“Merlin，显然有什么事情发生了，而你却瞒着我，”Gwen伸过一只手握住Merlin放在桌上的这只，“我是你的朋友，Merlin。如果你认为你没有准备好和谁分享这件事，我不会逼你，但我希望你知道，你不用一个人承担。”

典型的Gwen，永远能这么自然地说出些电视里才会有的句子。Merlin的脑袋本能地做出调笑的反应，可是胸口缓慢的钝痛却是无法否认的。也许他可以告诉Gwen他有多爱Arthur却只能做他的朋友，还能跟她分享Arthur是因为Morgana吻了他才生气的，或者坦白自己已经好几个礼拜没有睡觉了，而且他摄入的热量远比他需要的少，或者干脆，说自己陷入了一个该死的时间循环，必须一次次面对Arthur的死亡手足无措，而对于如何打破这个循环他没有丝毫头绪。

但这只是个教室，而Gwen只是个坐在桌子对面等待着他分享烦恼的青少年，就和坐在隔壁桌上喋喋不休地抱怨着作业太难的Pellinor，和教室另一头被即将到来的考试压得抬不起头的Evan一样，那是他们的世界，是他们能够承受的烦恼。Merlin的烦恼，只能是他自己的。

一定是注意到Merlin盯了她太久，Gwen的眼神从专注慢慢变成疑惑。Merlin移开视线，在整理好桌上的书之后起身离开教室。理所应当地，Gwen也跟了上来。

“所以，确实有什么事发生了对吧？”

“没有。”Merlin发现行走让他找回了耸肩的力气，“一切都很好。”

“一切都很好？”

“当然。”

走廊中迎面走来身影在Merlin眼中映下他所熟悉的金发和一闪而逝的蓝色眼眸——Arthur站在他的那群朋友当中，显然是在进行着什么十分有趣的对话，因为他几乎只是毫不在意地瞟了Merlin一眼就再次把全部的注意力投入到了那个对话当中——Arthur很快从他身边走过了，明快的语调和能让他着迷的嗓音也飞速滑过，只剩下渐远的说笑声。Merlin望着空荡荡的走廊，似乎是能切实感觉到胸口的力量在一点一点被抽空。

天哪……他想念Arthur。他想念自己可以站在Arthur视线里的时候，想念自己可以没有理由地吻他，想念在人群里可以自然地牵起他的手……他想念他的恋人，即使这个人就在他面前。

“你看，这正是我说的！你们两个……他甚至没有跟你打个招呼。可你还坚持说没什么！”

Gwen的声音把他拉回现实，眼底的灼烧感仍旧鲜明，但Merlin闭上眼睛把泪水拦在眼底。“Gwen……”他试图反驳，或者找些什么话来宽慰她，告诉她这并不是什么能够证明他和Arthur的关系出了问题的事，可最终他还是闭上了嘴巴。

他突然很需要呼吸。

 

- -

 

Arthur刻意的忽视不代表Merlin不会主动去找他。

绿茵场上伏身的Arthur，奔跑的Arthur，被其他队员撞倒的Arthur——阳光下闪耀着的红色头盔和偶尔能够瞥见的金色发丝，金属条面罩之下专注的神情——斜倚在训练场边的Merlin把一切收进眼底。汗水在Arthur背后浸出一片不规则的深色区，白色的球衣上被画出灰色的弧线。Arthur抬起手臂示意新的阵型，汗滴就从下颚明朗的线条边滑落，摔到肩膀上。

当视线里有Arthur的时候，世界上的一切都像是变慢了——蓝色的虹膜，黑色的瞳孔，在光线角度变换的时候突然伸张开来的睫状体——Merlin闭上眼睛，他想他是不小心用上了魔法。眼眸上轻微的刺痛和几滴挤出眼眶的泪水沾上睫毛，他抬起手腕按住眼睛。现在可不是让所有人都发现他的金色眼眸的时候。

“所以这就是那个让你神魂颠倒的男孩？”

被熟悉的声音吓了一跳，Merlin回过头看见Maria不知什么时候竟然站到了他身边。

“你怎么会在这里？”

“问得好，”Maria挑起一边的眉毛——当然，那是在Merlin的后脑被重重拍了一巴掌之前他晃眼看到的。

“嗷！”Merlin下意识地缩起肩膀，双手无意义地捂到脑后，“这又是为什么？”

“这又是为什么？噢，Merlin，不知道你注意到了没有，但是我已经多少天没在店里见到你了？之前跑到我店里说要一份工作的人可不是我！”

“噢……”Merlin张开嘴，却只发出了半个音节。

“噢。”

虽然不想承认，但Maria有时候真的可以变得非常可怕。

“我……”他忘了，事实上，忘得很彻底。从上次Arthur莫名的死亡，到一切重新开始——他甚至没法确认Arthur是真的死了，只能根据经验推测——他利用所有机会待在Arthur身边，他需要防止Arthur遇到任何危险，当然，也就忘了他对Maria承诺的酒吧的工作。不过他当然不会那么说，毕竟……但是也许，也许Maria才是那个他应该求助的人，她见过的怪事足够多，或者至少比Merlin要多得多，如果问她的话，或许她能……

“你？到底怎么了Merlin？如果你有什么想说的……”

“不能在这儿。”Merlin打断她。是的，至少他可以告诉Maria。在这样的情况下她可能会以为自己是在找借口或是磕了什么不该磕的药，但在他找不到任何答案的时候，Maria或许是唯一能够为他提供新的思路的人。“跟我来。”

他把Maria引进了橄榄球队的更衣室——并不是什么隐蔽的地方，但至少现在球员们都在训练场上，而且短时间内不会进来。

“哇哦，自由进出更衣室？所以你的男朋友是橄榄球队队长还是什么的？他练完球你们就能在浴室里来一发？噢，Merlin，这下你能把整个球队看光了……”

“Maria！”有时候他真的不知道Maria这些稀奇古怪的色情笑话都是哪里来的。“Arthur不是我男朋友。”

“所以他叫Arthur。”Maria抬起了两边的眉毛。

好吧，这都是他自找的。Merlin紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“首先，Arthur不是我的男朋友，所以你可以省掉那些不必要的审问了，无论是对我还是对他，事实上，我更希望你们两个永远不要见面，考虑到你们上次的……”Merlin顿住语句，在脑子里强调了一遍“还没发生”，才继续下去，“总之，他并不是我的男朋友，而是我的好朋友。虽然现在我没法确定他是否还这么认为。第二，Maria……我有件很重要的事要告诉你，这可能听起来很疯狂，但是我需要你相信我，好么？”

“当然。”她耸了耸肩膀。

“我……”陷入了时间循环？似乎不是个很好的开头。她绝对会认为Merlin喝醉了。“我……”爱上了一个高中生/橄榄球队长/全校最受欢迎的孩子但不能跟他表白因为他老是死去？天哪，他听起来像个被爱情迷昏了头的小姑娘+喝醉了的疯子。“我接到了爸爸的电话。”在一部已经摔烂了的手机上。也许还是把最后这点信息留到以后再说，如果他还能撑到那时候的话。

“你找到他了？”Maria收起分开的双脚直起身子，神情里终于多了一丝严肃。

“我不会说是找到了……”

“那是怎么？”Maria皱起眉头，“他说了些什么？”

“情况有点复杂，当时信号不是很好，他的声音听起来又有点匆忙……”

“让我猜猜看，有天早上他起床出门买早餐，在报亭看见了一个可能属于你们的案子，于是开着车直接去了另一个州，彻底忘记了他还住在旅馆的儿子？听起来很像他的作风。”Maria瘪起嘴露出不耐烦的神情，“现在他遇到麻烦了，就想起来原来自己还有个搭档，所以打电话来叫你抛下一切过去帮他？”

在Merlin意识到的时候，他的下巴已经掉下来很久了。而停留在嘴里那个不存在的反驳也终于在他找回力量闭上嘴巴的时候被吞回肚子。即使万分不愿意承认，但在通常情况下，这听起来真的很像他的父亲。

“事实上……咳咳，”Merlin清了清喉咙，即使这么做会让他接下来要说的话变得更加不可信。“如果是以往，可能真的会是你说的那样。但是这次不是。”

“噢？”Maria重新分开双脚，把双臂抱到胸前，这种“我对全世界都完全他妈不在乎”的气息似乎是与生俱来的。

“他说，Merlin，你必须制止。”也许突然抛出这句话太过唐突，但Merlin想不到更好的回答。

“制止什么？”

“这就是问题所在，我不知道。”Merlin咽了口唾沫。Maria审视的眼神看起来像是能够刺穿他的灵魂——好吧也许不能刺穿他的灵魂，但显然是在试图拆穿他能够吐出的任何谎言。

“这跟我说的那种情况有什么区别？他遇到了麻烦，需要你帮助，所以打电话来告诉你制止他正在对付的家伙……”

“不，Maria. 情况比那要复杂得多……”Merlin皱起眉毛摇头，“我认为……我认为父亲是在提醒我……我认为他是在指引我。”

“指引你什么？”Maria的眉毛紧紧皱到了一起。

Merlin长长地叹了口气。他希望Maria不要再打断他，不要再用这种显然不相信他的审视眼神打量他。

“我陷入了……某种麻烦。而我现在完全找不到解决的办法。”是的，他说出来了。原本以为把真相说出来肩头的负担就会轻一点，但显然把在心里重复了几万遍的话转换成有声音的语言在耳边回放，只会让事情显得更糟。

“好吧……”Maria撅起了嘴巴，“你想跟Arthur告白可他不喜欢男孩？”

“Maria！”

“我只是开个玩笑！你看起来严肃得要命，我只是想……”

“因为这很严肃！我的处境很严肃！我遇到的麻烦很严肃！我要救的人命很严肃！而你帮不上任何忙！你们谁都帮不上任何忙！你们只知道开些愚蠢的玩笑！就好像这是世界上最好笑的事情！”

“Merlin！”

他不是故意要这样爆发出来的，不是故意要对Maria发火，不是故意要大喊大叫让脑袋像是插了根钢筋一样剧痛。但当眼前的黑暗慢慢散去，Merlin发现自己正坐在地上，双手捂着额头。眼前是一脸担忧的Maria和不知什么时候出现的Gwaine。

“Merlin，发生什么事了，你还好么？”Merlin发现自己是先看见Gwaine扶住了自己的肩膀，接着才感觉到的。就像是身体里的某个环节出了差错，感知变得异常的缓慢。

“我没事。”他下意识地摇头，随即意识到这是个糟糕的主意，眼里的黑色再次入侵回来。“我只是……摔倒了。”

“摔倒了？”Gwaine皱起鼻子，“在平地上？”

“我有时候是有点笨手笨脚。”Merlin尝试了一个微笑，也许这样就能让他蒙混过去。

“Merlin，”然后Maria的声音响起，一个让Merlin知道他的尝试失败了的嗓音。“你有多久没吃东西了？”

“什么？”他和Gwaine同时问道。

“这太荒谬了。”

“什么叫多久没吃东西？Merlin，她是什么意思？”Gwaine放在他肩膀上的手已经滑到了他的手臂上，而现在他握着Merlin手臂的手又加重了一些，Merlin皱起眉头。

“我没有故意不吃东西……我只是……不饿。”也许他的反驳听起来确实有些无力，因为Gwaine的眼里突然冒出了明显的怒火。实话说如果不是Maria提起，Merlin都没有把这件事放在心上。他确实没有刻意不吃东西什么的，至少他和Arthur待在一起的时候偶尔会和Arthur一起吃饭。他只是通常都不饿，再加上现在的情形，吃饭总显得有些没有必要。

“够了。我要告诉Arthur。”Gwaine突然站起身准备离开，Merlin在自己意识到之前伸出了手，紧紧抓住Gwaine的脚踝。

“什么？为什么要告诉Arthur？”他的嘴唇突然有些发干，Merlin伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。他不是在紧张，当然不是，他并没有什么要隐瞒的。

“因为我要让他停止你们之间这种无聊的冷战，因为我要告诉他，你们愚蠢的冷战已经让你停止进食了。”

“我没有！”也许他的嗓音是没有必要的急促了一些，但那不代表他是在恐慌。他只是不想让Arthur为没有发生的事情自责而已。“我没有停止进食。听着，”Merlin咬了咬下嘴唇，“Maria，Gwaine，你们都听好。我并没有停止进食，也没有厌食症，也没有任何……你们想象中问题。我只是昨晚没有睡好，明白了？”他挣扎着从地上站起来，尽力忽视掉站直身体之前眼里瞬间的黑暗，转头把视线对向Maria，“现在，你回你的酒吧，你，”再次转头把目光指向Gwaine，“去参加你的训练。还有，我和Arthur怎么样是我们的事，你管好自己的事就好。”

说完这些Merlin就从Gwaine和Maria两人身体之间的空隙里挤出去，走向更衣室的大门。他确实没有必要用这么敌意的语气对Gwaine说话的。但他只是需要离开——尽快离开。他需要找个地方坐下来。

 

 

 


End file.
